Eternity
by Kiaraa
Summary: Continuação de "Destination" - Eles passaram por muitas coisas juntos, mas conseguiram seu felizes para sempre. O problema é que ninguém nunca diz que o "felizes para sempre" também tem seus vilões.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui estou eu novamente enchendo o saco de vocês! ^ ^**

**Essa é a continuação de Destination espero que gostem e acompanhem como acompanharam a primeira parte!**

**;****

* * *

-Então Susi, último dia de trabalho antes da licença... – disse passando pela mesa da minha secretária, essa sorriu.

-É... – passou a mão pela barriga já grande – Dar total atenção a ela...

-É uma menina? – ela assentiu e eu sorri – A minha já tem sete.

-Uma linda menina Edward... – sorri assentindo. – E não se preocupe, já fiz a seleção e amanhã já tem uma nova secretária aqui.

-Você é demais. Me dê dez minutos e comece a chamar os pacientes, ok? – ela assentiu e eu passei entrando em minha sala.

Faz três anos que sai da faculdade e eu e Jasper na cara e na coragem resolvemos, depois da residência durante a faculdade, ter nosso próprio consultório. Ainda desconhecido e modesto, mas com cada vez mais clientes.

Sorri ajeitando a foto na minha mesa. Eu segurava Renesme acima da minha cabeça olhando para ela rindo, com Bella do lado também a olhando e rindo, nós dois sentados no chão da casa que temos em Dartmouth, hoje alugada por novos alunos. Alice nos pegara desprevenidos. A porta foi aberta depois de uma fraca batida, sorri para o senhor que entrava.

...

-Alice, eu vou começar a cobrar por isso... – ela riu. – Estou falando sério!

-Bella, você é psicóloga! Eu estou com problemas... Então me ajude!

-Não saber o que vestir no aniversário de casamento não é um problema!

-Pra mim é! – e voltou a deitar no divã do meu consultório.

Eu trabalhava com mais duas psicólogas num hospital do governo, tratando especialmente de ex-detentos. Edward não gostou muito quando busquei especialização em psicologia forense, mas de alguma forma essa ramificação tinha me chamado atenção.

-Quantos presos hoje?

-Ex-detentos Alice.

-Que seja...

-Mais três e depois posso ir embora...

-Então – olhou no relógio – As quatro horas eu passo aqui e a gente vai no shopping pra você me ajudar! Vou fazer três anos de casada! Preciso de uma roupa perfeita!

-Por que não chama Rosalie? Ela entende mais de moda que eu!

-Ela vai ficar até tarde na escola... Parece que vem um casal super importante olhar a exposição dos alunos. – suspirei derrotada e ela sorriu – Ótimo, até as quatro. – e saiu do consultório. Mas assim que ela fechou a porta, essa abriu de novo.

-Dra. Telefone para senhora.

-Obrigada, Jéssica. – puxei a extensão do meu consultório – Alô?

_-Mamãe?_ – sorri ouvindo a voz de Renesme.

-Fala, amor.

_-A vovó ta perguntando se você vai almoçar em casa?_

-Vou sim... Seu pai vai passar aqui e a gente vai junto.

_-Então ta. Thau._

-Thau, meu amor.

Voltei minha atenção as fichas a minha frente vendo os nomes dos três homens que passariam pela porta. Meu trabalho era dizer, depois de algumas seções, se eles estavam prontos para voltar a sociedade antes de acabar sua pena, por bom comportamento... E aqueles que sairiam por já ter cumprido a pena toda, eu teria que ajudá-los a agüentar o mundo para onde iriam.

Apertei o botão da linha que me ligava com Jéssica.

-Jessica, Ângela tem quantos pacientes hoje?

-_Hum... Mais dois._ – não poderia pedir ajuda dela para fugir de Alice.

-Pode mandar o próximo entrar... Vou atender antes do almoço.

-_Pode deixar, dra._ – odiava quando ela me chamava assim.

-Han, Jéssica, se Edward chegar antes de eu ter acabado, peça para ele esperar ok?

_-Ah... Sim... Claro._

-Obrigada. – desliguei sabendo que minha secretaria tinha gaguejado por eu ter dito que Edward viria aqui. Minha sorte é que Susi, a secretária dele, era um amor de pessoa, apaixonada pelo marido e nem um pouco atirada.

-Bom dia Dra. Cullen. – sorri para o homem já envelhecido que entrava, pela ficha ele tinha cumprido sua pena e dali a algumas semanas seria reintegrado a sociedade.

-Sr. Steven, certo?

-Sim, sra. Obrigada por adiantar a consulta. –sorri.

-Não foi nada... Mas agora pode começar a me chamar de Bella... – ele sorriu assentindo.

...

-Susi, volto depois do almoço. – ela assentiu.

-Ah, Edward! – parei a olhando – Já escolhi a secretária... Tem um bom currículo. Se quiser peço para ela vir para o senhor ver se quer ou não. –sorri.

-Confio em você. – ela sorriu – Até mais tarde.

Sai indo direto para o estacionamento pegar meu carro. Jasper ainda não tinha aparecido, provavelmente tendo pacientes só a tarde. Agora teria que passar no hospital em que Bella trabalhava para pegá-la pro almoço.

Rapidamente cheguei e entrei, a secretária de Bella, que eu nunca lembrava o nome, me olhou e ficou vermelha.

-Boa tarde. – ela sorriu – A Bella, ainda não saiu?

-Nã-não... Ela resolveu adiantar uma consulta, mas disse para o senhor esperar. – assenti sentando em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. Aquela parte não parecia um hospital. Tudo em madeira escura, a porta de vidro dava para o corredor branco, e dentro tinha três portas, uma contendo o nome de Bella, outra com o nome de Ângela, nossa amiga de escola, e outra de uma senhora que eu conhecia das vezes que tinha ido ali.

A porta se abriu. Bella sorriu para um senhor que se eu visse na rua nunca diria que era um ex-presidiário. Ela me viu e sorriu fazendo um sinal com a mão para que eu esperasse. Voltou pra sala e logo estava fechando a porta novamente.

-Estou saindo para o almoço Jéssica. Mais tarde eu volto – Jéssica assentiu, mas olhava pra mim, passei a mão pela cintura de Bella e saímos na direção do meu carro – Ela não faz nem questão de esconder... – sorri, já sabendo que ela iria falar alguma coisa.

-O que se pode fazer, seu marido é irresistível. – ela me olhou.

-Não lembro de você ser tão convencido quando o conheci.

-Apenas não sabia do meu potencial. – ela riu. Abri a porta do carro pra ela.

-E é bom que se lembre quem te mostrou o seu potencial. – sorri entrando no carro também.

-Sempre. – dei um beijo nela. As mãos dela bagunçaram meu cabelo – Assim ele nunca vai ficar arrumado... – sussurrei ainda perto de sua boca.

-Você fica melhor com ele bagunçado.

-Nunca consegui pentear mesmo... – ela riu e colocou o cinto – Muitos pacientes?

-Não... Três de manha e três a tarde... Mas adiantei o Sr. Steven e sobraram dois.

-Ele não parecia estar na cadeia.

-Você tem a mente muito fechada... – quase fechei os olhos quando ela começou a passar a mão entre o cabelo e o começo da minha nuca.

-Não tenho, não. Mas não me agrada minha mulher tratar de ex-presidiários – ela ia falar – Eu sei, não vou dizer mais nada...

-É o meu trabalho, e eu gosto dele.

-Ok, já disse que não falo mais nada. – ela sorriu.

-Muito obrigada.

Parei em frente a casa de minha mãe. Assim que abrimos a porta Renesme pulou no meu colo.

-Como minha princesa passou a manhã?

-Bem... Mas o Rick escondeu minha barbie.

-Depois você acha. – ela assentiu rindo.

-Ei, e a mamãe? Nenhum beijinho? – inclinei Renesme pra ela e ela deu um beijo em Bella que sorria.

A coloquei no chão e ela correu para cozinha gritando que nós tínhamos chegado. Então mais três crianças apareceram correndo.

-Tio!Tia! – eu e Bella nos olhamos enquanto eu tinha que pegar cada um no colo e ela beijar. Depois fizeram o mesmo percurso de Renesme.

-Não sei como você não enlouquece! – Bella disse rindo beijando a minha mãe.

-Sou avó. – disse simplesmente rindo.

-Onde estão Rosalie e Emmet? – perguntei roubando um pedaço de batata e recebendo um olhar feio.

-Saíram com Jasper... Algo sobre o presente de Alice. Deixaram Rick e Julliet aqui. Logo depois Alice apareceu deixando John.

-Aí com todos os netos em casa, a vovó ficou feliz.

-Muito – disse rindo – Carlisle quis até ficar em casa...

-Imagino. – fui para perto de Bella e a abracei por trás vendo ela ajudar minha mãe a colocar a comida nas travessas.

-Se eu deixar isso cair, você que vai limpar... – ri e beijei seu pescoço a soltando.

-Já sei que estou sendo expulso... Vou atrás das crianças.

...

-Só a gente veio pro almoço?

-Achava que Emmet, Rosalie e Jasper também viriam, mas pela hora devem almoçar pela rua mesmo.

-Alice passou no consultório... – suspirei – Vai me seqüestrar depois das quatro para ajudá-la a comprar uma roupa pra festa de aniversário de casamento. – Esme riu.

-Sempre Alice...

-Ela disse que um casal famoso ia visitar a escola de Rosalie, mas pelo jeito ela mentiu, né?

-Não e sim... Vai realmente um casal visitar a exposição dos alunos, mas só semana que vem. – ri – Ela tinha que ajudar Jasper.

-Imagino como ele deve estar... Mas vindo dele, se fosse um guardanapo Alice ficaria radiante.

-Eu sei... Mas ele só quer dar o melhor pra ela. – sorri.

Arrumamos a mesa e fomos colocando logo a comida dos pequenos. Renesme com sete já comia sozinha a muito tempo, mais ainda colocávamos sua comida. Rick e Julliet, gêmeos de Rosalie, tinham cinco anos, ainda faziam uma certa bagunça com a comida. E John de Alice, com seus três anos, era o que mais bagunçava, sendo uma miniatura de Jasper...

-Bella, chama as crianças, por favor? – assenti saindo.

Na parte de trás da casa, Edward estava com Julliet sentada nos ombros, enquanto Renesme Rick e John corriam atrás deles. Edward realmente parecia uma criança entre eles, rindo e se divertindo.

-Ei, crianças! – todos pararam me olhando – Vamos lavar as mãos para o almoço? – Edward colocou Julliet no chão e eles entraram correndo com John tentando os acompanhar. O peguei no colo quando ele passou por mim – Vamos chegar antes deles? – John sorriu assentindo e eu fui ao banheiro com ele.

-Mamãe vai vim?

-Acho que não... Sua mãe está no shopping – ele riu.

-Papai disse que mamãe só chega de noite quando ta no shopping.

-Seu pai está certo. – Edward disse da porta. Coloquei John no chão e ele correu pra mesa, feliz por ter sido o primeiro a sentar. – Vou ter que trocar de roupa pra voltar pro trabalho... – disse fingindo pesar, chegando perto de mim.

-Nem vem sr. Cullen. Eu estou limpa e não vou precisar de um banho...

-Tem certeza? – chegou mais perto e me abraçou. Ele estava suado por ter ficado correndo com as crianças.

-Edward!

-Ih, a sra. Cullen vai ter que tomar um banho também... – sorri o abraçando de volta e dando um selinho.

-Ok, você venceu... Mas o banho fica pra depois do almoço. – ele suspirou.

-Fazer o que né? – eu ri o puxando pra fora do banheiro pela mão.

...

-E esse?

-Lindo.

-Você disse isso dos últimos cinco! Bella, me ajuda!

-O que posso fazer se todos ficam bem em você? – ela sorriu.

-Obrigada... Mas acho que vou ficar com aquele verde...

-Eu também acho que deveria ficar... Ficou lindo e realça seus olhos.

-È esse! Bella me dando uma segunda opinião além de "lindo"? O vestido é perfeito! – ri e me levantei a seguindo, logo depois de pagar, para fora da loja. – Já temos sapato... Vestido... Só falta uma coisa!

-Ainda falta alguma coisa?

-Claro que falta!

-O que? Você já está vestida da cabeça aos pés! – ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Exatamente... Mas e quando ele me despir da cabeça aos pés? Tenho que comprar uma lingerie!

-Ai Alice!

-Vamos! Aproveita e compra uma pra você! Pena Rosalie não estar aqui... Sabe que ela engravidou com aquela lingerie vermelha que a gente deu pra ela né? – ri lembrando de Rosalie contando a história.

-Emmet a deixou em frangalhos.

-Por que é um homem das cavernas!

-De acordo com Rosalie, é um urso. – rimos.

-Se Jasper desfiasse um fiozinho de uma lingerie minha... Acho que eu matava!

-Sério?

-Claro! Bella... Eu sou designer, mas amo moda... Roupas são quase como filhas pra mim! Por falar em filhos, viu John no almoço? – ri.

-Vi... Estava lindo correndo pelo jardim. – ela sorriu.

-Meu filho é lindo né?

-A cara de Jasper.

-Foi o que eu disse... Lindo. – ri e entramos na loja de moda íntima, logo uma atendente veio falar com a gente – Estamos procurando algo para minha festa de aniversario de casamento.

-Ah, sim... Venham, temos algumas peças novas.

-Adoro peças novas! – Alice parecia estar a ponto de pular.

...

-Eu ainda não acredito que me fez comprar isso! – disse vermelha olhando para a bolsa de papel com o logotipo da loja.

-Quem não vai acreditar é seu marido! – e riu.

-Alice, esse troço é três vezes menor do que eu uso!

-Edward vai acreditar menos ainda... – dessa vez eu não consegui segurar o riso.

-Você é doida!

-Sou sim! – e riu como se eu tivesse falado um elogio – Vai pra casa da mamãe?

-Sim... Renesme está lá e combinei de Edward me pegar lá.

-Isso ele já fez no almoço! – dei língua pra ela que riu – Estou mentindo?

-Você está muito saidinha...

-Estou animada... Não achei que fosse chegar ao primeiro aniversário de casamento, e já estou no terceiro!

-Por que achou que não ia chegar no primeiro?

-Achei que Jasper não ia agüentar... Me ver acordar, dormir e agüentar minha TPM e coisa e tal...

-Ele é realmente um herói. – foi a vez dela me mandar língua e eu ri.

...

-Sua mulher seqüestrou a minha! – Jasper riu quando acusei.

-Ele seqüestrou não só a minha mulher, mais a mim também! – disse Emmet batendo na nuca de Jasper – Como se eu fosse saber o que comprar pra Alice.

-Compramos o presente, não compramos?Então não reclama, se não iríamos amanhã de novo!

-Você que acha né?

-Papai! – Julliet entrou correndo e parou nas pernas de Emmet.

-Que foi, ursinha? – girei os olhos.

-Rick escondeu a barbie da Renesmee hoje de tarde... Aí a Renesmee escondeu o Max Till dele... Agora eles estão lá fora brigando.

-Daqui a pouco eles param. – eu me ajeitei.

-Brigando como Julliet?

-Quando eu saí de lá, Renesmee tava em cima dele... – e saiu correndo voltando para o jardim. Nós três nos olhamos logo nos levantamos e saímos correndo para o jardim.

-A Bella vai me matar... – disse olhando Renesmee toda suja de terra enquanto mantinha Rick preso no chão.

-E eu vou matar o Rick! – eu e Jasper o olhamos sem entender – Ele ta perdendo pra uma garota! – girei os olhos.

-Renesmee é mais velha e mais forte que ele Emmet! – disse indo até eles.

-Mais Rick já é quase do tamanho dela!

-Renesmee é baixa! Mais isso não diminui sua força... Renesmee! – ela parou me olhando – Sai de cima do Rick agora! – disse esperando, mesmo, nunca ter que gritar isso daqui há oito anos.

-Mas ele escondeu minha barbie! – Rick se aproveitou disso e virou Renesmee ficando em cima dela.

-Isso aí, filhão! – olhei feio para Emmet – Desculpa, me empolguei.

-Rick, sai de cima da Renesmee. – disse mais firme.

Ele saiu contrariado e Renesmee se levantou ajeitando a blusa e o short. Ficaram um de costas pro outro. Olhei pra Emmet que deu de ombros, Jasper suspirou.

-Vem John, vamos entrar. Você também Julliet. – ela saiu bufando por não ver o resto da briga.

-Façam as pazes. – Emmet disse sério. Renesmee olhou para Rick no momento em que ele a olhou, ela apenas deu língua e entrou. Rick tremeu de raiva logo entrando também, pisando duro.

-Ela puxou a mãe... – falei dando de ombros.

...

Abri a porta e Renesmee, Rick e Julliet começaram a despejar palavras em cima de mim. Renesmee estava com terra do cabelo aos sapatos e eu olhei estreito para Edward, que afundou no sofá.

-Ei, ei, ei... Um de cada vez.

-Eu começo! – Renesmee gritou – O Rick escondeu minha barbie!

-E ela escondeu meu Max Till!

-Eles dois rolaram no jardim brigando! – eu e Alice olhamos para Julliet.

-Jasper! Cadê o John? – Jasper apareceu com o filho no colo sorrindo.

-Eu tirei ele de lá... – Alice sorriu indo falar com o marido.

-Meu herói... – pegou John – Meu bebê, mais lindo, mais fofo, mais gostoso! – ele gargalhava com Alice. Rosalie apareceu atrás de mim.

-Que dificuldade achar um mercado aberto por aqui... – olhou para Rick – Meu filho! O que houve com você? – começou a tentar tirar a terra dos cabelos loiros dele. – Emmet!

-A culpa é da Renesmee!

-Ei, quem começou com isso foi o Rick escondendo a barbie dela!

-Mais quem estava em cima do meu filho, socando ele? – eu e Rosalie nos entreolhamos sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Olhamos para Esme.

-Casaram com eles... Agora agüentem. – pegou Renesmee e Rick pela mão e saiu da sala.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? – Rosalie me perguntou. Sorri.

-Quero. – e seguimos Esme.

...

Edward subiu as escadas com Renesmee dormindo em seu colo. Ainda bem que já tinha tomado banho, se não seria um martírio acordá-la. Fechei a porta e subi as escadas. A casa enorme, tinha passado por uma grande reforma até ficar do jeito que nós queríamos. Agora toda pintada de cores claras e vibrantes, móveis sofisticados e bonitos, mas com um toque rústico deixaram tudo a nossa cara.

Entrei no quarto cansada. Edward ainda não estava lá, aproveitei e escondi o tal presentinho de Alice na parte de cima do armário. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, quando saí Edward ainda não tinha entrado no quarto, estranhei e fui atrás dele de roupão.

Ele estava parado na porta do quarto de Renesme. Um quarto colorido, que nós três havíamos pintado a um ano atrás. Tinha ficado uma mistura só, mas bonito e a cara de nossa eclética filha. Me apoiei em seu ombro o beijando ele sorriu e beijou minha cabeça.

-Ela é linda.

-A sua cara... – ele riu.

-Depois não quer que me ache...

-Só disse a verdade.

-Mais tem os seus olhos... E a sua mania de ficar vermelha quando está envergonhada. – ri.

-Raras são as vezes que conseguimos deixar essa menina envergonhada. – ele me abraçou e saímos dali – Ela puxou mais o jeito de Alice do que de nós dois.

-Já John é tão ou mais calmo que Jasper. – assenti.

-E os gêmeos cada um puxou um... Julliet uma princesa, idêntica a Rosalie. E Rick a cara de Emmet, e com o mesmo jeito...

-Me lembro que mamãe esperava que eu ou Alice tivéssemos gêmeos... Mas acabou vindo de Emmet. – ele saiu indo pro banheiro.

-Acho que Esme estava meio chateada, agora de noite. – falei mais alto enquanto passava o creme no corpo, pra ele ouvir do banheiro.

-Meu pai vai chegar tarde de novo...

-Acha que ela está com ciúmes? – ele riu.

-Não... Sei lá... Meu pai trabalha em hospital, ele não tem o tempo dele... Por isso quis meu consultório... Eu faço meu horário.

-Ainda bem! Eu não ia aceitar você chegando tarde todo dia. – me levantei e guardei o creme o sentindo me abraçar por trás com a pele gelada do banho.

-Você é muito ciumenta.

-Eu? Quem é que quase pirou quando Jacob se separou de Leah? – ele riu me virando e eu constatei que ele estava só de toalha.

-Claro. Aquele brutamontes a solta? E ligando pra minha mulher? – ri – Quem não iria pirar? – o abracei pelo pescoço – Vamos deitar? – ele foi andando me fazendo andar pra trás, me pegou no colo e me jogou na cama. Soltei uma risada.

Ele foi desligar a luz, e eu me aconcheguei na cama. Logo ele deitou e eu fechei os olhos.

-Eu disse deitar, sra. Cullen. Não dormir. – eu ri me virando pra ele e o abraçando, sentindo suas mãos na barra da minha camisola.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capituloo!**

**Vou tentar postar um por semana.. Farei o máximo para isso ^^**

**Agradecendo a Helo Zanon**_ (mt bom ver voce por akii ^^)_**, ****Lara Cullen - sz **_(obrigada pelos toques ^^, mas eu imaginei um hospital penitenciário mesmo... Desculpa se não deixei isso claro... u.u, de qq forma, mt obrigada e claro, mt bom "rever" você ;]) _**e maa cullen **_(espero que continue gostando, e comentando como na primeira parte ^^)_

**Deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando dessa segunda parte... Espero que esteja atingindo as expectativa de vocês ^^**

**;****

* * *

Acordei bem disposto e depois de deixar Bella no hospital e Renesmee na escola, segui para o consultório. Assim que entrei vi Jasper.

-Bom dia. – disse sorrindo.

-Bom dia... A noite foi boa? – ri.

-Não posso desejar bom dia sem que me pergunte isso?

-Nem precisa responder... Fazendo brincadeirinha as seis da manhã... – rimos.

-A nova secretária já chegou? – ele negou com a cabeça.

-Susi combinou com ela as oito. Vamos tomar um café? – assenti e saímos para as ruas de Seatle.

-Ansioso com a festa?

-Nem me fale, a casa já está um alvoroço... John se esconde embaixo da mesa pra tentar não ouvir a bagunça – ri – Alice realmente está animada com essa festa.

-Com que festa Alice não se anima? – ele riu concordando.

-Mas dessa vez ela está mais animada. Acho que vamos ter algumas surpresas.

-Vindo de Alice... Eu tenho certeza! – continuamos conversando e tomando nosso café.

Ainda não era sete e meia quando já estava em minha mesa organizando alguns papeis. Ouvi Jasper falar com alguém na sala de espera e me levantei. Será que era a nova secretária?

Sai e vi Jasper conversando com uma loira. Sorri e Jasper retribuiu.

-Edward... A nova secretária chegou. – ela foi se virando pra mim e eu tomei um susto – Tanya, esse é Edward, meu sócio. Edward essa Tanya, a nova secretária.

...

-Alice, eu não posso falar agora!

_-A Rosalie também não! O que eu faço?_

-Fale com Esme!

_-Mamãe está com John... Aliás, tem sido a única coisa que ela tem feito né..._

-Ok, o que você quer? – perguntei equilibrando o telefone entre o ouvido e o ombro, organizando as fichas de hoje.

_-Acha que a decoração deve ser creme ou champanhe?_

-Pra mim as cores são praticamente idênticas.

_-Há uma sutil diferença... Então, qual?_ – pensei um pouco.

-Champanhe? Tem mais a ver com comemoração...

_-Ah! Bella, sabia que ia me ajudar! Obrigada! Beijo!_

Ela era a designer e eu que tinha que escolher a cor da festa de aniversario de casamento dela?

-Bella, posso falar com você?

-Claro Ang, entra. – ela entrou e sentou – O que foi?

-Preciso de... Uma ajuda.

-Em que?

-Lembra daquele paciente que tivemos aqui... Ano passado?

-Foram tantos...

-Ben.

-Ben Strong? – ela assentiu timidamente – Sim, lembro... Por que? Foi preso novamente?

-Não! Não... Ele conseguiu um emprego e está bem...

-Então?

-Ele me chamou pra sair. – eu ri.

-E o que tem, Ang?

-Acha que devo?

-Você quer? – ela assentiu. – Você tratou dele, acha que pode ter realmente mudado?

-Ah, sim... Ele com certeza nunca mais vai roubar...

-Então, qual a dúvida? – ela suspirou sorrindo.

-Ah Bella... Eu precisava saber se alguém pensava como eu... Quando contei a Jéssica ela faltou ter um ataque cardíaco. – eu ri.

-Preconceito puro. Mas eu acho que todos merecemos segunda chance certo? – ela assentiu.

-Obrigada Bella! – sorri me levantando e a abraçando.

-Não por isso... Amigas são pra essas coisas...

...

Tanya era minha secretária! Tanya... Minha ex-namorada estava do outro lado da aporta atendendo meus pacientes. Bella iria morrer, ou me matar, quando soubesse disso! Ela não tinha falado nada com Jasper, sendo estritamente profissional, mas não achava que isso iria durar os cinco meses em que Susi estaria fora.

-Edward? – olhei para Jasper – Vamos almoçar? – assenti e o segui pra fora da sala. – Tanya, vamos almoçar... Voltamos antes dos outros pacientes chegarem para que você almoce, ok? – ela assentiu e me olhou. Desviei o olhar e sai com ele – O que houve?

-Sabe a secretária? Ela é a Tanya!

-Eu sei Edward... – o olhei e ele arregalou os olhos – A sua Tanya?

-Ela não é minha!

-Sua ex-namorada? – assenti – Uou! Ela falou com você entre os pacientes?

-Não, só fica me olhando... O que eu faço?

-A gente... Sei lá, acho sacanagem demiti-la.

-Eu não nego ter pensado nisso... Mas logo saiu da minha cabeça. – sentamos e pedimos os pratos – Mas se eu chegar e contar isso a Bella hoje...

-Conta depois da festa!

-Não gosto de mentir pra ela... Nem consigo esconder o que compro de aniversário pra ela! – ele riu.

-A festa é amanhã... Depois de amanhã, com calma... Você conta. Ou quando chegarem da festa... Ela vai estar em clima e não vai ser uma tempestade tão grande. – girei os olhos.

-Ah, muito obrigado pelo consolo – ele riu – Mas acho que é isso que vou fazer...

-Agora vamos comer?

...

-Jessica, pode chamar o próximo.

_-Ok, Bella._

Li a ficha. James MacTuner. Quatro anos de reclusão, e eu teria que dar o veredicto, se ele estava apto ou não para sair, já que estava em observação e considerando uma soltura por bom comportamento. Seria apenas um reconhecimento, não um consulta exatamente.

Ele bateu na porta e entrou. No primeiro momento eu não o reconheci com a barba e o cabelo comprido, mas quando ele sentou a minha frente sorrindo, senti meu coração acelerar.

-Então, você é a Dra. Cullen? – eu não consegui responder enquanto o incidente com Sulpicia e Aro, a sete anos atrás, passava pela minha cabeça. O cara loiro que tinha fugido com Sulpicia naquele helicóptero estava na minha frente, sentado e podendo sair da cadeia por bom comportamento.

-Sim... Sou eu. – disse me recuperando.

-Como a vida dá voltas... – ele disse ainda sorrindo. Não era de deboche, era apenas um sorriso.

-Muitas... Por que foi preso?

-Curiosidade ou protocolo?

-Os dois. – se ajeitou na cadeira.

-Fui pego em Port Angeles. Furto de carro seguido de tentativa de homicídio.

-Matou uma pessoa? – perguntei meio assustada.

-Eu disse tentativa... – olhei para a ficha engolindo em seco, esquecendo completamente todo cronograma de perguntas a serem feitas.

-Quantos anos de reclusão?

-Vinte oito.

-Já... O que pretende fazer se sair? – ele deu de ombros.

-Procurar minha mulher... Arranjar um emprego, talvez.

-Talvez? – eu não deveria fazer nenhum comentário pessoal – Acha que merece sair tendo cumprido apenas um sétimo do que estava programado?

-Mereço e quero. A cadeia não é um bom lugar.

-Se acha preparado pra enfrentar a sociedade?

-Sempre enfrentei... Não seria diferente.

-As coisas podem ter mudado bastante... – disse fugindo de seus olhos, procurando no papel em minha mão alguma luz.

-Eu também mudei.

-Me fale como.

-Um tempo na cadeia te ensina muita coisa. Te faz pensar em muita coisa. – o olhei pedindo que continuasse – Você conhece gente que fez algo muito pior que você... Ali, _Isabella_, ou você melhora ou fica muito pior. Eu melhorei.

-É isso que vamos ver... – olhei o relógio – Temos dois meses pela frente até ter que dar a resposta. Até lá, você vai me mostrar se melhorou ou não. – me levantei e ele fez o mesmo, eu já ia abrir a porta quando ele a segurou. Minha respiração acelerou.

-Peço para que trate isso de forma profissional. – estreitei os olhos.

-Não pensei em fazer de outra forma... Agora se me dá licença... – ele tirou a mão e eu abri a porta. Ele saiu e eu desabei na minha cadeira.

Tinha vontade de escrever no papel que ele nunca deveria ser solto! Que vinte e oito anos era pouco para um homem como ele... Mas meu emprego era ver se alguém estava apto a sair da cadeia ou não, sem que meu emocional se envolvesse nisso...

Mas era tão difícil dar uma segunda chance, quando eu lembrava de Renesme, tão pequena e indefesa, nas mãos deles... Era tão difícil...

...

Estava atrasado para buscar Bella... Aquele velho tinha que aparecer logo agora? Sai da sala apressado quase batendo em alguém. Olhei para baixo e reconheci os olhos azuis.

-Desculpe... – disse me desviando.

-Edward! Passei o dia querendo falar com você... – ela sorria veio até mim e me abraçou, usei a maleta e o casaco como desculpa para não retribuir – Quanto tempo! Você sumiu!

-É... Viemos morar aqui depois que saímos do Alasca...

-Então estão aqui desde aquela época? – assenti – Eu sai de lá faz duas semanas... Não estava dando muito certo... – riu – Mas como você está? – e olhou de cima abaixo, mas sem me secar, sorri – Médico, hum?

-É... Resolvi seguir meu pai. – olhei em volta – Jasper já foi?

-Ah, sim... Faz alguns minutos. Disse que a mulher iria matá-lo se chegasse atrasado no dia antes de uma festa... – ri.

-E iria mesmo... Ele é casado com Alice...

-Sua irmã? – riu – Nossa! – olhei o relógio e xinguei baixo – O que foi?

-A minha mulher vai me matar se eu não chegar em quinze minutos no trabalho dela... – disse já seguindo pra porta, ela saiu e eu tranquei o consultório.

-Casou? – não a olhei procurando a chave do carro na maleta.

-Sim... Alguns anos já. – sorri achando a chave – Bem... Nos vemos amanhã...

-È... Até amanhã. – e saiu indo em direção a um carro vermelho. Entrei no Volvo e arranquei com ele. Bella odiava que eu dirigisse rápido, mas era isso ou era ter que entrar numa conversa sobre por que cheguei atrasado, e eu já teria que agüentar não falar sobre Tanya, mas um motivo para perguntas de Bella, era tudo o que eu não precisava.

Cheguei em frente ao hospital onde trabalhava e preferi ficar no carro, não esperei muito até ela aparecer pela porta e eu respirar aliviado. Ela sorriu e entrou no carro me beijando.

-Esperando a muito tempo?

-Não.

-Por que não entrou?

-Preferi ficar aqui a ser atacado pela sua secretária... – ela pareceu pensar e sorriu concordando.

...

Acordei com o despertador, desliguei e me espreguicei. Olhei pro lado e sorri, Edward dormia, sorri mais ainda ao lembrar que não iria trabalhar, já que tinha tirado o dia para ajudar Alice e suas doideras com a festa.

Me apoiei nos cotovelos e comecei a distribuir beijos em Edward, que resmungou um pouco, mas logo sorriu me puxando pra ele.

-Quer me fazer chegar atrasado no trabalho? – eu ri me aconchegando a ele. Isso era tão bom! Nesses momentos um sentimento vinha no peito e me fazia rir que nem idiota.

-Na verdade sim... – ele me puxou mais – Só que não desse jeito. – me olhou intrigado.

-Como, então?

-Preciso falar com você. – me soltei dele sentando. Ele se ajeitou na cama apoiando as coitas na cabeceira.

-O que houve?

-Ontem eu... Tive um paciente... – já vi sua cara fechar e ele cruzou os braços. Eu estava pronta para ouvir o "eu avisei", "eu disse" dele – O nome é James MacTuner.

-Alguém que eu deveria reconhecer? – perguntou ainda sério.

-Alguém que você com certeza lembraria... – mordi o lábio e o vi se desarmar um pouco.

-Então...?

-É o cara que fugiu com Sulpicia... O loiro. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Você está cuidando desse cara? – descruzou os braços chegando pra frente.

-Cuidando não é a palavra... Meu trabalho é saber se ele está apto pra sair da cadeia antes do prazo por bom comportamento.

-E você vai livrá-lo?

-Ainda tenho dois meses de...

-Dois meses? Você vai ficar vendo esse cara por dois meses? – ele já estava de pé e eu quase fechei os olhos.

-É o tempo que o hospital...

-Que se dane o hospital! Esse cara seqüestrou você e Renesmee, não o quero perto de você!

-Edward, ele...

-Não Bella! – me levantei também.

-Tá sendo difícil pra mim também, ok? A vontade que eu tenho é de falar que vinte e oito anos é pouco pra ele ficar na cadeia... Mas não posso! E... Eu não posso ser injusta! Sabe como está sendo ter que colocar de lado minha vontade e analisá-lo? Só que... Talvez ele mereça uma segunda chance e eu não posso errar!

-Não acredito em segunda chance. – ele disse sé perto dele.

-Não quero brigar com você. Só queria que você soubesse... – ele pareceu se desarmar de novo e eu o abracei, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu cheiro – É meu trabalho e eu gosto dele... Só que está sendo difícil o suficiente pra não ter você do meu lado... – ele suspirou me abraçando.

-Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado. Eu só estou preocupado... Não me peça pra não ficar...

-Não estou pedindo isso... – sorri o olhando – Estamos bem? – perguntei mordendo seu queixo.

-Você está apelando...

-Sim... – comecei a arranhar suas costas – Estou... – ele sorriu e me beijou segurando minha cintura.

-Bella... Tenho que me arrumar, se não vou chegar atrasado...

-Eu também... Tenho que ir pra casa de Alice. – ele sorriu e me pegou no colo, gargalhei.

-Esse negócio de banho junto ta virando rotina...

-Rotina boa...

...

-Renesmee vai brincar com o John! – ela fez bico.

-Mas eu quero ajudar!

-Mas, filha, aqui você não pode... – ela bufou e saiu da cozinha – Como ela pode ser tão teimosa? – Alice riu.

-Tendo você e Edward como pais? Eu agradeço pelo John... – ri.

-Ainda não me decidi quem ele puxou mais... De vez em quanto é tão calmo quanto um Buda e as vezes parece que falta pouco pra entrar em erupção.

-A junção perfeita entre eu e Jasper... – e riu abrindo a geladeira. – Acha que todos os petiscos vão caber aqui?

-O pessoal do buffet vai saber fazer caber... Agora a gente tem que vê a decoração.

-O que a gente pode ir fazendo pra adiantar? Mamãe e Rosalie ficaram de trazer as coisas... – sentei na cadeira.

-Nada. – ela riu e sentou também – Tive uma discussão com Edward hoje...

-O que houve? – pegou uma cereja da cesta de frutas.

-O de sempre...

-Ele quer que você saia do trabalho... – assenti – Ai, Edward sempre teve a cabeça tão fechada!

-É, só que dessa vez ele tem um pouco de razão. – me olhou curiosa – O paciente em questão... Ai Alice... É o cara que fugiu com Sulpicia, que me seqüestrou e seqüestrou Renesme. – Alice arregalou os olhos.

-E você ta cuidando dele? – não pude deixar de rir.

-Edward fez essa mesma pergunta... Mas Ali, o que eu poderia fazer?

-Recusar? – me perguntou como se fosse óbvio – Tem um ótimo motivo pra isso... – suspirei.

-O problema é que... Não sei, quero tratar dele.

-Depois pergunta por que Renesmee é teimosa... Bella, isso não é bom pra você, pro seu trabalho, pro seu casamento e nem pro cara... Apesar que disso eu não me importo muito.

-Seria... Hipócrita dizer que acredito em segunda chance, por que no meu trabalho eu tenho que acreditar, e não dar...

-Mas se você colocar ele na cadeia de novo... Bem... Não acha que vai parecer pessoal?

-Mas também não vou soltá-lo só pelo que os outros vão pensar... Na primeira conversa, ele pareceu estar realmente apto pra sair, mas ainda tenho dois meses pra pensar sobre isso.

-Já pensou que se soltá-lo pode estar fazendo um grande erro?

-Tenho esse perigo com qualquer outro paciente...

-Que seja... Mas pense nas conseqüências, talvez fosse melhor deixar Ângela tratar dele.

-Pode ser... Vou deixar pra pensar nisso depois da sua festa... – ela assentiu – Vamos ver as crianças...

...

-Já almoçou? – olhei para a porta.

-Não... – olhei o relógio – Esqueci do tempo... Estava vendo esses raios x...

-Não quer ir comigo? Dr. Wiltlock acabou de chegar... – ri.

-È engraçado alguém chamar Jasper assim...

-Ele diz para chamá-lo de Jasper, mas... Ainda vai levar um tempo para me acostumar... Então, vamos? – olhei o relógio. Por que não? Apenas ex namorados almoçando juntos, como amigos que um dia fomos.

-Vamos... – levantei e ela sorriu – Tem um restaurante aqui do lado... Eu e Jasper sempre vamos lá.

-Deve ser bom, você sempre teve bom gosto.

Preferi não pensar na frase. Fomos andando mesmo até o restaurante perto, assim que sentamos pedimos os pratos e eles logo chegaram.

-Realmente, muito bom. – sorri.

-Desde que abrimos o consultório, almoçamos aqui... Quando não vamos pra casa.

-Pensei que trabalharia com seu pai se seguisse medicina.

-Eu também... Mas não queria passar tanto tempo fora de casa como ele.

-Saudades da esposa?

-E da filha. – ela me olhou surpresa.

-Edward Cullen pai. Nunca cheguei a pensar nisso. – ri.

-Na verdade, antes dela, nem eu... Foi totalmente bem vinda, mas acidental.

-Quantos anos?

-Fez sete esse ano. – ela me encarou por um tempo – O que?

-Sete? – riu – Faz oito anos que não nos vemos... Então ela veio logo depois que nos separamos? – senti um clima tenso. Maldita hora de aceitar almoçar com Tanya!

-É... Conheci Bella uns meses depois... Mais alguns meses estávamos namorando e um pouco depois chegou Renesmee.

-Bella a esposa e Renesmee a filha? – assenti – Nome... Diferente. – ri.

-É a junção do nome da mãe dela com o da minha.

-Esme deve ter ficado feliz.

-Muito. – continuei a comer a vendo fazer o mesmo lentamente. – E você? O que fez depois que fui embora?

-Ah... Acabei a escola... Me formei na faculdade de lá mesmo... Nada como Dartmouth – rimos – Mas foi bom... Tive um namorado de anos, mas não deu certo... Então resolvi vir pra Forks. Uma amiga me indicou o lugar e o emprego.

-Susi?

-A outra secretária? Não... Você não conhece... Lícia. Ela morou aqui por uns anos e disse que era um ótimo lugar... Disse que sabia de um emprego e me falou.

-Não conheço nenhuma Lícia. – eu já estava terminando e ela na metade do prato. Não queria prolongar aquela conversa.

-Ela disse que morava numa casa mais isolada, mesmo. – deu mais uma garfada, chamei o garçom e pedi um café, indelicado, mas queria que ela notasse que queria ir embora – Cheguei a pensar que você voltaria...

-Hum?

-Pensei que voltaria ao Alasca... Pra visitar ou sei lá...

-Estudei o último ano em colégio interno... – ela fez uma cara de entendimento. Acabou de comer – Vamos pedir a conta?

...

-Onde você estava?

-Fui almoçar com Tanya. – disse me sentando na minha cadeira. Ele riu.

-Tinha suspeitado isso... Bella ligou – o olhei assustado – Disse que tinha ido almoçar, que eu voltei mais cedo por um paciente.

-Odeio agir como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado.

-Fez algo de errado? – ele perguntou deixando claro o que queria dizer no tom da frase.

-Claro que não! Nunca trairia Bella.

-Vai saber... Quando o conheci você era quase uma múmia por causa dela.

-Passou. Conheci Bella.

-Então não precisa se martirizar.

-Eu sei... Mas esconder isso dela... Me sinto fazendo algo de errado.

-Calma... Hoje a noite você conta e tudo certo.

-Espero que sim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feliz Ano Novo pessoal!**

**Desculpe a demora para postar, mas viajei e não levei meu PC... Mas agora está aí o capítulo!**

**;****

**

* * *

**

Alice andava pela festa radiante em seu vestido verde de braço grudado com Jasper. Eu podia ver Emmet com as crianças pela porta que dava ao jardim de Alice e Rosalie rindo de tudo o que eles faziam. Esme sorria, mas isso não chegava a seus olhos, Carlisle também estava estranho.

-Edward... Acho que Esme e Carlisle estão realmente com problemas... – ele olhou para os pais.

-É... Acho que sim. Não sei o que pode ser... Sempre foram um modelo de casal.

-Espero que não seja nada grave... – ele sorriu me olhando.

-Não é... Passaram por tanta coisa, vão passar por isso, o que quer que seja, também. – ele segurou minha mão e eu sorri. Ouvi a porta ser aberta mais uma vez e um menino, um pouco maior que Renesmee entrar.

-Jhony? – Edward olhou para a criança fazendo uma careta enquanto eu ia até ele. O pequeno sorriu e eu o peguei no colo – O que está fazendo aqui? Cadê seu pai? – ele apontou para a porta e eu sorri mais ainda vendo ele entrar.

Jacob entrava imponente como sempre, deixando o lugar pequeno para os outros. Não estava tão social como os outros homens, mais lindo e elegante. A quanto tempo eu não via meu amigo?

-Achei a dinda papai. – Jhony disse sorrindo, ainda no meu colo. Ele era idêntico a Jacob, a não ser pelos olhos verdes escuros que tinha puxado de Leah.

-Bom trabalho filho... – ele sorriu pra mim e me abraçou – Acho que todos os Black sofrem certo encantamento com você. – senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

-Como vai Jacob? – ouvi a voz de Edward e me segurei para não rir.

-Bem. E vocês? – Jacob também achava graça e se aproveitava do ciúme de Edward. Mas eu sabia que era apenas isso, eu e ele já nos amávamos apenas como irmãos.

-Muito bem. – eu fingia apenas ouvir Jhony me contar como estava em Londres – Chegou a Forks quando?

-Ontem. Alice me chamou pra festa quando soube que viria passar um tempo aqui. – Edward deu um pequeno engasgue com o champanhe, o olhei.

-Passar um tempo?

-É... Tirei umas férias da concessionária... Estudar uma oferta de trabalhar na Fórmula 1. – eu ri, sabendo que ele só estava dizendo isso para afetar Edward. Meu marido estreitou os olhos pra mim.

-Bem... Eu vou levar o Jhony pro jardim... Brincar um pouco com as crianças. – olhei os dois – Se comportem. – Jacob riu e Edward travou o maxilar. – Minha filha vai adorar te conhecer...

-Quantos anos ela tem?

-Sete. Você tinha só três aninhos quando vocês se mudaram... Não vai lembrar dela.

-Eu fiz seis, dinda. – sorri achando fofo o modo como ele me chamava.

-Eu sei... Eu mandei um presente! – ele sorriu.

-Mamãe não gostou. – ri lembrando do ciúme doentio de Leah tinha de mim – Mas papai sempre deixava eu jogar quando eu voltava pra casa dele.

-Seu pai sempre foi legal. – Rosalie me viu com ele no colo e me olhou confusa – Jhony.

-Jacob está aqui? – disse sorrindo. Eu assenti e apontei para Edward – Você é má. – ri.

-Como se você não fosse pra lá e se aproveitasse do ciúmes de Emmet também. – ela piscou.

-Jacob ajuda né? – ri e ela seguiu para onde eu tinha deixado os dois. Pelo menos saberia que não iriam se matar.

-Renesmee! – ela me olhou e veio para perto olhando Jhony. O coloquei no chão sentindo meu braço dormente pelo tempo que fiquei com ele no colo. – Esse é o Jhony, Jhony essa é minha filha, Renesmee. – disse abaixada do lado deles.

-Oi – ela disse sorrindo, vermelha, ri a vendo envergonhada.

-Oi. – já ele sorria normal.

-Chama ele pra brincar Renesmee.

-Você quer? – ela perguntou ainda mais vermelha.

-Posso, dinda?

-Claro. Apresenta os outros pra ele, filha. – ela assentiu correndo com ele atrás dela. Levantei e vi Emmet vindo na minha direção.

-O cachorro está aí? – assenti – Você que chamou?

-Brigue com Alice... Nem sabia que ele vinha.

-Onde ele está? – sorri.

-Conversando com Edward e... Rosalie. – Emmet bufou indo na direção da cabeleira loira da mulher. Essa noite prometia!

...

-Boa noite papai. – Edward beijou a testa de Renesmee e me olhou saindo do quarto, suspirei e sentei ao lado de Renesmee – O que o papai tem?

-Ele ta com sono, amor. Só isso – a cobri melhor – Agora, boa noite e sonhe com os anjinhos.

-Mamãe? Que dia o Jhony vai vir aqui brincar? – sorri lembrando que para separar Renesmee e Jhony tivemos que prometer que ele viria até aqui para eles brincarem mais.

-Não sei, Renesmee... Tenho que falar com Jacob... Gostou dele? – ela ficou vermelha.

-Mamãe! Eu gostei de brincar com ele! – ela emburrou ficando mais vermelha e eu ri beijando sua bochecha.

-Eu vou ver isso, ok? – ela assentiu – Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – deitou de lado e eu sai de seu quarto, suspirei assim que entrei no meu. Edward estava só com a calça social sentado na cama, mexendo na blusa. Sentei em frente a penteadeira e comecei a tirar o cordão e os brincos.

-Você sabia que ele ia voltar? – suspirei.

-Não Edward.

-Muito estranho ele não te avisar... – disse como se fosse indiferente. Girei os olhos e me virei pra ele ainda sentada.

-Pois não avisou e nem Alice me disse que o convidaria.

-Por que ele voltou?

-Eu sei a mesma coisa que você... O que ele disse na festa.

-Será que agora que ele está solteiro ele não...

-Lá vem você e esse ciúme... Eu e Jacob somos só amigos! E desde antes de eu sequer te conhecer, lembra?

-Só acho estranho ele ter voltado agora... Alguns meses depois de se separar.

-Talvez seja por isso... Não quer ficar lembrando de Leah.

-Bella...

-Se for pra discutir, eu vou pedir pra você deixar pra amanhã. Por que eu não estou com pique pra brigar agora. – levantei e fui pro banheiro me sentindo idiota com aquela lingerie por baixo do vestido.

Será que era tão difícil confiar em mim? Sempre que Jacob vinha nos visitar, estando ou não com Leah na época, Edward travava, ficava estranho e depois isso gerava uma discussão idiota. Eu não tinha como escolher entre os dois, um era o amor da minha vida e o outro o meu porto seguro antes de Edward chegar. Eu tinha uma história com Jacob e nada ia apagar isso.

A raiva cresceu quando tentei alcançar o fecho éclair do vestido e não consegui, lembrando que Edward o fechara pra mim.

-Deixa que eu faço isso... – ele entrou no banheiro e parou atrás de mim, eu podendo ver seu rosto pelo espelho, ele foi descendo e mesmo na raiva pequenos arrepios faziam meu corpo tremer sentindo sua mão deslizar pelas minhas costas.

-Obrigada – disse seca, esperando que ele saísse, mas Edward me abraçou pela cintura me olhando pelo espelho.

-Desculpa? Sei que fui um idiota... – suspirei – Não ia conseguir dormir brigado com você.

-É tão difícil assim confiar em mim?

-Eu confio em você... É involuntário. Tenho ciúme do tempo que ele passou com você antes que eu aparecesse, tenho ciúme do que viveram juntos.

-Nós perdemos uma filha Edward, como pode ter ciúme disso?

-Não exatamente disso... Vocês passaram por isso juntos... Sempre vai ter uma ligação forte com ele. – me virei de frente pra ele, ainda sentindo suas mãos na minha cintura.

-Não nego. Mas nós também passamos por muitas coisas... E também temos uma ligação muito forte. – ele me abraçou e afundou a cabeça em meus cabelos.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Não consigo evitar. Qualquer coisa que possa te tirar de mim me dá medo... Eu fico irracional. – sorri. Tinha como ficar com raiva desse homem por muito tempo?

-Acho que eu posso te desculpar... – ele riu e nos beijamos, senti ele tirar as alças do meu vestido e fazê-lo cair no chão. Só me lembrei do que estava vestindo por baixo quando vi seus olhos brilharem de desejo.

-Bella, o que... – ele engoliu em seco, e se meu rosto não estivesse queimando eu teria rido da cara dele.

-Alice... – dei de ombros e ele me pegou no colo me fazendo rir. Logo senti a maciez da cama nas costas e seu corpo quente sobre o meu.

-Acho que tenho muito o que agradecer a minha irmã... – voltamos a nos beijar. E eu com certeza passaria a comprar mais coisas naquela loja.

...

Cheguei a tarde no consultório, já que com a festa de Alice só marquei pacientes para a parte da tarde. Antes de entrar já pude ver Tanya em sua mesa, movendo papeis de um bloco para o outro, e ponderei sobre esperar Jasper chegar para entrar. Suspirei e passei pela porta, ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Boa tarde. – sorri desconcertado.

-Boa tarde.

-Como foi a festa?

-Ah... Foi boa. Obrigado.

-Dr. Wil... – sorriu – Jasper já chegou, disse que queria falar com você.

-Não vi o carro dele...

-Alice veio trazê-lo. – senti meu coração errar uma batida. Assenti e entrei na sala de Jasper sem bater.

-Cara...

-Alice viu Tanya? – Jasper estranhou minha pergunta.

-Não... O carro dela está na manutenção, então deixei ela com o meu, mas ela só me deixou aqui na frente, saiu direto. Por que? Ah... Você não falou com Bella?

-Não. – me joguei na cadeira em frente a mesa dele, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

-Por que?

-Alice chamou Jacob pra festa... Chegamos em casa e...

-Vocês discutiram? – assenti – Você tem um ciúme doentio com esse cara.

-É mais forte que eu... Entenderia se conhecesse algum ex da Alice que tenha sido doido por ela e tenha tido uma história tão forte com ela...

-E agora?

-Não sei... É impossível Bella não conhecer Tanya nos cinco meses que ela vai ficar... E eu não conseguiria ficar sem falar.

-Tem certeza? Achava que não ficaria um dia... Já está no terceiro.

-Nem me lembra disso.

-E então?

-Não sei... Talvez quando chegar em casa hoje eu conte...

-Talvez? Você ta começando a aprender a esconder coisas de Bella. – disse rindo. O olhei desconfiado.

-Já traiu minha irmã? – ele me olhou assustado.

-Não! Mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha meus segredos... Acha mesmo que contei sobre Emmet e eu bêbados no primeiro mês de casamento com a sua irmã? – ri.

-Não. Ou vocês não estariam mais casados.

-Aí está o ponto. Não precisamos ter traído para esconder algo de nossas esposas. – olhei para o teto. Ouvimos a batida na porta e Tanya apareceu.

-Desculpe Dr. Wi... Jasper, mas a Sra. Bolt está na sala de espera.

-Ok, só Edward sair e você manda ela entrar. – Tanya assentiu e saiu. – Conta logo pra Bella!

-Mas você não estava dizendo agora mesmo que não precisamos contar tudo? – me levantei parando na porta. Ele riu.

-Tinha esquecido de como Tanya é gostosa.

...

-Que mundo acha que vai encontrar quando sair?

-Um pouco pior do que á quatro anos, talvez... Mas perigoso, mas competitivo...

-Por que está sendo tão pessimista?

-Não acredito que em quatro anos o mundo tenha melhorado tanto... Então, só pode ter piorado.

-É nisso que acredita? Quando algo não melhora, piora?

-Sim... Como disse a cadeia ensina isso. E eu acredito.

-Em quais questões acha que melhorou?

-Percebo mais o que vale a pena fazer, e pelo que fazer. Antes fazia qualquer coisa pra conseguir um dinheiro, não importava o que isso ia influenciar na vida dos outros. Agora eu sei respeitar o espaço do outro.

-Você tem uma dicção muito boa... – comentei e ele sorriu.

-Eu li muito durante esses quatro anos... Na verdade foi o que eu mais fiz.

-Que tipos de livro?

-Orgulho e Preconceito. O morro dos ventos uivantes. A insustentável leveza do ser... – fiquei apenas o olhando por um tempo, vendo ele falar o nome dos livros que eu sabia de cór, e faziam parte da prateleira no escritório. – Dra?

-Livros, muito bons. – disse acordando.

-Já leu algum?

-Todos. – ele sentou no divã em que estava deitado e eu quase apertei o botão embaixo da minha mesa. Quando os presos vinham para saber se estavam aptos a sair por bom comportamento, eles vinham acompanhados de policiais que ficava na sala de espera, onde, de eu apertasse o botão, acenderia uma luz vermelha.

-Então gosta de romances dramáticos.

-Gosto de histórias antigas... Conseguiu esses livros na cadeia?

-Não. Alguém os mandava pra mim.

-Alguém?

-Acho que são essas pessoas de ONG's... Sabe, aquelas que cuidam de crianças com fome, natureza... Ou ajudam presidiários – assenti. Fiquei em silencio por um tempo anotando essa informação – Nunca vai me perguntar onde está Sulpicia? – tremi ouvindo aquele nome.

-Não faz parte do cronograma. – disse tentando parecer segura, mas sentindo minhas mãos começarem a tremer.

-Mesmo assim. Eu sou o presidiário, não tenho moral com ninguém, não precisa ter medo de me fazer qualquer pergunta.

-Duvido muito que saiba onde ela está. – disse olhando o papel onde deveria fazer anotações, mas sem conseguir pensar em nada.

-Nos separamos no...

-MacTuner seu tempo esgotou. Teremos nossa próxima sessão daqui a dois dias. – ele riu e se levantou – Boa tarde.

-Pra senhora também, Dra. – e saiu da sala sendo acompanhado pelos policiais.

Por que não tinha deixado ele falar? Ele queria falar, nem poderia alegar que eu tinha feito essa pergunta, que seria contestada por eu ser pessoa envolvida na história. Suspirei passando a mão do rosto até o cabelo.

Eu não queria mais saber de Sulpicia, onde ela estava, com quem ou fazendo o que. Queria tratar desse homem e finalmente me sentir livre dessa história!

...

-Então deu certo? – sorri vermelha assentindo e Alice gritou – Eu sabia!

-Eu iria achar estranho se ele não gostasse... – Rosalie falou enquanto eu afundava mais no sofá.

-Ok, parem de falar disso.

-Como ainda pode sentir vergonha? Está sete anos casada!

-Eu não tenho vergonha... Nunca tive. Só não quero ficar falando da minha vida sexual, com seu irmão, na frente de todo mundo.

-Todo mundo se resume a nós três? – ela riu – Não se preocupe... Eu sou uma Cullen, Rosalie tem um na cama toda noite – ela se abanou rindo – E mamãe conhece os filhos que tem. Né, mãe? – olhamos para Esme, mas ela olhava um ponto fixo no chão – Mãe? Mãe!

-Hum... O que?

-Estávamos... Mãe, o que está acontecendo? – ela olhou para cada uma de nós e tentou sorrir.

-Nada, queridas. Talvez um pouco cansada da festa de ontem... Já não tenho mais idade pra isso.

-Você está ótima Esme! – disse e ela sorriu pra mim.

-A gente sabe que tem alguma coisa. – Alice insistiu.

-Al, quando Esme quiser falar ela vai falar... Sem pressão. – Rosalie disse e eu vi o olhar agradecido de Esme pra ela. – Bem, vamos ver nossos filhos? Por que daqui a pouco os maridos chegam e a gente tem que ir...

-Por falar nisso, como Emmet está se saindo? – Rosalie sorriu.

-Ótimo. A loja de equipamentos esportivos ainda é pequena, mas está indo bem... Até por que aqui em Forks não há concorrência – rimos – E está muito feliz como treinador do Big Green. Sabe como ele ficou quando teve que sair do time por ter acabado Dartmouth.

Eu ria do que elas falavam, mas não prestava muita atenção. Esme continuava sentada enquanto nós íamos para onde nossos filhos estavam, ainda olhando um ponto fixo. O que estaria acontecendo com ela? E como Carlisle podia estar cada vez mais tempo fora de casa com esse clima?

-E então Bella? – a olhei – Vamos, amanhã? – com certeza me chamando para ir ao shopping, sorri.

-Vamos.

...

-Meus pés estão me matando! – Rosalie disse sentando no banco de trás do carro de Jasper.

-Claro, vem fazer compras de scarpin!

-Eles eu não tiro por nada! Vou a qualquer lugar... A dor vale a pena!

-Que horas são?

-Vai dar uma hora. – disse olhando o relógio.

-Temos que ir buscar as crianças as duas... Então dá tempo de irmos ao consultório! – ela disse sorrindo – Seqüestrar nossos maridos para o almoço!

-Alice, tem idéias suas que eu amo! – ela riu me mandando beijinho.

-E eu de vela!

-Ai, credo Rose! Acho que nem usam mais essa gíria! – Rose riu – Gente, acham que John está se saindo bem na escola?

-Alice, todos eles choram quando vão pra escola, é normal! – eu disse, lembrando de Renesme, que tinha grudado nas pernas de Edward e se eu não estivesse lá, ele a teria levado pra casa.

-Mais ele estava chorando tanto... Eu fiquei um tempo com ele, mas a professora mandou eu sair quando ele se distraiu. Quase soquei a cara dela! – eu e Rose rimos.

-Agora você imagina isso comigo? O meu foi dose dupla... Apesar de que Julliet foi numa boa... – disse se lembrando – Ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer "tau mama, tau" – gargalhamos – Ela é muito independente.

-Igual a você.

-Agora entendo o desespero da minha mãe...

-Renesmee grudou nas pernas de Edward, quase que ele chora pra levar ela pra casa – elas riram e eu acompanhei – Se não fosse eu, ela nem teria ido mais.

-John chorava me chamando. Gente, meu coração apertou de uma maneira! – ela disse enquanto ainda dirigia – Quase morri quando sai... Eu sai chorando!

-Normal, daqui a pouco vocês dois se acostumam.

-Chegamos! – Alice faltava pular no banco – Vou ver meu marido!

-Você vê ele todos os dias em casa. – Rosalie disse girando os olhos.

-Vai me dizer que não morre de saudade de Emmet? Ainda mais com aquelas lideres de torcida rondando ele o dia todo? – Rosalie parou quando saiu do carro.

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso! – bati em Alice.

-Ai! O que foi?

-Agora ela vai ter uma sincope!

-E é bom que tenha! Ela era líder de torcida esqueceu? – lembrei vagamente de ver Rose com o uniforme verde das lideres de torcida da universidade – E ela vivia dando bola pro treinador, mesmo namorando meu irmão!

-É, mas o treinador nunca deu bola pra ela. Emmet também não vai dar Rose! – ela pareceu pensar. Fomos andando em direção a porta do consultório.

-Isso por que ele pegava a professora da turma de moda.

-Ai meu Deus! – Rose estava quase se descabelando. Estreitei os olhos para Alice.

-Estou apenas dizendo a... Tanya?

* * *

**Reviews:**

**:** Nossa.. Eu realmente não tinha pensado em avisar que a continuação estava sendo postada, então muito obrigada pela dica^^ Espero que esteja gostando.. Essa vai ter mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho da primeira, mas com focos diferentes.. Até o próximo ^^ beijos.

**Lara Cullen - sz:** Bem, especulações são sempre bem vindas ^^ E do Edward original eu tentei puxar esse lado bom... De tentar ser o mais humano possível, claro, enquanto isso não interferir em Bella. E quanto a Bella... Bem, pense em você no lugar dela, eu pelo menos também ficaria inclinada a saber o que tinha passado pela cabeça de James ao me fazer mau... Não sei se é normal, mas eu teria uma certa curiosidade. É... Eu meio que pesquisei sobre esses hospitais, depois que você falou... Pelo que eu entendi não existem muitos e a maioria trata de pessoas com problemas psíquicos, o que não é exatamente o caso na minha fic, mas um pouco de imaginação não faz mau né? RS Adoro suas reviews! Beijo e até o próximo.

**MarcelaRansom:** É, eu nem pensei em avisar na primeira fase... Mas agora que sabe, está gostando? Espero que sim! Beijo e até o próximo^^

**gby00:** É, ela realmente não poderia atender o James... Mas a curiosidade e impulsividade fazem parte de Bella nessa fic... E Edward... Bem, ele deveria pensar antes de fazer de Tanya uma amiga, mas de qualquer forma, faz parte de Edward ser bom né? RS Aí está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado e até o próximo! Beijos.

**Julia-Muniz:** Essa pergunta só o desenrolar da história que vai responder! ^^ Beijo e até o próximo.

**Karen Mary Cullen: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Agradeço a vocês, isso sim, por lerem e me contarem o que estão achando da história^^ Beijos e até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper falava da experiência de Alice em levar John pela primeira vez na escolinha, tendo adiado isso o máximo que pode. Eu ria lembrando de Renesme grudada em minhas pernas e da vontade de pegá-la no colo, levá-la pra casa e não soltar mais.

-Pelo que ela falou foi desesperador... Eu não teria agüentado.

-Eu quase levei Renesmee pra casa. Mas Bella não deixou. – ele riu.

-E eu acho que qualquer dia desses vou ter que tirar Alice da cadeia... Ela disse que queria dar um soco na professora – ri imaginando minha irmã, que bate na minha cintura, dando um soco na professora do filho.

-Vejo que estão de bom humor! – Tanya sorriu e nós continuamos sorrindo – E pelo visto falando das esposas né?

-Como sempre. – respondi.

-E por falar nelas, acabaram de sair daqui. – meu sorriso sumiu e eu olhei para Jasper – Alice continua a mesma... Sua mulher é muito bonita Edward. A outra então... A mulher de Emmet, deslumbrante! Não espero que entendam, mas ela estava com um scarpin lindo!

Eu não ouvia mais nada, entrei na minha sala logo depois ouvindo a porta bater e Jasper entrar.

-Você não contou certo? – neguei com a cabeça – Alice com certeza disse... Cara, calma... Você não fez nada de errado.

-E acha que Bella vai acreditar nisso? Sendo que eu não contei que ela estava trabalhando aqui?

-Acho que sim... Ela confia em você. – suspirei.

-Não sei se vou pra casa agora... Se deixo pra conversar a noite...

-Se for agora vai parecer que está com medo.

-Mais eu estou! – ele riu, mas eu não achei graça.

-Vai parecer que fez algo errado... Vai no horário normal, pega ela no trabalho e explica... Sei lá, começa falando que a secretária disse que ela tinha vindo aqui. Depois se ela perguntar, fala que não achou nada demais, que iria contar quando surgisse o assunto.

-Jasper Wiltlock me dando conselhos amorosos...

-Se está brincando, sabe que estou certo.

-Se está certo eu não sei... Mas é a única alternativa que eu tenho.

...

Entrei em casa sabendo que não seria uma coisa muito fácil. Tinha passado no hospital, mas Bella não tinha esperado eu buscá-la hoje, e isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal. Ela não estava na sala, nem na sala de jantar, então subi.

-Papai! – larguei a pasta e peguei Renesmee no colo.

-Como foi seu dia, linda?

-Bom. John está na minha escola sabia? – assenti, ainda procurando Bella com o olhar. Renesme continuava me contando sobre a escola quando Bella saiu do nosso quarto, já com uma roupa que ela normalmente usava pra ficar em casa.

-Renesmee, deixa seu pai tomar banho! – desci ela do meu colo e ela correu pro lado de Bella. Ela olhou pra mim – Vamos estar lá embaixo. – assenti e entrei no quarto indo para o banheiro.

Ela estava fria, dava pra ver isso no olhar. Suspirei. Tinha feito a merda, agora tinha que concertar. Tomei um banho rápido, querendo descer logo. Ainda não sabia o que fazer, ficava entre dizer a verdade e fazer o que Jasper tinha falado. Mas essa história não tinha começado comigo dando ouvidos a Jasper?

Desci e não pude deixar de sorrir com Bella brincando com Renesme na mesa. Mas assim que ela me viu voltou a ficar séria, mandando Renesme se sentar direito. Sentei no meu lugar e me servi.

-Papai, mamãe disse que vai me levar no parque em Forks.

-É mesmo? – olhei para Bella, mas ela continuou a comer – Quando? Talvez eu possa ir... – os olhos de Renesmee brilharam e aquele sentimento, que eu tinha desde que Renesmee tinha nascido se apoderou de mim ao perceber o quanto minha filha queria minha companhia.

-Quando, mamãe?

-Temos que falar com Jacob.

-Jacob? – perguntei.

-É, Jacob. Algum problema? – quase encolhi na cadeira.

-Não, só não sabia que ele também ia.

-Renesmee e Jhony ficaram amigos... Eu queria que eles viessem aqui, mas Jacob disse que era melhor não – e me lançou um olhar assim, gostei da idéia dele saber que não era bem vindo aqui.

-Certo, quando falar com Jacob me avise. – não falei mais nada e o que falamos foi com Renesmee.

Bella foi com ela pro quarto e eu fiquei no nosso. Depois de algum tempo, ela entrou indo ao armário e pegando uma camisola.

-Bella?

-O que?

-Podemos conversar?

-Sua _secretária_ disse que fomos chamar vocês pra almoçar? – perguntou debochada – Realmente uma pena já terem saído...

-Olha Bella...

-Muito simpática ela... Tanya, não é?

-Deixa eu falar? – perguntei mais firme e ela se calou – Eu ia falar, mas não tive chance...

-Ela deu parabéns a Alice pelo aniversário de casamento, ela já estava lá antes do final de semana! Isso é tempo mais que suficiente para contar a sua esposa que sua ex-namorada foi contratada como secretária.

-Eu sabia que você ia ficar desse jeito – disse apontando pra ela – Não queria que passasse a festa de Alice... Chateada.

-Ok. E depois? Você teve ontem o dia todo, e hoje pela manhã. Ela está lá a quatro dias! E se eu não tivesse ido lá hoje, iria esconder até quando?

-Eu não estava escondendo.

-Ah não? Estava o que? – suspirei olhando para o teto.

-Bella, Susi a contratou, eu nem sabia que era ela até ela chegar lá. Não achei nada demais, eu ia contar sim a você... Mas depois da festa, não tive chance... E ontem a gente estava tão bem depois da discussão...

-Certo Edward. – ela saiu do quarto.

-Onde vai?

-Acho melhor eu dormir com Renesmee hoje... – ela só podia estar brincando!

-Bella, nunca dormimos separados desde que você foi morar conosco! Por que quer fazer isso agora? E por causa de algo tão... Banal!

-Eu só quero pensar... Tentar entender o por que de você não ter me falado e...

-Mas eu já expliquei! – disse exasperado.

-Edward... Se Jacob fosse trabalhar comigo e eu não te contasse... Você descobrisse por acaso e eu dissesse tudo o que você me disse, o que você pensaria?

-Acha que eu te traí? – ela riu.

-Não. Se eu achasse isso não iria dormir com Renesmee. – tremi entendendo o que ela quis dizer. Só o pensamento de sair daquela casa e ficar sem Bella me fazia perder as forças – Eu só achava que a gente sempre contasse tudo um ao outro...

-Mas a gente...

-Eu começo a pensar que pode ter mais coisa que você não tenha me contado.

-Bella, eu não...

-Então acho melhor ir dormir com ela... Isso é melhor do que brigar de verdade com você. Boa noite. – e saiu.

Eu ainda não entendia! Eu tinha explicado! Por que ela iria dormir em outro quarto? Eu queria pegar ela no colo e jogar na cama, dizendo que era ali que ela tinha que dormir pelo resto da vida, como sempre tinha sido... Sentei na cama me jogando pra trás, sabendo que teria tudo, menos uma boa noite.

...

-E foi isso...

-Não entendo por que Edward escondeu isso. – Alice disse colocando uma garfada na boca.

-Pois eu sei... – olhamos para Rosalie –Ah, pelo amor de Deus... Jasper e Emmet fariam a mesma coisa! Eles pagam para não entrar numa briga com a gente.

-Eu sei... Mas eu e Edward... Bem, depois de tudo eu achava que uma coisa assim ele contaria. E o pior é que ele nem entendeu o por que de eu ter ficado tão chateada.

-E ele tem problemas da cabeça? – tivemos que rir com Alice – Ele tem que se pôr no seu lugar!

-Eu falei com ele e até usei Jacob como exemplo...

-E o que ele disse?

-Não exatamente com essas palavras, mas acharia que eu teria traído ele. Eu tive que rir com isso...

-Acha que ele te traiu? – Rosalie perguntou séria. Mastiguei pensando um pouco.

-Não... Pelo menos eu acho que não. Confio em Edward. Claro que esse lance me balançou, mas ainda confio nele.

-Eu teria quebrado a casa toda – Rose disse e nós rimos – Agora Emmet ta com a mania de achar que pra onde eu vou, vou encontrar com Jacob. Acreditam? Um namoradinho que eu achava que ia casar aos doze anos!

-Jacob deve ser realmente um perigo... Pro meus dois irmãos morrerem de ciúmes dele? – nós rimos concordando.

-Mas o que você vai fazer? – olhei para as duas e suspirei.

-Não posso dormir com Renesmee pra sempre certo? Eu pensei muito, acredito nele quando disse que só não queria arranjar briga, por mais que tenha causado uma pior. Mas acho que agora ele vai ter que penar um pouco para eu conseguir confiar de que ele não está escondendo nada...

-De qualquer forma, mentira tem perna curta... Só a alguns meses atrás eu vim saber que Emmet e Jasper, depois de um jogo, saíram e beberam todas. – Alice a olhou confusa.

-Quando isso?

-A três anos, tem noção? Ele encontrou um amigo da época, e ele falou que eles tinham que repetir a noitada... Encurralei tanto Emmet que ele teve que falar.

-Mas isso...

-Sim, cara, Alice... Vocês tinham um mês de casados. – eu ri da cara que Alice fez e Rose me olhou sorrindo.

-Mais que canalha! Eu vou matar o Jasper! Eu com três meses de gravidez e ele saindo pra noitada com meu irmão? – não pude deixar de rir.

-Bem, meninas, foi ótimo almoçar com vocês... Mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Beijinho, beijinho e comam a sobremesa por mim.

...

-Achei que você estava precisando. – abri os olhos e vi Tanya em frente a minha mesa com uma xícara de café. Sorri, ou tentei.

-Obrigado, estou mesmo. – disse pegando e tomando um gole do café forte.

-Parece que um caminhão passou em cima de você. – ri.

-É assim que eu me sinto.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa... – a olhei sorrindo agradecido, mas dispensando – Sabe que pode contar comigo. Ainda somos amigos certo?

-Acho que sim... – olhei os papeis em minha mesa, desconfortável.

-Certo. Tem um paciente marcado para as três... Quer conversar? Ainda falta meia hora.

-Obrigado, mas não. Vou usar essa meia hora pra organizar algumas coisas e ligar pra Bella. – ela pareceu se retrair quando eu disse isso.

-Hum... Ok.

-Obrigado de novo, pelo café.

-Não por isso. – e saiu da sala. Coloquei a cabeça pra trás, apoiando na cadeira. Tinha passado a noite rolando pela cama, grande demais, fria demais sem Bella. Não tirava a razão dela ter ficado com raiva de mim, mas achei desnecessário ela ter dormido no quarto de Renesme, não era pra tanto!

-Edward! – Jasper entrou parecendo desesperado – Sabe o que houve com Alice? – sentei direito preocupado.

-O que?

-Estou perguntando! Ela acabou de me ligar, dizendo que eu vou dormir no sofá pelo resto do mês! E eu não fiz nada!

-Tem certeza? – ri.

-Absoluta!

-Então não se preocupe... Ela deve ter se estressado com alguma coisa. Ou está aprontando alguma coisa. – ele pareceu pensar e se sentou na cadeira na frente da minha mesa.

-Como foi com Bella?

-Ah, nem me lembre... Resumindo? Ela dormiu no quarto de Renesme.

-Ixi! A coisa foi feia...

-Não ouve gritos nem nada... Mas ela ficou realmente chateada, disse que acredita em mim, mas tinha que pensar.

-Pensar em que?

-Não sei! Eu já tinha explicado, ela já tinha entendido, mas ela preferiu dormir no outro quarto... E ainda me botou no lugar dela usando Jacob!

-E você?

-Aí que está... Se fosse o contrário eu não teria duvida que ela tivesse me traindo... Mas ela disse que não acha isso.

-Então é esperar né?

-Acho que sim... Só espero que ela durma comigo hoje... Mas um dia sem dormir eu não agüento! – Jasper riu.

...

Eu não sabia se ia ou não buscar Bella no trabalho. De toda forma, quando reparei estava no estacionamento do hospital meia hora antes do que de costume. Desliguei o carro e fechei os olhos encostando a cabeça no banco. Odiava ficar brigado com Bella.

Ouvi batidinhas na janela do carro e só aí reparei que tinha cochilado, destravei a porta e Bella entrou, não me beijou como de costume, mas pelo menos entrou no carro.

-Está aí a muito tempo?

-Meia hora – disse ligando o carro sentindo o aquecedor começar a esquentá-lo de novo.

-Não precisava se preocupar... Ia pegar uma carona com Ângela.

-Não quero deixar de vir te buscar... – ela continuava olhando para a estrada.

-Acho que vou voltar a pensar em comprar um carro pra mim... – não gostei de ouvir isso, apesar de lembrar que eu havia sugerido isso a algum tempo atrás. Parecia que ela queria se distanciar, mas eu não deixaria isso acontecer.

-Não acho que seja necessário. Não me incomodo de vir buscá-la, até gosto.

-Não é só por isso... Sempre dependo dos outros em questão disso – passamos um tempo em silencio – Vamos direto pra casa, Renesmee vai dormir na casa de Rosalie.

-Não sabia disso...

-Ela pediu hoje a tarde depois de sair do colégio. Como amanhã é sábado não vi problema.

Chegamos em casa e Bella entrou enquanto eu estacionava o carro. Ela não poderia ficar me tratando assim por muito mais tempo né? Assim que entrei fui atrás dela.

-Bella... – ela me olhou – Não quero ficar nesse clima com você... – ela suspirou.

-Eu também não.

-Então? – ela olhou pra cima e voltou a me olhar.

-Eu acredito que não fez por mau... Já te desculpei – sorri e cheguei mais perto – Só que você quebrou um pouco da confiança que tenho em você. Não digo de coisas passadas, mas de certa forma, não sei quando vou pensar se você esta me escondendo algo ou não.

-Eu não estava... Eu não vou mais deixar pra depois pra te contar nada. – disse acabando com a distancia a abraçando. Sentindo como se o ar entrasse pelos pulmões pela primeira vez desde ontem. Ela me abraçou de volta.

-Acho bom mesmo... – sua voz já era divertida. Nos olhamos.

-Eu realmente não fiz por mau...

-Eu sei... Acredito em você – me deu um selinho – Agora eu vou tomar banho.

-Posso ir junto? – ela gargalhou e eu fui atrás.

...

-Está bem mais disposta! – sorri para Ângela.

-Fazer as pazes com Edward é tudo de bom... – ela riu.

-Imagino... Sai com Ben ontem.

-Ah, então o final de semana não foi bom só pra mim né? – pisquei e Ângela ficou vermelha, mas bem mais discreta do que eu.

-Apenas o primeiro encontro...

-Nem um beijinho? – ela riu.

-Alguns. – ri junto.

-Estou torcendo por vocês! – ela me abraçou.

-Obrigada. Eu não sei se teria aceitado se não tivesse conversado com você... – senti na minha mesa e ela no divã que meus pacientes sentam.

-È Ang... Agora eu estou tendo que lidar com meus próprios conselhos... – ela me olhou curiosa – Sabe o paciente James MacTuner?

-Um loiro? – assenti – Sei.

-Estou tratando dele, mas não deveria...

-Por que? – suspirei. Eu precisava falar isso com alguém que não iria arregalar os olhos e gritar "você está cuidando dele?"

-Se lembra do que aconteceu no dia do meu casamento com Edward? O seqüestro? – ela assentiu – Ele participou.

-Uou Bella! – ela levantou sentando na cadeira em frente a mesa que eu estava – Acha que pode lidar com isso?

-Estou tentando... Sei que estou sendo teimosa, e que se descobrirem estou na rua na mesma hora, mas... Eu não sei explicar.

-Acho que posso entender...

-Edward e Alice me recriminam. Acham que eu deveria passá-lo pra você, mas... É como se eu precisasse fazer isso. Nunca fui muito de acreditar em destino... Apesar de que por tudo que aconteceu na minha vida eu deveria... Mas ele vir parar aqui e comigo, diretamente... Não sei Ang, eu tenho que fazer isso.

-Você precisava disso né? – sorri assentindo – Sempre pode desabafar comigo Bella. – ela estendeu as mãos e eu as peguei sorrindo – E se precisar, pode passar ele pra mim, ok?

-Obrigada Ang. Você me atura desde que eu cheguei naquele colégio – ela sorriu.

-Destino. - eu ri.

...

-Não façam bagunça! – Rosalie gritou sentando no sofá, vendo os gêmeos correrem atrás de Renesmee pela minha casa – Como está?

-Bem... – sorri sentando na poltrona em frente a ela – Renesmee deu muito trabalho?

-Que nada! Mas essa implicância entre ela e Rick está começando a me preocupar...

-Eu falei isso com Edward – ri – Ele diz que é melhor assim... – ela me olhou curiosa – Ele diz que Emmet ficava com todas as primas, acho que tem medo que Rick tenha puxado isso também de Emmet. – Rosalie riu.

-Então, voltaram as boas?

-Sim. Nada muito dramático como Alice gostaria, mas resolveu.

-Resolveu mesmo? Você ainda está estranha...

-Não é por isso... É o caso de James.

-O que aconteceu? Ele fez... Falou alguma coisa?

-Só o fato dele estar sentado na minha frente já mexe comigo... Mas nas últimas vezes, quando a sessão está acabando, ele começa a me perguntar por que eu não pergunto nada sobre Sulpicia. – suspirei – E eu tenho medo de acabar perguntando...

-Tem certeza que está pronta pra isso? Tenho certeza que Ângela aceitaria tratar dele numa boa.

-Eu sei... Ela mesmo disse isso, mas... Bem, você... Na verdade ninguém entenderia... Eu não entendo. – me acomodei na poltrona – Alice não vem?

-Não... – riu – Acredita que ela fez Jasper dormir no sofá por causa do que eu falei que eles fizeram a três anos? – ri – Jasper quis me matar!

-Alice é Alice...

-É, ela é baixinha mais causa muitos problemas... Não consigo mais passar a manhã em paz imaginando Emmet com aquela cambada de líder de torcida em cima do meu ursão! – gargalhei – É sério ta!

-Sei muito bem como é Rose... Tenho um Cullen em casa também, mas meu atual problema não são lideres de torcida e sim uma secretária. – ela riu.

-Eu sou mais original... Você é mais clichê.

-Sorte de Alice que não tem nenhuma das duas... – rimos. Ouvi o telefone tocar e levantei, sentando assim que atendi – Jacob!

_-Está ocupada?_

-Não, Rose veio trazer Renesmee, está aqui comigo... – ela mexeu a boca dizendo para eu mandar um beijo – Está te mandando um beijo... – ele riu.

_-Manda outro... Mas te liguei pra falar sobre o parque... Jhony vive falando de Renesmee e sobre ir pro parque. –_ ele riu –_ Acho que Renesmee conquistou meu filho... Será que isso é genético?_ – ri.

-Você é um bobo, Jacob Black! Mas sim, vamos... Quando?

_-Estava pensando em hoje... O parque abre as seis..._ – olhei o relógio marcando seis e quinze –_E já que Rose está aí, ela poderia ir levando os gêmeos também._

-Por mim tudo bem... – tampei o bucal do telefone – Ele está chamando a gente pra um parque em Forks... As crianças adorariam. – Rosalie sorriu assentindo – Vamos sim.

_-Então ótimo. Sete horas em frente ao parque?Sabe como é Forks, não tem erro de achar._ – ri.

-Sei sim. Então ok, sete horas... Beijo, até. Vamos ao parque? – Rose sorriu.

-Rick! Julliet! Renesmee! – ela gritou e logo estavam os três na sala – Vocês dois, se sentem por que já vão se sujar demais... – eles sentaram emburrados sem nem saber o por que.

-E você, mocinha, vai subir comigo pra se arrumar...

-Ah, por que mãe? – eu ri.

-Não quer ir pro parque não? – três sorrisos radiantes apareceram. Renesmee gritou um "yes" e subiu as escadas correndo. Eu ri. – Rose, liga pra Alice, se ela não poder ir pergunta se a gente pode levar o John... – ela assentiu pegando o celular.

Subi as escadas atrás de Renesmee, entre em seu quarto escolhendo um vestido, meia calça grossa, bota e um casaquinho. Coloquei em cima da cama e sentiu também pegando meu celular e respirando fundo.

_-Bella?_

-Oi, amor... Que horas você vai sair?

-_Horário normal... Até tentei programar pra sair na mesma hora que você hoje, mas não consegui. Por que?_

-Bem... É que o Jacob ligou chamando a gente pra ir no parque e... A gente vai. – ele ficou um tempo em silencio – Rosalie também vai e vamos ver se Alice pode ir.

_-Não precisa falar quem vai, Bella..._ – suspiro – _Queria ir com vocês, só isso._

-Encontra a gente lá.

_-Que horas?_

-A gente vai chegar lá as sete... Você sai as sete e meia... É em Seatle mesmo...

_-Certo. Eu vou, talvez Jasper queira ir também... John vai?_

- Acho que sim.

_-Vou falar com ele. A gente se vê lá então._

-Ok... Beijo. Te amo. – ele riu.

_-Também te amo..._

_

* * *

**Reviews:**_

**gby00:** É, isso eu tb tirei do Edward original, o jeito "faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu falo".. O erro dele é estar escondendo.. Mas ai está o desenrolo disso, mas o que isso vai representar pra eles.. só mais para frente ^^ Beijo e até o próximo!

**Aninha Mello:** Eu realmente fiquei agradecida pela dica, e agora muito feliz que vc tenha tido vontade de reler Destination! ^^ E não se preocupe com Jacob.. Ele não vai causar problemas, não de propósito pelo menos ;] Já Tanya, não posso garantir nada... Talvez ela seja legal, talvez não... Só o tempo pra dizer ^^ E Esme e Carlisle... Bem, o que for que está acontecendo com eles tem um por que e vocês vão entender .. =] Beijos e te espero no próximo!

**Julia-Muniz:** É, e Edward se ferrou mesmo... Mas como ninguém consegue ficar com raiva de Edward por muito tempo... As pazes são muito melhores! RS Beijos e até o próximo! ^^

**Lara Cullen - sz:** Bem... Vamos por partes ^^ - Edward é ciumento e possessivo e tudo mais, só que ele mesmo não segue os próprios conselhos, e o caso Tanya está ai para provar. – Esme e Carlisle... Vai acontecer algo com eles, mas servirá para... Aprendizagem de nossos personagens principais – Realmente, Renesmee e Jhony são um casal de crianças fofos... Mas acho que dá para se perceber que há uma terceira ponta aí... RS Uma ponta chamada Rick, que morre de ciúmes da prima – E NOSSA! Eu pesquisei sobre esse hospitais, mas você se saiu bem melhor que eu! ^^ Agradeço mesmo, mas não sei se vou poder incluir isso na fic, pq tenho problemas sérios em alterar a idéia principal e acabar perdendo o fio da meada u.u De qq forma, muito obrigada pelas dicas, e espero que continue com elas! Me ajudam msm! ^^ Beijos e até o próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Correria total com o lance do Enem...**

**Mas não podia deixar de vir aqui e atualizar, já que prometi a mim mesma que ia dar meu jeito de postar todo domingo...**

**Agradeço muito a **_LPatch_** e **_gby00_** pela reviews e peço muitas desculpas por não responder adequadamente!**

**Até o próximo domingo!**

* * *

Desliguei o telefone desconfortável com Tanya me olhando. Ela tinha entrado no meio da minha conversa com Bella.

-Passeio com a esposa? – ela sorria, mas eu não via isso em seus olhos.

-Ah, sim. Com a família inteira.

-Eu gostava quando meus pais saiam assim comigo e minhas irmãs... Bons tempos... – ela olhou para os papeis em sua mão – Aqui estão as fichas de amanhã... Organizei pela hora marcada. Achei muito confuso por nome, fiz mau?

-Não... Na verdade Susi também fazia isso pra mim. – ela sorriu.

-Que bom que acertei. – peguei as pastas de sua mão – Tem uns dois pacientes novos... Estou curiosa, desde quando tem esse consultório?

-Um pouco depois de sair da universidade... Vai fazer quatro anos.

-É bem procurado pra tão pouco tempo. – sorri.

-As pessoas confiam no meu pai... Os primeiros pacientes eram dele que passou pra gente pela agenda estar muito cheia.

-Carlisle sempre foi muito requisitado... Anos depois de vocês terem ido embora muita gente ainda falava do Dr. Cullen. – ri.

-Espero ser tão bom quanto ele um dia...

-Você já é. – me senti desconfortável com meu rosto esquentando. Tinha consciência de não ser como Bella, mas ela devia ter reparado – Bem... Vai aonde essa noite? Estou a pouco tempo em Forks, talvez algo para fazer um final de semana desses seria bom.

-Vamos a um parque que está na cidade... – ela sorriu.

-Sua filha com certeza vai adorar.

-Espero que sim... Tem mais alguém pra hoje?

-È... Vou na minha mesa ver... – e saiu da sala, logo depois falando pela interfone que ligava para minha sala que ainda faltava mais uma pessoa.

Suspirei me encostando na cadeira. As indiretas de Tanya começavam a ser diretas demais, e a me incomodar também. Olhei o relógio bufando, mas sorri logo depois. Bella não poderia reclamar por eu correr até o centro de Forks hoje.

...

Me dava uma sensação muito grande de prazer ver Renesmee olhar para aquilo tudo encantada. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela não desgrudava de Jhony, nem ele dela. O que, eu reparei, irritava Rick. Julliet comia sua maçã do amor alheia aos outros, feliz em seu mundo. Ela parecia demais com Rosalie.

-Sabe, eu tenho muito inveja de vocês...

-Por que?

-Jhony é você todo Jake! Tudo nele me lembra você... Tirando os olhos é claro, mas ainda assim só a cor, por que até o olhar é parecido... E Julliet? Rosalie em miniatura! Até o jeito de Rosalie ela tem! Rick... Esse eu nem comento. – Rosalie riu sabendo que a única coisa que esse tinha diferente do pai era o nome – Mas e Renesmee? Ela é idêntica a Edward!

-Tem seus olhos. – eu ri.

-É, mas o olhar é dele... Não é a toa que consegue tudo de mim... – eles riram.

-Mais isso é verdade – disse Rosalie enquanto olhávamos para os três que decidiam em que ir primeiro – Todos, sem exceção, Renesmee, Rick, Julliet e John puxaram o famoso bico da família Cullen... Ninguém consegue negar nada a eles! É impressionante!

-É quase um poder oculto! – rimos mais.

-Mamãe! Eu quero ir ali! – Renesmee apontou para o carrossel, assenti indo comprar as fichas.

-Ah, carrossel é coisa de menina! – Rick gritou contrariado. Renesmee deu língua pra ele.

-Renesmee! O que eu já falei sobre implicar com Rick? – ela cruzou os braços, parecendo ainda mais com Edward – Vem... Já comprei as fichas.

Eu, Jacob, Renesmee, Jhony e Julliet fomos para o carrossel, Jacob os colocando sentados, saindo e ficando do meu lado. Enquanto Rosalie ia em outro brinquedo com Rick.

-Leah me ligou...

-E aí? Como ela está? – ele riu.

-Como sempre... Está namorando um tal de Sam... Mas o que me incomoda é que ela simplesmente esquece de Jhony.

-Ela não deve fazer por mau, Jake...

-Talvez... Mas o trabalho dela sempre veio em primeiro lugar... Sabe que ela engravidou um pouco depois de Renesmee ter nascido né? – assenti – Ela ficou desesperada por ainda não ter acabado a faculdade de direito... Ela nunca me disse, mas acho que ela pensou em tirar. – o olhei assustada.

-Jacob! Claro que não!

-Bella... Acho que foi a única atitude de mãe e minha mulher que ela teve. Por que eu tenho certeza que ela só não tirou por que sabia do que tinha acontecido com a gente. – coloquei minha mão sobre a dele que estava na cerca de proteção.

-Melhor não pensar sobre isso... Pelo menos ela ligou. – ele sorriu.

-É... Pra dizer que talvez não vá poder passar as férias de meio de ano com Jhony. Estou pensando em voltar a morar em Forks Bella... Deixar Jhony crescer brincando na reserva como eu. Mas não quero que ele sinta o mesmo que eu... Meus pais me davam tudo o que eu queria por não poder ficar em casa e Leah faz a mesma coisa... Não quero que ele ache que a mãe não quer saber dele.

-Está sendo precipitado... Jhony é um garoto esperto. – ele riu assentindo e olhando para o filho. Jacob era um paizão, assim como Edward – E ainda mais, se Leah não for presente, azar o dela... Tenho certeza que Jhony, tendo você como pai, não vai se sentir menos amado por isso. – ele sorriu.

-Ah, Bella... – me abraçou e eu senti aquele calor que sempre me confortou – O que eu faria sem você?

-Papai! – ouvi Renesmee gritar e me soltei de Jacob. Edward sorria para Renesmee, mas eu sabia que não era o que ele queria fazer. Ela mandava thaus e beijos pra ele, enquanto ele, ainda a olhando chegava perto da gente.

-Oi... – sorri – Conseguiu chegar antes! – ele me deu um selinho.

-É. Jacob. – Jacob manejou a cabeça e olhou para Jhony que o gritou – Estão aqui a muito tempo? – ele perguntou me olhando.

-Faz... – olhei o relógio – Meia hora... – ele olhou para os lados.

-Disse que Rosalie viria...

-Ela está com Rick no aviãozinho... Sabe como ele é, disse que carrossel é coisa de menina.

-Hum... – o brinquedo parou e Renesmee foi correndo para o colo de Edward. Ele sorriu, dessa vez de verdade, a pegando no colo – E aí, se divertindo?

-Siiiim! – ela gritou – Me leva naquele? – ela apontou para onde Rick estava. Edward assentiu a levando no colo.

-Desculpe... Acho que ele ficou chateado. – Jacob disse do meu lado com Jhony no colo. Peguei Julliet, reparando que ela estava procurando por Rosalie.

-Nem liga... Daqui a pouco ele ta bem... Renesmee tem esse efeito nele. – Jacob sorriu.

-Ele ainda tem muito ciúmes de mim, né?

-Não provoca! – disse em tom de aviso. Ele gargalhou, fazendo Jhony rir também.

-Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça...

...

Renesmee tagarelava sobre como tinha gostado do parque, como Jhony tinha se tornado seu amigo e tudo mais o que tinha visto naquela noite. E eu só conseguia pensar na cena que tinha visto assim que cheguei ao parque. Eu sabia que eles eram amigos, que tinham vivido tudo aquilo e coisa e tal, mas era involuntária a vontade que eu tinha de mandá-lo pra longe da minha família!

-Vai tomar banho Renesmee! – desci ela do meu colo e ela correu pro banheiro. Bella me olhou e eu sabia que ela tinha reparado. Suspirou e foi pro banheiro com Renesmee.

Entrei no quarto e tomei meu banho, ainda pensando no que tinha visto. Aquele abraço iria demorar a sair da minha cabeça. O que Jacob queria afinal?

-Não me esperou pra tomar banho? – ela perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Estou cansado...

-Edward, a gente acabou de ficar bem.

-Eu sei Bella... È mais forte que eu. Vocês abraçados... – só de lembrar eu já tremia. Senti os braços finos dela circularem minha cintura e a abracei.

-Jacob está com problemas com Leah... Ele acha que Jhony se sente rejeitado pela mãe. Eu só queria confortá-lo.

-Certo... Eu só não consigo evitar. Mas daqui a algum tempo ele volta de onde veio. – ela olhou pro lado – O que?

-Ele ta querendo voltar a morar em Forks... – ela mordeu o lábio e eu quase a beijei esquecendo do que estávamos falando.

-Ah, que legal! – disse irônico.

-Edward!

-Agora mesmo que ele vai ficar sempre em cima de você.

-Edward, nós não queremos mais nada um com o outro! – ela estava querendo rir da minha irracionalidade.

-Mais ele fica em cima!

-Por que você e Emmet se importam. Ele gosta de provocar só isso...

-É eu sei que gosta... – ela finalmente se deixou sorrir e me deu um selinho.

-Eu vou tomar meu banho.

-Eu vou no quarto de Renesmee... – disse já na porta. Ela colocou a cabeça pra fora do banheiro.

-Não demora. – e piscou. Eu me permiti rir.

...

-Eu cuido da distribuição das roupas limpas na cadeia. Ia começar a ficar na cozinha quando avisaram que eu poderia sair.

-Gostava disso?

-Algo para ocupar a cabeça... A maioria dos que não fazem nada só querem sair para aprontar mais.

-O que faria se não saísse agora? – ele me olhou. Eu sabia o que pensava, eu podia mudar as palavras e fazer a mesma pergunta "o que faria se eu negasse sua saída da cadeia?". Ele suspirou.

-Seria bem desagradável. Com certeza sentiria raiva, perguntaria o por que, já que não acho que ofereço perigo. Mas acho que além das roupas, começaria a trabalhar na cozinha também. – tentei segurar o riso, mas senti um pequeno sorriso enquanto escrevia em minha prancheta – Achou graça?

-O modo como falou.

-Por que escolheu esse ramo Isabella? Posso chamá-la assim, certo?

-Er... Sim, pode... Mas acho que eu deveria fazer as perguntas aqui. – ele riu, voltando a olhar para o teto, deitado no divã.

-Concordo. Mas você é a única pessoa com que converso fora da cadeia. Seria bom ouvir um pouco.

Lembrei de um professor na faculdade dizendo que as vezes deveríamos regredir um passo para dar dois, contar algo de nossa vida para que o paciente se sentisse mais seguro a se abrir conosco. Nada muito intimo, algo banal, mas ainda que os passasse confiança. Suspirei.

-Psicologia sempre foi minha paixão. Entender o cérebro humano é fascinante – ri – Apesar de ainda não entender muito.

-E por que cuidar da cabeça de bandidos? – quando voltei meu olhar pra ele, ele me olhava.

-Eu tinha que escolher uma especificação, então escolhi a forense. E você, já trabalhou em algo? – ele riu notando que eu tinha fugido do assunto, voltou a olhar o teto.

-Já fui de tudo um pouco. Mecânico, eletricista, motorista de táxi...

-E como entrou no crime?

-Comigo começou quando minha mulher me largou pela falta de emprego. Eu fazia bicos, duravam alguns meses e depois estava desempregado de novo. Quando ela foi embora... Eu a amava muito, então conheci alguns caras e passei a me drogar.

-E começou a roubar para alimentar o vicio?

-Minha história não é muito diferente do normal...

-E então?

-E então... Pequenos furtos, logo grandes furtos a mão armada... Só que sempre era pouco. E então Alec me chamou para algo grande... Um seqüestro. – ele não me olhou e eu preguei meus olhos na prancheta, sentindo meu coração acelerar – Aceitei, e arranjamos um barraco. Conheci os mandantes e eles chegaram com um bebê – estremeci – Nessa hora eu quis desistir, mas Alec disse que não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

-Então...

-Você conhece a história. – ele disse meio irritado.

-Eu sou a psicóloga e você o paciente. Nada mais. Continue. – ele suspirou.

-Depois eles trocaram o bebê por uma mulher... Menina na verdade. Eu devia ser uns quinze anos mais velho que ela. A mãe do bebê. Ficamos com ela, eu fiquei de vigiar as redondezas. A noite fomos fazer a troca da menina pelo dinheiro... A mandante havia me dado a ordem de matar a garota, o outro não sabia disso. – minha respiração falhou.

-Você mataria?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa... Não, acho que a policia estava escondida pelo mato – disse sem responder minha pergunta – Então nós fugimos, indo direto para onde estava o helicóptero que usaríamos para fugir. Eu quis ir embora logo, mas ela mandou esperar. Ficamos dentro dele e logo os dois carros apareceram. Eu estava pilotando, ela chamou o marido, mas ele disse que só iria com a garota. Ela atirou parar matar ela, mas o cara a salvou.

-E como foi sua vida depois disso? – pela primeira vez o via sorrir debochado. Aquilo me irritou. Era como se aquilo, ainda hoje não tivesse o afetado em nada. Respirei fundo, tentando ser impassível.

-Nos separamos um pouco depois... Então eu não queria mais ficar nessa vida. Tentei procurar minha mulher, pedir ajuda, já que é a única pessoa que conheço viva. Mas ela já estava casada e esperando um filho. Virei mendigo por um tempo... Vaguei pelas ruas do Alasca e então conheci um padre.

-Um padre? – perguntei surpresa. Ele riu.

-Sim. Ele me ajudou. Me segurou quando a abstinência da droga afetou meu cérebro e corpo. Segurou minha mão e eu vou ser eternamente grato a ele. Foi o pai que nunca conheci.

-E como voltou a praticar o crime?

-Ele foi mandado para outra paróquia... Em outro país, dizia que sua missão ali tinha acabado. Eu não podia seguir com ele... Quer dizer, ele me chamou, mas eu não poderia viver com ele, já tinha feito muito por mim, tinha que seguir meu caminho. Comecei a trabalhar como caminhoneiro e então...

-E então...?

-Passei a noite com uma mulher numa das viagens e quando acordei ela tinha levado todo meu dinheiro. Eu estava juntando para pagar a divida com o dono do caminhão. O cara era barra pesada e eu sabia que se não pagasse... – ele riu estremecendo – Ainda hoje sinto medo só de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido comigo... Estava desesperado, achando que o Deus que eu passara a acreditar tinha me abandonado. Vi o carro parado na estrada...

-Então o assaltou, a vitima reagiu e você atirou? – ele assentiu – Se não estava mais no crime, por que andava armado?

-Eu viajava a noite... Tinha que me precaver. O assalto não foi nada premeditado... Eu estava desesperado e tinha uma arma...

-Não acha que teve uma escolha?

-Tive muitas. – assenti olhando o relógio, vendo que seu tempo havia acabado. Quando via isso, eu sentia algo entre a decepção por acabar e o alívio pelo mesmo motivo.

Eu estava testando minha paciência, limite e capacidade de dar uma segunda chance a alguém. Ao mesmo tempo estava crescendo profissional e pessoalmente. Quantos psicólogos tem a chance de avaliar alguém que poderia ter acabado com sua vida? Com alguém que atuou numa parte traumática da sua vida?

-Bem... Acabamos por hoje. – ele se sentou me olhando. Levantei e fui até a porta.

-E você Isabella? Como foi sua vida depois disso? – repetiu minha pergunta. Dessa vez não fugi meu olhar.

-Melhor do que a sua, com certeza. – esperei ele sair para sentar e pensar sobre tudo o que tinha ouvido.

Profissional era a última palavra que entrava naquela relação.

...

-Sabe que não gosto dessa história. – podia ver seus olhos girando, mesmo ela estando de costas pra mim.

-Também não gosto de você naquele consultório com Tanya e não digo nada. – Bella sabia tocar no ponto fraco – Desculpe. – se virou, segurando a colher de pau – Mas não recrimine meu trabalho... Eu não recrimino o seu.

-Meu trabalho não me oferece risco de vida... – sussurrei, mas ela riu.

-Você que acha... – disse debochada mexendo a colher de pau. Levantei as mãos me rendendo, fingindo estar assustado, ela sorriu e veio até mim me dando um selinho. Larguei a faca com que cortava os legumes e a abracei pela cintura – Temos que acabar de fazer o jantar... – disse perto do meu rosto.

-A gente pode pedir pelo telefone... – mordi seu queixo.

-E desperdiçar um dos poucos dias que estamos os dois de folga a tarde? – outro selinho – Não mesmo. – e saiu de perto rindo, voltando a mexer o conteúdo da panela.

-Não iríamos desperdiçar... Apenas aproveitar de outra forma... – a vi fechar os olhos quando a abracei por trás, mordendo sua orelha, sabendo onde estaríamos em questão de segundos.

-Papai! Mamãe! – quase ri quando Bella pulou entre meus braços, mas acabou mais parecendo com um suspiro. Ela bateu nas minhas mãos em sua cintura e eu a soltei – Tia Alice me trouxe hoje! – disse minha filha toda sorridente de mão dada com John.

-Oi família! – minha irmã sorridente apareceu na porta da cozinha – É hoje o dia "dispense a empregada e vamos para cozinha"? – abraçou Bella e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Ah, resolvemos quebrar a rotina... – Bella disse voltando a olhar as panelas – Por que não fica pra jantar?

-Claro! Vou ligar pro Jasper... – por que eu achava que ela ia responder outra coisa?

-E você, deixa o John aqui e vai tomar seu banho e tirar esse uniforme... – Bella deu um tapinha na bunda de Renesmee que riu e correu pelas escadas.

-E lá se vai o _meu_ jeito de aproveitar o dia de folga... – Bella riu pegando a mão de John.

-Fique de olho nas panelas! – suspirei. Que ótimo!

...

-Adoro quando a dinda Alice vem jantar aqui! – sorri com Renesmee de pijama deitada entre eu e Edward.

-Ah se a Rose escuta isso! – disse fazendo cócegas nela. Edward nos olhava sorrindo.

-Também gosto da dinda Rose! – disse rindo.

-Certo, agora dá um beijo na mamãe e no papai e vai pra cama.

-Posso dormir com vocês hoje? – Edward me olhou e eu olhei para Renesmee. Eu conhecia aquele bico. E ela também sabia o poder que tinha com ele. Olhou para Edward que suspirou vencido. – Hein?

-Ok Renesmee, mas só hoje! – ela levantou sorrindo e começou a pular, fazendo eu e Edward gargalharmos – Tudo bem, agora deita. – ela pulou deitando.

Edward desligou a luz e nos acomodamos com Renesmee entre a gente, de frente para Edward. Abracei Renesmee pela cintura, rindo de nada aparente apenas por senti-la ali.

O som estridente me acordou e ainda demorou um pouco para que eu notasse que era o telefone tocando. Olhei para Renesmee e Edward que ainda dormiam abraçados, ela com as pernas em cima dele. Peguei o telefone.

-Alô? – minha voz saiu rouca e eu liguei o abajur vendo que eram três e pouca da manhã – Fala devagar Alice.

-O que Alice quer a essa hora? – ouvi a voz rouca de Edward, ainda de olhos fechados.

_-Vocês tem que vir pra cá!_ – a voz chorosa e desesperada de Alice me acordou.

-O que houve?

_-Não sei muito bem... Rosalie,Emmet, Rick e Julliet acabaram dormindo na casa dos meus pais e ela me ligou desesperada dizendo que eles estavam aos berros e minha mãe colocou ele pra fora de casa._

-Esme? – Edward abriu os olhos, tentando se sentar sem acordar Renesmee. – Ok, calma... Eu e Edward já estamos indo. Ta, thau.

-O que houve?

-Rosalie dormiu na casa dos seus pais, ligou para Alice desesperada dizendo que eles estavam aos berros e que a Esme estava colocando Carlisle pra fora de casa. – Edward arregalou os olhos.

-Tem certeza? – eu já estava de pé, trocando de roupa.

-Foi o que ela me disse... Renesmee... Amor... – disse balançando de leve minha filha que resmungava – Vamos querida...

-Deixa ela... – Edward já estava de calça – Coloca um casaco meu nela e deixa ela de pijama. – assenti pegando um casaco de Edward no armário – Vamos? – assenti de novo o vendo pegar Renesmee, ele a passou pro meu colo onde estava o casaco logo a pegando de novo.

-Eu dirijo? – ele negou me passando Renesmee. Sentei no banco de trás com ela no colo. Ele suspirou – Acho que hoje você pode correr... – ele assentiu pisando no acelerador.

...

Sai do carro abrindo a porta de trás para Bella, pegando Renesmee de seu colo, que como eu suspeitava não havia sequer aberto os olhos. Entramos apressados e já pudemos ouvir as vozes exaltadas. Rosalie apareceu.

-Que bom que vocês chegaram... Emmet está lá tentando acalmá-los, mas como podem perceber, sem sucesso.

-E Alice?

-Ela disse que estava vindo... – assenti sentando ao lado de onde Edward tinha colocado Renesmee.

-Acha bom eu subir? – Edward perguntou olhando pela escada.

-Pelo menos mostrar que estamos aqui... – ele assentiu e sumiu pelas escadas – O que houve?

-Estávamos dormindo quando os gritos começaram... Nunca vi Esme assim Bella... Aconteceu alguma coisa muito grave.

-A gente já vinha notando algo de diferente... – ela assentiu – Mas ela não falou nada?

-Ela fica falando que ele não podia ter escondido... Repete muito isso... – suspirei.

-O que pode ter acontecido? Esme e Carlisle são exemplo de casal... Nunca tinha sequer visto uma briga!

-É... Mas parece que essa está valendo por todas... – Alice entrou batendo a porta, Jasper atrás com John no colo esfregando os olhos.

-Onde eles estão? – Rose apontou pra cima e Alice subiu. Jasper sentou na poltrona deitando John em seu ombro.

-Alguém acredita no que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou. Eu e Rose negamos.

Dali nós só ouvíamos os gritos, mas sem distinguir o que falavam. Renesmee se mexeu e eu a segurei para que não caísse. Estava inquieta por não saber o que estava acontecendo, e principalmente pela briga que estava acontecendo. Ouvimos os passos na escada e Carlisle desceu com uma mala. Mais magro e diferente. Só então notei que fazia tempo que não via realmente Carlisle.

Ele nos olhou cabisbaixo e voltou o olhar para cima da escada. Segui seu olhar. Esme estava abraçada a Alice, as duas choravam e eu começava a me desesperar.

-Esme... – ela soluçou e saiu, voltando a sumir no segundo andar. Alice foi atrás. Edward e Emmet desceram a escada, nos olharam, mas saíram com Carlisle de casa.

Eu e Rose nos olhamos, as duas com lágrimas querendo saltar pelos olhos.

-Calma vocês duas... – Jasper disse, com John já dormindo no colo – Mais gente chorando não vai ajudar em nada... – assenti limpando os olhos.

-Vamos lá? – perguntei a Rose, ela assentiu – Olha Renesmee? – Jasper assentiu sentando onde eu estava antes.

Subimos as escadas e entramos no quarto de Esme. Alice estava sentada com os rosto vermelho, entre chorar e prender o choro. Esme em seu colo em um choro dolorido. Sentamos na cama com elas e Esme deu uma mão para cada uma de nós. Aquela não parecia Esme...

Não falamos nada, apenas tentamos passar um pouco de força pra ela. Aliviar um pouco da dor que víamos em seus olhos. O dia já estava amanhecendo quando Esme finalmente dormiu. Ajeitamos ela o melhor que pudemos sem acordá-la. Saímos do quarto.

-Ela dormiu? – os três perguntaram juntos, mas ninguém achou graça.

-Sim. Onde está Renesmee? – sentei ao lado de Edward, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Coloquei no quarto com John. – ele passou a mão pelo rosto cansado – Meu pai ligou falando em que hotel está.

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isso está acontecendo. – Rosalie disse se aconchegando em Emmet.

-Ninguém Rose... – disse Alice. Nós seis continuamos ali, cada casal se apoiando para não cair no cansaço.

-Afinal de contas, o que houve? – Alice, Emmet e Edward se entreolharam. Edward chegou pra frente apoiando os cotovelos no joelho. Suspirou.

-Pelo que entendi, temos uma irmã...


	6. Chapter 6

-Uma irmã? – Rose praticamente gritou – Como assim uma irmã?

-Ele teve um caso?

-Não! – Emmet disse seguro – Meu pai seria incapaz de trair minha mãe.

-Então?

-Ela é mais velha... Tem 30 anos.

-E como... – olhei para cada um ainda surpresa demais para entender.

-Isso que indignou minha mãe... – disse Alice suspirando – E a mim também... Como ele pode esconder isso da gente? E por que?

-A gente não tem que julgar o papai agora Alice.

-Vai me dizer que está achando isso normal? Descobrir aos 25 anos que tem uma irmã cinco anos mais velha?Me poupe Edward!

-Não disse que acho normal...

-Mas está defendendo ele!

-Alice...

-Não precisamos de vocês dois brigados também! – disse mais alto. Eles me olharam e assentiram – Temos que ajudar Esme e... Esperar, ver o que acontece.

-Bella está certa. Tanto Esme quanto Carlisle precisam de ajuda... Na hora certa ele vai falar o por que disso tudo. – Rosalie se levantou – Agora eu vou ligar para o Ateliê e dizer que não vou hoje... Aconselho vocês a fazerem o mesmo.

-Jasper... Você pode...? – Edward não terminou a frase, ele assentiu e saiu com Alice. Entendi na hora que ele queria que Jasper ligasse para a "secretária" – Vamos subir? – assenti.

...

Acordei olhando para o relógio, ia dar meio dia. Bella já não estava mais na cama, levantei me vesti e lavei o rosto, ainda sentindo um pouco de cansaço. Só Bella e Jasper estavam na sala, cada um com uma xícara de café.

-Acho que também vou precisar... – beijei a cabeça de Bella e fui até a cozinha pegando uma xícara. Pude ver as crianças correndo pelo jardim – Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo...

-Não tinha condições de levá-los para a escola... – assenti e me sentei ao seu lado.

-Minha mãe acordou?

-Sim, desceu, mas logo voltou pro quarto. – Bella suspirou – Está péssima, mas finge que é forte...

-Ainda está no começo... Sempre parece pior – Jasper disse – Vou ver as crianças... Elas sabem que tem algo de errado... – assentimos e ele saiu da sala.

-Acordou que horas?

-Quase agora... Jasper que não dormiu nada...

-As coisas estão pesadas demais... Ele sempre é o que mais sente. – assentiu – E agora? Não sei se converso com minha mãe... Se vou encontrar com meu pai...

-O que você quer fazer?

-Esse é o problema... Claro que entendo que minha mãe está muito chateada, mas com certeza meu pai teve seus motivos...

-Não sei se isso pode ser usado como desculpa Edward... Claro que não estou contra Carlisle, mas trinta anos? Me pergunto quantas vezes ele teve chance de falar e nunca disse...

Lembrei de como foi passar quatro dias sem contar a Bella sobre Tanya. Como meu pai tinha agüentado passar trinta anos escondendo algo assim? Uma filha! Olhei para Bella que estava pensativa, eu conseguiria esconder algo dela? Eu achava que não conseguiria esconder nada nem por um dia... Escondi por quatro, e nem eu posso dizer se teria contado se ela não tivesse visto Tanya pessoalmente. Suspirei. Eu entendia meu pai... Eu entendia claramente o medo de perder quem se ama contando algo que talvez a outra pessoa não aceite ou não perdoe.

-Prefiro ficar imparcial... – ela me olhou concordando.

-E a tal irmã? Vai querer conhecê-la? – olhei pra frente, não tendo pensado nisso ainda.

-Acho que sim... É minha irmã, parte da minha família... – ouvimos um barulho e olhamos para minha mãe que descia. Não queria que ela me ouvisse dizendo isso, e ela reparou que eu me arrependi.

-Não se preocupe, filho. – a voz rouca e a aparência, nada tinham a ver com minha mãe – Acho que vocês três tem que conhecê-la – ela se sentou na poltrona nos olhando. Bella estava muito vermelha do meu lado – Eu queria ter conhecido.

-Mãe...

-Não precisa dizer nada... Não quero que fiquem contra o pai de vocês. – sorriu, mas não de verdade – Essa briga é nossa.

-Eu sei. – ela assentiu.

-Fiz um lanche Esme, quer comer alguma coisa?

-Obrigada, querida, mas não. Estou um pouco enjoada...

-Sabe que precisa comer. – minha mãe assentiu.

-Mas por enquanto apenas um copo de água já vai me fazer bem... Ah, Bella, faz o favor de ligar para a loja e dizer que não vou poder ir hoje? – Bella assentiu – Obrigada. – e saiu indo para a cozinha.

-Me destrói ver minha mãe assim... – Bella me abraçou e eu coloquei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

-Vai passar... Sempre passa. – assenti – Agora vamos ver nossa filha... Ela deve estar deixando Jasper louco...

...

Edward me olhou feio enquanto eu conversava com Jacob por telefone, girei os olhos pensando em como nem naquele momento ele parava com o ciúme bobo.

-As crianças estão bem... E vai ser melhor ter alguém pra distraí-los...

_-Não queria atrapalhar... Se soubesse que estão com esse problema nem teria ligado._

-Não se preocupe... Pode deixar Jhony aqui. Renesmee sempre diz que sente saudade dele...

_-Ele também vive falando dela... Bem, já que não tem problema eu passo na sua casa em meia hora..._

-Ok, beijo. – olhei para Edward que continuava me olhando – Não quer discutir né?

-Não – disse num suspiro – Mas não me pede pra fingir que gosto dele. – sentei do seu lado.

-Não estou pedindo isso. Mas também não implique com Jhony.

-Contanto que aquele projeto de Black fique longe da minha filha quando crescer... – deu de ombros e eu ri pela primeira vez naquele dia. Puxei seu rosto e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Você é muito ciumento sabia?

-Nem adianta mãe! – olhamos para Alice e Esme que desciam as escadas.

-Já disse que não precisa.

-O que foi? – Edward perguntou se levantando.

-Eu quero passar uns dias aqui, pelo menos até a poeira abaixar, mas minha mãe não quer.

-Mãe, também acho uma idéia boa. – Esme nos olhou e eu me compadeci dela. Talvez apenas queria ficar sozinha e nós ali, prestando atenção em cada passo que dava.

-Edward, Alice... Acho que Esme quer... Precisa ficar um tempo sozinha. Só não quer dizer isso a vocês. – os dois a olharam e ela assentiu. Alice suspirou.

-Certo, vou parar de encher com isso. Mas...

-Eu sei que posso ligar. Não precisam me tratar como criança.

-Nós já vamos... Vai mesmo ficar bem? – ela assentiu me abraçando e agradecendo – Pensa Esme, pensa se realmente vale a pena se separar de Carlisle... – ela assentiu e me soltou para falar com os dois.

Saímos da casa, Alice ia atrás com Renesme e John. Fomos calados, tentando não envolver as crianças nisso.

-Vai para casa ou para nossa Alice?

-Vou pra casa, Jasper não dormiu nada, quero cuidar um pouco do meu marido. – sorri. Deixamos Alice na frente da casa dela com John abanando a pequena mão.

-Mamãe, a Julliet disse que o vovô viajou, é verdade? – olhei para Edward.

-É, quase isso, querida.

-Ele nem perguntou o que eu queria que ele trouxesse pra mim... – eu podia ver que Renesme estava realmente chateada, já que Carlisle sempre que viajava perguntava a todos os netos o que eles queriam que ele trouxesse pra eles.

-Adivinha quem vai lá em casa agora?

-Quem? – ela perguntou já completamente distraída do assunto anterior. – Fala mamãe!

-O Jhony. – Edward girou os olhos e Renesme sorriu. – Vai passar a tarde com a gente. – o resto do caminho Renesme falou de que brincaria com Jhony. – Vai tomar um banho antes que o Jhony chegue.

Ela correu escada acima e Edward me abraçou por trás.

-Acho que enquanto você fica aí com Renesmee e o projeto de Black – bati em seu braço – Vou dar uma passada no hotel, ver como meu pai está... Sei lá, dar uma força.

-Acho bom que faça isso... Carlisle também deve estar precisando de ajuda. – ele me soltou e ficamos de frente.

-E ver o que ele pode me falar sobre essa tal irmã.

-Não o pressione Edward.

-Não vou, mas se ele quiser falar, eu quero saber. – assenti. Ele me deu um selinho – Tomar um banho e vou lá. – subiu as escadas.

Suspirei e comecei a ver um lanche para fazer para as crianças. Mas a madrugada não saia da minha cabeça, a história ficava se repassando e eu não encontrava um motivo para que Carlisle tenha escondido uma filha por trinta anos. Escutei a campainha e me desliguei dos pensamentos.

-Jacob! – ele me abraçou sorrindo e eu senti o calor, sempre presente em seu corpo.

-Tem certeza que não tem problema? – sorri para Jhony.

-Claro que não... E é até melhor, por que evita que ela fique fazendo perguntas sobre Carlisle.

-Então... Obrigado – sorriu – A conversa pro emprego é hoje e... É uma bolada.

-Farmula 1? – ele riu.

-Ainda não... Aquilo foi só pra irritar seu marido. – estreitei os olhos pra ele, mas sorri. – Já vou indo, mas tarde venho te buscar, se comporta hein. – Pegou Jhony no colo e abraçou.

-Tio Jake! – Jacob sorriu vendo Renesmee descer as escadas. Ela pulou no colo dele sorrindo.

-Como está, princesinha?

-Bem. – sorriu e olhou para baixo vendo Jhony – Oi. – e ficou vermelha. Jacob a colocou no chão e me olhou. Entendi o que ele quis dizer com o olhar.

-Oi Nessie.

-Nessie? – eu e Jacob perguntamos.

-É. – disse simplesmente. – E então, vamos brincar? – Renesmee assentiu o puxando pela mão.

-Você viu o que eu vi? – perguntei a, que Jacob ria com gosto.

-Eu quero ver é quando Edward ver. – ri me sentindo mais leve apenas com aqueles minutos conversando com ele – Por falar nisso, onde está o maridinho?

-Tomando banho, vai se encontrar com Carlisle – suspirei – Ver como vai ficar agora.

-Espero que dê tudo certo...

-Eu também Jake... Eu também... Mas vai lá, se não vai acabar atrasado. – ele voltou a me abraçar e eu voltei a sentir a boa sensação que ele me trazia.

-Até mais tarde. – acenei e sumiu com o carro.

...

-Edward. – meu pai disse abrindo a porta do quarto de hotel, me abraçando. Pela cara não tinha dormido.

-E aí?

-Parece que o mundo caiu na minha cabeça. – sentou na cadeira e eu me sentei na cama. – Como ela está?

-Na medida do possível. Dormiu um pouco, as mulheres ficaram com ela, mas ela quis ficar sozinha, então... – ele passou a mão pelo rosto.

-Eu não queria que chegasse a isso...

-Pai... Trinta anos! Eu não sei como você agüentou.

-Nem eu, meu filho. Mas Elisabeth, sumiu com ela assim que me casei com Esme e depois, mesmo procurando por Bella eu tentava ter contato, mas ela não queria que eu chegasse perto da menina.

-Mas por que você nunca contou?

-Ah Edward... Seus avós, pais da Esme, eram muito rigorosos, não aceitariam que eu a namorasse se soubessem que eu já tinha uma filha. Eu era novo, tinha dezoito anos, inconseqüente... Não é desculpa, mas eu já amava Esme. E quando ela engravidou de Emmet, nos casamos... E o medo só aumentava pelo tempo que já tinha passado... Isso sempre me consumiu.

-Eu nunca reparei nada...

-Eu coloquei minha busca por Bella como uma redenção... Quando a encontramos eu achava que conseguiria viver melhor, mas... Esme sempre soube que existia algo, mas sempre respeitou esse espaço. Eu fui o total e único culpado por isso.

-Por que essa história veio agora?

-Elisabeth está com câncer a algumas semanas atrás me ligou, contando sobre a menina, falando sobre a vida dela... E que só morreria em paz se a gente se conhecesse.

-E... Quando que isso vai acontecer?

-Não sei... Vou esperar ela entrar em contato comigo de novo. – assenti e ele me olhou – Eu ainda não tive chance de falar com vocês três, mas eu quero pedir desculpas por isso. Eu errei, assumo, mas não queria que vocês me vissem como um canalha.

-Não te vejo assim... Na verdade – suspirei – Entendo.

-Entende?

-Pai, eu e Bella tivemos uma briga depois da festa de Alice... Ela dormiu com Renesme até. – ele me olhou confuso – Susi, minha secretária, saiu de licença maternidade e entrou uma nova para ficar pelos meses que ela está fora.

-E?

-Essa é Tanya.

-Tanya Denalli?

-A mesma. E eu não contei a Bella, sempre deixando para o dia seguinte por que sabia que isso a irritaria.

-Acho que é genético. – não rimos.

...

Eu segurava a mão de Edward, esse, junto com Alice e Emmet, batia o pé no chão, nervosos demais para ficar parado. Esme estava sentada, parada e calada como se fosse uma estátua de mármore.

-Calma... – disse colocando a mão em cima do joelho de Edward, ele me olhou.

-Não consigo... Não sei se é pra tanto, mas não consigo ficar calmo. – aproximou sua cabeça e respirou fundo em meu pescoço, me arrepiando.

-Como acha que Esme vai reagir? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Sinceramente não sei... Espero apenas que reaja... – suspirou – Faz uma semana e minha mãe estagnou... Estou realmente preocupado com isso.

-Ela e Carlisle não vivem sem o outro. Naquele dia que fomos vê-lo... Quase não o reconheci.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e no mesmo instante Alice estava de pé, quase correndo para atender a porta. Todos ficamos de pé esperando que os convidados entrassem.

Alice apareceu, vermelha, logo atrás Carlisle e então todos nós vimos. Uma mulher, linda por sinal, entrava desfilando. Tinha porte de modelo, um ar altivo e atraente. Os cabelos negros e extremamente lisos caiam pelos ombros, os olhos num verde claro que eu conhecia muito bem.

-Essa é... – a mulher olhou para Carlisle e então para cada um de nós – Essa é a irmã de vocês, Bree.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**gby00:** Aí está a tal irmã! Uma personagem não tão nova para vocês ^^. Bem, vamos saber a partir de agora o que Bree causará nessa família. São novos demais, mas já sabem o que querem HAHA... Quanto a Bella, James, Edward e Tanya... Bem, só o tempo vai dizer o que pode acontecer com esses quatro... beijos e até o próximo! ^^

**Julia-Muniz:** Sim, tem uma filha e ela é a Bree! ^^ Vamos ver o que essa novidade pode causar na história! Beijo e até o próximo!

**Kakau: **Eu acho que tanto Edward quanto Bella tem que rever os conceitos de amizades e ciumes para que essa relação continue dando certo... Mas, vamos ver o que eles resolvem neh? RS E quanto a James... As coisas até que estão indo bem ne? RS vamos esperar pra ver... Beijos e até o próximo!

**Lara Cullen:** Tanya é uma questão em off ainda... Nem eu decidi muito bem o que ela pode ser... Mas há várias opções... Até o final eu decido HAHA Eu acho que Edward tem toda razão de sentir ciúmes da Bella, mas isso dá o direito dela falar o que quiser quanto a Tanya... Então a parada complica né? RS É, eu quis demonstrar mesmo isso... Não tem como você tratar de um cara que tenha feito tudo o que James fez a Bella e ela conseguir ser profissional o tempo todo... Eu achei essa coisa de Carlisle ter um filha não conhecida bastante "copia", rs, mas eu tentei transformar no mais original possível! Espero que tenha conseguido^^ Beijo... Obrigada por mais uma review enorme (que eu amo ler ^^) e até o próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente... Desculpa a correria, mas eu PASSEI na faculdade (Uhuul) e tenho que agilizar os documentos até terça, então eu só dei essa passadinha aqui pra postar a fic e dividir essa felicidade com vocês ^^**

**Agradecendo muito, muito, muito mesmo a: **_Lara Cullen - sz_**, **Nessie Shadows**, **_gby00 _**e **Ellen Siobhan**.. Vocês fazem meu mundo mais azul ^^**

**Beijo!**

* * *

-Eu sou Alice... Mary Alice Cullen... Sua irmã mais nova. – e como todos esperavam de Alice, se aproximou de Bree e a abraçou. Ela pareceu se emocionar com isso. – Edward, Emmet! Vão ficar aí parados?

Pisquei acordando. Emmet e eu nos entreolhamos, na verdade a sala inteira nos olhava, esperando nossas reações. Dei um passo a frente, firmando as pernas.

-Prazer... Eu... Eu sou Edward. Gêmeo de Alice.

-Não parecem gêmeos. – pela primeira vez ouvimos sua voz, e ela me lembrou Bella quando seu rosto avermelhou.

-O que é muito bom... Seria estranho ter a cara dele... – Alice estava conseguindo fazer o ambiente descontrair.

-Eu sou Emmet... – sorriu – Até ontem o filho mais velho. – Bree sorriu ficando vermelha novamente – E essa é minha esposa Rosalie. – Rose se aproximou dela a abraçando também.

-É um prazer. – disse logo voltando para o lado de Emmet.

-O prazer é meu... – respirou fundo – É estranho de repente ter tanta família. – rimos. Mas senti Bella rígida do meu lado, a olhei. Ela olhava minha mãe, provavelmente preocupada com a reação dela. Que até agora estava impassível.

-E esse é o meu marido: Jasper. – Jasper também se aproximou apertando a mão dela. Alice me olhou como se me perguntasse algo.

-Han... Essa é Bella, minha esposa. – Bella também pareceu acordar e sorriu se aproximando.

-Prazer.

-Todos vocês são casados!

-Você não é? – Alice se interessou.

-Ah não... Seria bem difícil conciliar um casamento com minha profissão.

-E o que você faz?

-Sou modelo. – Alice parecia querer gritar.

Reparei que meu pai olhava para minha mãe e ela pra ele. Bella os olhava também, talvez a única que estivesse reparando neles dois depois que a conversa com Bree se firmou. Bella estava rígida.

-Bree. – todos me olharam quando a chamei – Essa é minha mãe, Esme. – minha mãe pareceu surpresa, meu pai desviou os olhos e o restante da sala sorriu tenso.

Minha mãe sorriu, talvez o único sorriso verdadeiro desde o dia que meu pai saiu de casa, pequeno, mas verdadeiro.

-Bem vinda a família, Bree. – Bree sorriu e a abraçou. Minha mãe, como sempre soubemos, era realmente uma grande mulher.

...

-Você está estranha. – Edward disse olhando para a estrada.

-Não é nada.

-Bella, nenhum de nós ficou assim, o que você tem?

-Nada Edward! – disse um pouco irritada. Eu estava me sentindo estranha, sentindo algo que não estava gostando, mas não sabia distinguir.

-Está de TPM? – quase gritei quando ele me perguntou isso.

-Não, Edward, não estou.

-Então o que há? – respirei fundo. Ele queria brigar, só podia ser isso!

-Apenas me deixe quieta, ok? – ele balançou a cabeça, finalmente, ficando calado. Eu estava bem na casa de Esme, nem eu entendia o porque de estar tão chateada agora.

Mas também, vivendo tudo o que estávamos vivendo nessa última semana, quem não surtaria?

-Papai! Mamãe! – beijei a bochecha de Renesmee, e logo sai de perto, com medo de gritar com ela sem motivo também. Ainda pude ouvir Edward falando que eu não estava bem.

Deitei na cama me sentindo, de repente, esgotada. Carente e precisando de colo. O que estava havendo comigo? Senti as lágrimas rolarem sem que eu precisasse piscar para isso.

-Meu amor, o que há? Me deixa te ajudar... – a voz de veludo de Edward me confortou um pouco, e quando ele deitou eu afundei meu rosto em seu peito, sem saber exatamente o que falar do por que estava daquele jeito.

-Não sei Edward... Acho que é medo.

-Medo de que? – ele perguntava calmo, afagando meus cabelos.

-Medo de perder a família que demorei tanto pra encontrar... Não quero que isso aconteça. – Edward deu uma pequena risada.

-Não vai perder ninguém Bella... Estamos apenas passando por um momento difícil, vai passar. Conhecer Bree foi um passo para que tudo se resolva. – assenti ainda com o rosto em seu peito.

-Papai!Papai!Papai! – Edward levantou a cabeça a olhando – Me dá um cachorro? – ri com isso junto com Edward.

-Por que isso agora Renesme?

-O Jhony disse que ele tem um... Um cachorro alemão que é maior que ele... Eu também quero! – voltei a rir quando Edward girou os olhos.

-Eu sabia que esse garoto não seria uma boa companhia pra minha filha.

-Ela apenas quer um cachorro, Edward.

-Vou pensar no seu caso,mocinha. – disse a puxando para o nosso meio.

-Mais eu vou querer um cachorro grandão também... E bem bonito!

-E que nome você vai dar?

-Não sei... Vou escolher quando ver. – Renesme sorriu, deixando as covinhas aparecerem, me enchendo de uma felicidade pura.

-Mais que gostoso, todo mundo na cama. – Edward disse girando ficando em cima de nós duas, sem colocar o peso todo. Eu e Renesmee ficamos entre rir e dar gritinhos.

-Mamãe! Montinho no papai! – Edward se fingiu de assustado e eu sorri, me sentindo, de repente, feliz.

-Montinho no papai!

...

-_Edward, Alice está aqui com... Er... Pode vir aqui? _

Curioso me levantei e sai da sala vendo três mulheres paradas em frente a mesa de Tanya. Alice, Bella e Bree. Sorri instantaneamente.

-Mais que surpresa! – as três sorriram.

-Naquele dia prometi a Bree que a enturmaria com a nossa vida, resolvi começar mostrando onde o irmão e o cunhado trabalham.

-Irmão? – estremeci vendo o olhar de Bella a Tanya.

-Sim, Bree é nossa irmã Tanya – Alice respondeu sorridente. Feliz por finalmente ter uma irmã, ainda mais modelo.

-Nossa! – Tanya sorriu – Como não a conheci?

-Nós mesmo só a conhecemos agora...

-Prazer... Bree Cullen. – fiquei surpreso. Ela tinha o nosso nome!

-Tanya Denalli, uma velha amiga da família. – as duas apertaram as mãos. Fui até Bella, dando um selinho e abraçando sua cintura, atraindo a atenção de Tanya pra gente.

-Então, vamos almoçar? – Bella perguntou.

-Ah, claro. Edward mostra sua sala para Bree, eu vou chamar o Jasper. – piscou pra gente e sumiu, entrando na sala dele.

-Vamos? – Bree assentiu sorrindo – Bella?

-Vou esperar aqui. – relevei se deveria realmente entrar deixando Bella e Tanya ali sozinhas.

-E então? – a voz de Bree me atingiu. Tentei sorrir a guiando porta a dentro. – Muito bonito seu consultório. Seguiu a profissão de Car... Nosso pai.

-Sim. Sabia que era isso desde pequeno. – ela olhava as fotos atentamente – Não sabia que tinha nosso sobrenome. – ela sorriu com a foto que tinha eu, Bella e Renesme nas mãos.

-Carlisle me registrou, na verdade eu tenho alguns flashs dele de quando eu tinha cinco anos... Mas nada muito concreto.

-Não achei certo ele ter te escondido por tanto tempo... – ela sorriu.

-Minha mãe nunca quis que Esme soubesse de mim. Quando Carlisle se casou, ela cortou qualquer tipo de relação com ele, voltando a falar agora que... Bem, que essa doença apareceu.

-Ela está...?

-Não vamos falar de coisas tristes né? – sorriu – Essa é minha sobrinha?

-Sim – parei ao seu lado olhando aquela foto, tão antiga, mas que eu amava olhar – Ela já está bem mais crescidinha... Essa foto tem sete anos.

-Então vocês começaram cedo! – rimos.

-È... Mas foi muito bom já que nos deu Renesmee.

-Ela deve ser linda... Já era quando bebê. – sorri bobo lembrando de minha pequena sorrindo.

-Sim... Uma mistura muito boa entre eu e Bella. – olhei para porta – Que deve estar nos esperando na recepção... – tirei o jaleco – Vamos? – Bree sorriu colocando a foto de volta na mesa.

Abri a porta e Bella não estava ali. Olhei para Tanya que estava bastante vermelha.

-Onde está Bella? – Tanya me fulminou.

-Saiu. Acho que vai esperá-los lá fora. – Bree me olhou estranhando a mudança de Tanya. Alice saiu da sala sorrindo com Jasper.

-Vamos? Ué, cadê Bella?

-Esperando lá fora. Vamos.

...

Joguei minha bolsa com tudo em cima da mesa. Como aquela loira se atrevia a falar aquilo? Aquele fantasma oxigenado, que acha que é gente!

"_-Então, quando vou conhecer Renesmee? – se depender de mim nunca!_

_-Um dia, quem sabe? – disse já me arrependendo de não ter entrado junto com Edward e Bree, mas sabia que eles precisavam de um tempo deles._

_-Estou louca para conhecer a filha de Edward, deve ser linda._

_-Nossa filha é realmente linda. – sorri debochada, sentindo a raiva começar a subir._

_-Pela foto, na sala de Edward, é a cara dele – sorriu do mesmo modo que eu. Então ela andava olhando as fotos na sala do meu marido?_

_-É sim... – já ia me adiantando para entrar na sala._

_-Me pergunto se... Nós tivéssemos chegado a ter uma filha se seria assim, ou ela seria parecida comigo. – a olhei séria, com raiva, ela continuava sorrindo – Sabe que já fomos namorados, né?_

_-Sei... No passado. – o sorriso dela quebrou um pouco, e o meu aumentou._

_-Passado muito bom por sinal. – fechei os olhos buscando paciência._

_-Mas que ficou pra trás, né? – ela voltou a sorrir._

_-Ninguém esquece boas lembranças... – engoli a vontade de voar no pescoço daquela rata loira, coisa que ultimamente o mínimo me fazia ter vontade. Me aproximei sorrindo e ela me olhou desconfiada._

_-Não, não esquece... Mas essas lembranças são substituídas por outras muito melhores. – seu rosto se contraiu e eu sorri por dentro, me virei e abri a porta pra sair – Ah, secretária, avise ao meu marido que vou esperar lá fora, ok?"_

Saber que tinha saído por cima não tinha feito minha raiva abrandar. Na verdade só de pensar em Edward com ela naquele consultório... Ai! Era melhor nem pensar!

_-Bella... MacTuner chegou aqui. Posso mandá-lo entrar?_ – James? Olhei o calendário, como podia ter esquecido dele?

-Certo, pode mandar. – me olhei no espelho querendo mascarar a raiva. Não poderia descontar isso enquanto trabalhava.

-Boa tarde Isabella. – ele sorriu daquele jeito que eu nunca sei o que está por trás.

-Boa tarde. Sente-se. – ele se sentou no divã – Pode começar a falar como foi sua semana.

Ele começou a relatar cada detalhe, como era pra ser feito. Mas eu não estava prestando atenção, só conseguia pensar que Tanya estava colocando as manguinhas de fora. Confio em Edward, mas até quanto um homem pode agüentar as investidas de uma mulher como Tanya?

-Isabella? – olhei para James – Estava longe,hein...

-Desculpe, me perdi nos pensamentos por um instante... Pode continuar.

-Parece que quem está precisando de um psicólogo hoje é você.

-Sem comentários que não sejam sobre a sua vida, James. – ele voltou a sorrir da mesma forma.

-Não precisa mostrar as garras. Mas que nota-se de longe que você não está muito bem. Eu diria com raiva.

-Sua vida MacTuner...

-Será que sua vida não é um conto de fadas como mostra, Isabella?

-Está ultrapassando limites! – dessa vez eu via o que o sorriso dele queria dizer. Estava desdenhando, gostando de me ver daquela maneira.

-Me perguntava quando você ia perder a pose que sempre mostrou aqui... Acho que começou a perder. – me levantei.

-Nossa sessão terminou.

-Talvez o marido não seja tão o herói, e você está vendo isso agora. – sentia minhas mãos tremerem.

-Chega! Não precisa mais voltar aqui MacTuner, suas sessões comigo estão canceladas! – ele sorriu e se dirigiu a porta. Mas parou de frente pra ela.

-Algum tempo atrás você me perguntou se eu mataria a menina do seqüestro... – meu corpo tremeu – A resposta é sim... – sorriu – Tanto ela, quanto o bebê. – e saiu.

O mundo rodou e eu cai ali mesmo.

...

-Bella! Bella! – acordei vendo o teto escuro da minha sala, sentindo uma dor forte na lateral do corpo – Você está bem?

-O... O que houve?

-Você desmaiou – Ângela disse ainda me olhando como se eu fosse cair novamente – Do nada, James saiu e ouvimos um baque. Você estava no chão. – sentei sentindo a dor do lado.

-Minha pressão deve ter caído. Não estou me alimentando muito bem com tudo isso que aconteceu, e o trabalho acumulado dos dias que fiquei fora ajudando Esme. – ela estranhou tantas explicações.

-Quer que eu ligue para Edward?

-Não! – Ângela se assustou.

-Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? – respirei fundo.

-Não... Apenas não quero preocupar Edward com isso... Já está passando por tantas coisas.

-Bella...

-Já disse Ang, está tudo bem... – tentei sorrir – Só tenho que voltar a me alimentar bem.

-Certo... Mas, vai pra casa. Dorme, fica com a Renesmee, e come. – riu – Eu cuido do resto dos seus pacientes.

-Você vai ficar sobrecarregada! Nem pensar!

-Tenho um encontro com Ben.,. Ele vem me buscar as nove e, eu saio as seis, então... Ficaria sem nada para fazer. Vai pra casa e descansa um pouco ok? – abracei minha amiga.

-Obrigada Ang.

-De nada, agora vai. E promete se cuidar, se não eu conto pro Edward que a mulher dele não está se alimentando bem. – deu uma piscada enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa e saía.

Peguei um taxi e fechei os olhos, podendo lembrar claramente do rosto de James enquanto falava que não hesitaria em me matar ou a Renesmee. Estremeci ao pensar nisso.

...

Fiquei olhando para aquele papel. Ali estava escrito que James não estava apto para sair da cadeia naquele momento e que eu não precisava do tempo que restava para as sessões para ver isso.

Respirei fundo lacrando o envelope.

...

-Jasper, notou que Tanya está estranha?

-Não, por que? – sentei na cadeira em frente a mesa dele.

-Não sei... Ela ficou sozinha com Bella por um tempo, enquanto eu estava com Bree e... Não sei, Bella nunca foi de ficar calada.

-Lembro muito bem da época do colégio. – riu – Ela e Rose faltavam se atracar.

-Então... Estou com medo que as duas possam ter discutido.

-Vai saber quando chegar em casa.

-Você tá achando graça né? Já esqueceu de como foi dormir no sofá? – ele continuou rindo.

-Não, por isso mesmo tenho andado mais na linha do que qualquer um. – dessa vez eu ri. – Vai agora?

-Vou. Só organizar alguns papeis e já vou.

-Eu tenho que ir logo. John está conseguindo escrever o nome dele e Alice disse que fez um jantar especial... – riu – Imagino o que ela vai fazer quando ele escrever o nome todo. – ri junto.

-Até amanhã.

Entrei na minha sala, organizando os papeis em pé mesmo, querendo logo ir logo, dar tempo de ir em casa tomar um banho antes de buscar Bella.

-Edward? – olhei para a porta – Trouxe um café.

-Ah, obrigado. Já estou de saída Tanya – peguei a xícara e tomei – Se quiser pode ir, que eu fecho.

-Eu... Posso esperar.

-Está tudo bem? Parece... Tensa.

-Errado. Estou ansiosa. – e veio pra cima de mim.

...

Amanhã o juiz já estaria com o papel nas mãos e James só teria outra chance dessa, se tivesse, dali a quatro anos. Suspirei. Queria conversar com alguém, mas não queria nenhuma das pessoas que passava pela minha cabeça. Todos apenas iriam falar que fiz a coisa certa, mas eu tinha uma sensação tão estranha quanto a minha decisão sobre James.

Renesmee assistia televisão apoiada no meu braço, já tínhamos brincado de tudo o que ela queria. Sorri lembrando do quão feliz ela tinha ficado quando me viu chegando mais cedo em casa.

-Espera um pouco filha, vou ligar pro seu pai... – ela se desencostou se jogando no sofá.

-To com fome, mãe.

-Vou começar a esquentar a comida. Mas vamos esperar o papai pra jantar? – ela assentiu trocando de canal.

Peguei meu celular e esperei. Estranhei ele estar demorando tanto para atender, normalmente era instantâneo.

_-Bella?_ – franzi o cenho com a voz sonolenta dele.

-Está bem, Edward?

_-Hum... Sim... Sim. O que foi? Não estou atrasado._

-Liguei justamente por isso... Um paciente não foi – odiava mentir pra ele, mas se dissesse a verdade, ele iria querer saber o porque desmaiei, e falar sobre minha conversa com James estava fora de questão – Saí mais cedo, já estou em casa. – fechei os olhos pensando em como eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que tinha o culpado de fazer.

_-Ah, tudo bem. Eu..._ – respirou fundo – _Já vou pra casa, amor._

-Está tudo bem mesmo?

_-Sim. Está_.

-Ok, vamos esperar você pra jantar. Beijo.

_-Beijo e Bella... Te amo_. – sorri.

-Eu também. – desliguei o celular agora rindo. Edward sempre me surpreendia, e sempre me fazia sentir aquelas sensações do primeiro beijo. Como se renovasse sempre o que eu sinto por ele – Renesme!

-Oi, mamãe! – gritou da sala.

-Não quer me ajudar com o jantar, não? – ela apareceu correndo.

-Sim!

...

Assim que entrei em casa ouvi as risadas de Renesmee, que pela primeira vez não me acalmaram. Na sala Jacob estava com ela nas costas correndo de Jhony. Aquilo com certeza me irritaria se eu estivesse em meu estado normal.

-Amor! – Bella sorriu e me abraçou. Eu pensei que ia começar a chorar como uma criança, mas apenas sorri, sentindo minha alma se quebrar em duas por aquele simples mover de lábios. – Jacob chegou e começou a brincar com as crianças... O convidei pro jantar... – ela mordeu o lábio, provavelmente esperando que eu estreitasse os olhos e fizesse bico.

-Certo. Vou tomar banho e já desço. – passei a mão pelo seu rosto e subi.

Joguei a maleta na cama e entrei no chuveiro de roupa e tudo. A água congelante com o frio de Forks me fazendo sentir muitas agulhas espetarem meu corpo. E aí então eu comecei a chorar como uma criança. Escorreguei sentando no chão, perdendo a reserva de força que tinha me feito chegar em casa.

...

-Sem briga? – Jacob me perguntou enquanto Jhony corria atrás de Renesme pela sala. – Seu marido já foi mais legal. – eu ri.

-Acho que ele aprendeu a lição.

-Mas era tão divertido quando ele ficava com raiva... – suspirou fingindo pesar. – Perdeu até a graça vir na sua casa Bella. – bati em seu braço e rimos.

-Talvez vocês consigam ser amigos... Quem sabe? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu e Edward? Está falando sério? – ri.

-Por que não?

-Não sei... É estranho me imaginar assistindo uma corrida com Edward. – fez uma careta – Não mesmo! – gargalhei.

-Pra sua informação, Edward adora carros e assiste a todas as corridas.

-Hunf... Isso não faz dele uma pessoa com quem eu queira ter realmente uma amizade... Sem contar que, se meu filho namorar a sua filha, eu vou ser inimigo mortal do seu marido. Então, é melhor nem começar uma amizade que vai acabar tragicamente.

-Oh tadinha de Renesmee! – ele estreitou os olhos.

-O que está querendo dizer Swan?

-Cullen! – ele fez um sinal de descaso – Que Leah vai ser sogra dela! – eu e ele gargalhamos. – Alguma notícia dela, por falar nisso?

-O de sempre... Liga, fala meia dúzia de palavras com Jhony, manda uns presentes caros e acha que está tudo bem... – passei a mão em cima da sua.

-E ele?

-Fica triste, fala que está com saudade... Por isso que eu tenho trazido ele pra cá – riu olhando para os dois, agora de joelhos no sofá olhando pela janela – Ele fica bem com Renesmee... A Nessie dele.

-Pode trazer quantas vezes quiser... Renesmee também gosta muito dele. – a campinha tocou e eu fui atender.

-Boa noite família! – Alice gritou entrando com John no colo, Jasper e Bree, a nova melhor amiga de Alice, entraram logo depois – Viemos jantar! – eu ri.

-Boa noite gente... Que bom que veio Bree, conhecer a minha casa e sua sobrinha! – Bree sorriu.

-Eu não queria incomodar, mas Alice me arrastou...

-Não é incomodo. E eu acho que Alice está fazendo um ótimo trabalho socializando você com a família... Recuperando os anos perdidos. – ela sorriu agradecida.

Chegamos na sala e Alice conversava com Jacob, John já do lado de Renesmee e Jhony. Ele nos viu e levantou olhando diretamente para Bree, que também o olhava. Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos, sem precisar dizer nada para nos comunicar. Sorrimos.

-Jacob, essa é Bree Cullen, irmã de Edward – ele me olhou curioso – Longa história... Bree esse é Jacob Black, meu... Quase irmão, desde sempre.

-Prazer – apertaram as mãos e disseram juntos – Mas acho que já te conheço. – todos na sala rimos com os dois falando juntos.

-Bree é modelo... Com certeza já a viu. E Jacob... – cheguei ao lado dele – Meu amigo aqui é um grande empresário automobilismo.

-Ah! Lembrei! – Bree disse sorrindo – Comprei um carro das suas lojas... Um Vanquish. – daí então, Alice deu o empurrão para que eles se sentassem, Jasper foi para perto das crianças e nós fomos para a cozinha.

-Você viu? – Alice gritou gargalhando – Jacob faltou arrancar a roupa de Bree! – ri também.

-Não exagera Alice! Mas pelo jeito Bree também gostou muito do que viu.

-Ciúmes cunhadinha? Não esqueça que seu marido é meu irmão, e que eu vou ficar do lado dele hein. – bati em seu braço.

-Na verdade, feliz. Tomara que eles tenham algo mesmo. Jacob precisa de alguém...

-Seria o máximo, não é? – Alice pulava – Acho que vou voltar a ativa e juntar esses dois.

-Alice, olha o que vai fazer – disse em tom de aviso, ela apenas piscou.

-Cadê meu irmão?

-Subiu pra tomar banho e ainda não desceu... Está demorando. Acho que chegou cansado... Ou subiu pra não arranjar briga com Jacob.

-Acho que foi a segunda opção.

-Boa noite Alice.

-Falando no diabo. – estreitei os olhos para Alice e cheguei perto de Edward.

-Está estranho Edward...

-Estou cansado. – passou a mão pelo rosto – O dia hoje foi puxado. – passou a mão pelo meu rosto, pela segunda vez naquela noite – Temos muitos convidados hoje, não? – sorriu, mas eu sabia que não era de verdade. – Vamos jantar?

...

-...Alice também achou... Edward, está me ouvindo? – olhei para Bella querendo resgatar o que ela tinha falado antes.

-Ah... – passei a mão pelo rosto – Desculpe Bella... Pode repetir? – ela sentou de frente pra mim na cama, o creme que passava no corpo ainda na mão.

-O que houve? Você está estranho.

-Não foi nada... É como eu disse, o dia foi puxado, só isso. E o seu dia, como foi? – ela virou, voltando a passar o creme.

-Bom. Cancelei as consultas que restavam com James.

-Cancelou? Por que, estava tão empenhada em fazer isso.

-Já tomei minha decisão.

-E qual foi?

-Ele não está apto para sair.

-E chegou a essa conclusão, como?

-Sou psicóloga Edward, sei ler nas entrelinhas.

Assenti sentindo ainda mais medo. Eu sabia que devia... Tinha que falar. Mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Se agarravam na minha garganta.

-Vamos dormir? Está cansado, e uma boa noite de sono vai fazer bem... – ela passou a mão pelos meus ombros, beijando e indo deitar do seu lado da cama.

Deitei ao seu lado, abraçando seu corpo, suas costas confortáveis em meu peito. Mas eu não teria uma boa noite de sono. Na verdade, o que eu havia dormido antes de Bella me ligar avisando que tinha saído mais cedo, me impediria de sentir sono até se estivesse bem.

Senti o cheiro do cabelo dela, e a culpa me atingiu o peito de forma violenta. Forcei minha mente a lembrar da tarde, mas nada vinha. Apenas a lembrança de acordar e... Suspirei. Como eu podia ter sido tão burro?


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais um capítulo!**

**E a tensão começa a crescer! Huhuhu rs**

**;****

* * *

-Então, Alice vai organizar a festa de Julliet e Rick. – Alice deu seu agudo máximo e eu e Rose rimos.

-Sim, sim,sim! Já consigo ver tudo! Dois ambientes... Um para Rick e outro para Julliet.

-Isso! Muitas idéias! Não é todo dia que se faz 5 anos! – gargalhamos.

-Eu já tenho idéia pra quando ela fizer dezesseis!

-Sério? – Rose perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Claro... Clássico! Romeu e Julieta!

-Mal posso esperar para Julliet fazer dezesseis anos!

-Ei! E Renesme? – Alice riu comigo fazendo bico.

-Ah, Julliet é algo quase que esperado... Renesme eu vou ter que pensar.

A campainha tocou e eu me levantei para atender. Um homem de terno preto e maleta me olhou.

-Isabella Cullen?

-Eu mesma. Em que posso ajudar?

-Pode assinar isso, por favor? – franzi o cenho.

-O que é?

-Uma intimação... – meu coração errou uma batida. Intimação? Abri o papel dobrado e pude ver que era realmente uma – Pode assinar aqui? – inclinou a prancheta pra mim e eu assinei. – Obrigado. Passe bem.

Entrei com o papel nas mãos tremulas. Comecei a ler e então meu coração começou a bater freneticamente.

-Quem era Bella? – me olharam, mas meus olhos ainda estavam pregados no papel – Bella?

-Era... Era um... – as duas se levantaram.

-O que é isso? – Rose parou do meu lado lendo. Suas mãos foram parar na boca aberta – Bella, ele...?

-O que? – Alice veio para o meu Aldo também – O que foi? – abaixei o papel sentando no sofá, sentindo que poderia cair se não o fizesse.

-James está me processando.

...

-Você foi baixa!

-Edward... Eu apenas...

-Me deu alguma coisa pra beber! – eu andava de um lado para o outro na sala. Nunca tinha sentido vontade de bater em uma mulher, mas dessa vez eu estava tendo que me segurar.

-Não venha colocar a culpa completamente em mim!

-Ah não? Fui eu que fui te procurar?

-Mas não fez nada pra me impedir! – fechei os olhos sentindo a culpa me abater de novo.

-Eu não lembro de nada Tanya... Então...

-Não lembra ou finge não lembrar? Muito cômodo agora você ter uma amnésia!

-Eu não vou discutir. Te chamei aqui por que não dá mais... Pegue suas coisas e não venha mais nesse consultório. – ela arregalou os olhos.

-Como você pode ter mudado tanto? Como pode estar me culpando? – as lágrimas dela não me comoviam. – Era tão compreensivo... Aquela mulher acabou com o Edward que eu conheci!

-Não fale de Bella! Você não se compara a ela!

-Olha como está! Agressivo! Você não era assim!

-Sou agressivo com qualquer coisa que possa me separar de Bella. – ela pareceu se assustar com o modo com que falei. – Agora faça o que eu falei.

-Você sabe que não vai ficar assim. Ela não vai te perdoar! – cheguei perto dela e fechei minhas mãos com força, tentando manter o controle.

-Nem ouse chegar perto de Bella, ou qualquer pessoa da minha família Tanya.

-Vamos ver o que acontece Edward... Vamos ver.

Sentei bufando e passando a mão pelo rosto. Nada tirava da minha cabeça que ela tinha feito algo. Primeiro que eu não faria nada se estivesse sóbrio e segundo que se tivesse feito, lembraria! Levantei de uma vez indo para sala de Jasper, vendo que Tanya já tinha ido.

-Precisamos de uma nova secretária.

-Por que? – Jasper perguntou assustado pelo modo que falei.

-Acabei de demitir Tanya. – ficou mais assustado.

-Por que? – me joguei na cadeira a sua frente, dessa vez sentindo como se tivesse noventa anos e carregando um peso muito maior que minha força.

-Ontem você foi embora e... Só me lembro dela vir pra cima de mim e depois acordar com Bella me ligando. – os olhos de Jasper agora faltavam saltar das orbitas.

-Você transou com ela? – suspirei.

-Não posso dizer que não... Mas também não posso dizer que sim.

-Edward, não tem meio termo pra essas coisas!

-Eu não lembro de nada Jasper! – olhei para os lados desesperado. Se ele tinha essa reação, não queria nem imaginar a de Bella. – Só dela vir pra cima de mim e acordar nu na minha sala.

-Você bebeu alguma coisa... Ou sei lá.

-Não bebia na adolescência, ia começar agora?

-Edward...

-Você não acredita, certo?

-Cara... Como você pode não lembrar?

-Não sei Jasper... Não sei... – coloquei meu rosto entre as mãos – Eu estou desesperado! Se Bella souber... – senti a mão dele no meu ombro.

-Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que dizer...

Ele não precisava. Eu sabia que tinha acabado com a minha vida.

...

-Olá, queridas... Como vão? – Esme estava mais magra e agora dava seus palpites sobre decoração de casa, para loja

-Uma bomba! – Alice disse. Rose e eu a olhamos - O que foi?

-O que houve? – Esme agora nos olhava preocupada. Tudo o que eu não precisava era trazer mais problemas a Esme.

-Preciso do telefone de Laurent.

-Por que está querendo falar com ele?

-Vou precisar de um advogado. – eu sabia que não poderia fugir de Esme, mas não custava tentar.

-Pra que, Bella? Que houve?

-Bella está sendo processada por um dos presos que ela ajuda.

-Alice! Não é algo assim tão grave Esme.

-Como não? Um processo! Mas por que? – estreitei os olhos para Alice.

-Sabe que estava cuidando do cara que seqüestrou Renesme, não sabe?

-É ele que está a processando?

-Sim – disse suspirando – Tenho que comparecer semana que vem ao juiz. E preciso de Laurent.

-Vou pegar o telefone dele... Só Carlisle sabe de cabeça.

Nós três olhamos Esme sair da sala tendo falado o nome de Carlisle sem problema. Coisa que ela evitava pronunciar até dois dias atrás.

-Aqui, querida. Ele não vai ter problema em representá-la. E com certeza vai ajudar muito, é advogado da família a muitos anos.

-Espero que sim. Queria poder falar com ele hoje mesmo, já que não entendi muito do que está escrito aqui... Quero saber exatamente o por que de estar sendo processada por aquele... – suspirei.

-E meus netos?

-Ficaram lá em casa – responde Rose – Maria está com eles.

-Por que não os trouxeram? Faz tempo que eles não vem aqui...

-Esme... Eles – Rose começou buscando palavras – Fazem perguntas e queríamos evitar isso. – ela suspirou.

-Não quero deixar de ver meus netos por isso... Vou responder a qualquer pergunta que eles me fizerem.

-Vocês não conversaram depois...?

-Não. – ela fugiu o olhar – Eu sei que temos que conversar, mas... Não sei se já estou preparada

-Meu pai...

-Não Alice... Eu acho melhor não falar dele. Prefiro... Estar pronta e ir conversar e... Resolver isso.

-Já faz três semanas, mãe.

-Não me pressione Alice. Cada coisa a seu tempo. – Alice suspirou.

-Certo... Mas eu já vou indo. Eu e você né Rose? – olhou pra loura – Combinamos de ir no shopping com Bree. – Esme sorriu.

-É muito bom ver que estão se dando bem.

-Ela é muito legal. Sabe de muitas coisas e agora está tentando produzir desfiles em vez de desfilar. Sem contar que está conversando muito com Jacob. – sorri.

-Jacob? Seu amigo Bella?

-Sim. Ela foi jantar lá em casa, ele estava lá... E acabaram se interessando. Mas eu não sabia que eles estavam se falando.

-Pois estão... Trocaram telefone e coisa e tal.

-Tomara que se arranjem logo... Jacob está precisando de alguém.

-Então, vamos indo? – Rose assentiu e elas se levantaram.

-Chamem Bree para jantar aqui qualquer noite dessas.

-Com certeza... Acho que ela vai adorar. Até mais mãe, depois eu trago John pra passar o dia com você – Esme sorriu.

-Vou cobrar... E vocês duas também, quero matar as saudades de Renesme, Julliet e Rick. – assentimos.

-Também já vou Esme... Ligar para Laurent e ver o que ele pode fazer por mim.

-Ligue sim... E não deixe de me manter informada. – assenti a abracei e sai.

...

-Susi disse que vai mandar uma daquelas candidatas amanhã... – me joguei na cadeira.

-Tomara que dessa vez não seja uma conhecida minha.

-Não teve graça.

-Desculpe. Não consegui evitar. – senti meu celular vibrar.

-Oi,amor.

_-Preciso conversar com você... Acha que pode chegar mais cedo?_

-Claro... Algo importante?

_-Bem... Sim. Conversamos quando você chegar em casa, ok?_

-Certo. Até mais tarde.

-Como vai fazer com Bella?

-Eu não vou esconder se é isso que está me perguntando. – suspirei – A primeira vez que fiz isso e o exemplo do meu pai... Vai ser bem pior se eu esconder.

-É... Vai ser difícil de qualquer maneira.

-Muito difícil... Se Bella me deixar eu... Simplesmente não sei o que faço...

...

-E então Laurent?

-Pelo que eu entendi, ele está te processando por danos morais e éticos.

-Como assim?

-Pelo que está escrito aqui... Ele está te processando por que você disse que ele não está apto a sair da cadeia, sendo que você não teria condições de dar o diagnóstico.

-Como eu não teria condições?

-Você já o conhecia, Bella. E em condições nada favoráveis a ele.

-Mas... Mas...

-Você sabia desde o começo que não poderia dar as consultas a ele, mas além de ter continuado a consultá-lo, não avisou aos superiores. Por que fez isso Bella?

-Não vai ajudar em nada na minha defesa, mas... Era uma chance de, sei lá, entender... Pode ter sido teimosia, mas eu precisava fazer isso.

-Olha Bella... Vai ser difícil. Não tem nada que possa me falar que possa ajudá-la? Algo que ele tenha feito?

-Na última consulta... Eu tive um motivo pra cancelar as consultas. Ele sempre fazia perguntas sobre a minha vida e minha filha. Eu não respondia claro... Mas nessa última, ele respondeu uma pergunta que eu fiz durante uma das consultas e ele não tinha respondido.

-Que pergunta?

-Se ele mataria a garota do seqüestro.

-Sendo que a garota era você?

-Sim. Ele disse que mataria. A garota e o bebê.

-Você tem como provar que ele disse isso?

-Todas as consultas, por serem com detentos são gravadas, não temos acesso, mas podemos pedir pra entrar como defesa.

-Isso é muito bom! Um grande passo na sua defesa! – a porta abriu e Edward entrou.

-Laurent?

-Como vai Edward? – os dois apertaram as mãos.

-Bem, mas o que houve? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

-James está me processando. – Edward sentou surpreso.

-Por que? – olhei para Laurent e ele explicou a mesma coisa que tinha dito a mim. – Aquele desgraçado! E o que vamos fazer?

-Vou entrar com o pedido das gravações das consultas dele. E vou basear minha defesa nelas. A maior dificuldade vai ser para Bella, a interrogação vai ser difícil... Ainda mais que seus motivos para aceitar consultá-lo foi totalmente emotivo. Não vai poder falar o que falou aqui pra mim.

-Então, o que vou falar? Essa era a verdade!

-Eu sei Bella... Mas nem você mesma entende muito bem o que estava sentindo quando o aceitou. Então, procure entender e me fale que eu ajudo você a montar seu depoimento a seu favor. Por hora é isso...

-Obrigada Laurent – nós três nos levantamos.

-Não por isso. Até mais. – Edward o levou até porta e eu sentei, me sentindo esgotada.

-Bella, me desculpe dizer isso... Mas eu avisei tanto para mandá-lo a Ângela. – o abracei procurando conforto que só ele me passava.

-Eu sei. E sei que mereço ouvir isso... Mas por favor, só me abraça agora. – ele me abraçou e beijou minha cabeça.

-Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você Bella. Eu já disse isso.

-Eu sei.

...

-Isabella Marie Cullen, pode começar seu depoimento. – Bella respirou fundo.

-Eu não sabia quem era ele até que entrasse na minha sala. De primeira eu levei um grande choque e depois que cheguei em casa eu realmente pensei em passá-lo a uma colega de trabalho. Mas confesso que por teimosia... Uma chance de me livrar dos meus fantasmas passados resolvi aceitar tratar do caso dele.

Bella falou durante muito tempo, o promotor e o advogado de James fizeram suas perguntas, minha mulher respondendo tudo com precisão como Laurent havia aconselhado, mas com verdade.

Eu não estava dormindo bem a uma semana, meus pais não se falavam, Bella sendo processada e a culpa me corroendo por dentro. Eu não sabia como estava conseguindo viver com isso! Mas Bella estava precisando de mim, como poderia contar pra ela com isso tudo acontecendo?

-O juiz vai rever tudo o que foi dito aqui e resolver a sentença. Queiram esperar lá fora, por favor. – levantamos e saímos.

-O que será que ele vai decidir?

-Calma, amor. Vai dar tudo certo.

-Pensamento positivo Bella.

-Eu não entendo por que não liberaram as fitas... – a abracei, ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito me fazendo sentir seu cheiro.

-O advogado alegou que era invasão de privacidade. O juiz aceitou.

Bella ficou o tempo todo abraçada a mim, buscando um apoio que eu fingia que podia dar, mas se estava resolvendo o problema dela eu ficaria ali abraçado a ela por horas se necessário.

-Podem entrar. – entrei de mãos dadas com Bella, mas quando ela sentou com Laurent nos separamos. Depois de todos os protocolos...

-... Acredito que você, Isabella Cullen, não agiu de má fé, ou com o intento de prejudicar o então paciente, James MacTuner. – ele mexeu nos papeis – Minha decisão é mandar o paciente para outra psicóloga mais apta de julgá-lo imparcialmente e que Isabella Cullen está afastada de seu cargo por um semestre, mediante pagamento de indenização ao então paciente James MacTuner.

Eu soube naquela hora que, pelo próximos seis meses, eu não teria coragem de falar nada para Bella.

* * *

**Review:**

**gby00: **Bem, Edward não é burro! Tadinho... Mas está sobre pressão... Ele só consegue pensar sobre Bella e o que ele pode perder contando a ela. A questão que ele se pergunta de como pode ser tão burro é por ela ter falado pra ele sobre Tanya e ainda assim ele continuar com ela como secretária... Mas bem, vamos ver o que acontece né? E sobre o Jacob, ah, eu gosto dele... Queria dar um final feliz pra ele também ^^ Beijoo! E até o próximo!

**Nessie Shadows:** É, me decidi e Tanya não vai ser boazinha u.ú HAHA Mas bem, esse é só o começo... Vamos ver o desenrolo dessa história ^^ Beijoo e até o próximoo! ^^

**Julia: **UOU! Eu nem tenho o que dizer... Sua primeira review foi pra mim? Nossa, isso é tão... Legal! rs... Uma honra, sei lá.. Estou realmente... Feliz! ^^ Bem, espero que não te decepcione e que vc possa me mandar mais e mais reviews! ^^ Beijoo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Gente, desculpe a pressa, mas estou cheia de coisas para adiantar e só consegui esse tempo para postar o capítulo..**

**Agradecendo muito à: **_gby00_** e **_Anne Sullivan_**. Suas reviews me ajudam a continuar ^^**

**Até o próximo domingo, que eu espero estar mais folgado para poder responder vocês numa boa^^**

**;****

* * *

Eu estava anestesiada demais para sequer pensar em alguma coisa. Como eu podia ter caído nessa? Não quis falar com ninguém, apenas subi e entrei no meu quarto, deitei me embolando na cama.

Tudo armado desde o começo! Como eu me sentia burra! E o pior que todo mundo tinha falado, todo mundo viu o que eu, na minha teimosia, não vi! Achei que poderia dar uma segunda chance, tirar esse fantasma que me perseguia a sete anos, mas em vez disso, trouxe o fantasma para o meu presente.

Para o meu e o da minha família. Carlisle e Esme cheios de problemas com a separação e a entrada de Bree para a família. Alice tão envolvida em fazer a nova irmã se sentir bem... E Edward... Como pedir mais de Edward? Ele que já me dava tanto.

Eu só conseguia pensar no veredito. Eu estava afastada do meu emprego. Um emprego que eu amava fazer, e que tinha lutado anos para conseguir. Perder tudo assim, de uma hora para outra, ainda mais para aquele desgraçado que já havia me feito sofrer tanto. Eu não podia merecer isso.

-Podemos entrar? – olhei para porta. Edward e Renesmee estavam parados. Eu tentei sorrir e assenti.

Renesmee pulou na cama e me abraçou. Senti seu cheiro característico e relaxei um pouco. Edward deitou atrás de Renesmee a deixando prensada entre nós, passou seu braço por cima dela abraçando minha cintura também. Eu sorri, sem fazer tanto esforço dessa vez.

-Papai falou que você ta triste... – olhei para Edward que apenas me olhava sério.

-Estou um pouquinho sim... Mas se você me abraçar forte, vai passar logo, logo. – ela sorriu e se grudou mais em mim.

Edward se ajeitou, também grudando em nós. Ele estava sério e de olhos fechados. Talvez assimilando, como eu, tudo o que estava acontecendo com a nossa família. Queria tanto pedir desculpa, falar que eles estavam certos, mas que eu tinha sido teimosa e que por isso tinha trazido mais preocupações.

Mas passaram alguns minutos e Renesme estava ressonando, dormindo entre nós. Edward parecia dormir também... Então fechei meus olhos, e embalada pelas duas pessoas que mais amava na vida, me deixei entrar em um mundo onde podia realmente esquecer de tudo.

...

Passei a mão pelo rosto pelo que devia ser a quadragésima vez aquela manhã. O sono estava tentando me vencer, mas eu tinha pacientes e não podia errar a medicação deles. Um médico com sono era quase que um assassino em série.

-Rita...Quantos pacientes ainda têm?

-Na parte da manhã nenhum. Mas na parte da tarde tem mais cinco. – assenti e ela saiu. Eu não podia nem reclamar. Quase duas semanas desde que Bella estava afastada do trabalho e eu me afundava no meu. Não conseguia mais olhar para Bella sem lembrar do que tinha acontecido com Tanya.

Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha colocado alguma coisa naquele café. Por que depois dele eu não lembrava de mais nada, a não ser de acordar daquela forma. E mesmo não tendo culpa... Diretamente, eu não poderia contar a Bella.

Ela tinha vindo pedir desculpas por não ter me ouvido, por ter sido teimosa e continuado a cuidar de James. Mas eu não podia pedir desculpas pelo meu erro... Por não ter ouvido o que ela disse assim que Tanya virou minha secretária. Suspirei.

-Você está péssimo.

-Eu sei Jasper... O pior é que eu sei.

-Alice me disse que Bella está quase enlouquecendo sem trabalhar.

-Ela... Está fingindo que está tudo bem, mas qualquer pessoa nota que está sofrendo muito.

-E você pegando cada vez mais trabalho. Deveria estar com ela.

-Eu sei. Mas... Essa história com Tanya está me consumindo. Eu quero contar a Bella... Na verdade quero desde que aconteceu, mas...

-É impressionante como tudo acontece quando você quer contar algo a Bella.

-Tem sido impressionante agüentar tudo o que tem acontecido... – joguei a caneta na mesa. Colei as costas do encosto da cadeira, virando o pescoço pra trás.

-Falei com Carlisle ontem... Eu, Alice, John e Bree fomos almoçar com ele. Estou preocupado Edward. – o olhei – Logo, logo ele vai precisar de um médico. Não dorme direito, não come... Tem pegado plantão atrás de plantão. – suspirei.

-Vou ver se converso com ele... Mas antes vou falar com minha mãe. Ela tem que conversar logo com ele... – ri sem vontade – Eu aqui falando o que eles tem que fazer, sendo que minha vida está um caos.

-Emmet está se sentindo culpado...

-Por que?

-Está as voltas com a loja de artigos esportivos, ele acha que não está dando atenção aos pais nessa hora que eles estão precisando.

-Mais ele está certo em cuidar da loja... Está no começo, e ele tem que está lá em tempo integral. Na verdade eu não to conseguindo entender como a nossa família desmoronou de uma hora pra outra.

-Vários acontecimentos em cadeia... Um atrás do outro. – ele suspirou – E muitas coisas que vieram, do passado, a tona só agora...

-Mentira, Jasper... – passei a mão pelo rosto – Mentira acaba com tudo... Não caia nessa. Faça qualquer coisa, mas sempre conte a verdade para Alice, Jasper, sempre.

Se era a situação ou o sono eu não sabia, mas eu já estava falando demais. Eu estava perdido e me sentindo impotente. Não conseguia consolar minha mulher num momento que ela estava tanto precisando de mim.

...

-E essa aqui? – Renesmee levantou a peça do quebra-cabeça e eu a peguei procurando onde encaixá-la.

Ficar com minha filha era sempre um prazer, mas eu já estava enlouquecendo nessas duas semanas. Estava nervosa, ansiosa e isso estava me fazendo passar mau.

-Aqui. – coloquei a peça e Renesmee sorriu – Vamos lanchar?

-Sim! – ela gritou e eu não pude deixar de sorrir – Eu quero chocolate quente!

-Vai montando aí que eu vou fazer um copão de chocolate quente pra gente ok? - ela voltou a se sentar e eu fui para a cozinha. Segurei na pia sentindo novamente aquela tontura, isso apenas por levantar do chão. Respirei fundo e esperei o enjôo que sempre vinha depois.

Eu tinha que começar a ouvir Edward e me alimentar direito. Comecei a pegar as coisas para fazer o lanche. Mas minha cabeça viajava por tudo o que estava acontecendo na minha vida.

Carlisle e Esme separados a quase dois meses, o processo, o afastamento do meu emprego... Suspirei. Eu tinha que ser forte e agüentar essa fase passar.

Eu estava me sentindo egoísta, mas eu queria tanto que Edward passasse mais tempo em casa. Mais tempo comigo. Eu não podia pedir isso, cada vez ele chegava mais tarde do consultório dizendo que tinha pegado mais um paciente.

Como pedir isso a ele num momento tão bom do consultório? Sai de meus pensamentos quando o telefone tocou. Voltei a preparar o lanche ouvindo Renesmee atender.

-Mamãe! – ela veio correndo até a cozinha com o telefone na mão – É a tia Ang. – sorri agradecendo, então ela voltou correndo para sala.

-Ang! Que bom falar com você!

_-Ai, Bella... Não sabe como estamos morrendo de saudades de você aqui._

-E eu de vocês, da minha sala... Do meu trabalho.

_-Mais fora isso tudo bem?_

-Na medida do possível... – ela ficou um tempo em silencio. – Ang?

_-Bella, eu não liguei apenas para perguntar como você está... Aconteceu... Aconteceu uma coisa. _

-Colocaram alguém no meu lugar? Eu já esperava algo assim...

_-Não Bella... E nem vão colocar..._

-Então o que houve?

_-Bella... Não é uma notícia muito boa... O James ele... Ele foi solto._

Demorou um pouco para que as palavras se juntassem em uma frase na minha cabeça. Voltei a me segurar na pia.

_-Bella? Bella?_

-Estou aqui Ângela.

_-Tudo bem?_

-Sim, só... Fui pega de surpresa. Mas... Obrigada por me avisar.

_-Se... Se precisar de mim, sabe que pode ligar né?_

-Sei, Ang... Obrigada. Até.

Desliguei o telefone, ainda me encostando na pia, sentindo que poderia cair a qualquer momento. James estava solto. Estava solto e com raiva de mim.

-Mamãe, o chocolate quente tá pronto? – olhei para Renesmee e não me permitir fraquejar. Sorri.

-Está quase... Vai... Vai pra sala que eu já levo, com uns biscoitos – ela assentiu saindo de novo.

Fiz o lanche e coloquei na bandeja ainda não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. O enjôo voltou mais forte e eu larguei a bandeja na mesa antes que eu a soltasse no chão. Respirei fundo e molhei a mão na água gelada, passando pela nuca e pela testa. Me senti um pouco melhor e voltei a pegar a bandeja.

Entrei na sala e Renesmee sorriu. E era aquilo que me dava força pra continuar.

...

-Você já falou isso com Edward?

-Ainda não... Ele está tão cheio de trabalho, só ficaria mais preocupado.

-Sabe que ele gostaria de saber, não é querida?

-Sei Esme... Mas acho que, pelo menos por enquanto, James não representa perigo a mim. Ele seria o primeiro suspeito se algo acontecesse.

-Tudo bem... Sabe que estou aqui. – ela segurou a minha mão e eu sorri com aquela sensação boa de estar com minha mãe.

-Mas e você?

-Estou bem. Rose tem deixado Rick e Julliet comigo para ajudar Emmet com a loja. Eles estão muito ocupados.

-Eu soube. Mas não foi isso que eu perguntei Esme. – ela suspirou.

-Não posso dizer que estou bem... Mas me acostumando.

-E é isso que você quer? Se acostumar a viver sem Carlisle?

-É tão complicado Bella... Foram anos mentindo. E não era qualquer coisa, era uma filha!

-Eu sei que é difícil, mas... Não consigo imaginar que Carlisle tenha feito isso por mal. E foi antes de vocês casarem...

-Eu sei... E eu sei também que tenho que conversar com ele... Mas eu queria me sentir mais forte, por que... Eu sei que assim que vê-lo... – eu sorri e Esme ficou vermelha.

Quando eu ia responder ouvimos a porta e Edward entrou me olhando surpreso, mas logo ensaiou um sorriso. Podendo reparar melhor no meu marido, depois de dias só tentando me reerguer, pude ver o quanto ele estava precisando de mim.

Edward estava com olheiras e eu poderia jurar que mais magro. Veio até mim e me deu um selinho, logo sentando ao lado de Esme.

-Não sabia que viria. – Esme disse sorrindo – Vocês praticamente me esqueceram.

-O consultório está sendo cada vez mais procurado... Não tenho tido muito tempo.

-Está tudo bem? – ele voltou os olhos para mim e então voltou a olhar sua mãe.

-Sim... Só, cansado. Mas... Eu vim aqui por que vou visitar meu pai e queria saber se você quer que eu marque uma conversa entre vocês.

-Edward...

-Mãe, são quase dois meses... Está na hora de vocês conversarem.

-Eu sei... Mas deixe esse assunto comigo. Alice deixou o telefone dele comigo e eu... Eu vou ligar e marcar.

-Certo. Eu passei para saber como estava e perguntar isso... Eu vou logo até o hotel para não ficar tarde... – olhou pra mim e sorriu – Volto antes do jantar. – sorri de volta, ele abraçou Esme, me deu um beijo na cabeça e saiu.

-Estou preocupada com Edward. Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida?

-Não com a gente... Talvez juntando esse processo com o trabalho sobrecarregado, ele tem estado preocupado demais... Por isso não quero contar que James está solto, só o deixaria mais preocupado.

-Certo, você decide... – se levantou – Fica para o lanche?

-Tenho que pegar Renesmee na casa de Alice... Ela foi para lá depois da escola. – Esme sorriu.

-Então você vai lá e pegue meus dois netos e os traga para lanchar aqui. – eu sorri.

-Ótima idéia... Vou ver se arrasto Alice também... – peguei as chaves do carro na mesa – Já volto.

...

-Edward! – meu pai me abraçou e eu me perguntei se ele era realmente meu pai. Carlisle Cullen parecia 20 anos mais velho, magro e com olheiras.

-Como vai pai?

-Indo... Vem, Emmet está aqui também. – entrei e Emmet estava sentado na cama.

-Mais já estou indo. A loja tem me consumido mais tempo do que esperava.

-Está dando certo?

-Muito certo. – disse sorrindo – Mais ainda está no começo, todo lucro vai de volta para a loja... Rose está me ajudando bastante e mamãe tem ficado com Julliet e Rick. Mas e Bella? Ainda não consegui falar com ela...

-Está bem, mas ainda vai levar um tempo para se acostumar a ficar em casa.

-Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu – meu pai disse – Parece que Bella nunca vai ter sossego. E ela, mais do que ninguém merece isso.

Meu pai não sabia como aquelas palavras estavam entrando como navalhas em mim.

-Eu tenho mesmo que ir pai... – Emmet se levantou e eu e meu pai o seguimos. – Muito bom te ver... – o abraçou – E você também Ed. – eu ri.

-Traga Julliet e Rick da próxima vez... – ele assentiu e eu sentei enquanto meu pai o levava até a porta. – Agora você, o que está acontecendo?

-Tão transparente? – ele assentiu. Passei a mão pelo rosto, me largando na cadeira – Acho que fiz a maior burrada da minha vida. – ele apenas continuou me olhando, esperando que eu voltasse a falar – Demiti Tanya.

-E isso não tem nada a ver com o trabalho dela, certo? – assenti, sentindo meu coração acelerar por falar aquilo, mas eu precisava desabafar com meu pai – O que você fez Edward?

-Tanya foi baixa. Levou um café pra mim e depois disso só lembro de acordar nu com ela na minha sala.

-Ela te drogou?

-É a única explicação que tenho. Eu nunca trairia Bella sóbrio, pai!

-Edward... Você já contou a ela?

-Não. Primeiro por que, isso não faz muito tempo. Foi quando James estava a processando, não poderia contar isso a ela... E agora, ela está passando por algo tão... Perdeu o processo.

-Não siga os meus passos filho. Conte a sua mulher o que aconteceu.

-Eu não saberia viver sem Bella, pai. – meu tom já estava passando para o desesperado.

-Eu não consigo viver sem sua mãe... Esme é tudo pra mim e... Tenho apenas sobrevivido desde que saí daquela casa. Mas de certa forma me tirou um peso muito grande das costas... E se ela me der uma segunda chance, eu vou ser inteiramente dessa relação, sem tremer cada vez que o telefone toca, que ela vá um lugar novo, conheça uma nova pessoa...

-Eu sei pai, eu sei, mas...

-E pela forma como está... Cansado, com olheiras... Tem sentido como é ruim mentir para quem se ama. – levantei e sentei ao seu lado o abraçando. Meu pai retribuiu e eu me permitir chorar.

Como contar a Bella sem perdê-la?

...

Sorri com os braços em volta da minha cintura.

-Bom dia... – me virei para Edward que estava sorrindo. E mesmo assim eu podia ver que tinha algo mais ali, uma sombra.

-Bom dia, meu amor. – me beijou.

-Não vai trabalhar não?

-Está me expulsando? – me puxou mais para ele, nossos corpos se moldando.

-Claro que não... Mas é raro acordar com meu marido ainda na cama... – circulei seu pescoço com meus braços aconchegando meu rosto em seu pescoço. Suas mãos passando pelas minhas costas. Aquele toque me dava um grande conforto.

Ele puxou meu rosto e nos beijamos. Como todo beijo de Edward, aquele me deixou com borboletas na barriga, me fazendo quase que flutuar. Arranhei suas costas, ainda sentindo suas mãos passarem pelas minhas costas. E então Edward me soltou.

-O...O que foi? – perguntei ofegante.

-Eu... Eu... – ele sentou de costas pra mim – Eu preciso me arrumar. – se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Ainda demorei algum tempo para assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Quantas vezes Edward tinha saído da cama enquanto nós estávamos naquele clima? Se eu não estivesse errada, essa era a primeira. Me levantei e segui para o banheiro.

-Edward, está acontecendo alguma coisa? – encostei no batente o vendo tomar banho, pelo vidro do Box.

-Não... Eu apenas tenho um paciente marcado para a primeira hora. – me olhou – Desculpe, amor.

-Não... Sem problema, vou preparar o café. – ele assentiu e eu sai. Fui ao quarto de Renesmee e olhei, suspirei a deixando dormir mais um pouco.

Desci as escadas rápido, o que não foi uma boa idéia já que tive que me segurar no corrimão. Fechei os olhos tentando fazer a tontura passar. Alice tinha quase me arrastado ao médico no dia em que estávamos na casa de Esme, ele não tinha dito nada apenas feito os exames. Mas eu estava começando a pensar seriamente em estar doente.

Fiz o café e esperei Edward na mesa, quando Renesmee apareceu descendo as escadas. Sorri e estendi os braços, ela veio até mim e a coloquei no colo. Ela se aninhou, fechando os olhos, ainda com sono. Senti uma saudade imensa de quando ela cabia direitinho no meu colo.

-Já acordou, bebê?

-Não consegui dormir mais... Cadê o papai?

-Está descendo. – a ajeitei no meu colo – Ai, mas que saudade de quando você era pequenininha! – disse fazendo voz de criança. Renesmee sorriu deixando aparecer as covinhas. A gargalhada enchendo a sala e me fazendo rir.

-Papai! – Renesmee gritou estendendo os braços para Edward. Ele sorriu e a pegou no colo.

-Bom dia, amor.

-Vai ficar em casa hoje?

-Não. Papai tem que trabalhar... Mas prometo que amanhã passo o dia com você tá bom? – ela assentiu. Edward a colocou na cadeira dela e sentou-se na dele.

Tomamos café como sempre, mas eu ainda continuava enjoada, sentindo que colocaria tudo pra fora se olhasse para mais um pedaço de bolo. Então pedi licença, torcendo para que eles não tivessem percebido. Fui ao banheiro e então todo o café da manhã foi embora.

Eu precisava mesmo ir ao médico.

...

-Você vai pirar, cara! Estou vendo paciente entrando e saindo daqui toda hora. Até o horário do almoço você diminuiu. Quer ser um médico doente?

-Eu preciso ocupar minha cabeça Jasper. Hoje mais do que nunca.

-Por que, hoje mais do que nunca?

-Não vou agüentar. Vou contar pra Bella e de hoje não passa. – ele se sentou – Conversei com meu pai esses dias e... Esse é o certo a fazer, doa o que doer.

-Eu acho que você tá certo cara, mas... Se prepare pra tudo.

-É o que estou tentando. – respirei fundo – Acho que vou dar uma volta... Esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

-Vai lá... Eu peço para Rita dizer que você precisou sair ao próximo paciente. – sorri.

-Obrigado Jasper. – ele sorriu e deu dois tapas no meu ombro. Sai do consultório me sentindo bem pelo vento gelado que passava pelo meu rosto.

Não dava mais para fugir disso, mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo eu tinha que contar a Bella. Não estava mais conseguindo tocá-la sem que a culpa me consumisse! Eu estava decidido e dessa vez nada me faria não contar a Bella. Coloquei a mão nos bolsos e continuei andando. Pensar na reação dela me fazia tremer, mas ela iria acreditar em mim.

Pelo menos era o que eu esperava que acontecesse.

Voltei para o consultório, Rita tentou falar comigo, mas eu não queria falar com ninguém. Abri a porta e levei um susto, mas então a raiva votou com força.

-Como você entrou aqui?

...

O médico tinha rido da minha cara, e eu mesma agora estava rindo. Como não tinha percebido antes?

Sorri com o papel nas mãos. Depois de tantas notícias ruins, aquilo havia me dado força para agüentar qualquer coisa. E como eu não agüentaria esperar Edward chegar em casa para contar, parei o carro em frente ao seu consultório.

-Boa tarde. – a voz desconhecida me chamou atenção.

-Boa tarde... Você é...?

-Rita, nova secretária – disse sorrindo simpática. Edward não tinha me dito que Tanya não trabalhava mais com ele.

-Prazer, eu sou esposa de Edward – ela me olhou confusa – Ele está na sala?

-Sim, mas...

Sorri colocando a mão na maçaneta, da porta entreaberta ouvi duas vozes. Uma era do meu marido, a outra, de Tanya.

_-Como você entrou aqui? – _ele perguntou com raiva

_-Falei a nova secretária que era sua mulher. _– como ela tinha tanta cara de pau?

_-Você... – _respirou fundo _– O que quer? Eu disse pra não voltar aqui!_

_-Eu realmente não viria se não tivesse um bom motivo._

_-E que motivo é esse?_

_-Estou grávida._

Silencio. Minha mão ainda grudada na maçaneta, o olhar de Rita pregado em mim, nossas respirações e as batidas rápidas do meu coração... Era tudo o que eu percebia. Se ela tinha vindo falar com Edward que estava grávida era porque...

_-Grávida?_

_-Exatamente. E adivinha quem é o pai?_

Soltei a maçaneta como se ela pegasse fogo.

...

-Edward o que...? Tanya?

-O que foi Jasper? – perguntei ainda sentindo que cairia se tentasse dar um passo.

-Queria falar sobre um paciente... Mas acho que está ocupado. – ele me olhou como se quisesse dizer algo.

-Tanya já está de saída.

-Não estou não! – ela gritou.

-Depois a gente conversa. – disse seco. Ela se encolheu e Jasper me olhou surpreso.

-Eu vou voltar! – disse saindo.

-Edward, o que houve?

-Você não vai acreditar... – disse me jogando na cadeira, pela primeira vez sentindo ar nos pulmões desde que havia cruzado a porta.

-Acho que não, mas Bella não deve ter gostado do que ouviu. – meus olhos saltaram.

-O que?

-Bella trombou comigo na recepção, saiu como um furacão. – levantei na hora. – Onde você vai?

...

Não sabia como tinha conseguido chegar em casa, mas assim que entrei me permiti escorregar pela parede deixando toda dor sair em forma de lágrimas. Doía, mas doía muito. Era como se abrissem um buraco no meu peito com ferro em brasa.

Ainda estava sentada chorando quando ouvi um carro parar em frente a casa. A porta se abriu e Edward me olhou, era como se ele também sentisse dor, mas pela primeira vez aquilo não me comovia.

-Bella...

-Se você me disser que não tem chance do que aquela... – fechei os olhos buscando força, sentindo mais lágrimas caírem, levantei – Que não tem chance do que ela disse ser verdade... Eu vou acreditar em você. – ele derramou duas lágrimas.

-Bella...

-Tem ou não? – ele olhou para os lados.

-Tem. – meu corpo se retesou e eu tenho certeza que não consegui esconder a careta de dor. Respirei fundo com as lágrimas fluindo como um rio.

-Você sabe onde está sua mala. – me virei com o intuito de ir para cozinha.

-Bella... Por favor... Vamos conversar – sua voz desesperada me fez parar. Fechei os olhos. Não, eu não conseguiria.

-Não tem conversa para isso.

-Bella...

-Não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – olhei pra ele sentindo dor pelo rosto de tanto segurar o choro.

-Eu preciso explicar... A gente tem que conversar!

-Você não quis conversar antes de engravidá-la! – gritei, deixando de lado o controle – Então não me peça para te escutar agora...

-Me perdoa. – ele falou baixo. Eu não conseguia. Eu simplesmente não conseguia.

-Pegue suas coisas Edward.

Disse saindo da sala indo para o jardim de trás da casa. Subi para casa da árvore de Renesmee. Sentei e pela pequena janela eu podia ver todos os anos que estávamos juntos. Cada dificuldade, cada obstáculo vencido...

Deixei que o choro desesperado que segurava sair de mim. Soluços altos, lágrimas descontroladas... Nada fazia a dor passar. Nada abrandava o mínimo que fosse.

Eu estava ferida... Um pedaço de mim tinha sido arrancado e sem ele eu estava morrendo.


	10. Chapter 10

Renesmee me olhava com bico, o choro preso. Se a situação fosse outra, talvez eu risse daquilo. Me ajoelhei e Renesmee veio me abraçar, um pequeno conforto em meio aquele caos.

-Você prometeu que ia passar o dia comigo.

-Papai não vai deixar você. Você acredita?

-Acredito – a voz de choro me fez um nó na garganta.

-Eu te amo, minha pequena. – disse a olhando, tentando sorrir. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto.

-Eu também te amo, papai. Muitão. – ri e cheguei perto de seu ouvido.

-Cuida da mamãe por mim? – sussurrei. Ela assentiu fazendo cara de choro.

-Mas quem vai cuidar de você? – ela perguntou. E eu voltei a sorrir pra ela, mesmo que isso me custasse um rasgo na alma.

-As vezes você parece gente grande... Eu sei me cuidar. – a abracei forte de novo – Eu volto pra te ver.

-Thau papai.

...

Renesmee entrou no quarto com o rosto muito vermelho. A chamei pra cama e ela deitou aconchegando seu pequeno corpo no meu.

-Mamãe, por que o papai tem que ir embora? – seu choro cortava meu coração. Eu não queria fazer minha filha sofrer.

-As vezes, meu amor... Os adultos precisam de um tempo longe um do outro.

-Como o vovô e a vovó?

-Sim... Como seu avô e sua avó.

-Eu não quero que o papai fique tanto tempo longe. – ela me olhou.

-Cada um precisa de um tempo diferente. – a abracei forte. – O que você acha de uma viajem, Renesmee?

-Depois o papai volta?

-Eu quis dizer só nós duas, meu amor.

-Mas e o papai?

-Seu pai... Tem que trabalhar.

-E você não?

-Estou de férias. – estava desesperada por passar um tempo longe dali. Do cheiro de Edward nos lençóis, da presença viva dele em cada parte daquela casa.

-Pra onde?

-Algum lugar com sol... – nos olhamos e ela parecia relutante em deixar o pai pra trás – Estou precisando tanto de você.

-Eu prometi pro papai que ia cuidar de você... Vamos viajar, mamãe.

...

_-Bella, não adianta, eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Jasper disse que Edward desmarcou todos os pacientes. Da semana! Estou ficando desesperada! Me liga!_

Eu continuava sentada no sofá com um moletom largo, os cabelos embaraçados e presos. Devia ser a qüinquagésima nona mensagem que Alice deixava na secretária. Uma semana e eu estava quase morrendo. Eu apenas me alimentava por que não era mais só para mim.

A única que sabia era Esme. Que tinha ficado com Renesmee a maior parte do tempo durante a semana. Eu já tinha arrumado nossas malas, passaportes e as passagens. Mas eu não tinha coragem de ir até Edward e pedir a autorização para que Renesme saísse do país.

Respirei fundo levantando do sofá. Fui até o banheiro e me despi ligando o chuveiro. Antigamente um banho me revigorava, mas agora me dava uma sensação de cansaço, uma vontade sair dali e deitar para só levantar quando tudo já tivesse passado. Quando o buraco no meu peito estivesse curado.

Me vesti e penteei os cabelos. Peguei minha bolsa e respirei fundo saindo de casa. Eu não tinha falado com Edward desde aquele dia, mas sabia exatamente onde ele estava.

-O quarto de Edward Cullen, por favor.

-Quem anuncio? – voltei a respirar fundo.

-Isabella... – o recepcionista assentiu.

-Sr. Cullen, Isabella está aqui, pedindo para subir... Isabella – ele repetiu e cada vez que falava eu lutava para não me contrair de dor. Se virou para mim novamente – Ele disse que pode subir. Terceiro andar, quarto 315.

-Obrigada.

Segui para o elevador pedindo forças para encarar Edward e me manter firme diante dele. Parei em frente a porta do quarto e quando fui bater a porta se abriu. Eu era muito burra de ainda achar que rezando ficaria imune a presença dele.

-Bella... – sua voz era rouca e me fez tremer. Eu queria cuidar dele. Mandá-lo fazer a barba e abraçá-lo dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ele pigarreou – Entra.

-Não vou demorar... – disse passando por ele.

-Não acho que seja uma conversa rápida.

-Não vim conversar... – peguei o papel da minha bolsa e Edward me olhou confuso – Apenas preciso que assine isso.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou quase que agressivo – Uma autorização? – sua voz amenizou – Vai viajar?

-Se você me der autorização...

-Bella, você não pode fugir... Uma hora a gente vai ter que conversar.

-E o que a gente vai conversar Edward? Você vai pedir desculpas, dizer que foi um erro, que nunca mais vai acontecer... E eu não quero ouvi todos esses clichês. Prefiro não passar por essa fase.

-Você não entende! Tanya armou pra mim! Me drogou, me...

-Não, Edward! Eu me prometi que viria aqui, pegaria a sua assinatura e sairia.

-Você não acredita em mim? – ele perguntou me olhando cansado. Tanya tinha armado pra ele? É, eu podia acreditar nisso...

-Para ela saber que está grávida, isso aconteceu a quanto tempo? No mínimo um mês, certo? Quantas chances você teve de me contar que ela tinha te drogado? Nem me contar que a tinha demitido você contou!

-Você... Nós passamos por tantas coisas nesse mês...

-E esconder... E não colocar mais um problema os diminuíram agora? – ele abriu a boca – Olha, chega ok? Você vai assinar ou não?

-Quando pretende ir?

-Ainda não sei... Deixei as passagens em aberto. – ele pegou uma caneta e foi até a mesa, assinando o papel. Estendeu pra mim e eu peguei sem tocar nele.

-Pode me avisar para que eu fale com Renesmee?

-Não sei... Quando decidir eu vou. Ela vai passar o final de semana com Esme... Passe lá. – guardei o papel. – Bem... Vou indo.

-Bella... Me dá uma chance de...

-Você não acredita em chances, esqueceu?

Não deixei que ele abrisse a porta e passei direto saindo do quarto. Minha cabeça doendo por prender as lágrimas.

-Bella! – olhei e vi Esme andando na minha direção – Edward também está aqui?

-Ah... Sim. Veio ver Carlisle?

-Acho que já adiei demais essa conversa – assenti – Está tudo bem?

-Estou indo.

-Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu querida... Converse com Edward.

-Parece que todos resolvemos repetir os erros dos outros... – disse ácida – Desculpe Esme, eu não quis...

-Não se preocupe, querida... Edward realmente errou tanto quanto Carlisle... Mas esse filho de Tanya é uma realidade e você...

-Desculpe Esme... Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu vou indo. Vou deixar Renesmee com você nesse final de semana, depois nós vamos viajar... Mas eu peço que não conte a ninguém, nem a... Edward.

-Mas...

-Por favor Esme, você mais do que ninguém pode me entender. – ela assentiu e me abraçou. Dessa vez eu deixei algumas lágrimas caírem. – Até logo.

-Até.

Sai dali. A chuva batia forte no teto do carro.

...

-Papai! – ver a alegria de Renesmee em me ver era um conforto naquele caos. A abracei e respirei como se saísse debaixo d'água.

-Como você está, princesa?

-Com saudade. – sorri – Vai voltar pra casa?

-Ainda não, meu amor – passei a mão pelo seu cabelo. Levantei a levando no colo – Fiquei sabendo que vai viajar...

-É. – ela disse sem animação – Você disse para eu cuidar da mamãe... Ela falou que precisava de mim. – senti uma pontada quando ela falou isso.

-Vim te pegar pra gente sair. Pra matar um pouco da saudade que eu vou sentir quando você viajar. – ela sorriu assentindo com a cabeça.

Avisei a empregada que sairia com Renesme e nós fomos. Passei o dia em Seatle com ela, shopping, lojas de brinquedos, almoço no MacDonald's. E naqueles momentos, eu não esquecia, mas conseguia sorrir sem fazer tanto esforço vendo como Renesme estava feliz. Ela ainda falava que queria que Bella estivesse ali, mas logo era entretida com alguma coisa.

-Alô?

_-Edward, Bella perguntou quando você vai trazer Renesmee... _

-Estamos no carro voltando pra casa.

_-Então passe lá e a deixe, não estou em casa... Claro, se não for..._

-Tudo bem mãe, eu vou. Até amanhã...

-O que a vovó queria?

-Falar que sua mãe quer que te leve pra casa. – Renesmee sorriu.

-E você também vai ficar?

-Não, meu amor... Eu já falei que vou passar um tempo longe, não falei? – ela assentiu com um bico – Não faz bico. – disse rindo, e com uma mão mexendo com ela, até que ela desistiu e riu.

...

-Esme disse que ele já está voltando com ela, Jhony. Aí vocês vão poder brincar, ta bom? – ele assentiu voltando a correr para o balanço no jardim.

-E Renesmee com isso tudo?

-Ela ainda não entende muito bem o que é... Está triste, mas pra ela o pai só foi passar uns dias fora.

-E você, como está lidando?

-Ah, Jake... Eu... Estou destroçada. Confusa, perdida... – me joguei sentada ao lado dele no sofá. Sentindo as lágrimas voltarem aos olhos. – Eu tinha que estar perguntando como anda seu namoro com Bree e não ficar lamuriando...

-Eu e Bree estamos bem... Mas ainda não é um namoro. E exatamente por você estar mau que é a pauta da nossa conversa... – eu tive que sorrir com ele falando desse jeito. Ele sorriu de volta – Vem aqui...

E então eu voltei a me debulhar em lágrimas. Ele me colocou em seu colo como quando éramos adolescentes. Eu estava aninhada e encolhida no colo de Jacob, o meu canto, onde eu cabia perfeitamente.

-Dói tanto... – disse entre o choro.

-Vai passar... Sempre passa.

-Como eu vou sobreviver até lá?

-É só olhar pra Renesmee... – ele começou a fazer carinho no meu braço, e isso ia me confortando. Não diminuía em nada a dor, mas estava fazendo o choro parar.

-Eu fico pensando... Como eu deixei passar? Qual foi o momento que eu...

-Não foi você Bella! – ele disse mais agressivo – Se isso não fosse magoar você, eu quebrava a cara daquele...

-Não Jake... Isso não ia mudar nada.

-Mas você tem certeza que o filho da tal é dele?

-Não... Mas tem a chance... Se tem a chance ele me traiu. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer, sempre confiei integralmente em Edward. – ele me abraçou mais forte.

-Eu não tenho muito o que dizer. Apenas chora e... Eu vou estar aqui.

-Obrigada, Jake. – nos olhamos e ele beijou minha testa. Voltei a encostar minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

Ficamos apenas assim... Eu em seu colo, enquanto ele me confortava, me mandava força. Jacob sempre tinha sido meu porto seguro, aquele com quem contar em qualquer situação, mas nem o colo dele dessa vez estava me dando alivio. Era bom estar ali, eu reconhecia seu toque e isso me confortava um pouco, mas dor estava ali, sumia superficialmente, mas eu sabia que assim que levantasse de seu colo ela viria mais forte, mais mortal.

Sai do meu estado de quase sono quando ouvi a porta se abrindo. Edward ficou um tempo nos olhando e ainda demorou para que eu notasse que ele tinha chegado. Jacob ficou rígido e ele me levantei.

-Tio Jake! – Jacob a pegou no colo, falando e brincando com ela, enquanto eu e Edward ainda nos olhávamos.

-Eu vou indo. – disse, e Renesmee foi o abraçar.

-Thau papai.

-Thau, princesa. Eu venho te pegar pra passear mais, ta bom? – Renesmee assentiu.

-Jhony está lá fora, querida... Vai brincar com ele. – ela assentiu sorrindo, correndo para o jardim.

-Eu, comprei algumas coisas pra ela... – ele disse colocando várias bolsas de loja na poltrona. Dessa vez ele olhava para Jacob, que mantinha o olhar nele. Os dois pareciam querer pular um no pescoço do outro.

-Certo, deixe ai e pode ir. – Edward voltou a me olhar. E o buraco no meu peito cresceu ao ver a dor em seus olhos.

-Até mais. – essas palavras foram sussurradas e ele saiu.

Assim que a porta se fechou Jacob me abraçou e eu desmoronei mais uma vez.

...

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com vocês? Jhony também iria gostar...

-Não, Jake. Obrigada, mas eu e Renesmee vamos ficar bem. – ele olhou para ela que conversava com Jhony do nosso lado.

-Ela não parece muito animada. – suspirei.

-E não está... Ela quer que Edward vá com a gente... Ainda não entende o que aconteceu. – ouvimos a chamada para o avião que iríamos embarcar – Está na hora.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou forte. Mais uma vez eu senti aquela segurança que o calor e o cheiro de Jacob me transmitiam. Sussurrei duas palavras em seu ouvido e ele me olhou surpreso, sorri e me abaixei para falar com Jhony, que me abraçou. Sorri notando mais uma vez como ele era quente igual a Jacob.

-Thau Nessie. – e abraçou Renesmee que muito vermelha retribuiu.

-Thau Jhony.

-Vamos, amor? – ela me olhou e assentiu – Até mais Jake. – ele sorriu e pegou Renesmee a abraçando.

-Thau Tio Jake.

-Thau pequena... Quando vocês voltarem eu e Jhony vamos fazer uma festa pra vocês, ta bom? – ela sorriu assentindo.

Jacob me olhou e sorriu, eu sorri de volta e peguei a mão de Renesmee seguindo para o portão de embarque. Entramos e Renesmee olhava tudo com muita curiosidade. Assim que sentamos ela começou a fazer suas perguntas.

-E no Brasil tem sol?

-Muito... – disse sorrindo. – E tem praias.

-Igual La Push?

-Não – ri – No Brasil a gente tem vontade de entrar na água... – ela sorriu.

-Eu quero ir na praia do Brasil!

Ela continuou falando até que o sono a pegou e eu pude enfim começar a pensar. Esse era o propósito dessa viagem, pensar.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**gby00:**É, desgraça quando vem, vem sempre acompanhada. Bella e Edward estão indo pelo mesmo caminho de Esme e Carlisle... Mas, vamos ver o que vai acontecer com esse casal! Por que Carlisle e Esme, já deram o passo para melhorar a situação.. Beijoo! E até o próximo ^^

**Anne Sullivan:** O maior problema para Bella foi justamente Edward esconder e mentir para ela sobre isso... Por que como ela disse, seria capaz de acreditar nele se ele houvesse conversado com ela. Vamos ver o que Bella decide fazer da vida dela agora neh... ^^ Beijo e até o próximo!

**Tas:** Nossa! Fico realmente feliz por você ter gostado tanto da fic! E prometo que, não no próximo, mas vou recompensar você por ter feito você ter vontade de chorar ok? ^^ Beijo e espero te ver aki no próximo!

**Kinca:** É, Bella tem que se benzer, por que tudo acontece com ela! Mas deve haver um motivo para isso, não? E bem... Vamos ver o que vai acontecer com esses dois neh? Nossa! Autora favorita *.*? Estou flutuando de felicidade aqui! Muuuuuito obrigadaa! ^^ Beijo e até o próximo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Gente, estou mau... Com um resfriado daqueles... Não sei se esse capítulo vai estar mt bom comigo fazendo ele com dor de cabeça, mas não podia deixar vocês na mão...**

**Agradeço muuuito a: **_gby00_**, **Tas** e **_Carol Machado_**, vocês me deram força para escrever esse capítulo! ^^**

**Beijos e até o próximo domingo... Onde espero estar melhor e escrever bem ^^**

* * *

-Estou tão feliz! – Alice gritou na mesa do restaurante.

Minha mãe sorria como a muito tempo eu não via, e Carlisle tinha voltado, ou pelo menos estava voltando, a ser o mesmo homem de sempre. A aparência bem mais saudável. Eu já não podia dizer a mesma coisa de mim.

-Essa reconciliação merece um brinde! – Emmet gritou alegre levantando o copo. Então todos levantamos e eles começaram a rir por John ter ficado em pé na cadeira tentando alcançar os copos, com seu copo de canudinho para brindar também.

O jantar continuou animado. Todos felizes pela reconciliação de nossos pais, depois de quase três meses de sofrimento. Alice, Jasper e John, Emmet, Rosalie, Rick e Julliet... Eu estava me sentindo um intruso naquela felicidade.

Claro que estava feliz pelos meus pais, mas aquele clima de felicidade não estava pra mim. Bella e Renesmee tinham viajado a quase três semanas, e eu só tinha noticias delas quando Renesmee me ligava ou quando Bella ligava para minha mãe ou Alice.

Bree também estava no jantar. Radiante, vendo pela primeira vez a animação da família Cullen. Jacob não tinha aceitado o convite de ir jantar também, e eu agradecia imensamente por isso.

Ver Bella aninhada no colo dele daquela maneira... Eu não gostava nem de lembrar. Tinha usado todo controle que tinha para não gritar, não arrancá-la dali e dizer que ela é minha.

-Edward – olhei para Bree que estava do meu lado. Todos continuavam entretidos em suas conversas na mesa – Coma um pouco... Esme toda hora te olha preocupada... – olhei para minha mãe, que sorriu pra mim. Sorri de volta.

-Desculpe, Bree... Estava viajando. – ela sorriu.

-Eu sei por onde. – assenti e coloquei uma garfada na boca.

Parecia que estava comendo borracha. Não tinha gosto de nada.

Tudo tinha perdido o gosto sem Bella.

...

-Olha mamãe! – Renesmee gritou excitada – Olha! – eu ria com a animação dela em olhar a água transparente da praia

-Vamos lá. – levantei sentindo o sol esquentar na minha pele. Renesmee pegou minha mão e nós fomos até a beirada da água. Cada vez que tocava nossos pés, Renesmee aumentava o sorriso.

-Posso entrar, mamãe?

-Vamos, eu te levo... – fui com Renesmee até onde a água ficava em minha cintura, peguei no meu colo e começamos a brincar.

Claro que eu não tinha esquecido tudo o que estava acontecendo em Forks. Muito menos de Edward. Mas estava conseguindo me animar com Renesmee... Saiamos todos os dias, conhecendo vários lugares, e toda manhã indo para praia.

Já podia ver a pele de Renesmee adquirir um tom de caramelo. Cada vez mais linda! Eu também estava pegando uma cor, mas não como Renesmee.

Saímos da água e ela começou a brincar com a areia. Sorri e fiz o que mais estava fazendo naquela viajem: tirar fotos de Renesmee. Ela me olhou e sorriu, o mesmo sorriso de Edward.

...

-Tanya, não temos nada para conversar... – disse cansado. Ela estava na minha frente com a mão na cintura como se tivesse direito de cobrar alguma coisa.

-Estou com um filho seu na barriga, isso não é assunto para uma vida inteira?

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Já te mostrei o teste...

-Isso não quer dizer que esse filho seja meu. – ela me olhou surpresa. – Na realidade, duvido que tenha conseguido te engravidar dopado. – disse ácido.

-Você não pode...

-Foi o que você ouviu. Quando a criança nascer, vamos fazer o teste de DNA, se for meu... Vou amá-lo, cuidar... Ser pai dessa criança. Mas minha relação se limitará a ela.

-Edward...

-Nem sei o que veio fazer aqui... Precisa de dinheiro é isso? – ela pareceu ofendida, mas eu já não estava ligando muito para isso.

-Não! – seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas, eu fiquei confuso – Edward, eu apenas quero um pai de verdade para essa criança!

-E eu já disse...

-Estou precisando de ajuda, Edward!

-Eu já ofereci...

-Não quero dinheiro! Estou sozinha nessa cidade... E grávida! – ela já chorava – Estou sentindo tudo em dobro e nem sei se quero essa criança!

-Não pode estar falando sério! – fiquei de pé – Se tem a mínima chance desse filho ser meu, você não vai fazer nada contra ele! – ela sentou na cadeira passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-É muita pressão... Eu não quero usar essa criança para... – parou de falar e eu me aproximei. Tanya tinha perdido aquele ar de quem cobra alguma coisa. Estava vulnerável e parecia muito triste.

-Tanya... – ela se jogou nos meus braços me abraçando.

-Queria tanto que houvéssemos ficado juntos... Queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar muitas decisões que tomei. – tentei tirar seus braços de mim.

-Tanya, eu não...

-Sua secretária disse... – olhei para porta e Jacob apareceu com Rita atrás.

-Desculpe, Dr. Cullen... Mas eu não... Não dá para segurá-lo.

-Não se preocupe Rita. – sai do abraço me levantando. Tanya limpou as lágrimas pegando a bolsa.

-A gente se fala. – saiu sem esperar que eu falasse alguma coisa. Olhei para Jacob que me olhava repreendendo

-O que quer? – me encostei na minha mesa, de frente para ele.

-Não sei se... – riu debochado – Acho que não está mais se importando com o que diz respeito a Bella, certo?

-Do que está falando?

-Essa cena... Foi fácil trocar de família,não?

-Você não sabe do que está falando – disse me desencostando.

-Eu... Quer saber, que se dane você e essa mulher ai... Só vim avisar que vi Sulpicia. – meus olhos saltaram.

-Quem?

-Vim a Seatle resolver algumas coisas da empresa e... Estava diferente, cabelo curto, ruivo... Mas era ela.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Nunca vou esquecer aquela mulher. – olhei para os lados.

-O que ela pode querer aqui?

-Você nem suspeita? – ele perguntou debochado.

-Vou ligar para Sam...

-Sam?

-Foi o policial que estava com o caso a sete anos atrás... Ele nem mora mais aqui, mas tenho certeza que vai querer saber disso.

-Certo... Se precisar de alguma coisa...

-Bella...?

-Não. Eu não iria deixá-la mais nervosa com ela... – o olhei curioso, esperando que continuasse – Com ela viajando. Vou indo.

-Jacob. – ele se virou, me olhando – Obrigado.

-Não faço isso por você.

-Mesmo assim...

-Certo. – olhou desconfortável para o lados, e maneou a cabeça. Saiu e eu sentei na minha cadeira.

Sulpicia Volturi, de volta? O que mais faltava acontecer?

...

-Acham que devo falar para Bella?

-Não, Edward! – minha mãe parecia chocada com essa idéia – Ela nem está aqui para correr perigo.

-Sem querer essa viagem veio em boa hora... – eu ficava entre concordar e discordar do meu pai. Era bom ela e Renesmee estarem seguras e longe daqui, mas era horrível estar longe delas duas. – Já ligou para Sam?

-Já... Ele disse que vai vir para cá no próximo vôo.

-O que ela pode querer aqui depois de tanto tempo?

-Não se preocupe, querida... – minha mãe apoiou a cabeça no ombro do meu pai. Era bom vê-los assim. – Temos apenas que ficar alerta...

-Não está com medo?

-Estou preocupado... – ele respondeu olhando para ela – Sabe quando Bella vai voltar?

-Não... – respondi suspirando.

-Ela disse que volta quando acabar o... O tempo que o juiz a afastou do trabalho. – minha mãe falou, me exaltei.

-Ainda faltam três meses! E a escola de Renesme? Como ela não me avisou isso?

-Meu filho...

-Não, mãe! Ela me disse que ia viajar, mas se tivesse falado que eu ficaria cinco meses sem ver minha filha eu não teria dado a autorização!

-Se acalme, Edward! – voltei a sentar.

-Eu não sei se agüento isso por muito mais tempo... – senti os braços de minha mãe em volta de mim.

-Você está agüentando isso sozinho, querido... Solta um pouco. – meu pai já não estava mais ali. Abracei minha mãe de volta.

-Tanya veio me procurar a um tempo atrás.

-Queria dinheiro?

-Não... Ela parecia... Desesperada. Ficou falando sobre ser muita pressão... Eu não entendi muita coisa, mas...

-Grávidas ficam muito vulneráveis... Hormônios estourando de todos os cantos... É normal que ela fique assim. Ainda mais do jeito como ficou grávida.

-Estou completamente perdido, mãe... Faço tudo no automático...

-Tenho certeza de que, quando Bella voltar, você vão conversar e se resolver... Vocês se amam tanto querido.

-Mas ela não confia mais em mim...

-Conquiste a confiança que perdeu.

-Se ela me der chance para isso, mãe... Se ela me der chance para isso.

...

-Como vai Sam? – Sam estava diferente. Mas velho, e com um porte militar. Tinha subido de cargo desde a última vez que tínhamos nos encontrado. Mas quando fui apertar sua mão ele me puxou para um abraço.

-Bem... E você Edward? – sorriu – Era só um moleque a última vez que nos vimos... – ensaiei um sorriso.

-Estou indo. – ele assentiu e foi falar com meu pai e sendo apresentado a Jacob.

-Bem... O que tem pra mim? – perguntou sentando no sofá. Olhei para Jacob.

-Vi Sulpicia em Seatle. – ele respondeu.

-Tem certeza que era ela?

-Absoluta.

-Estava disfarçada?

-Não exatamente. Estava com os cabelos curtos... Ruivos. E estava vestida de forma bem diferente da qual me lembro.

-Chegou a conhecê-la?

-Muito bem, infelizmente...

-Certo. Vou reunir minha equipe... – olhou para meu pai – Continuo com os mesmos homens... Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth, Jared... Todos vão gostar muito de voltar a esse caso.

-Espero que dessa vez a gente consiga prendê-la. – Sam assentiu.

-Ela é muito escorregadia... Sabe como se esconder e como convencer as pessoas a ajudá-la... E isso não é bom pra gente.

-Ah, tem mais uma coisa. James... O loiro que fugiu com ela. É uma longa história...

-Acho que temos tempo.

-Bem, Bella é psicóloga... Você deve saber... Ela que dá a decisão se eles estão aptos para sair antes da pena cumprida. Por bom comportamento... – ele assentiu para que eu continuasse – E acabou que ela ficou por decidir sobre esse James.

-Mas ela não poderia... Tinha envolvimento com ele antes de...

-Nós sabíamos e falamos para ela... Mas não adiantou, tratou dele até certo ponto e decidiu que ele não poderia sair. James a processou exatamente por esse problema que tivemos com ele. Bella foi afastada do emprego por seis meses, e está pagando uma indenização.

-Sabem se vai ser solto?

-Já foi. – minha mãe respondeu e eu a olhei surpreso.

-Como já foi?

-Bella soube um pouco antes de... Bem, está sabendo agora. – ela respondeu.

-Vamos procurá-lo... Se Black viu Sulpicia por aqui e ele está solto, podem muito bem estar juntos. – assenti – Por enquanto é isso. Vou comunicar minha equipe e vamos começar os trabalhos. Até lá, se cuidem. – concordamos.

-Também vou indo... – Jacob se despediu de minha mãe e meu pai. Ele e Sam se olharam de modo estranho, mas não me liguei muito nisso.

Só conseguia pensar em Bella, Renesme... As duas com James e Sulpicia a solta por ai. Esperava que tudo já estivesse resolvido quando Bella voltasse para Forks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Mais um capítulo para vocês! ^^**

**Amanhã começam meus trotes na facul... Me desejem sorte!**

**;****

* * *

-James pensou em tudo... Na verdade acho que ele está sendo muito bem instruído. – Sam disse entrando na casa de meus pais.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntei o acompanhando até a sala. Ele jogou um papel na mesa.

-Peguei com Laurent, seu advogado. Sabe o que é isso? – fiz não com a cabeça – James virou a vítima da história... Para investigá-lo vamos precisar reunir Deus e mundo.

-Como assim?

-O advogado dele, um pilantra, mas conhece bem as leis e sabe como usá-las a seu favor... Coloca James como a vítima, "uma pessoa que pagou sua dívida com a sociedade sendo descriminada pelos erros do passado por uma família que não tem necessidade nenhuma, a não ser má fé, para uma vingança." – o olhei aturdido – Isso nas palavras do advogado claro...

-E agora? – sentei sentindo minhas forças indo embora.

-Bem, vou falar com uma promotora amiga minha... Ela conhece as leis melhor do que eu, vai poder me orientar... Mas até lá, não podemos fazer muita coisa sem um mandato.

-Quanto tempo mais ou menos?

-Não sei... Vou ligar para ela hoje a noite... Acabou de se tornar promotora titular, então só deve estar em casa a noite. Amanhã eu posso te dar uma resposta.

Pelo modo com que falava essa promotora devia ser bem mais que amiga dele. Mas eu não consegui pensar muito nisso. Só rodava na minha cabeça que tinha que resolver tudo isso antes de três meses.

-Está preocupado com Bella?

-Não, por enquanto... Ela viajou para o Brasil, queria resolver isso antes que ela voltasse.

-E ela volta quando?

-Daqui a três meses... Quando ela pode retornar ao trabalho. – abaixei a cabeça. Não conseguia ver Bella sendo supervisionada por alguém enquanto trabalhava, sempre tão independente.

-Desculpe perguntar, Edward, mas acho que somos amigos para isso... Vocês se separaram?

-Ela se separou de mim. – ele apenas assentiu sem perguntar mais nada.

-Bem... Não quero me meter mais do que já fiz. – se levantou – Não se preocupe, vamos pegar esses dois. – assenti e o levei até a porta.

Me joguei novamente no sofá.

...

Mais um paciente saiu e eu passei a mão pelo rosto tentando espantar o cansaço. Respirei fundo, sabendo o quão isso era perigoso para mim e para meus pacientes. Mas não tinha como evitar, de noite o sono não vinha, dormia cada vez menos e de dia, meu corpo pedia por descanso.

-Rita, mais quantos pacientes hoje?

-_Um momento..._ – ouvi sua voz fanha pelo interfone – _Mais três Edward._

-Certo, obrigado. – desliguei e me encostei na cadeira sentindo as costas estalarem.

Sam tinha dito que a tal amiga juíza não estava muito animada. Falando que tínhamos nos metido em uma boa briga, e que pela lei, Bella estava totalmente errada nessa. Sam ainda tinha falado que se James se sentisse ameaçado teria denunciado Bella assim que a reconheceu... Mas o advogado do canalha tinha pensado nisso também, colocando quase aureola e asas em James, dizendo que ele apenas buscava o perdão pra quem ele tinha feito tanto mau.

Eu tinha vontade de ir atrás dele e dar tantos socos quanto pudesse. Mas isso só iria complicar. Meus olhos se desviaram para o pequeno papel que estava em cima da mesa.

Era o endereço e o telefone de Tanya.

Ela já devia estar com uns cinco meses de gravidez, a barriga já devia estar aparecendo... E não tinha mais vindo me procurar , eu realmente estava agradecido por isso, mas era estranho. Ela estava vindo todo mês me lembrar que estava com um filho meu na barriga e agora nada...

-Quer saber... Melhor assim... – apertei o botão do interfone – Pode mandar entrar o próximo, Rita.

...

-E aí mano? – Emmet se sentou do meu lado.

-Estou indo... – Jasper sentou em frente a nós dois, dando a Emmet uma latinha de cerveja.

-Você tem que sair dessa fossa cara. – ele disse abrindo a lata.

-Se imagina no meu lugar e veja se seria fácil... – Emmet fez uma careta e bebeu um gole. Provavelmente imaginando Rosalie saindo de casa com os gêmeos.

-Tanya nunca mais te procurou? – Jasper perguntou também com a lata na mão.

-Graças a Deus! – Emmet riu, mas eu não achei graça.

-Sabe que já dá para fazer o teste de DNA, certo? – assenti.

-Sei. Mas o risco de perder a criança é maior. – eles me olharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas – O que? Tem a chance de ser meu filho, não quero matá-lo!

-Se você diz... – Emmet deu de ombros. Logo Rosalie e Alice chegaram com as crianças, essas já saíram correndo para o jardim. Rosalie se jogou ao lado de Emmet e Alice beijou Jasper antes de sentar do meu lado. Me beijou no rosto. – Onde vocês estavam?

-Vendo algumas coisas para o aniversário de Julliet e Rick...

-Ainda faltam uns quatro meses! – Emmet disse quase cuspindo a cerveja que estava na boca.

-E ainda vamos ter que nos desdobrar para fazer tudo a tempo – Alice disse do meu lado – Pena Bella não estar aqui...

-Pisa, Alice... Pisa mesmo – Emmet falou sério.

-Ah, desculpa... Mas eu não vou fingir que não sinto falta da minha amiga! – se levantou e saiu. Suspirei.

-Não liga, Edward... Acho que ela ta na TPM. – Jasper disse baixo e eu ri sem achar realmente graça. Alice estava certa, todos queriam que Bella estivesse aqui, mas eu tinha afastado ela, não só de mim, mas de minha família inteira.

-Alguma novidade com o caso de James e Sulpicia? – Rose perguntou, acho que querendo mudar de assunto.

-Sam está correndo atrás com Laurent. A tal amiga dele está vendo o que pode fazer pela gente... Mas ele disse que não está sendo fácil, que qualquer movimento nosso parece que apenas queremos a tal vingança que James alegou.

-Bella não foi muito feliz em tratar desse cara... E todo mundo avisou. – disse Jasper olhando para o chão.

-É... Mas o tempo está passando a situação não está resolvida... E se Bella voltar com Renesme antes que eles sejam pegos... – deixei a frase no ar.

-Sabe que pode contar com a gente né, irmão? – Emmet me olhou com a mão no meu ombro. Sorri assentindo.

...

Mais um mês se passou e nada de conseguirmos ao menos chegar perto de James. Ele estava muito bem guardado com o tal advogado. Suspirei passando a mão pelos cabelos, quando o interfone tocou.

-O paciente já chegou Rita?

_-Oh, não... Bem, sua filha está na linha..._ – sorri inconsciente.

-Certo, pode passar.

-_Papai!_

-Minha linda! Como você está? Se divertindo muito?

_-Muito papai! Mamãe me leva todo dia para praia... Ela ta dizendo que eu estou na cor de um caramelo. – _e riu. Eu sorria só de imaginá-la brincando na água, e moreninha.

-Estou morrendo de saudades, princesa!

_-Eu também papai... Mas mamãe disse que a gente ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra voltar._

-E... Sua mãe está bem? – ela gargalhou e eu senti meu coração inflar só de ouvir esse som.

_-Está sim... Está gorda._ – fiquei confuso.

-Bella está gorda?

_-Está sim papai!_ – e gargalhou de novo. Provavelmente estava implicando com Bella, que devia estar ao lado dela. Até por que, era difícil imaginar Bella gorda._ – Papai, agora eu e mamãe vamos sair... Estou conhecendo um monte de lugar legal!_

-Tire muitas fotos para eu ver, ok?

_-Mamãe vive tirando foto... Thau papai, beijão grandão. –_ ri.

-Beijo pequena... E manda um beijo pra sua mãe também. – ela concordou e desligou. A saudade de Renesme aumentava a cada segundo, e de Bella... Essa eu preferia não pensar, se não era capaz de me embolar na cama e nunca mais levantar.

A porta foi aberta em um solavanco e Tanya entrou como um furacão, com Rita atrás dela.

-Desculpe Edward... Mas parece que as pessoas não gostam de ser anunciadas por aqui. – assenti e ela saiu.

-O que quer agora Tanya? – voltei a sentar, cansado. Ela me olhava entre determinada e confusa, uma contradição enorme.

-Eu... Vim trazer isso. – e jogou uma pasta de exames em cima da mesa. Respirei fundo e peguei, constatando que eram ultra-sons. Se via claramente um feto ali, mãos, pés, cabeça... Tudo muito nítido. Olhei para Tanya, vendo sua barriga bem maior desde a última vez que tínhamos nos visto.

-Já sabe o sexo? – quando eu perguntei isso, ela sentou chorando. Continuei sentado sem saber o que fazer – Tanya?

-É uma menina... – ela sussurrou entre as lágrimas. Não pude evitar pensar que teria outra filha... Se for minha, realmente. – Por que você tem que ser tão perfeito?

-Do que está falando Tanya?

-Você podia ser grosso, perguntar o que você tem a ver com esses exames... Me enxotar daqui, não sei! – ela levantou se exaltando – Qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a prosseguir com isso! – levantei indo até sua frente.

-Tanya... Você está alterada... Isso não faz bem para você, nem para o bebê. – ela se desvencilhou quando tentei ajudá-la a sentar e foi para o outro lado da sala.

-Está vendo! É isso! Me bate Edward! Fala que não quer me ver até fazer o teste de DNA! Me faça ter raiva de você! – e começou um choro de soluços.

Eu continuava perplexo a olhando sem entender nada do que ela dizia. Isso já ultrapassava o normal de descontrole hormonal da gravidez! Tanya estava completamente louca!

-Senta aqui... Eu vou buscar um calmante pra você...

-Eu não quero calmante! – gritou com raiva, para logo voltar a soluçar – Eu não agüento mais isso... Estou cansada de ser saco de pancada!

-Do que está falando Tanya? Tem alguém te ameaçando? – ela me olhou, o rosto vermelho e molhado.

-Você não tem culpa de nada... A culpa é minha, só minha... Eu fui burra... Eu... Ai, Edward eu... – parou quando ouviu uma música tocando. Pegou o celular, viu o que estava na tela e num acesso de raiva jogou o aparelho contra a parede. Colocou a mão na cabeça, tonteando e eu me apressei em segurá-la.

-Tanya! Tanya! Você está bem? – ela me olhou, voltando a se sustentar sozinha em pé.

-Desculpe Edward... Desculpe. – e saiu pela porta. Eu fiquei parado tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

...

-Se eu fosse você mandava interná-la.

-Não é tão simples Emmet. – me encostei em minha cadeira. Jasper e Emmet estavam na minha sala, um com os ultra-sons de Tanya e outro com o celular.

-É realmente uma menina... – Jasper falou olhando para os exames – E a taxa de hormônio dela parece alterada. – Emmet riu colocando o celular espatifado em minha mesa.

-Acho que isso a gente já tinha reparado... Mas ela só veio aqui te entregar isso e...

-E deu aquele show que eu falei... Gritou, chorou e depois saiu pedindo desculpas. Eu tento deixar pra lá, mas... Fico preocupado com ela sozinha nessa cidade nesse estado.

-Você é muito bonzinho... – disse Emmet debochando – Se uma vadia dessa aparece querendo estragar meu casamento... Eu ia fazer tudo o que Tanya pediu e mais um pouco. – Jasper riu.

-Ah claro que ia Emmet... Pare de falar do que não sabe. – voltou a olhar pra mim colocando os exames de volta na minha mesa – O que vai fazer?

-Não sei... Não quero ir na casa dela e tornar isso mais intimo do que o necessário, mas fico pensando pelo que ela deve estar passando.

-Pense no que você está passando, Edward! – Emmet falou mais alto – Por uma única merda de vez na sua vida seja egoísta!

-Emmet...

-Não, cara... A mulher não conseguiu destruir com a nossa família a sete anos atrás e vem tentar fazer isso de novo agora? Sabe que não sou de me ligar nessas coisas, mas Bella realmente não merece passar por isso...

Eu e Jasper apenas olhávamos para Emmet. Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu.

-O que? Não é por que não digo, que não penso sobre o que está acontecendo com nossa família... – deu de ombros sentando na poltrona da minha sala.

-Bella realmente não merece isso Emmet, mas eu tenho minha parcela de culpa. – ele riu.

-Culpa de ficar excitado enquanto a mulher te droga? Realmente, muita culpa. – olhei para Jasper.

-Queria ter a mente prática dele. – Jasper riu.

-Eu também...

...

Eu não sabia o que Jacob tinha que fazer naquele jantar!

Bree sorria de mãos dadas com ele. O cara tanto fez que conseguiu entrar na minha vida de forma permanente.

-E pra quando é? – minha mãe perguntou.

-Não é um casamento Esme... – Bree respondeu avermelhando. Jacob a olhava sorrindo. Será que pensava a mesma coisa que eu? Que Bree lembrava Bella quando corava desse jeito? – Apenas vamos...

-A gente vai morar junto e ela decide se me atura como marido. – todos riram. Bree deu um selinho em Jacob que parecia realmente feliz com ela.

Melhor pra mim!

-Mesmo assim, isso merece uma comemoração! – Alice gritou.

-Eu concordo com Alice. – minha mãe disse sorrindo.

-Certo... – Bree olhou para Jacob – Mas acho melhor esperar Bella voltar. – Jacob sorriu para ela e eu entendi como ele podia ter se apaixonado por Bree. Ela era uma pessoa que não se acha facilmente por aí.

Uma pessoa como Bella.

...

-Você está sentindo muita falta delas, não é? – olhei para o lado, vendo Jacob olhar para o céu. Voltei meu olhar para as estrelas também.

-Sabe que sim.

-Eu queria muito quebrar a sua cara por tê-la feito chorar... Mas isso a faria chorar – riu.

-Eu gostaria de me bater.

-Não se preocupe, elas estão bem...

-Como sabe?

-Falo com Bella todos os dias... - o olhei por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar o céu – Bree também tem conversado bastante com ela.

-O que quer com esse papo Jacob?

-Dizer que acredito em você. – me olhou e eu o olhei surpreso – Acredito que a tal mulher tenha te dopado.

-Acredita?

-Bella também acredita.

-Então...

-Ela ficou com raiva de você não ter contado a ela... E isso faz ela ficar na dúvida, mas eu conheço bem aquela lá... – riu – Ela acredita em você.

-Acha que ela vai me perdoar?

-Isso eu já não sei... Eu só quero que Bella seja feliz Edward. – abaixei a cabeça.

-Pode não acreditar, mas eu quero a mesma coisa...

-Então não a deixe. – o olhei sem entender muito daquela conversa. Ele se virou para voltar a sala.

-Jacob! – ele me olhou – Por que falou isso tudo?

-Por que eu amo Bella, Edward. – ele riu da careta que eu fiz – Não como já amei um dia, mas ainda a amo. E tudo o que eu quero é que ela seja feliz. – ele olhou para o chão com pesar e disse em tom de deboche – Que pena que ela só consiga isso com você.

E entrou. Eu ri daquela conversa maluca que curiosamente, tinha me animado.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**gby00:** Tanya não é nenhuma santinha, como pudemos ver, mas ela realmente está alterada com toda situação... Vamos ver onde isso os leva. Sam e Jacob... Bem, eles tem uma coisa em comum que logo vocês vão descobrir ^^ .. Beijos e até o próximo!

**Little Evil Angel:** Que bom que está gostando! É muuuuito bom receber elogios HAHA. E sim, eu posto todo domingo, não sei se com a faculdade isso vai mudar, mas por enquanto eu vou manter isso ^^. Me diga o que achou desse capítulo também ok? ^^ Beijos e até o próximo domingo!

**Ellen Siobhan: **Calma, logo as coisas vão se acertar na vida de Edward... E ele ainda vai aprender lições valiosas depois disso tudo ^^ Muito bom saber que, mesmo com o Edward sofrendo tanto você ainda está gostando da fic... Ainda vai aparecer mais uma trama, mas nada que não vá ser resolvido... Só não sei como.. HAHA. Beijos e até o próximo!

**Carol Machado:** Cabeças duras total! Mas eles vão aprender a lição, você vai ver ^^ Beijos e até o próximo! E de nada sobre dedicar o capítulo, ^^.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gente está simplesmente impossível postar!**

**A primeira coisa que fazia quando chegava em casa da facul era tentar postar, mas sempre dava erro.**

**Mandei email para onde mandaram enviar, falando do erro e nada.**

**Então, desculpem a demora na postagem!**

**Beijos**

**;****

* * *

Hoje faz exatos quatro meses que Bella viajou.

Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar naquele apart-hotel, olhando para a foto de nós três. Numa época em que eu não tinha acabado com a minha vida, em que Tanya era apenas um passado esquecido.

Respirei fundo sabendo que ainda faltava um mês para Bella voltar, e ao mesmo tempo que meu coração se apertava, eu agradecia por ela estar longe daqui. Só que o tempo ia passando e nada se resolvia. James continuava como vitima para a justiça e Sulpicia continuava foragida.

Eu queria que Sam cuidasse do caso 24 horas por dia, mas ele tinha outros casos para resolver, o tinha chamado no meio de seu trabalho, já tinha feito muito vindo para Forks. O telefone me tirou dos devaneios.

-Alô?

_-Edward, temos uma nova informação..._ – sentei ouvindo a voz de Sam.

-Qual?

_-Parece que, se Sulpicia está na cidade, está sendo ajudada por uma mulher... Não sabemos quem ela é ainda, mas sabemos que é uma mulher._

-Mais isso não quer dizer que James não esteja com ela!

_-Eu sei. Só queria avisar e perguntar se sabe de alguém na cidade que poderia conhecer Sulpicia._

_-_Não... Talvez Jacob possa saber, mas acho difícil.

_-Certo. Vamos continuar trabalhando, qualquer notícia me avise._

Voltei a deitar me sentindo cada vez mais esgotado. O telefone voltou a tocar.

-Sam?

_-Han, não... Tanya. – _suspirei.

-O que foi? Algum problema?

_-Edward, preciso encontrar com você... _

-Tanya, não sei se...

_-Estou desesperada, Edward... Preciso falar com você! -_ ela respirou fundo_ – Por enquanto não dá, mas eu vou ter uma consulta no médico de Seatle, podemos nos encontrar quando eu sair._

-Certo, e quando está marcado?

_-Começo da semana que vem... Vamos fazer assim, antes de sair de lá eu te ligo e nos encontramos. Por favor, não falte!_

-Certo, Tanya... Estarei lá. – desliguei.

Agora mais essa!

...

-Jhony! – Renesme gritou assim que viu o pequeno, que correu até ela a abraçando. Sorri com aquilo, mas logo gargalhei quando Jacob me tirou do chão.

-Minha nossa! Não tinha reparado como senti sua falta até agora! – disse quando ele me abraçou, eu já estando no chão.

-Eu sempre soube da saudade que eu senti de você! Não deixo mais você sair do país! – ri indo abraçar Jhony enquanto Jacob pegou Renesme no colo.

Ela começou a falar como tinha se divertido na praia, e conhecido coisas novas. Se ela já gostava de falar, agora com tantas novidades, não pararia mesmo.

-Vamos almoçar? Bree está nos esperando.

-Bree? – Jacob sorriu sacana e eu continuei o olhando.

-Estamos morando juntos. – gritei e Jacob gargalhou. O abracei com Renesme ainda em seu colo.

-Não sabe como estou feliz por você! – peguei a mão de Jhony e fomos para o carro de Jacob. – E como está tudo por aqui?

-Esses quatro meses foram... Bem movimentados. – o olhei curiosa, enquanto entravamos no carro. Jhony e Renesme iam conversando animados atrás. Esperei que ele continuasse, como não fez, eu perguntei.

-E então, o que aconteceu?

-Vamos almoçar primeiro? – ele me perguntou e aquilo me deixou preocupada – Não fique preocupada, apenas vamos almoçar em paz, e depois conversamos, ok? – sorri e assenti.

...

Entrei em casa com Renesme no colo de Jacob. Olhei em volta e ela não parecia ser a minha casa. Fria e sem Edward, parecia errado estar ali. Suspirei.

-Vamos subir... – ele não disse nada, apenas subiu comigo e colocou Renesme na cama dela.

-Você quer que eu fique?

-Não Jacob... Obrigada, mas eu preciso ficar sozinha. – ele assentiu e me abraçou.

-Eu sempre vou estar aqui. E agora Bree também. – sorri, sendo a primeira vez que via Jacob feliz desse jeito, nem Leah o havia feito sorrir desse jeito.

Ele saiu e a casa ficou ainda impressionante como me sentia mais em casa no hotel do Brasil do que aqui. Passei por cada cômodo como se estivesse entrando pela primeira vez. Até que cheguei ao meu quarto,e constatei que não conseguiria dormir ali.

Cada pedaço, cada canto tinha algo de Edward, o cheiro, a lembrança, a presença... Voltei a fechar a porta e fui para o quarto que era meu na época em que Aro e Sulpicia ainda moravam aqui. Deitei na cama e me deixei levar pelo cansaço.

...

-Bella, eles estão tão preocupados...

-Eu sei Bree, mas ainda não está na hora.

-Mas já passou uma semana... E você não sai de casa que eu sei. – suspirei e Bree se levantou sentando do meu lado – Desculpe se estou me intrometendo demais, só que já me sinto dessa família...

-E você é! Não está se intrometendo... – sorri – È só que ainda não me sinto preparada para contar a Edward... – ela riu.

-Não vai precisar, ele vai ver. – assenti com a cabeça. Olhei para o relógio – Bem, eu tenho que ir... Vou ao médico. – seus olhos brilharam

-Posso ir junto?

-O que é isso Bree? – disse rindo. Arregalei meus olhos – Você está...?

-Oh, não, não... – ela ficou vermelha – Mas quero tanto... Ainda mais agora que me tonei promoter dos desfiles.

-Já falou com Jake? – ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e negou com a cabeça.

-Não sei como ele...

-Nem termine a frase. Vou te contar um segredinho... – ela sorriu – È o que Jacob mais quer, encher a casa! – ela riu.

-Certo, vou... Ai, Bella... Vamos logo para esse médico. – gargalhei. Saímos e fomos no carro de Bree. Conversamos muito e ela me lembrou bastante Alice. Senti uma pontada com a saudade que sentia da minha amiga. Suspirei, mas eu não estava pronta para ficar frente a frente com Edward. – É aqui?

-Sim... – ela estacionou e nós descemos ainda rindo de algo que Bree tinha dito, entramos no consultório, mas não havia secretária. – Olá? Dr. Evans?

-Acho que não tem ninguém Bella... Ou ele deve estar atendendo alguém. – assenti.

-Então vamos sentar, talvez ele venha... – antes mesmo de conseguir sentar ouvimos o barulho de algo caindo dentro da sala que Dr. Evans atendia as pacientes, olhei para Bree – Dr. Evans, o senhor está aí? – disse mais alto. Mas a única resposta foi outro barulho, mas forte que o primeiro.

-Acho melhor nós... – Bree se adiantou e abriu a porta – Oh, meu Deus! – corri até lá vendo a mulher no chão. Meu olhos arregalaram e eu corri até ela.

-Tanya? Tanya? – me voltei para Bree – Chame uma ambulância... O Jacob também! – ela assentiu pegando o celular.

-Isa...Bella...

-Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem... – a segurei, a colocando deitada em minhas pernas dobradas, mas quando levantei a mão vi sangue – Oh, meu Deus! Tanya você está sangrando! – a mexi procurando a fonte e ela gemeu de dor, pude ver o liquido vermelho saindo da lateral de seu corpo – Bree! Ela levou um tiro!

-Isso só piora! – ela voltou a digitar no celular, saindo de novo da sala.

-Calma, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Por... Por que está fazendo isso? Eu acabei com seu casamento...

-Não é hora para falarmos disso. – ela fechou os olhos com força – Bree!

-Eles já estão vindo Bella... Só que teve um acidente na estrada... – ela respirou fundo olhando para Tanya – Seatle não é Forks... – e voltou a sair quando seu rosto ficou pálido.

-Desculpe, Bella...

-Tanya, não...

-Estou pedindo perdão. Não vou conseguir... – respirou fundo – Por favor, me perdoe.

-Pare de falar Tanya. Bree, e o Jacob?

-Ele não atende Bella... Estou tentando qualquer pessoa, mas parece que todos resolveram ficar fora de área! – Bree estava tão desesperada quanto eu. Minhas mãos tremiam, mas eu tentava me acalmar.

-Ele não fez nada Bella... Edward não teve culpa... – dessa vez eu não pedi para que ela se calasse – Eu o dopei... Fui eu... – e voltou a respirar fundo.

-Ok, Tanya, depois conversamos sobre isso... Agora você tem que ficar calada, guardar energia. – agora eu tinha que manter minhas mãos em punhos para que parassem de tremer.

-Não... – ela tentou se mexer e eu tentei deixá-la o mais confortável possível. Minhas pernas já dormentes. – Eu preciso que você diga que me perdoa...

-Tanya...

-Por favor diga.

-Eu te perdôo Tanya. – respirei fundo desejando que aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras – Agora por favor fique calada.

-Foi ele... Ele atirou em mim.

-Quem? – não me contive em perguntar.

-O pai do meu... – respirou fundo – Do meu filho. – meu coração acelerou. Ela estava confirmando que Edward não era o pai daquela criança. – Foi o James. – dessa vez meu coração quase parou. James?

-James MacTuner? – ela assentiu – Vocês... Isso foi um plano?

-Desde o começo... Mas não fomos nós que... Ai!

-Bella! – Bree gritou e eu me assustei – Consegui falar com a secretária de Edward, mas ele não está no consultório, ela vai tentar falar com ele também. – assenti – Ela... ? – deixou a pergunta morrer olhando para Tanya.

-Não sei, Bree... – suspirei. Tanya estava respirando com dificuldade e de olhos fechados. Comecei a fazer perguntas pra ela, lembrava de algo como isso na faculdade. Que nome daria para o filho, que ela me corrigiu dizendo que ia ser uma menina, e coisas do tipo até que ouvimos as sirenes – Ai, graças a Deus.

...

Alice não precisava ter trazido esse troglodita para cá. Ela mesma podia entregar o vestido que tinha feito para Bree... Mas nãããão, vamos chamar o Jacob... Girei os olhos quando nós cruzamos o olhar.

-Aqui! E nem ouse olhar! É para entregar direto para Bree! – Jacob riu se levantando.

-Certo, Alice... Prometo não olhar.

-Vamos marcar um almoço, ou coisa assim... Sei que não querem comemorar que estão morando juntos até que Bella chegue, mas podíamos apenas almoçar. – Jacob sorriu e eu voltei a girar meus olhos.

-Vou falar com Bree e nós marcamos... Agora eu... – parou de falar pegando o celular e riu – Por falar nela... Oi amor... – parou de sorrir – Calma... Bree, calma... O que aconteceu com a Bella? – me levantei e Alice me olhou confusa – Estou indo para aí. Fica calma.

-O que tem Bella? Ela ligou para Bree? Por que não pra mim?

-Alice! – gritei e ela me olhou assustada – O que tem Bella, Jacob? – ele suspirou.

-Não tenho tempo agora, Edward... – ele foi saindo e eu fui até ele segurando seu braço. Ele olhou da minha mão para o meu rosto, logo depois puxando o braço.

-É minha mulher, o que aconteceu?

-Não pensou que era sua mulher quando engravidou outra, certo? – ele ia falar mais alguma coisa e então parou – Quer saber, eu tenho que ir, e não ficar brigando com você... – e saiu.

Eu fui atrás, Alice ficou gritando que era para ligar pra ela assim que tivesse uma notícia, já que John estava no quarto e ela não poderia nos seguir. Entrei em meu carro seguindo o de Jacob. Minha cabeça trabalhando a mil. Será que Sulpicia tinha feito algo a Bella? Balancei a cabeça... A primeira pergunta era, Bella estava em Forks?

Corríamos tanto que levamos metade do tempo para chegar em Seatle, o maior tempo foi perdido quando já estávamos lá, com um acidente no caminho. Mas fiquei intrigado vendo Jacob parar em frente ao consultório particular de Richad, o médico amigo do meu pai.

-O que viemos fazer aqui? – disse saindo do carro, vendo Jacob andando apressado a minha frente. Uma ambulância estava estacionada.

-Você eu não sei... Mas eu vim ajudar... Bree! – ele abraçou minha irmã – Onde ela está?

-Lá dentro – ela respondeu. Bree estava pálida.

-Que está acontecendo? – ela apenas deu de ombros e eu segui Jacob para dentro do consultório.

Jacob estava discutindo com os enfermeiros que não estavam o deixando passar para a sala de exame. Eu ainda não estava entendendo bem o que Bella poderia ter a ver com aquilo tudo.

-Eu sou médico. O que aconteceu aqui?

-Uma mulher levou um tiro... Vamos removê-la para o hospital, mas ela perdeu muito sangue, e no estado em que está...

-Posso... – Jacob se colocou do meu lado – Podemos entrar?

-Ah... Não sei se...

-Sou médico e amigo do dono do consultório... – peguei minha carteira do bolso e mostrei a carteira de médico.

-Certo.

Claro que a cena era chocante. Tanya estava sendo colocada numa maca para ser levada a ambulância. Sua lateral e o chão estavam cheios de sangue. Mas nada disso me chocava tanto do que Bella sentada no chão, meu olhar vidrado em sua barriga.

...

-Jake! – ela gritou e eu, ainda em choque, a vi correr para os braços dele.

-Você está grávida? – consegui perguntar, ela e Jacob me olharam.

-Vamos Bella, eu vou te tirar daqui... – me adiantei querendo evitar, mas Bree segurou meu braço.

-Não é hora para isso... – ela disse baixo – Leve Bella para casa.

-Não, eu quero ir para o hospital – Bella disse. Eu estava tão absorto em sua barriga que não pensei em por que Bella estaria querendo acompanhar Tanya até o hospital.

-Bella, não é uma boa idéia. – ela se soltou dele.

-Então eu vou de táxi... – e ia andando quando Jacob segurou seu braço.

-Tudo bem, eu te levo... Mas se começar a te estressar eu te tiro de lá arrastada.

-Vamos. – e saiu com ele sem me dirigir um segundo olhar.

-Vamos, Edward? – assenti e saímos – Me dá as chaves do carro, não queremos mais um acidente, certo? Depois eu volto e pego o meu. – dei as chaves com o pensamento de que Bree estava pegando a mania de falar como Jacob.

-Desde quando ela está aqui? – Bree suspirou seguindo o carro de Jacob.

-Mais ou menos uma semana.

-Ela não podia ter feito isso...

-Tente entender Edward... Ela está muito ferida ainda, e, você viu, grávida.

-Outra coisa que ela não poderia ter escondido de mim! – Bree não respondeu – Desculpe, estou alterado com tudo isso.

-Eu entendo, mas também entendo Bella...

Assenti mesmo sem concordar. Bella tinha chegado a uma semana, me privou de ver Renesme e de saber que teria outro filho! Um filho! Ela não tinha esse direito!

Chegamos ao hospital e fomos direto ao andar em que Tanya estava. Eu estava preocupado com ela e com a, minha possível, filha, mas as perguntas que eu queria fazer a Bella rodavam na minha cabeça como urubus.

...

Ainda estava abraçada a Jacob quando Edward chegou com Bree. De todas as maneiras que eu pensei em reencontrá-lo, de contar a ele que teríamos outro filho, essa nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça.

Outra coisa que não me deixava os pensamentos foram as revelações de Tanya. Claro que a de Edward não ser o pai da filha dela tinha me deixado feliz, mas... Ela estava com James! James tinha acabado com a minha reputação no meu trabalho e Tanya com meu casamento... Tudo interligado.

-Han, quem está com a moça grávida? – levantei a cabeça do peito de Jacob e olhei para o médico. Ele suspirou me olhando.

-Não tenho boas notícias... Ela perdeu sangue demais, ou fazemos uma transfusão de emergência ou ela e o bebê morrem.

-Então façam! – disse rápido.

-Está sendo feita, mas nosso banco de sangue com o tipo dela está muito baixo, não sabemos se será suficiente...

-Qual o tipo de sangue?

-O negativo. – disse com certo pesar. Fechei meus olhos – Por isso nosso banco de sangue é escasso, esse sangue é raro e ela só pode receber dele.

-Eu sei...

-Vamos fazer o possível, apenas vim avisar do risco e ver se conhecem alguém com esse tipo de sangue, mas pelo visto não... – assenti e ele saiu. Passando por ele veio Carlisle em nossa direção, parecendo surpreso ao me ver.

-Bella? – olhou para Edward – O que está acontecendo? Me avisaram que meu filho estava aqui...

-Tanya está em estado grave – disse Edward – Eu não seu muito bem o que aconteceu... – respondeu me olhando. Me separei de Jacob e Carlisle arregalou os olhos. É, eu devo esperar essa reação de todos quando verem minha barriga.

-Fui ao consultório do Dr. Evans, eu e Bree... Quando chegamos lá Tanya já estava no chão ensangüentada... Não sei muito mais do que isso.

Bree veio para o meu lado colocando as mãos em meus ombros, sorri agradecendo.

-Não acha melhor ir pra casa? – ela me perguntou baixo.

-Vou esperar pelo menos ela sair da cirurgia...

-Pode demorar. – Jacob disse perto de Bree. Suspirei e não respondi nada, apenas sentei em uma das cadeiras. Jacob deu de ombros e Bree se aconchegou em seus braços. Edward conversava com Carlisle, acho que decidindo entre ligar ou não para o resto da família.

O que mais poderia ter acontecido nesses quatro meses? Eu sabia que tinha feito errado em ficar tanto tempo fora, Renesme possivelmente seria atrasada na escola e eu tinha chegado no meio de um furacão.

Claro que a idéia a principio era ficar apenas algumas semanas, mas o clima gostoso, a felicidade de Renesme e o pouco tempo que eu conseguia ficar sem pensar na traição de Edward tinham me feito adiar a volta. Covarde. Eu sabia que tinha sido covarde, mas ainda assim preferi adiar cada vez mais a volta.

...

Vi quando Jacob saiu com Bree para comer alguma coisa, já que viram que Bella estava dormindo encostada na cadeira. Meu pai me olhou e colocou a mão no meu ombro sorrindo. Saiu e eu fui sentar ao lado de Bella.

Ela ressonava enquanto dormia, e eu pensava em como ela ficaria dolorida quando acordasse. Eu ainda não entendia o por que dela estar ali, se preocupando com Tanya. Sem acordá-la coloquei seu corpo encostado em mim, tentando melhorar sua posição.

Então voltei meu olhar para sua barriga. De quanto tempo ela estava? Quatro, cinco meses? Tanya estava com sete, ela teria descoberto um pouco depois de viajar ou antes? Será que já sabia o sexo? Suspirei... Ela pretendia me contar quando? Trazer meu filho no colo e me apresentar a ele?

Será que ela nunca iria me perdoar?

Jacob voltou e não gostou do nos ver daquela maneira. Uma enfermeira ainda apareceu dizendo que demoraria mais algum tempo, que se quiséssemos poderíamos ir embora descansar e voltar depois.

-Vamos acordar Bella... – ouvi a voz de Jacob. O olhei, quase abraçando o corpo de Bella.

-Ela não vai querer ir Jake... Mas eu realmente preciso descansar. – Bree disse olhando o relógio – Saí de casa pela manhã e já vai dar sete da noite...

-Mas...

-O Edward fica com ela... – se virou pra mim sem Jacob ver e piscou. Segurei um sorriso. Jacob me olhou feio, mas Bree o convenceu e eles saíram prometendo voltar logo.

Ainda demorou um pouco até que Bella se mexesse e me olhasse. Piscou algumas vezes até levantar no susto, logo fazendo uma careta de dor.

-Está tudo bem? – ela olhou para os lados.

-Sim... Jacob e Bree foram embora?

-Foram. – ela desviou o olhar.

-Alguma notícia de Tanya?

-A algumas horas atrás disseram que ia demorar mais algum tempo. – ela assentiu. – Está com fome?

-Sim... – me levantei.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa.

-Não precisa. Eu posso...

-Vamos Bella. – peguei sua mão e a ajudei a levantar. Assim que começamos a andar o médico nos chamou, viramos para ele.

-E então, como ela está?

-A duas horas percebemos que não se poderia fazer mais nada... – Bella fechou os olhos com pesar – Passamos esse tempo tentando salvar a criança, mas... Elas não sobreviveram.

Bella soluçou e eu abracei, triste pela morte de Tanya, mas aliviado quando Bella me abraçou de volta.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Julia-Muniz: **Obrigadaa^^. Sim, pelas contas, Bella deve estar bem gordinha sim rs. Beijos.

**Lara Cullen sz:** Espero que realmente tudo tenha ficado bem pra você. ^^ Bem, ela já voltou e acho que isso é um começo para o perdão ne? Claro, se o Edward parar de tentar proteger tanto Bella. Como pode ver ela não vai ter um bebê brasileiro rs. Na verdade ele apenas desconfia que o filho pode ser dele... Uma pequena suspeita, mas como Edward sempre é o herói ele não deixaria Tanya desamparada. Jacob e Edward podem sim ser amigos neh? RS. Aí está mais um cap da fic, e espero que você tenha gostado ^^. Ah, e sim, meu trote foi tranqüilo, graças a Deus, apenas pintura, andar muito, pedir dinheiro... Essas coisas muuuuuuito cansativas rs. Mas foi divertido! Bem, estágio eu só posso pegar no segundo semestre, estão eu tenho que esperar um pouco ainda... Só espero ter tempo de escrever no meio disso tudo! Beijos e até o próximo!

**Carol Machado:** Você está totalmente certa! James é o canalha por trás do filho de Tanya! *OOOOh*.. HAHA. E Edward logo, logo vai correr atrás de Bella e o filho... Espere só mais um pouquinho! Beijos e até o próximo! ^^

**gby00:** Bem, o bebê de Tanya não chegou a nascer u.u .. Bella voltou, e isso dá a Edward a chance de ir atrás dela... E Bella, bem, tenho a impressão de que com Edward do lado ela vai deixar de ser tão teimosa ;] .. Beijos e até o próximo!

**Evil Little Devil:** Bem, madrugada ainda é domingo certo? rs.. Aí está o desenrolo da história e Edward entendendo por que Renesmee disse que Bella estava gorda. ^^ Obrigada, até que os trotes foram legais ^^. Beijos e até o próximo!

**Ellen Siobhan:** Bella é teimosa até o couro cabeludo! Mas acho que Edward consegue contornar isso ;] .. Bem, acho que Tanya teve o que mereceu pelo que fez... Mais até que ela se redimiu neh? E quem está por trás disso tudo? James talvez? Quem sabe? rs. E sim, todos somos detetives atrás do real criminoso! HAHA Que bom que amou o capítulo anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos e até o próximo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Mais uma vez o FFN dá problema... E por isso vou ter que correr aqui!**

**Quero me desculpas muito por não responder vocês como merecem! Mas estou cheia de trabalho da faculdade pra fazer! Nunca tinha me ligado de como é difícil fazer faculdade e escrever fics! As meninas que sempre fizeram isso por aqui se tornaram minhas ídolas! Rs**

**Bem, agradeço do fundo do coração a: Sophiatt, gby00, Lara Cullen - sz- , Evil Little Devil e Kakau! Muito obrigada mesmo, suas reviews me motivam a escrever! ^^**

**Beijo e até domingo! (se tudo der certo!)**

* * *

Chegamos em casa já ia dar onze da noite. Bella saiu do carro e entrou em casa sem falar nada, mas deixou a porta aberta e eu entrei em casa. Olhei tudo como se estivesse reconhecendo aquele lugar.

-Vou comer alguma coisa, quer? – ela perguntou e eu apenas assenti a seguindo em direção a cozinha.

O silencio estava desconfortável, mas Bella agia lentamente, acho que ainda se recuperando do dia totalmente fora do normal. Ela colocou dois sanduíches a minha frente com um copo de leite, comendo o dela.

-Bella... – ela me olhou e eu perdi a coragem de falar. Ela estava fatigada, seu rosto mostrava claramente que se não descansasse cairia ali mesmo.

-Se não vai dizer nada, vou subir... Pode dormir aqui se quiser. – assim que se levantou eu segurei seu braço. Ela voltou a me olhar, levantando o pescoço de tão perto que estávamos.

-Amanhã... Nós podemos conversar?

-Tudo bem Edward... – se soltou e subiu as escadas.

Eu fui em direção ao sofá e me deitei ali. Logo estava dormindo.

...

Assim que deitei na cama, depois de um banho quente, senti meu corpo relaxar e agradecer, respirei fundo sentindo a pressão na barriga diminuir. Então me levantei assim que lembrei que tinha deixado Ângela cuidando de Renesme.

Fui ao quarto dela e Renesme estava dormindo, Ângela estava com ela na cama dormindo também. Sorri e voltei a fechar a porta. Onde Edward estava? Desci as escadas e o vi dormindo no sofá.

Voltei para cima e peguei alguns cobertores e desci, o cobri o melhor que pude sem acordá-lo, aquele rosto sereno, a respiração tranqüila e uma vontade imensa de me aninhar em seus braços como antes me abateu fortemente.

Balancei a cabeça espantando a vontade e subindo as escadas e me aninhando na minha cama, meu corpo voltou a agradecer pelo relaxamento e então fechei meus olhos.

...

-Papai! Você voltou! – ofeguei quando Renesme pulou em cima de mim me acordando. A agarrei sorrindo, colocando ela por debaixo do cobertor e a abraçando mais forte.

-Mais que saudade dessa princesa! – ficamos abraçados sentindo o cobertor nos aquecer, então olhei seu rosto e Renesme sorriu. Cobertor? Não lembrava de ter dormido coberto...

-Bom dia Edward... – olhei para voz e vi Ângela. Sentei com Renesme ainda grudada em mim, eu estava com a sensação de encaixe que tinha quando a segurava quando ainda era um bebê. Depois de tanto tempo, queria poder segurar Renesme por quatro meses seguidos.

-Bom dia Ângela... Dormiu aqui?

-Bella pediu para que eu ficasse com Renesme... Resolvi dormir aqui quando ela não voltou. O que aconteceu?

-Ah, muitas coisas... Foi um dia realmente tenso.

-Papai! Estou morena? – olhei para ela sorrindo. Ela realmente estava com um tom mais escuro de pele.

-Está linda! – beijei sua testa.

-Queria ficar com a cor do Jhony, mas mamãe disse que isso é impossível pra mim... – eu ri.

-Realmente, princesa... Mas você já está linda assim. – ela sorriu.

-Vem pra mesa, Renesme... – ela levantou e pegou minha mão me levando para a mesa. Ângela também se sentou.

-Onde está mamãe?

-Dormindo, deve estar realmente cansada. – respondeu Ângela.

-E está. Eu ainda não acredito em tudo o que aconteceu ontem... – comemos e eu olhei para Angela – Ângela... Será que você poderia ficar com Renesme aqui embaixo...

-Ah, papai! Queria ficar com você! – eu sorri passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

-Eu vou ficar com você querida, mas preciso falar com sua mãe primeiro. – ela suspirou e eu ri, mas acabou assentindo. Olhei para Ângela.

-Tudo bem, Edward... Pode ir – disse sorrindo. Peguei uma bandeja levando algumas coisas para Bella comer.

Subi as escadas tentando ser silencioso, abri a porta e deixei a bandeja no criado mudo sentando no lado da cama que estava acostumado a dormir. Sorri ao reparar que Bella ocupava o espaço que sempre ocupou.

Fiquei olhando seu sono. Seu rosto, suas feições, seus cabelos espalhados, o colo subindo e descendo numa dança que sempre achei sensual e a barriga. Depois de quatro meses era como me apaixonar, de um jeito novo e mais forte, por Bella novamente. Ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos me olhando.

-Bom dia. – sorri.

-Bom dia... – disse se sentando. – É a segunda vez que acordo com você me olhando... – segurei uma resposta, não querendo ser precipitado.

-Está com fome?

-Um pouco. – peguei a bandeja a colocando em seu colo. – Obrigada. – respirei fundo.

-Acho que precisamos conversar... – ela comeu um morango e assentiu. – Por que não me contou quando soube? – ela olhou para a própria barriga.

-Eu fui te contar quando ouvi sua conversa com Tanya. – olhei para o chão.

-E está de quantos meses?

-Cinco. – balancei a cabeça. Passou pela minha cabeça que eu tinha, possivelmente, perdido um filho ontem. E que não sentia exatamente o que deveria sentir, exatamente por não ter tido vinculo com a gravidez de Tanya. Olhei para a barriga de Bella, me sentindo mau por não ter vinculo com aquele bebê também. – Acho que tenho que te falar algumas coisas...

-Bella, eu não te traí. – disse sem saber exatamente o por que – Não intencionalmente, pelo menos.

-Eu sei. – a olhei surpreso – Tanya conversou comigo durante o tempo em que estávamos no consultório do Dr. Evans.

-E ela...

-Ela me contou que te dopou...

-Eu já havia dito isso. – Bella suspirou.

-E eu acreditei em você Edward.

-Então por que a viajem? Por que passar tanto tempo fora?

-Você fez a mesma coisa Edward. A primeira vez você não contou que tinha contratado Tanya como secretária... E depois não me contou o que ela tinha feito. Eu acreditei assim que me disse que ela o dopou... Mais isso não mudou o fato de que não confiou em mim para me contar.

-Eu tive medo de te perder.

-E não perdeu de qualquer maneira? – senti uma pontada no coração quando ela falou isso – Tudo o que aconteceu foi pela sua mania de tentar me proteger... Tentar me poupar. Eu não sou tão frágil, e você sabe disso!

-Eu sei, e sei também que fui um idiota em fazer isso.

-Mentir pra mim não é a melhor maneira de me poupar. – apenas assenti com a cabeça.

-Por que não me avisou que tinha chegado?

-Não estava... Preparada para contar a vocês sobre... Ele. – sorri a olhando.

-É ele? – ela também deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Sim. – meu sorriso aumentou. Um menino! Era um menino!

-Posso? – levantei a mão. Ela assentiu e eu coloquei a mão em sua barriga, podendo sentir uma ligação se formar. Poderia ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas que era ótimo de se sentir, era. Bella ofegou assim que senti um pequeno chute em minha mão.

-É a primeira vez que mexe! – ela disse maravilhada e eu sorri, chegando mais perto. Ela me olhou e eu achei que tinha avançado o sinal. – Por mais que tenha sido tempo demais, acho que esses quatro meses me ajudaram muito a pensar Edward.

-E o que você pensou? – perguntei notando como a conversa tinha sido totalmente diferente do que eu tinha pensado. As perguntas pensadas durante tanto tempo não me vinham a cabeça, as respostas fugiam.

-Em como nada disso mudou o que sinto por você. – não consegui evitar um sorriso.

-Eu te amo tanto... – disse passando a mão pelo seu rosto – Eu me senti tão idiota cometendo o mesmo erro... Mas, eu... Você estava tão cheia de problemas e...

-Eu não quero que você me poupe de nada! Não sou um bichinho para ser protegido de tudo e todos! – respirou fundo.

-Eu sei Bella... É só que essa história com Tanya me desestruturou. A única coisa que eu pensava era em perder você, em ficar longe de Renesme... Eu também sou um ser humano, tenho medo.

-Sobre Tanya, Edward... Ela me falou mais algumas coisas.

-O que?

-Você não era o pai da filha dela. – respirei fundo.

-Eu sempre achei isso... Eu achava difícil ter feito alguma coisa dopado.

-Bem... – ela pareceu desconfortável com o que eu disse – Ela me falou quem era o pai. James. – meus olhos saltaram.

-James? O cara de sete anos atrás?

-Sim. Era um plano... Eu só não consigo entender...

-Bella... Sam está na cidade. – ela me olhou confusa, por eu estar falando aquilo, mas eu não queria esconder mais nada dela – Jacob viu Sulpicia em Seatle.

...

Sulpicia? Minha respiração acelerou junto com os batimentos cardíacos. Agora tudo se encaixava de forma bem clara. Tanya vindo para cidade, James aparecendo no mesmo momento, cada um com uma parte do casal. Sulpicia era o cérebro daquilo tudo!

-Fica calma. – ele segurou as minhas mãos e foi mais fácil tentar me acalmar.

-E... Em que pé estão as coisas?

-Não muito bem... A última coisa foi que ela estava sendo ajudada por uma mulher, mas pelo que você falou... Era Tanya. – ele parecia raivoso ao falar isso. – E estão atrás de James, mas até agora não tinham provas contra ele... E o advogado dele alegou que nós estamos em uma vingança.

-Mas ela disse que ele atirou nela! – disse desesperada – Ele não pode continuar solto!

-Eu sei, Bella... Assim que sair daqui vou falar com Sam... Ele vai querer falar com você.

-Tudo bem – o olhei sentindo meu coração bater mais forte, mas por outro motivo – Edward, você... Bem, Renesme estava desesperada de saudade de você – ele sorriu – Se, quiser ficar aqui... Dormir no quarto de hospedes. Seria muito bom pra ela.

-Pra mim também. – e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta. E para mim também. Alguém bateu na porta e a cabeça de Renesme apareceu.

-Posso entrar? – eu ri.

-Claro, querida. – ela sorriu e pulou na cama. Edward tirou a bandeja colocando no criado mudo. – Ai, um dia e eu já morro de saudade dessa criaturinha! – disse agarrando Renesmee. Ela riu e deitou a cabeça na minha barriga, coisa que ela fazia toda manhã.

-Bom dia irmãozinho... – Edward riu me olhando, ela olhou para ele – Eu num disse que mamãe estava gorda? – e gargalhou gostosamente.

-E nunca passou pela minha cabeça que poderia ser por isso... – eu ri.

-Esse é nosso papai, Tony. – Edward sorriu mais me olhou confuso.

-Renesme disse que já escolheu o nome.

-Vai ser Anthony papai! – ele pareceu pensar.

-Anthony Cullen. É forte. – eu ri.

-É muito bonito. – Renesme voltou a sorrir, com a cabeça ainda em minha barriga.

-Viu Tony, todo mundo aqui já te ama.

Edward sorriu colocando a mão sobre a minha que estava na barriga, a outra me ajudando a abraçar Renesme. Naquele momento, eu reconheci a casa e tudo mais ganhou novamente a cor.

...

-Como você fez isso comigo? – Alice gritou me abraçando. Sorri – E ainda volta com brinde! – gargalhei.

-Me desculpe... – foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

-Estou com ciúmes de Bree... – olhou para a irmã – E você saiba disso. – Bree riu se escondendo atrás de Jacob.

-Oh, minha querida! – Esme me abraçou, e como sempre eu me senti protegida – Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas com a gente! – sorri quando nos olhamos.

-Prometo.

-E esse aqui, é pra quando? – sorri com ela passando a mão na minha barriga.

-Faltam quatro meses.

-Mais um neto! – e sorriu feliz. Eu ri achando tudo muito divertido. Então Carlisle apareceu me abraçando.

-Não falei direito com você naquele dia.

-Nem tinha como, nas circunstancias. – ele assentiu. Sorri quando Rose deu um tapa no meu braço.

-Você sempre foi assim né? Aposto que só fez isso pra chamar atenção! – gargalhamos e nos abraçamos – Você é louca!

-Sempre fomos. – ela piscou e deixou Emmet me abraçar, ou amassar.

-Emmet! – ouvi Edward o repreender. Como sempre.

-Deixa de ser chato! – Emmet disse me levantando do chão. Ainda vislumbrei o olhar preocupado de Edward. Quando ele pararia com a mania de me proteger de tudo e todos? Era apenas Emmet!

-Ah, Jasper! – ele me abraçou.

-Seja bem vinda de volta. – sorri o olhando.

-Por que com ele é "Ah, Jasper!" ? – Emmet disse suspirando. Todos rimos – Não era uma piada. – cruzou os braços e rimos mais ainda.

-E Renesme? – Esme perguntou procurando. Olhei para Jacob.

-Como esse é o almoço de Jacob e Bree, deixamos Jhony e ela com Ângela. Tenho explorado tanto minha amiga... – disse suspirando. Jacob chegou do meu lado.

-Pra mim ela está treinando... Ela praticamente pede pra ficar com eles. – eu ri, sabendo que tinha pensado a mesma coisa.

-Certo, mas vamos almoçar? – Emmet disse passando a mão na barriga. Rose deu um tapa em seu braço e ele a olhou confuso. Ela apenas girou os olhos e eu ri.

Estava com saudade desse clima de família. De todos e de tudo o que passamos juntos. Aquela era a minha família, e disso que não podia fugir.

A mesa no restaurante de Seatle era enorme, e eu fiquei entre Alice e Edward. Jacob e Bree ficaram perto de Carlisle e Esme, e eu estava reconhecendo aquele Jacob da adolescência. Ele estava realmente apaixonado por Bree, por que eu só lembrava de vê-lo assim no começo de nosso namoro, por que com Leah eu nunca cheguei a vê-lo realmente feliz.

Logo a mesa ficou barulhenta e eu me perdi em diversas conversas. Me sentia confortável, em casa, acolhida. Mas Edward ao meu lado me deixava nervosa. Depois da conversa ele tinha levado as malas para o quarto de hospedes e...

Bem, eu não sabia como agir perto dele. Por que toda vez que passávamos pelo mesmo corredor eu tinha vontade de agarrá-lo e esquecer do mundo. E nem eu entendia o por que não fazia isso de uma vez! Eu tinha pensado tanto nesses quatro meses, percebido que se meu amor por ele tinha mudado, é por que tinha crescido.

Ele estava se mostrando mais aberto comigo, me contando qualquer coisa que Sam o falava. E eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que eu sucumbisse as minhas vontades e desejos.

...

Chegamos em casa e logo Ângela foi embora dizendo que tinha um compromisso. Passamos a tarde com Renesme que ria a toa, realmente feliz por eu estar com elas duas. Jhony dormiria aqui esta noite, deixando minha pequena ainda mais radiante. Eu tinha medo do que essa amizade com o protótipo de Black daria.

Suspirei vendo Bella sorrir com eles dois, enquanto montávamos um quebra-cabeça. Eu estava aqui desde o dia seguinte ao enterro de Tanya e praticamente mordia as mãos para não sair do quarto e ir me deitar ao lado de Bella.

Eu sabia que ela me queria também, que estava com saudades de mim. Mas eu não queria ser precipitado, eu não queria perder o pouco que eu tinha conseguido reconquistar.

-Agora, vocês vão subir e escovar os dentes.

-Ah, mãe! Ainda é cedo!

-Cedo? Já passou da hora que você dorme, Renesmee – ela abriu a boca para reclamar de novo, mas Bella a interrompeu – Sem reclamar, amanhã vocês brincam mais. – Renesmee suspirou e eu tive vontade de rir.

-Tá bom, ta bom... Vamos Jhony. – ele levantou seguindo minha filha sem falar nada.

-Daqui a pouco eu subo pra dar um beijo em vocês. – eles correram escada acima e Bella tentou se levantar, me levantei e a ajudei parando a sua frente. Respirei fundo sentindo seu corpo tão perto do meu. Mas me afastei olhando para o quebra-cabeça feito.

-Quer que eu arrume isso? – ela olhou desnorteada para a mesinha onde estava o quebra-cabeça.

-Ah, não... Deixa aí, amanhã a gente arruma – sorriu – Eu vou subir, tomar um banho e falar com as crianças. – assenti com a cabeça – Você... Não vai subir?

-Ah, não... Vou ver uns papeis... Vou voltar integralmente ao trabalho essa semana, e tenho que organizar algumas consultas remarcadas. – ela assentiu saindo.

-Han... Edward – a olhei, esperançoso. Ela respirou fundo – Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – e sumiu nas escadas. Coloquei as mãos no rosto e me joguei contra o encosto do sofá.

Até quando eu agüentaria isso?

...

-Ai que saudade da minha pequena! – Esme disse abraçando Renesme. Assim que a soltou Renesmee saltou no colo de Carlisle e começou a contar sobre a viajem. – Vocês me desculpem, mas dessa conversa eu vou ficar de fora para paparicar meus netos, com meu marido. – e piscou saindo, nos fazendo rir.

-Que tal um shopping? – Alice perguntou radiante – Eu ligo para Bree e fazemos uma farra!

-Nem pensar Alice! Acha mesmo que estou podendo andar tanto? – perguntei apontando para a barriga. Ela fez uma careta e se jogou no sofá me fazendo rir.

-Já sabe o sexo? – Rose perguntou animada.

-É um menino. – vi os olhos de Alice brilharem e não pude deixar de sorrir – Nem vem Alice, eu vou cuidar do enxoval!

-Estraga prazeres! – mas eu sabia que ela não ia esquecer esse assunto – E já viu os nomes?

-Nem pesquisei... Assim que contei a Renesmee que era um menino, lá no Brasil, ela disse um nome e o chama assim desde então.

-Que nome?

-Anthony.

-É o segundo nome de Edward! Perfeito! – Alice disse radiante – E vai combinar com um garoto a cara do Edward!

-É, acho que estamos fadadas a ter filhos a cara dos nossos maridos. – disse e elas me olharam. Corei percebendo que era por que tinha me referido a Edward como marido, mas bem... Legalmente ele ainda era.

-Como você e Edward estão? – suspirei.

-Não sei.

-Como não sabe? – Rose olhou feio para Alice que nem ligou.

-A gente conversou... E, meio que fizemos as pazes... Entendemos onde erramos e vamos tentar não repetir, mas... Ele está dormindo no quarto de hospedes.

-E, não rolou nada? Nem um beijinho?

-Alice! – Rose repreendeu e Alice a olhou como se perguntasse "qual o problema?"

-Estamos muito... Como posso dizer? É como se fossemos estranhos morando juntos... Sempre medindo o que falar, o que fazer...

-Mas você quer voltar com ele de verdade Bella. Eu sei que quer. Por que não fala isso pra ele? – suspirei.

-Não é tão simples. – dessa vez Rose me olhou.

-É sim! Bella, você sempre foi atrás do que quis, por que não agora?

-Ele está lá por Renesmee... Talvez...

-Nem termine a frase! Nem você acredita nela! – Alice me repreendeu – Bella, você é minha irmã, e sabe disso... Mas não achei certo o que fez com meu irmão.

-Eu sei que fugir não era a melhor opção. Mas eu precisava...

-E agora precisa engolir o orgulho e falar com Edward. Por que, conhecendo meu irmão como conheço, ele só não foi até você ainda por que não quer invadir seu espaço.

-Alice...

-Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com Alice, Bella... Edward nunca ultrapassaria o que ele acha que você colocou como limite.

Não fazia nem sete dias completos que Edward estava de volta a nossa casa, e eu sentia uma tensão enorme a cada vez que nos cruzávamos pela casa, ou na mesa comendo. Eu sempre esperava que ele fosse me pegar pelo braço, como tantas vezes fizera, e me beijaria até eu esquecer meu nome.

E por muitas vezes eu pensei que ele faria. O modo como chegava perto demais, ou como me olhava e me fazia tremer... Mas era como se sempre desistisse e passasse direto, desviasse o olhar.

Talvez eu devesse dar o primeiro passo, já que eu dei todos eles quando resolvi me esconder de Edward


	15. Chapter 15

**Passando super rápido! Os professores fizeram um complô e passaram trabalho todos de uma vez só! Então, espero que não notem se tiver algum erro no capítulo por que eu escrevi meio que correndo... u.u Espero que gostem também! Beijos!**

**Agradecimentos especiais à: **_Sophiatt_**, **gby00** e **_Carol Machado_**!**

* * *

-Vai tomar banho Renesmee! – ela assentiu correndo escada acima. Cheguei na sala e vi Edward conversando com um homem, que assim que virou pra mim o reconheci – Sam?

-Bella! – ele se levantou e me abraçou – Quanto tempo!

-Muito. – sorri.

-Queria estar reencontrando vocês em circunstancias mais felizes, mas...

-Eu também... – olhei para Edward, numa pergunta muda.

-Parece que encontraram a arma que matou Tanya. – ofeguei e Edward veio para o meu lado, me guiando até o sofá. O deixei me guiar mesmo sabendo que eu não iria cair.

-E... Descobriram alguma coisa sobre o assassino?

-Edward disse que Tanya lhe contou que foi James. – assenti – Eu não poderia alegar isso com seu advogado, não sem provas... Mas se essa realmente for a arma que levou Tanya a óbito, podemos encontrar as impressões digitais... Ou qualquer coisa que leve a ele. A criminalística está trabalhando nisso.

-Acha que devemos falar com Laurent? – Edward perguntou, ainda segurando a minha mão.

-Podem falar, mas por agora, enquanto não fizemos os testes na arma, isso não será que grande ajuda.

-E quanto a Sulpicia? – Sam olhou para Edward, que assentiu.

-Ela é muito escorregadia Bella... Jacob foi o único a vê-la e não posso contar com a polícia daqui sem provas de que era realmente ela.

-Há alguma... Dúvida, quanto a isso?

-Levando em consideração tudo o que aconteceu com vocês... Acho muito provável que seja realmente ela. Mas certeza não podemos ter. Até por que James ficou sem o dinheiro que Sulpicia prometeu a ele sete anos atrás, ele também teria motivo para se vingar – respirei fundo. – Eu vou indo... A promotora que falei Edward, vai chegar hoje e ver o que pode fazer para nos ajudar. – Edward assentiu e agradeceu o levando a porta.

-Você acha que é Sulpicia?

-Tenho certeza. – disse sem pensar duas vezes. Eu realmente tinha certeza, todo aquele plano e sua frieza maquiavélica era a cara de Sulpicia – Esse inferno nunca vai acabar... Sete anos depois e eu tenho que passar por tudo de novo...

-Calma Bella... Ela não vai conseguir chegar perto de você, Renesme ou Anthony dessa vez. Agora estamos preparados. – me deixei aninhar em seus braços, o ouvindo suspirar enquanto me rodeava.

-Mas e se dessa vez o alvo não formos nós? E se ela ir atrás de Alice... Ou Rick, Julliet e John? Eu não me perdoaria!

-Não vai acontecer nada com ninguém Bella. Estamos adiantados, eles não vão querer se arriscar sabendo que todos estão esperando qualquer atitude para prendê-los.

-Queria muito acreditar no que está dizendo... – ele me abraçou mais forte, sua mão parando em cima da minha barriga. Eu me sentia extremamente feliz com qualquer demonstração de afeto que Edward tinha para minha barriga, ou Anthony que está dentro dela.

Levantei meu rosto para olhá-lo e travei, vendo como estávamos perto. Edward respirou fundo e meu coração acelerou quando vi seu rosto se aproximando do meu. Eu queria aquilo, e queria mais que tudo naquele momento.

Seus lábios encostaram nos meus, e depois de tanto tempo esse afago me fazia sentir em uma nuvem. Uma descarga elétrica passou por mim e eu senti alguns chutes em minha barriga. Tudo junto me deixando entorpecida. Mas Edward levantou, acabando bruscamente com o contato. O olhei sem entender, me levantando também.

-Desculpe, Bella... Eu não queria ser precipitado, eu...

-Apenas me beija Edward. – disse o puxando pra mim, podendo ainda ver um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

...

Sentir os lábios de Bella se movendo contra os meus, nossas línguas naquela dança me faziam flutuar depois de tanto tempo. Uma de minhas mãos foi para sua nuca, enquanto a outra acariciava sua barriga. Bella enroscava as mãos em meus cabelos.

Era como sair do inferno direto ao paraíso. Quando nos separamos continuei com nossas testas encostadas, de olhos fechados sorrindo, apenas sentindo o aroma que me inebriava.

-Como eu senti falta disso... – falei sussurrando. Abri os olhos podendo vê-la me olhar sorrindo, ia beijá-la de novo quando ouvimos o grito de Renesme.

-Mamãe! Cadê minha roupa? – Bella riu e eu a acompanhei. Ela se separou de mim ainda me olhando, e sem dizer nada subiu as escadas.

Eu voltei a sentar no sofá, o sorriso grudado na minha boca. A felicidade era tanta que eu tinha vontade de gritar! Ela voltaria a ser completamente minha, e agora eu não tinha mais dúvida ou receio do que fazer.

...

-Então... ?

-Então o que Alice? – ela, Rose e Bree me olhavam como se esperassem uma grande revelação.

-Vocês se beijaram e...?

-E Renesmee me chamou... Finito. – Alice murchou junto com as outras duas.

-Isso é sério? O que aconteceu com a minha amiga? Que eu lembre, você teria arrancado as roupas do meu irmão e...

-Alice, com a barriga e força de vontade que estou com cinco meses de gravidez, eu não faria nada.

-Está grávida, não morta! – olhei para Rose.

-Olha quem fala, quando estava grávida, aos quatro meses não queria sair do sofá!

-Bem... Eu tinha dois na barriga.

-Esme trabalhava quando estava grávida de Edward e Alice!

-Certo, não vamos discutir quem tem mais ou menos energia quando está grávida. – Alice falou – O que houve Bree?

Bree estava calada, nos olhando. Me lembrei de quando conversamos antes da morte de Tanya. Bree queria um filho, e um filho de Jacob. Será que ela já tinha falado com ele?

-Não é nada, apenas que... Ouvindo vocês falarem sobre gravidez... – Alice exclamou alto e a maioria das pessoas no restaurante nos olharam. Bree logo ficou vermelha, eu já estava acostumada demais para me envergonhar.

-Está grávida?

-Não... – o semblante abaixou – Não.

-Mas queria estar. – terminou Rose. Bree assentiu – Então, por que não engravida? – eu e Alice olhamos para Rose.

-Não é tão simples assim, Rose. – respondi por Bree.

-Não é como se eu e Jacob estivéssemos a tanto tempo juntos... E ele está as voltas com essa nova loja que vai abrir, Jhony que vive falando da mãe... – Bree deixou que um pouco de raiva passasse pela frase quando falou de Leah – Não acho que posso pedir isso a Jake agora.

-Você não falou nada com ele? – perguntei.

-Não... Ele fica me perguntando, por que... Ele percebe que tem alguma coisa, mas eu não quero enchê-lo com isso também.

-Você parece com a Bella... – eu e Bree olhamos para Alice – É, sério... Sempre se martirizando para que os outros não se machuquem. Sejam mais egoístas! – rimos sem conseguir evitar.

-Acho que o que ela quis dizer é... Não fique insegura Bree. Jake tem essa cara de malandro e o jeito brincalhão, mas ele nunca foi de brincar com esses assuntos. Na verdade, leva o relacionamento muito mais a sério que muita mulher por aí.

-Foi assim com você? – eu, Rose e Alice nos sobressaltamos – Oh, não falei por mau... Apenas... Ai, me desculpe. – ela começou a ficar vermelha e eu sorri.

-Não... Não achei que falou por mau, mas é que faz tanto tempo que alguém não fala do meu namoro com Jacob... As vezes esqueço que um dia chegamos a nos gostar dessa maneira... – rimos – Mas, sim... Foi exatamente assim. – coloquei a mão em cima da de Bree – Por isso que acho que você é a pessoa certa pra ele. Acho que Jacob finalmente achou a mulher pra vida dele.

Bree sorriu, parecendo mais calma. Eu me sentia bem fazendo isso. Jacob, mas do que ninguém, merecia ser feliz. Como eu também. Sorri, me sentindo mais leve, sabendo que agora poderia voltar integralmente com Edward, sem remorso, sem desconfiança... Eu também merecia ser feliz.

...

Assim que cheguei pude ver Bella sentada no sofá da sala de tv, Renesmee dormia em seu colo e o "Rei Leão" passava na tela. Cheguei atrás dela e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, ela se sobressaltou e me olhou com a mão no peito.

-Quer me matar? – perguntou baixo para não acordar nossa filha.

-Na verdade não. – ela sorriu e eu retribui. – Vou colocá-la na cama...

-Não sei. Acho melhor acordá-la, depois ela não dorme direito a noite...

-Amanhã não tem aula, deixe ela dormir de tarde só hoje. – Bella sorriu e assentiu. Peguei Renesmee no colo a colocando em sua cama. Ela resmungou alguma coisa e me perguntei se ela começaria a falar durante o sono, como Bella fazia de vez em quando.

Saí e fui até a cozinha pegando a compota que tinha deixado em cima da bancada. Subi as escadas correndo, sorrindo. Ela continuava vendo o filme quando sentei ao seu lado, me olhou sorrindo, mas voltou a atenção ao Simba.

Sorri de lado e coloquei a compota em suas mãos, que estavam unidas em seu colo. Ela olhou sem entender e então seus olhos brilharam. Eu sorri feliz por ter acertado.

-Ambrosia? – assenti e ela se jogou em cima de mim. Gargalhei tomando cuidado para que ela não se machucasse – Obrigada. – voltou a se sentar da mesma maneira – Mesmo que não seja um desejo dessa vez, fico feliz que você lembre.

-Como esquecer que tive que ir em outra cidade em plena véspera de natal comprar um doce que nunca tinha ouvido falar? – ela gargalhou e abriu a compota, pegando o doce com o dedo e levando a boca. Eu que estava atento aos seus movimentos, me arrepiei.

-Você quer? – ela perguntou depois de suspirar degustando o sabor do doce. Sorri de lado e a vi avermelhar. Meu sorriso aumentou com isso. Cheguei mais perto colocando a mão sobre sua barriga.

Por um momento eu voltei a sete anos atrás, na varanda da casa dos meus pais. Um natal animado, onde eu pedi Bella em casamento.

Cheguei perto de seu rosto, ficando atento a qualquer movimento, a qualquer sinal que estava avançando demais. Mas Bella continuou onde estava, me olhando, esperando por aquilo também.

-Posso? – ela sorriu como a Bella, antes de Tanya, antes de viajem, antes de tudo, sorria pra mim.

-Sempre. – senti algo em meu peito explodir. Era a bandeira branca. Sorri juntando mais nossos corpos, minha mão voltando a sua barriga, as mãos de Bella em meus ombros. E como que voltando a respirar, a beijei.

...

Sentir tudo o que um beijo de Edward me fazia sentir, me deixou sem ar. Mas assim que nosso lábios se desgrudaram, eu os uni de novo. Edward deu uma pequena risada, mas me beijou.

As mãos passeando entre minha barriga e minha cintura estavam me deixando quente, quatro meses de falta de Edward era quase como voltar a usar uma droga que eu estava em viciada e privada de usar por muito tempo.

Edward me pegou no colo e eu ri, abriu a porta de nosso quarto e com um cuidado exagerado me colocou na cama. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e eu fechei meus olhos sentindo o afago e o calor de sua mão.

-Eu te amo tanto... – pensei e sem querer falei alto. Abri os olhos o vendo sorrir.

-É tão bom ouvir isso... – começou a acariciar meu rosto com o nariz roçando pela minha pele, respirando fundo, me arrepiando – Senti tanto medo de te perder...

-Shhhh... Não vamos mais falar disso. – ele assentiu e eu puxei sua blusa. Ele me ajudou a tirá-la e eu suspirei vendo seu corpo. Edward sempre tinha esse poder de me fascinar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. E isso nunca passaria.

Nos amamos lentamente, cada suspiro, som... Cada carinho sendo infinitamente prazeroso, deixando que meu amor por ele transbordasse na forma mais crua. Era quase palpável.

A parte que faltava em mim tinha voltado, e com ela eu voltava a viver.

...

Bella gargalhou e eu beijei seu pescoço passando por ela para o outro lado da cozinha, com a travessa de salada na mão. Olhei para a porta e ri de Alice parada, numa mão Renesmee e na outra John.

-Eu vi o que eu acho que vi? – Bella pulou assustada a olhando. Colocou a mão no peito.

-Quer me matar do coração? – eu apenas continuei rindo, colocando a travessa na geladeira.

-Oi pra você também Alice. – ela me olhou. Soltou a mão das crianças e pulou em cima de mim gritando. Gargalhei ouvindo Bella rir também, mas o choro de John fez Alice se desgrudar de mim.

-O que foi bebê? – ela se abaixou em frente a ele, que estava abraçando Renesmee. Bella me olhou sem entender e eu fui pro seu lado a abraçando.

-Ele ficou com medo tia... – Renesmee respondeu, mas então olhou pra gente. Nós a olhamos e sorrimos sabendo o que ela devia estar pensando.

John parou de chorar e Renesme veio até a gente. Gritou pulando quase que da mesma forma que Alice. Eu ri e a peguei no colo.

-Papai e mamãe estão de bem de novo? – senti um certo peso ao pensar em como devíamos ter atingido Renesmee com essa história.

-Muito bem! – Bella respondeu sorrindo, me deu um beijo na bochecha e logo depois em Renesmee que voltou a gritar.

-Para de "guitar"! – rimos com John irritado, tampando os ouvidos. Alice o beijou e voltou a sorrir pra gente.

-Festa? – Bella a olhou em tom de aviso – Ah, Bella! Até papai e mamãe fizeram quando voltaram!

-Não foi festa Alice. – ela estreitou os olhos pra mim.

-O que eles fizeram? – Bella perguntou me olhando.

-Fomos almoçar em um restaurante em Seatle.

-Então vamos fazer um almoço... – olhou para Alice – Pequeno! Acho desnecessário, mas... – me olhou e sorriu – É realmente motivo para comemorar.

Alice abriu a boca mais a mãozinha de John a tampou antes que ela pudesse gritar. Todos nós rimos. Na verdade, eu achava difícil que eu parasse de sorrir pelos próximos dez anos.

...

Emmet gargalhou e Jasper o mandou rir baixo.

-Então a família está completa de novo... Alice já programou a festa? Tenho que saber se estou livre. Agora sou empresário e não tenho a vidinha de vocês. – rimos.

-Não, sabe como Bella é.

-Sei como você estragou minha companheira de festas! – Emmet continuou fazendo piada.

-Então o que vão fazer? Ou vocês descobriram um modo de ser imune a Alice e não me contaram?

-Ah, isso Jasper... Ninguém! – sorri – Vamos fazer um almoço, como meus pais. Bella preferiu assim...

-E você como sempre...

-Tudo o que Bella quiser. – Emmet riu.

-Pau mandado! – e gargalhou. Eu e Jasper nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir – O que?

-Todo mundo sabe que o que Rose diz, você fala "amém" Emmet! – ele olhou indignado para Jasper. E me olhou buscando ajuda.

-Não tenho como desmentir isso. – ele bufou – Mas tenho que admitir que realmente, não tenho poder nenhum sobre Bella, já ela... – falei abaixando a cabeça fingindo pesar.

-É, como já dizíamos na escola... Fomos fisgados.

-Ok, ok... Até concordo com algumas coisas que Rose fala... Mas...

-Nem adianta Emmet. – ele fechou a cara e se encostou na cadeira estofada como uma criança.

-_Edward... Rosalie está perguntando se pode entrar._ – a voz de Rita pelo interfone nos fez parar de rir.

-Pode mandar entrar, Rita.

Logo Rosalie irrompeu pela porta com os gêmeos sorrindo.

-Papai! – os dois gritaram e pularam no colo de Emmet, logo vindo falar com nós dois.

-E aí, que dia vai ser o almoço? Alice me ligou eufórica ontem... – e sorriu. Emmet continuava emburrado, enquanto Julliet estava sentada em seu colo e Rick tentava levantá-lo puxando pelo braço.

-Ainda não sei... Bella que vai resolver isso.

-Certo... – e sorriu olhando para Emmet – Vamos almoçar? Querem ir? – perguntou olhando para Jasper e eu.

-Ah, não... Já almoçamos. Obrigado. – ela assentiu e voltou a olhar para Emmet.

-E então? Vamos? – Emmet a olhou e levantou com Julliet no colo.

-Eu não sou pau mandado! – Rose arregalou os olhos sem entender.

-Eu falei isso e não notei? – ela perguntou pra mim. Dei de ombros rindo.

-Vamos, Rick. Se sua mãe quiser que me siga. – e saiu, levando Rick pela mão e Julliet no colo. Rosalie nos olhou assustada.

-O que vocês falaram com ele?

-Nós? – Jasper perguntou – Por que nós? – eu ri quando ela bateu no braço dele e saiu atrás de Emmet.

...

Eu estava radiante e não fazia a menor questão de esconder isso. Renesmee estava do meu lado, e do lado dela, Edward. A mesa enorme estava completa com toda minha família. Carlisle e Esme de vez em quando olhavam para a mesa orgulhosos do que construíram durante toda a vida.

Ri mais uma vez de Alice contando sobre uma casa que tivera que decorar, contando as idéias loucas que a mulher estava tendo e como ela teve que rebolar para colocar "algum senso de diferença entre o ridículo e o horroroso".

Era estranho, mas de alguma forma eu via que Jacob e Edward estavam bem. Bem entre eles, como eu sei que nunca tinham ficado. Olhei para Jacob que, como sempre, entendeu o que eu estava pensando e apenas deu de ombros. Suspirei, guardando aquilo para perguntar mais tarde.

-Ah... – ofeguei e Edward me olhou – Apenas um chute mais forte...

-Acho que ele quer participar da festa. – eu ri com o calor de sua mão na minha barriga. Fechei os olhos com força depois de um clarão e Alice rindo com a câmera na mão.

-Vocês ficam tão lindos espontâneos! – todos na mesa riram e logo voltaram as conversas paralelas. Alice levantou e começou a tirar fotos de todos, dizendo que faria um álbum só com aquele dia.

-Ok, mas chega de servir de modelo... Passa essa câmera pra cá! – Alice sorriu e me deu a câmera.

Apontei para ela, Jasper e John, que fizeram pose. John apenas olhava pra mim, o que o deixou muito fofo no colo de Jasper. Edward pegou a câmera da minha mão a colocando pra cima, tirando uma foto nossa.

-Também quero! – Rose falou alto chamando nossa atenção, batendo em Emmet, para que ele parasse de tentar fazer Julliet comer mais um pouco e posasse para a foto. Julliet e Rick sorriram para Edward que tirava a foto, e foi como se eu visse Emmet e Rosalie crianças.

-É incrível como eles se parecem com os pais. – disse para Edward, enquanto ele tirava uma foto dos pais sem que eles notassem.

-Você e seu complexo. – ele disse rindo e me dando um selinho.

-Anthony vai nascer parecido comigo! Você vai ver. – ele gargalhou e voltou a me beijar.

-Por isso eu tenho que ficar com a câmera! Se não eu perco esses momentos! – rimos de Alice e eu voltei a pegar a câmera.

Apontei para Edward e Renesmee, vendo o mesmo sorriso nos dois rostos. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Então voltei a câmera para Jacob, Bree e Jhony que sorriam entre si. Bati a foto e fui ver como ela tinha ficado.

Sorri para foto, então ofeguei olhando um elemento que não tinha reparado. Levantei meus olhos rapidamente. Não era coisa da minha cabeça. Entrando pela porta do restaurante, de mãos dadas com Sam estava Leah.

E ela olhava diretamente para Jacob, Jhony e Bree.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pessoas, desculpem por não ter postado antes...**

**Mais do que nunca admiro os escritores de fanfic que tem seus trabalhos e faculdades, é realmente muuuito difícil se dedicar tanto quanto queremos em nossas histórias preocupados com trabalhos, provas e leituras de (MUITOS) textos...**

**Agradeço a quem manda review, mas notei que o número que reviews que recebia caiu depois que comecei a faculdade e isso me desestimulou um pouco... u.u Acho que a qualidade dos meus capítulos caíram e peço desculpas... Mas não vou ficar sem terminar a fic, não se preocupem!**

**Bem é isso... Não prometo postar exatamente no próximo domingo, mas assim que puder.**

**Beijoos**

* * *

Bella estava olhando fixamente para a porta do restaurante. Segui seu olhar e vi Sam, ele sorriu me vendo. Sorri e acenei, isso fez Bella ofegar e voltei a olhá-la sem entender.

-Edward! A família Cullen inteira! – Sam chegou perto de mim e sorriu. Só então reparei que estava acompanhado. Eu já conhecia aquela mulher.

-Sam. Também de folga? – meu pai perguntou, na ponta da mesa, do meu lado.

-Sim... Mostrando um pouco dos charmes de Seatle para Leah. – olhou para a morena ao seu lado.

-Mamãe! – de repente Jhony saiu do lado de Jacob, que estava com os olhos quase saltando da cara, e agarrou as pernas da mulher que estava com Sam. E então eu a reconheci. Eu fui ao casamento dela! Dela e Jacob. Aquela era Leah Black... Ou qualquer nome que tenha agora.

Percebi o clima tenso que se instalou em toda mesa. Rosalie, Bella e Alice revezavam entre se olharem e olharem para Bree, que ainda olhava tudo muito confusa. Leah estava abaixada abraçando e conversando com Jhony, que parecia radiante.

-Mamãe, aquela é a mãe do Jhony? – ouvi Renesmee perguntar a Bella.

-É sim, querida. – Renesmee sorriu.

-Ela é muito bonita. – olhei para a pele morena, os olhos verdes e o cabelo negro e liso. Toda e completamente Quileute. – Mas você é mais.

Bella ensaiou um sorriso e seu olhar caiu sobre Jacob. Eu não sabia exatamente o que passava em sua cabeça, mas podia ver que ela queria fazer alguma coisa. Sam continuava a conversar com meu pai, os dois também mecânicos, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

-Bem... Vamos para nossa mesa, Leah? – ela o olhou, falou mais alguma coisa com Jhony o beijando e saiu com Sam, ele pedindo licença, ela sem dirigir uma palavra a gente.

O silencio mortal continuava, ainda mais depois que Jhony se sentou sorrindo, esquecendo completamente de Bree ao seu lado, falando com Jacob em como estava feliz pela mãe estar ali.

-Hum... Que tal a sobremesa? – Alice perguntou, as crianças gritaram concordando.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

...

Senti todos os meus músculos agradecerem quando relaxei o corpo na cama. Sentia o cheiro do sabonete no meu corpo, feliz por ter chegado em casa depois do cansativo dia. Sorri quando Edward passou pela porta, depois de ter deixado Renesmee em seu quarto. Os cabelos ainda molhados e seu cheiro impregnando o quarto.

-Isso é tão gostoso... – sussurrei quando ele se esgueirou pela cama, seu corpo abraçado ao meu. Edward aspirou em meu pescoço e deu uma pequena mordida.

-_Você_ é gostosa. – eu gargalhei e ele me acompanhou. Me virei pra ele, com certa dificuldade por causa da barriga e nos beijamos. A mão de Edward automaticamente foi para minha barriga, sentimos a pequena mexida de Anthony deu. – Você está preocupada... – ele falou me olhando.

-A volta de Leah... Estou preocupada como Jacob vai reagir... Como Bree vai ficar.

-A mesa toda hoje ficou tensa... Imagino como meu pai e minha mãe devem estar. – bufei – Será que nunca vão ter uma trégua?

-Acho que vou falar com eles amanhã... Sei que Jacob está precisando falar e não vai fazer isso com Bree. Ele deve estar se remoendo.

-Não fique tão estressada. Amanhã você vai e tenta ajudar. – o olhei – O que?

-Não vai dar nenhum chilique por eu estar indo encontrar com Jacob?

-Não.

-Por que?

-Queria que eu desse – girou os olhos – "Chilique"?

-Não, mas isso não é normal. – Edward voltou a me abraçar. E eu fiquei confortável encostada em seu peito. Finalmente uma posição, realmente confortável.

-Quando você estava no Brasil... Bem, eu e ele conversamos.

-Conversaram? Sem brigas?

-Não foi o que eu chamaria de conversa normal... Até hoje não entendo muito bem como acabamos naquela conversa, mas sim. Alguns insultos – riu – Mas nada do que isso.

-Que avanço! – ele voltou a rir e eu me aconcheguei melhor em seu peito.

-Queria poder passar o resto da vida assim. – ele disse e eu sorri.

-O resto da vida eu não sei, mas pelo menos até o final da gravidez... Foi o único jeito realmente confortável que achei de ficar.

-Estão está decidido, vamos ficar assim até o final da gravidez. – gargalhei.

-Se você decidiu... – bocejei – Ta decidido. – ele começou a passar os dedos levemente pelo meu braço. Fechei os olhos e logo estava dormindo.

...

_-Edward, Sam Uley está aqui... Posso mandá-lo entrar?_

-Sim Rita. Que horas é o próximo paciente?

_-Em meia hora o Sr. Kent virá pegar os exames, e então só em uma hora a Sra. Wener._

-Certo, entregue os exames por favor. E me avise quando a Sra. Wener chegar.

_-Certo._

-Edward. – Sam entrou na minha sala, apertamos as mãos e ele se sentou na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

-Como está?

-Surpreso. Desculpe por ontem, acho que vocês ficaram em um clima não muito bom depois que sai com Leah.

-Não por isso. Pelo que percebi, não sabia de nada.

-Eu achava coincidência demais quando conheci Jacob, mas deixei passar... – suspirou – Mas vamos falar do que interessa. Conseguimos a ligação de James e a morte de Tanya.

-Isso é ótimo! – sorri.

-Sim. Mas ele continua foragido. O advogado disse que não está mais no caso dele por falta de pagamento... O que por um lado é bom. Ele voltou a ficar sozinho.

-Ele ainda tem Sulpicia.

-Edward, não podemos ter certeza de que era ela. – soltei um muxoxo descrente – Olha, só quem a viu foi Jacob e a meses atrás! Mesmo se for ela, quem garante que ainda está aqui?

-Ela não voltaria a toa.

-Talvez tenha desistido agora que você e Bella reataram.

-Não acredito.

-Tudo bem, mas James é minha prioridade. Até o momento foi ele que cometeu um crime.

-Sulpicia seqüestrou minha filha e minha mulher! – aumentei uma oitava da voz. Tocar nesse assunto mexia demais comigo, me lembrando daquele dia horrível a sete anos.

-Leah está fazendo de tudo para desarquivar o processo... Mas sem provas de que Sulpicia esteve em Seatle não podemos fazer muita coisa.

Apoiei a cabeça na mão, sentindo começar a doer. Tudo tinha começado assim: uma temporada de calmaria, eu e Bella felizes com Renesme e então a rasteira. Não queria passar por tudo de novo!

-Seus homens acharam alguma coisa?

-Quill está rastreando qualquer e todo e-mail suspeito, mas, além de ser difícil, não pegamos nenhuma que realmente nos diga alguma coisa. Jared e Paul estão disfarçados em Seatle, andam pela cidade inteira atrás de reconhecer Sulpicia, mas também não resolveram nada. Não é fácil correr atrás de um fantasma.

-Antes fosse um fantasma. – sussurrei.

-Eu sei que está preocupado, Edward. Mas poderia considerar que Jacob possa ter se confundido.

-Aquela mulher interferiu demais na vida de nós três para que ele a confundisse. – eu ainda não simpatizava muito com Jacob, mas sabia que ele não se enganaria e muito menos brincaria com aquele assunto.

-Certo, não vamos discutir. Seth está me ajudando aqui por Forks. E agora Leah também.

-Não sei se gostaria que ela cuidasse desse caso. – Sam me olhou muito surpreso.

-Por que? – perguntou quase que ofendido.

-Ela e Bella nunca se deram. Do mesmo modo que tenho ciúmes do amigo de Bella, Leah sempre morreu de ciúmes de Bella com Jacob. – Sam pareceu pensar.

-Eu vou conversar com ela, mas Leah é muito profissional para fazer qualquer coisa que prejudique o caso.

-Acredito nisso. Mas não posso deixar de ter um pé atrás... E que pra ela também deve ser difícil.

-Eu vou conversar com ela. – disse terminando a conversa. Assenti e me levantei o levando até a porta do consultório. – Volto com notícias.

-Por favor. – e saiu. Rita me olhou.

-Quer alguma coisa Edward?

-Sei que dá tempo, mas entregue os exames ao Kent, ok? – ela assentiu e eu entrei em minha sala, pegando o café na garrafa térmica que havia colocado ali depois do incidente com Tanya.

Não acreditava que Jacob tivesse se enganado ao dizer que viu Sulpicia a alguns meses, mas essa demora em aparecer em vez de me tranqüilizar, estava me deixando cada vez mais apreensivo.

...

-Jacob! Como está?

-Acho que bem... – olhei em volta enquanto sentava.

-Onde está Bree?

-Ela saiu com Jhony... Acho que percebeu que estou catatônico.

-Eu vim exatamente pra isso... O que Leah está fazendo aqui?

-Pelo que entendi Sam Uley é o namorado dela e ela a promotora que ele consultava sobre seu caso.

-Que coincidência...

-Horrível! Jhony não para de mandar ligar pra ela, Bree está se sentindo uma estranha aqui, que também é a casa dela agora. Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer...

-Oh, meu amigo. – me levantei sentando ao seu lado. Jacob meio que deitou no sofá maior, com a cabeça em meu colo.

-Não quero perder Bree por causa disso, mas não consigo não reagir ao ver Leah. Não é como se ainda gostasse dela, mas... Me irrita o modo como se esquece de Jhony e depois aparece como se nada tivesse acontecido... Sai da minha vida e volta como se tivesse esse direito.

-Jake, ela talvez nem soubesse que você...

-Se ela leu o processo ela sabia que era você desde o início. E ela sabe que eu estaria perto de você. – comecei a acariciar seus cabelos cumpridos e ele respirou fundo – Ela nem ligou para marcar de ver Jhony.

-Você sente muito por isso, não é?

-Não é nem por mim... Na verdade, por mim Leah poderia sumir pelo mundo e nunca mais vê-la. Mas sou eu que fico ouvindo Jhony resmungar que está com saudade da mãe, que quer ir ver a mãe... Estou cansado disso.

-Eu sei Jake, mas...

-Bree está brigada comigo. – fiquei calada esperando que ele continuasse – Gritei com Jhony quando ele começou a dizer para levá-lo até Leah... Praticamente joguei na cara do meu filho de seis anos que a mãe pouco se importa com ele.

-Jacob! Jhony não tem culpa de nada!

-Eu sei. – ele disse com pesar – Foi mais forte que eu... A chegada de Leah, a não reação de Bree e ele repetindo que queria vê-la. Sou apenas humano Bella.

-E então, Bree saiu com Jhony?

-É... Ela disse para que eu me acalmasse... Que depois conversaríamos. E eu tenho trauma disso. – ele riu sem realmente ter vontade – Foi a mesma coisa que você me disse quando terminou comigo lembra? E foi a mesma coisa que eu disse antes de me separar de Leah. Não quero perdê-la também Bella.

-E não vai. Bree também te ama Jacob. Estava querendo ter um filho com você, mas... – ele se sentou de repente me assustando.

-Repete isso.

-Bree te ama.

-Não, depois. – eu ri.

-Ela está querendo ter um filho com você. – ele olhou pro nada.

-E por que ela não me disse?

-Achou que você acharia cedo demais... E agora com a volta de Leah...

-Acha que ela vai desistir de mim?

-Jacob Black! Você sempre foi um dos caras mais convencidos que conheci! Só perdeu para Emmet. – ele riu – Cadê sua alto-confiança?

-Perdi quando você me deu o fora. – rimos.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Leah é sua ex-mulher e mãe do seu filho, nada vai mudar isso. Mas Bree é seu presente e futuro. E nada vai mudar isso também. – Jacob sorriu me olhando. Me abraçou e eu senti seu calor, aquele calor que sempre me confortou, que nesse momento eu queria que o ajudasse também.

-O que eu faria sem você?

-Estaria que nem uma menininha comendo sorvete vendo uma comédia romântica. – ele gargalhou.

-Não força.

-Certo... Mas nenhum de nós chegaria muito longe se não tivesse o outro. – ele sorriu.

-Fato. Quer comer alguma coisa? Me deu uma fome gigantesca agora. – eu assenti rindo. Esse era o Jake.

...

-Onde está Bella? – tirei os olhos de Renesmee que corria no jardim e olhei Emmet.

-Foi falar com o Black.

-E você deixou? – perguntou como se Bella ter ido ver Jacob fosse um absurdo.

-Acha mesmo que vou brigar com Bella agora que estamos bem? Só você faz isso Emmet. – Jasper assentiu bebendo seu vinho. Voltei a olhar Renesmee que olhava vermelha para Rick. Suspirei.

-Depois eu sou o pau mandado... – resmungou. Girei os olhos e Jasper deu de ombros voltando a prestar atenção em John, que naquele momento estava preferindo o colo do pai a correria que os primos faziam.

-Olá... Edward, Jasper, Emmet. – olhamos para Bree que chegava de mãos dadas com Jhony. Parecia nervosa.

-Oi Bree. – respondemos juntos rindo, ela não riu – Tudo bem? – perguntei.

-Han... Sim... Jacob está em casa e sai com Jhony, tenho que resolver... Uma coisa... Trabalho. E não queria deixar Jhony em casa... Jacob está muito nervoso, e pode acabar brigando com o coitado que não tem nada a ver com isso... – respirou depois de falar tudo de uma vez. – Poderiam ficar com ele por algum tempo? Estou esperando resolver o problema o mais rápido possível.

Olhei para Jhony que chegava perto de Renesmee e minha filha abria um sorriso enorme para ele. Bree continuava nervosa. Parecia Bella quando tentava mentir sobre meu presente de natal.

-Numa boa. – Jasper respondeu vendo nossa demora. Olhei para Emmet que também a avaliava.

-Obrigada. – ensaiou um sorriso – Volto logo... – disse para Jhony, que sorriu de volta.

-Ela estava estranha. – Jasper foi o primeiro a falar.

-E bota estranha nisso. – Emmet concordou. Vi Rick jogar alguma coisa em Jhony e esse o olhar com raiva. Renesmee gritava algo com o primo que lhe deu língua e Jhony foi para frente de Renesmee. Ainda pude ver Julliet girar os olhos e continuar a brincar com suas bonecas.

-Vou atrás dela. – eles me olharam – Ela estava parecendo Bella quando tenta mentir pra mim... Vai fazer alguma coisa que sabe que nós não aprovaríamos.

-Não acha se meter demais na vida dela? – Jasper perguntou.

-Ela é uma Cullen. – eu e Emmet respondemos juntos. Sorri. Suspirei voltando a olhar as crianças.

-Emmet por favor, mantenha seu filho e Jhony longe da minha filha! – olhei novamente, os dois no chão – E de preferência, longe um do outro.

Jasper e Emmet olharam na direção das crianças e se levantaram correndo até elas. Saí. Mas Bree já tinha saído, mas podia ver o carro, pra onde ela estava indo?

...

Estava no meu terceiro chocolate quente e Jacob ria de alguma coisa na televisão, me fazendo rir apenas por ouvi-lo gargalhar, quando Edward entrou pela casa com Bree chorando.

-O que houve? – Jacob perguntou preocupado, tomando o lugar de Edward, abraçando Bree. Esse veio para o meu lado, eu ainda o olhando confusa.

-Na...Na...Nada... – ela disse soluçando. Eu e Jacob olhamos juntos para Edward.

-Bree deixou Jhony lá em casa, mas ela estava muito nervosa... Fui atrás dela. – ele olhou para Bree, mas ela não o olhou, estava com a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Jacob – Ela foi ao fórum, esperei que ela saísse e... Ela já saiu assim.

Vi a compreensão passar pelos olhos de Jacob na mesma velocidade que eu entendia o por que Bree estava daquela forma. Leah sabia ser fria e calculista. Pior, ela sabia ferir as pessoas da pior maneira possível: usando qualquer ponto fraco aparente.

-O que ela fez Bree? – Jacob perguntou meio rude.

-Jake... – sussurrei, mas ele nem me olhou.

-O que ela fez? – dessa vez ele disse mais alto. Segurei o braço de Edward inconsciente.

-Nada Jacob... – Bree disse depois de respirar fundo – Ela apenas me chamou para conversar.

-E o que ela disse?

-Nada demais. Apenas me... Contou como tinha sido a vida dela com você.

-Se não fosse nada demais não estaria assim. – ele se levantou – Bella, pode ficar com Bree?

-Jake, não! – Bree pediu se levantando também – Fica você comigo. Por favor. – vi que ela o tinha vencido. Andei até eles abraçando Bree, dizendo que estava ali para o que ela precisasse.

-Eu juro que vou com você, mas esfria a cabeça primeiro. – seu maxilar estava trancado quando sussurrei isso para ele. Jacob assentiu e Edward se despediu dos dois. Saímos dizendo que Jhony dormiria na nossa casa – O que foi isso? – perguntei já no carro.

-Não sei, mas Leah deve ter dito coisas realmente ruins para Bree.

-Leah sabe ser má da mesma maneira que sabe ser boa. Ela só utiliza mais um lado que o outro.

-Quase que eu fui falar com ela quando vi Bree daquela maneira... A última vez que senti o que senti hoje foi quando Jasper rompeu com Alice e ela quase enlouqueceu.

-Bree também é sua irmã... Isso é normal.

-Nunca tinha sentido isso como hoje. – ele suspirou – Não sei se conto para meus pais.

-Deixa como está... Se a coisa ficar muito feia nós contamos. – ele assentiu, pegando minha mão e a beijando. Sorri, sentindo conforto naquele gesto.

-Vamos pegar as crianças e ir pra casa... Estou precisando da sua massagem.

-Ei, a grávida sou eu. – rimos – Mas eu faço essa caridade.

-Oh, muito obrigado. – disse estacionando. Entramos na casa e logo Renesmee veio correndo para nós.

-Adivinha quem vai dormir lá em casa? – Renesmee sorriu no colo de Edward.

-Jhony? – assenti e seu sorriso aumentou, causando uma careta em Edward. Ela pediu pra descer e foi correndo atrás do outro.

-E aí, o que aconteceu? – Emmet chegou perguntando.

-Depois eu te explico. – Emmet olhou na direção das crianças que nos olhavam e assentiu.

-Papai... – Rick chegou nos olhando – Posso dormir na casa do Tio Ed também?

-Por mim... Agora pergunta pra ele. – e sorriu.

-Posso tio? Tia?

-Claro Rick. Pergunte se Julliet também não quer. – ele correu rindo, indo falar com os outros.

-E lá se vai minha noite tranqüila... – Edward disse. Eu e Emmet rimos.

-E a minha começa agora. – e passou pela gente, indo falar com Rose que entrava na casa.

-Só uma coisa... – olhei para Edward – Não quero nem Rick, nem Jhony perto de Renesmee...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sophiatt:** Não se preocupe, Leah não é de barracos, mais ela vai balançar um pouco as coisas. Bella e Edward se reconciliaram e não vão se separar nunca mais! ^^ Pelo menos não aqui na fic! Que bom que gostou, com o pouco tempo que tenho tido, acho que não tenho escrito muito bem,e alguém dizer que amou o capítulo é bem revigorante^^ Obrigada e até o próximo!

**gby00:** Vai dar uma salada bem colorida isso por ter certeza! A dúvida é se para o bem ou para o mal... Isso, só pra frente... Obrigada pela review... Estou tão precisada que digam o que estão achando da fic! Acho que to carente! Rs... Beijo e até o próximo!

**bestthingever :** Gostei de saber que está amando! ^^ E sim, Edward e Bella voltaram e não se separam mais! Rs beijos e te espero no próximo!


	17. Chapter 17

Já tinha conseguido segurar Jacob por três dias, impossível conseguir mais do que isso, se tratando e Jacob entramos pelo corredor, ele estava apreensivo e eu não tirava a razão dele. Falar com Leah era sempre um problema.

Chegamos a porta, mas antes que eu pudesse abri-la, Jacob colocou o braço para trás me fazendo parar. A voz grave de Sam se fez presente.

-O que o advogado daquele cara queria aqui? O primeiro já era um bandido, esse é pior ainda!

-Queria me fazer uma proposta. – a voz de Leah era exatamente como eu lembrava. Fria, medindo as palavras que falaria e com o "quê" de deboche.

-Que proposta, Leah? – a voz de Sam parecia irritada agora.

-O de sempre... Muito dinheiro.

-Em troca...?

-O que acha? Teria que decidir o julgamento a favor dele e contra Isabella.

A conversa não continuou. Jacob irrompeu pela sala como um leão, chegou perto de Leah, mas Sam se colocou entre eles e os dois se olharam como se fossem explodir a qualquer momento. Peguei a mão de Jacob, ela tremia, mas ele me olhou e eu o puxei um pouco para trás.

-Você realmente não presta!

-Ah, e ficar ouvindo atrás da porta é realmente uma atitude louvável. – ela disse debochada. Naquele momento eu queria quebrar a cara daquela mulher, e nem por ela ter se vendido, mas sim pelo modo como falava com Jacob.

-Não é hora para deboches Leah. – ela bufou para Sam e se virou de costas.

-Como eu pude errar tanto com você? Você não merece um filho como Jhony! – então eu vi Leah de uma forma como nunca tinha visto. Ela se virou com ódio estampado nos olhos.

-Não fale do meu filho! – Sam a segurou, do contrário ela teria pulado em cima de Jacob.

-Seu filho? Seu filho? Uma criança que você esquece, que troca por qualquer trabalho... Oh, não Leah!

-Eu o amo tanto quanto você! Não tem o direito de falar sobre isso! – quando vi que Jacob ia responder, parei a sua frente, espalmando minhas mãos em seu peito, mesmo sabendo que se ele quisesse eu não teria como pará-lo.

-Calma, Jake. – ele respirou fundo e assentiu. Leah ainda estava nos braços de Sam, tentando recuperar a máscara de frieza.

-O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – ela perguntou me olhando, me acusando.

-Você não tinha o direito de chegar perto de Bree! Não sei o que disse a ela, mas não quero mais que chegue perto da minha mulher! Já do seu filho que você deveria querer por perto você nem liga! Desde o dia do restaurante Jhony não para de falar que quer vê-la! Você é mãe dele, está a uma semana na cidade e não foi uma vez sequer falar com o garoto!

-Estou ocupada! Resolvendo o problema da sua querida "Bellinha"!

-Vi bem como você resolve os seus casos, doutora promotora. – senti o veneno pingado na voz de Jacob.

-Bem a sua cara essas atitudes precipitadas. Recebi a proposta seu troglodita, mas não aceitei! Aliás, vou colocar nos autos do processo...

Jacob ficou parado, como se tivesse levado uma pedrada na cabeça. Sam o olhava, olhava para mim, olhava para baixo, completamente desconfortável naquela situação. Leah parecia se sentir bem em ver Jacob daquela maneira.

Mas eu não podia julgar Jacob, pra mim Leah havia aceitado! Juntando o útil ao agradável: receber dinheiro e me ferrar. Ela me olhou como se entendesse o que eu estava pensando.

-Não é por que não... Gosto de Isabella que vou deixar isso interferir no meu trabalho.

-Trabalho acima de tudo, eu lembro bem. – respondeu Jacob baixo. Leah girou os olhos.

-Em vez de um "desculpe", arranja outra coisa com que me culpar... Tudo bem Jacob, saia daqui. – pegou a mão de Sam e foi em direção a porta do outro lado da sala – Amanhã traga Jhony aqui... Não acho que sua mulher vá gostar de me ver e eu sei me colocar em meu lugar. – respondeu me olhando.

Respirei fundo para não responder e puxei Jacob para fora da sala. Ele saiu bufando.

-Eu disse que não valia a pena.

-Depois de ter dito tudo aquilo, estou me sentindo mais leve. Valeu muito a pena.

-Jacob...

-Apesar de que posso pensar em mais meia dúzia de coisas pra falar por ela ter ido procurar Bree.

-Chega ok? – ele respirou fundo e eu peguei as chaves do carro de sua mão – Eu dirijo, não quero sofrer nenhum acidente.

...

Suspirei lendo o papel em minhas mãos. Quando deveria estar voltando ao trabalho me dão licença maternidade por já está com seis meses. Eu poderia trabalhar, sei bem. Mas também sabia que eles queriam me manter afastada do trabalho até o caso de James estar realmente fechado.

-Não fique assim... – Edward sussurrou em meu pescoço me arrepiando.

-Sabe como não gosto de me sentir inútil.

-E por que está se sentindo assim? Sabe que não é.

-Quero voltar ao trabalho Edward. Sinto falta de fazer alguma coisa.

-Eu sei de algo que podemos fazer nesse exato momento. – ele me arrepiou mais uma vez beijando o pescoço e percorrendo o caminho até minha orelha.

-Estou falando sério Edward! – ele parou suspirando, sentando a minha frente em nossa cama.

-Bella, você estava afastada... Tudo bem, imagino como isso deve ter sido horrível, mas agora realmente tem um motivo para ficar em casa. – passou a mão pela minha barriga.

-Mas não é como se uma psicóloga precisasse fazer esforço.

-Uma psicóloga não, mas uma psicóloga forense sim! – estreitei os olhos – Como acha que me sentiria com você no meio daqueles presidiários e grávida?

-Me perguntava quanto tempo você ficaria sem tocar nesse assunto... – bufei – Foi seu recorde.

-Não deboche... Sabe que não falo besteira.

-Edward...

-E nem me venha com esse lance de segunda chance, James é a prova viva que isso não existe.

-E você a prova viva de que existe. – disse já um pouco exaltada. Seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de dor e me arrependi de ter falado – Desculpe, são os hormônios... Estou enlouquecendo.

-Bella...

-Não Edward! Estamos bem, e não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto ok? Eu nem sei por que disse aquilo. Você não podia prever que Tanya faria aquilo...

-Você não esqueceu realmente né? – abri a boca mais ele me interrompeu – Eu vou fazer você confiar em mim de novo e vou ouvir mais quando me der algum conselho sobre alguém – sorri.

-Eu sempre confiei. – ele sorriu, mas eu sabia que ainda estava afetado pelo que eu havia dito. – Onde você estava mesmo? Os beijos pararam na orelha, pode continuar o caminho, por favor?

Ele gargalhou e voltou a colar seu corpo no meu. Eu não só confiava minha vida a ele, como o amava na mesma intensidade.

...

Claro que ir aquele lugar ainda me dava náuseas. Mas Richard Evans tinha acompanhado minha gravidez de Renesmee e feito o parto dela, queria que fizesse o mesmo por Anthony. Edward sorriu do meu lado, talvez percebendo meu desconforto em estar naquele consultório.

Ainda podia ver o corpo de Tanya ensangüentado no chão.

-Quem bom vê-los! – Dr. Evans disse sorrindo – Pensei que ia querer outro médico, não me procurou depois de ver o resultado.

-Eu viajei... – sorri desconfortável com o assunto.

-Bem... Vamos para outra sala... Aquela... Ainda está interditada. – assenti e Edward me acompanhou respondendo as perguntas que Evans fazia sobre Carlisle e Esme. – Pode ir ali se trocar Bella...

Assenti e peguei o roupão azul. Era engraçado ver como minha barriga estava grande. Quando estava grávida de Renesmee minha barriga quase não cresceu, agora eu estava com sete meses e eu podia muito bem passar por uma de nove. Vou estar rolando quando estiver perto do parto.

-Deite-se e relaxe. – deitei e apoiei minha cabeça na mão. Posição que eu conhecia bem depois de tantos exames. Senti o gel gelado na barriga e logo Dr. Evans estava fazendo o ultra som.

-Está tudo bem? – Edward externou a pergunta que eu estava pronta para fazer.

-Por aqui está tudo ótimo... Ele vai ser um garotão, Bella. – sorri e Edward me acompanhou, pegando minha mão.

Era a primeira vez que Edward vinha numa consulta comigo nessa gravidez, ele estava calado e eu estava preocupada com isso. Será que estava chateado pelas consultas que o privei de ir?

-Querem ouvir o coração?

-Claro. – ele respondeu mais uma vez, me dando mais certeza da minha tese de por que ele estava calado.

Então a sala se encheu de um som alto e rápido. Sorri. Era o coração de Anthony, e mais uma vez não pude deixar de pensar que ele era real... Dentro de mim, mas real. Já vivia!

-Vou tirar algumas fotos, e vocês podem levar... – Evans sorriu e eu assenti – Pode ir se vestir Bella.

Fui me vestir e pude ouvi-los conversando, mesmo sem conseguir distinguir o que falavam, podia imaginar Edward fazendo todas aquelas perguntas de médico. Voltei a sala e sentei ao lado dele.

-Estava falando com Edward, talvez ele vá nascer antes do tempo...

-Por que? – automaticamente meu coração deu um salto com todas as possíveis coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer ao meu filho.

-Não se preocupe... Apenas que ele já é um feto bem grande, e você talvez não suporte o ciclo completo.

-Mas isso pode ter algum problema? Uma complicação pra ele? – Edward riu.

-Não, querida... O que o Evans quer dizer que você é baixa e ele – colocou a mão na minha barriga – Não vai ter mais para onde crescer.

-E isso...?

-Não, Bella. – os dois agora riam – Apenas vai adiantar seu parto, nada que possa realmente atingir o bebê. – suspirei aliviada, mas ainda confusa. – Pelos seus exames está tudo bem... A pressão está equilibrada... Tem se alimentado direito? – ri.

-Edward não me deixa descuidar disso... – falei, em resposta ele fez uma careta.

-Não ligue Edward... Minha mulher também vive reclamando sobre minhas observações médicas sobre a alimentação dela. – todos rimos – Bem, está tudo ótimo com você e o bebê... Daqui a duas semanas nós nos vemos novamente e... Se começar a sentir aquelas pequenas contrações, que você sabe ser normal, não se assuste... Estou quase certo que ele nasce antes de completar nove meses.

Assentimos e nos despedimos saindo do consultório.

-Isso me assusta um pouco... – Edward me abraçou por trás ainda na calçada, as mãos na minha barriga.

-Não se preocupe... Não é nada que o coloque em risco.

-Eu sei... Mas é como uma bomba relógio. – Edward riu, ainda passando a mão na minha barriga – Você estava tão calado.

-Apenas não tinha o que falar Bella. – mordi o lábio.

-Pensei... Bem, que você estivesse chateado por não ter ido as primeiras consultas... – ele veio para minha frente.

-Não vou negar que gostaria de ter acompanhado desde que descobriu que estava grávida... Mas não fico chateado com você.

-É bom saber disso... – sorri olhando para a rua, querendo chegar logo no carro e descansar as pernas.

...

Abri os olhos sem muita vontade escutando meu celular vibrar na cabeceira da cama, tateei até encontrá-lo.

-Alô...

_-Desculpe a hora avançada Edward... Mas você disse que gostaria de ser avisado a qualquer hora..._ – acordei por completo, olhando para as costas de Bella, tendo a certeza de que ela continuava dormindo.

-Claro, o que houve? – levantei da cama cuidadosamente, saindo do quarto.

_-James foi encontrado. Está preso em Port Angeles. Estou indo para lá com Seth, Embry já está lá para adiantar a transferência dele para Seatle._

-Acha que poderia falar com ele? – deduzi que o silencio de Sam era de surpresa.

_-Acredito que sim, mas só amanhã pela tarde... Vou conversar com o responsável, falar que já estava no caso._

-Certo... Obrigado por me avisar.

_-Não por isso... Te ligo para falar sobre a visita._

-Ok... Até.

Olhei o relógio e ainda eram 3 horas da manhã, fui pra cozinha peguei um copo d'água e sentei na sala. Não conseguiria mais dormir depois da ligação.

Bella desceu me procurando. Me olhou confusa e eu estendi minha mão, ela veio até mim e pegou minha mão se sentando do meu lado.

-Pulou da cama? – respirei fundo, torcendo para que aquilo não deixasse Bella muito nervosa. Olhei para nossas mãos juntas.

-Sam me ligou de madrugada... James foi preso em Port Angeles. – Bella suspirou.

-Acha que ele pode dizer onde está Sulpicia?

-Não sei, Bella...Falei que queria vê-lo e...

-Ver James? Por que, Edward?

-Na verdade não sei bem... Eu só preciso olhar pra esse cara.

-Não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. – a mão de Bella passando pelo meu rosto me confortou de tal maneira que o sono que me faltou no resto da noite me assolou.

-Você teve sua chance de ouvi-lo e agora eu quero a minha. – seus olhos fugiram dos meus.

-Não foi muito bom ouvi-lo... – cheguei mais perto e a abracei.

-Estou entendendo o que você dizia sentir quando estava o consultando... Agora que tenho a chance, eu entendi. – ela assentiu – Confia em mim?

-Sim... – beijei sua testa.

-Obrigado.

-Quando vai encontrá-lo?

-Sam vai me ligar e avisar quando eu posso ir...

-Me avisa antes?

-Te ligo quando estiver saindo do consultório. – ela assentiu – Tenho que me arrumar.

-Eu vou acordar Renesmee.

-Estou saindo daqui.

-_Volta pro consultório ou vem direto pra casa?_ – olhei o relógio. Cinco da tarde, Sam só havia conseguido que eu pudesse ver James agora.

-Vou pra casa.

-_Ok... Vamos esperá-lo para jantar... E Edward? _– esperei que ela continuasse –_ Tome cuidado._ – sorri.

-Vou tomar. Te amo.

_-Eu também._

Desliguei o celular e sai com o carro. Não podia dizer que estava tranqüilo, mas não me sentia preocupado e sim ansioso, sem saber direito o por que. Conseguia entender o que Bella sentia quando tratava de James, uma chance de saber o por que, uma chance de entender como o dinheiro podia fazer uma pessoa quase destruir a vida de outra.

-Como vai Edward? – apertei a mão de Sam.

-Bem e você?

-Mais animado com a captura de James. Ele diz que não sabe onde está Sulpicia, que faz tempo que não a vê. Tentou negar o assassinato de Tânia, mas os criminalistas mostraram as evidencias e ele acabou confessando... – Sam estava sorrindo, realmente animado com aquilo – Além dos anos que vão colocar pelos pequenos crimes, vou incluir o seqüestro de Renesmee e a morte de Tânia... Ele nunca mais vai sair da cadeia.

-É tudo o que eu mais quero.

-Espero que a gente consiga pressioná-lo até dizer onde está Sulpicia...

-Acha que ele vai mesmo dizer?

-Se dissermos que a pena diminui se ele contribuir... Não custa nada tentar. – assenti e ele começou a me guiar. Fui revistado, mas fui liberado de muitos outros trâmites com a ajuda de Sam.

Assenti para Sam quando ele segurou a maçaneta da sala de visita, ele abriu a porta e entramos juntos.

-Ora, vejam quem está aqui! – fazia anos que eu não o via, mas como Bella tinha dito a meses atrás o reconheci assim que meus olhos pousaram em seu rosto.

-Sem piadinhas James! – Sam me olhou – Qualquer coisa bata na porta. – assenti e ele saiu.

-O que quer aqui?

-Quero ouvir de você que foi Sulpicia a mente disso tudo.

-E o que te diz que foi ela? Eu posso ter pensado nisso sozinho.

-Não vejo em você QI suficiente... – James fechou a cara – Onde ela está?

-Acha que ela me falava? Estou aqui preso e ela lá fora! Se eu soubesse teria dito assim que me pegaram.

-A encobrir não vai adiantar nada!

-Não estou encobrindo ninguém!

Se instalou um silencio desconfortável. Realmente não via lógica em encobrir Sulpicia, já que duvidava que ela pagasse algum advogado para livrar James da cadeia... Era se expor demais. Respirei fundo.

-Por que voltar agora? Sete anos depois?

-Por que eu deveria abrir a boca pra vocês? – ele olhou para porta – Ou acha que não sei que eles estão escutando tudo?

-Quanto mais informação der, mais chance de diminuírem sua pena... Foi o que Sam disse.

Ele continuou calado e eu suspirei pensando em sair da sala e desistir daquilo. Aquela pergunta me corroia, mas eu não iria tentar pressionar... Eu nem sabia se tinha força para isso. Segui para a porta quando ouvi sua voz.

-Realmente me separei de Sulpicia depois de ver que o dinheiro não estava lá... Só voltei a encontrá-la de novo a quase uma atrás, no Alasca... Ela estava sem dinheiro e eu era o único que a ajudaria sabendo do dinheiro de vocês e querendo vingança por nos terem feito de idiota.

-E onde Tanya entra nisso? – a morte de Tânia, ainda hoje aparecia em minha cabeça de vez em quando. Eu me perguntava como uma menina por quem eu tinha sido tão apaixonado tinha mudado tanto e feito essas coisas comigo e minha família.

-Estávamos juntos quando Sulpicia me encontrou... Foi coincidência ela ter sido uma namoradinha sua...

-E? – perguntei quando ele deixou a frase no ar.

-Sulpicia me falou o que pretendia... Ela conversou com Tânia e de alguma maneira a convenceu de entrar no plano. Ela queria deixar vocês na miséria e separados... Ela tem um ódio doentio por aquela menina. Acho que o resto você já sabe...

-E a morte de Tanya?

-Não estava nos planos. Ela engravidou e eu nunca tive muito... Instinto paterno, mas Sulpicia disse que seria útil. Mas Tanya era uma fraca... Eu ouvi quando ela te ligou, marcando um encontro... Ela ia te contar tudo, juntei o útil ao necessário...

-E Sulpicia?

-Não a vejo desde esse dia. Não queria mais saber de nada... Estava preso a anos e quando fugi encontrei com Sulpicia... Ela me fez voltar pra cadeia e mexeu os pauzinhos para que me encontrasse com _Bella_. Me falava o que eu tinha que fazer por livros que me mandava... – meu rosto estava fechado desde que ele tinha falado o nome da minha mulher, percebendo isso ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Mas alguma pergunta?

-O que vocês pretendiam agora? Seqüestrar minha filha novamente?

-Claro que não... Errar duas vezes é burrice.

-E o que fariam? – ele sorriu desdenhando.

-Olha Cullen, não gosto de você e sua família... Sulpicia, até onde eu sei, queria acabar com a vida de sua querida esposa. – sorriu – E por um tempo conseguiu certo? Saiu do emprego, se separou de você... Eu bem que queria ter ficado com a parte de seduzi-la, _Bella_ é bem gostosinha e eu duvido que ela ficasse muito fiel a você se eu entrasse no jogo.

Eu nem senti o que fazia, só entendi que tinha dado um soco nele quando minha mão latejou. Segundos depois Sam apareceu me segurando. Eu ainda queria quebrar a cara dele, tirar cada dente daquele sorrisinho.

-Vamos Edward... Levem ele daqui! – gritou para os outros policiais – Você fez o que eu estava querendo a muito tempo. Ele fica debochando em tempo integral.

-Isso atrapalha em alguma coisa?

-Não... A conversa foi gravada, ele faltou pedir por esse soco. – deu um sorriso – Só não deixei você continuar por que tinha mais gente assistindo.

-E agora?

-Agora já mandei os relatórios da morte de Tanya e os do seqüestro de Renesmee... Vai ser difícil, mas Leah disse que vai fazer de tudo para que entre no caso. – assenti – Tem mais uma coisa... – o olhei apreensivo – Provavelmente Leah não vai poder entrar na promotoria do caso, vão chamar outro promotor... Precaução entende? Para não correr riscos de descobrirem a relação dela com o Black e do Black com vocês...

-Entendo... Mas não tenho medo, só quero que ele morra na cadeia.

-É o que todos queremos...

Agora era uma questão de tempo para que esse inferno acabasse. James já estava preso, só faltava Sulpicia.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**gby00:** Nesse cap nós entendemos um pouco da Leah e vemos que ela não é má... Apenas é meio ressentida de amar o filho, mas não ser uma boa mãe. Esse triangulo surgiu do nada.. Nunca pensei em fazer Jhony/Nessie/Rick... Mas a idéia de fazer um pequeno epílogo com eles está surgindo... Mas isso só depois que essa aqui acabar, por que pensar nos dois num dá! HAHA Beijoos e até o próxmo!

**BabyLovely:** É tãããããão bom ler alguém dizendo que ama minha fic! Eu fico toda boba! HAHA Obrigada mesmo, viu! Espero que continue gostando, lendo e comentando ^ ^ Beijoos

**Ellen Siobhan:** Nunca vou abandonar fic nenhuma! Sei que cada pessoa tem seus motivos, mas fico tão triste quando param ou colocam uma fic em hiatus... Então, pretendo (MESMO) nunca fazer isso! Ah, Leah num é tão ruim, vai! Sobre esse triagulo amoroso mirim... Bem, eu posso pensar em um epílogo, mas história fica difícil... Vamos ver ^ ^ Beijos e até próximo!

**Sophiatt:** Nossa! Sério que c gostou? Estou me sentindo um zero a esquerda em escrever... Com o pouco tempo, acho que está tu uma merda.. Posto quando vejo algo merlhorzinho... Mas ver vocês falando que gostam, está me deixando tão bem! ^ ^ Chega de drama neh? E a conversa da Leah com a Bree seria muuuuito dramática... rs Bem, logo vocês vão ver... Estamos no 17 e eu acho que a fic vai ter 20 caps, como Destination... Então, logo, logo o final chega ^ ^ Beijoos e até o próximo!

**Evil Little Devil:** Vai gostar mais da Leah nesse cap neh? Ela num é ruim viu! rs Bem, espere só mais um pouquinho e a ação aparece! Beijos e até o próximo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Reta final minha gente!**

**Espero terminar com o capítulo vinte!**

**Peço desculpas na demora de postar, mas minha vida anda muito corrida.. Quero agradecer imensamente a: _gby00_ e _Evil Little Devil_, vocês não tem noção de como suas reviews me ajudam! ^ ^**

**E.. Thandam! Terá uma surpresa para vocês! Mas só vou revelar no último capítulo u.u hu hu hu ...**

**Bem é isso pessoal!**

**Até o próximo, e penúltimo, capítulo!**

**Beijoocas**

* * *

-Eu nem acredito que meus bebês já vão fazer 7 anos! – não tinha como não rir da euforia de Rosalie.

-Passa tão rápido né? Mais três meses e Renesmee faz 8!

-Mais um e esse aqui nasce... – sorri com Alice passando a mão na minha barriga.

-Nem me fale... Dr. Evans disse que ele daqui a pouco não vai ter mais para onde crescer e eu me tornei uma bomba relógio...

-É, eu tive o mesmo problema com John... Quem manda sermos baixinhas? – voltamos a rir.

-Eu nem preciso dizer o por que os meus nasceram antes do tempo certo? Eu até queria um parto normal... Mas Evans falou que não seria bom, que seria arriscado pra mim e para eles.

-Ai, credo! Vocês são loucas! Eu quis cesariana e assumo com muito orgulho! – ri.

-É, mas depois passou mais de duas semanas travada nessa cama reclamando dos pontos e depois mais alguns dias depois da plástica.

-Ok... Cada uma sabe de si... Vai fazer normal do Tony também?

-Pretendo... Mas vamos voltar a falar da festa?

-Sim! – os olhos de Rose chega brilharam – Tudo o que Alice organizou ficou lindo! Já fechamos o buffet também... Conseguiu as fantasias?

-Claro! – Alice pulou nesse momento, correndo para seu quarto e trazendo algumas sacolas – Olhem isso!

Abrimos a sacola vendo algumas roupinhas de época. Meus olhos brilharam com aquilo... Eram lindas!

-Essa é a do John! Ele não vai ficar lindo? – eu ri só de imaginar John com aquela roupa – A azul é da Julliet, claro que ela vai ser a Cinderela. A amarela é da Renesmee... Ela vai ficar linda de Bela. – eu ri com ela me olhando – E os garotos vão ficar uns fofos nas roupas de príncipes!

-Nem me lembre... Foi um custo fazer o Rick aceitar... E ele só aceitou depois que falamos que eles teriam espadas... – Rose girou os olhos ao dizer isso – Tão Emmet!

Voltamos a rir.

...

Bella entrou em casa e sorriu vendo a mim e Renesmee assistindo TV. Jogou a bolsa na poltrona e se sentou ao nosso lado. Lhe dei um selinho e ela sorriu.

-Renesmee falou que você foi na casa de Alice... Pensei que estaria em casa quando eu chegasse.

-Desculpe, amor... Mas Alice me ligou dizendo que era urgente. – eu ri.

-E qual foi a urgência dessa vez? Uma roupa desfiada? Unha quebrada? – ela me deu um tapa no braço.

-Deixa de ser chato! Ela queria me entregar isto... – olhei para a sacola que ela segurava, Renesmee no mesmo momento prestou atenção.

-O que é?O que é?

-Adivinha? – ri da cara que Renesmee fez pensando – Tem a ver com o apelido que o papai te deu... – fiquei confuso, ainda mais confuso quando Renesmee gritou agarrando a sacola e tirando um vestido amarelo de dentro.

-É lindo, mamãe! Posso experimentar? – Bella assentiu e Renesmee correu escada acima com o vestido nas mãos.

-O que foi isso?

-Alice e o tema da festa de Julliet e Rick. – assenti entendendo – E como foi lá?

-Tenso... No começo a gente se manteve... Civilizado, mas eu não agüentei e terminei dando um soco nele. – Bella ofegou – Não foi nada demais...

-E... Aí?

-Sam disse que Leah está fazendo de tudo para incluir o seqüestro de Renesmee no caso e que o de Tanya está garantido depois que... Ele confessou.

-Ele confessou?

-Na conversa comigo... – Bella perdeu a cor – Calma Bella... Acho melhor falarmos disso depois.

-Não... Estou bem...

-Ele é frio... Disse que não tinha instinto paternal e que juntou o útil ao necessário matando Tanya... – peguei as mãos de Bella que estava em frente a sua boca aberta em surpresa – Que ela queria me encontrar naquele dia para contar tudo.

-Meu Deus... Como podem existir pessoas assim? – a abracei, querendo passar segurança.

-Pelo menos ele já está preso... Agora só falta Sulpicia.

-Mas ela precisa aparecer antes... Tenho tanto medo dela ter sumido de novo Edward... De ter sumido e daqui a alguns anos aparecer novamente.

-Dessa vez ela vai ser presa Bella... Sam e os outros estão trabalhando muito nisso. – senti ela assentir em meu peito.

-Mãe! Olha! – Renesmee gritou, descendo a escada com o vestido de princesa. Sorri. Estava linda, literalmente minha princesinha.

...

-Vocês chamaram Forks inteira?

-E um pedaço de Seatle! – Rose gritou animada, por cima da música infantil que tocava.

O salão estava repleto de pessoas e crianças fantasiadas. De vez em quando podia discernir o vestido amarelo e a cabeleira cobre de Renesmee correndo de um lado para o outro com os primos e amiguinhos. Era uma tremenda farra.

Edward, Jasper e Emmet se divertiam com os outros pais nos vídeo-games alugados. Eu ria só de ver como eles viravam crianças e começavam a competir sobre quem era o melhor em determinado jogo.

-Está tudo dando certo né? – sorri para as duas.

-Está perfeito!

Um lado com vídeo-games e tudo o que um menino poderia querer, do outro a casa das princesas barbies em tamanho real encantava as meninas.

-E aí, vencendo? – perguntei quando Edward me abraçou por trás. Eu não conseguia parar de comer aqueles docinhos e salgadinhos. Tinha passado a gravidez inteira me policiando, agora o que eu mais queria era aproveitar todas aquelas guloseimas.

-Claro! – beijou minha bochecha – Seu marido é um campeão! – ouvimos a risada de Emmet.

-Um campeão que perdeu duas vezes pro papai aqui! – Edward gargalhou quando Jasper retrucou.

-Emmet, eu e Edward deixamos você vencer por que você estava quase chorando e Rick se metia na nossa frente pra você ganhar. – todos rimos e Emmet emburrou, logo sendo beijado por Rosalie.

Eu podia ver Carlisle e Esme conversando com os Wiltlock e os Hale num canto menos animado da festa.

Era bom ver toda família relaxada e feliz, aproveitando mais um aniversário de dois de nossos pequenos. A alegria deles era contagiante e só de ver como Renesmee gargalhava eu já me sentia mais leve e menos preocupada com tudo o que estava acontecendo fora dali.

-Bree está com Jacob... Os dois estão se sentindo em casa no meio da criançada. – Emmet respondeu quando eu perguntei.

-Assim já vão treinando! – Alice disse antes de rir.

Olhei para os dois que realmente se divertiam no meio das crianças. Tudo o que eu queria é que eles pudessem criar uma família, sem a interferência de Leah, que depois de ouvir o que queria e o que não queria de Jacob estava mais na dela.

O que de certa forma era ruim, já que ela não conseguia separar uma briga com Jacob da sua convivência com Jhony.

-Tia Bella! – olhei para baixo podendo ver o filho dos Newton. Thomas era tão parecido com Mike que me assustava. Edward estava do meu lado, mas prestava atenção em algo que Jaspe falava.

-Fala, querido.

-Renesmee ta chamando você naquela sala ali... – apontou para o corredor que dava para a cozinha do salão, mostrando a porta do que seria um guarda tudo.

-O que ela está fazendo ali? – perguntei mais para mim do que para a criança.

-Acho que é alguma coisa com o vestido dela... – e saiu correndo. Eu sorri. Renesmee podia ser muito parecida comigo e Edward, mas ela tinha uma vaidade que só podia ter vindo de Alice.

Larguei meu copo de refrigerante e fui até a porta. Estranhei quando encontrei tudo escuro. Renesmee odeia escuro!

-Renesmee? Filha?

-Como vai Isabella?

Ofeguei ouvindo a voz no mesmo momento que a luz acendia. Meu coração acelerado não queria acreditar e eu tinha medo de virar e comprovar algo que eu preferia que fosse um pesadelo.

Mas assim que meus olhos a encontraram eu não tive dúvida. O uniforme do pessoal de Buffet e o cabelo vermelho curto a deixavam bem diferente, mas eu nunca esqueceria aquele rosto. Sete, quinze, vinte, cinqüenta anos passariam e ela viria me assombrar.

-Sulpicia...

-Sentiu saudades da titia?

-O que quer aqui? – ela sorriu. A porta estava atrás dela, como eu sairia dali?

-O que eu quero?Boa pergunta... Talvez o dinheiro que, por direito, é meu? Ou a vida que você me tirou quando o roubou de mim?

-Estamos numa festa... Tem muita gente aqui, se você for embora eu prometo não contar que você...

-Acha que estou preocupada com isso? – agora sua voz era ácida – Não tenho mais como fugir, estou sem dinheiro e você me tirou os dois idiotas que estavam me ajudando. – ela me olhou de cima abaixo, e estremeci quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a minha barriga – Eu esperei cada segundo desses sete anos para me vingar de você... Pra te fazer sofrer, te ver no fundo do poço... E se não fosse pela idiota da Tânia, eu teria... – bufou.

-Sulpicia... Não tem que ser assim...

-Você e sua mãe sempre se meteram no meu caminho! Primeiro ela me rouba Charlie, depois seduz o idiota do Aro e então você...Isabella tão vadia quanto a mãe, faz a mesma coisa com meu marido!

-Minha mãe não era uma vadia! – o lado direito do meu rosto queimou com o tapa que ela me deu. A olhei novamente e reparei a arma em sua mão.

-Você acabou com o que deveria ser minha recompensa por ter te agüentado durante dezessete anos! – ela sorriu me olhando – Eu tirei Renée do meu caminho... – apontou a arma para mim se distanciando – E vou tirar você também.

-Não precisa ser assim... – repeti implorando. Eu já nem me importava mais comigo, mas Anthony ainda precisava de mim. Anthony estava mais indefeso que nunca dentro de mim.

-A sete anos Aro foi imbecil o bastante para morrer por você, mas agora estamos apenas nós aqui Isabella... Você e eu. Ninguém vai te salvar dessa vez... Ninguém.

...

Vi Bella seguir na direção que o filho dos Newton tinha indicado, indo atrás de Renesmee pelo que tinha escutado. Mas continuei conversando com Jasper, até que senti alguém me cutucar na cintura.

Olhei para baixo vendo Renesmee. Meus olhos voltaram a porta fechada que Bella tinha entrado.

-Papai, viu a mamãe? Todo mundo ta tirando o sapato, eu posso também?

-Você não estava com sua mãe? – ela me olhou confusa.

-Não... Eu tava lá fora com o Rick e o Jhony. Posso tirar o sapato, papai?

-Claro, querida... Agora vai brincar. – ela sorriu tirando o sapato e colocando perto de nossa mesa.

Ainda estranhando muito tudo aquilo segui para a porta perto da cozinha. O som alto da musica infantil estava me incomodando agora.

-Edward! O que foi cara? – Emmet perguntou segurando meu ombro? Riu alto – Vai na cozinha também, né? Só não deixa a Rose ver...

-Não Emmet... Estou procurando Bella.

-Ela sumiu? – ele começou a me acompanhar em direção a porta.

-Não... Entrou ali, mas falaram para ela que Renesmee estava a procurando, só que ela...

Ouvimos um estampido, encoberto pela música alta e as conversas, mas totalmente reconhecível. A música não parou, mas as pessoas olhavam na mesma direção que eu e Emmet. Meu coração falhou na batida. Era um tiro!

Emmet me olhou e nós corremos para a porta, a abrindo de uma vez. Eu perdi o ar quando entrei e vi Bella no chão. Seu ombro direito ensangüentado, Emmet estava segurando alguém, mas eu nem prestava atenção.

Só conseguia processar que minha mulher tinha acabado de levar um tiro, que estava grávida e que isso tudo junto poderia tirar tanto ela, quanto meu filho de mim. Um desespero aterrador se apossou de mim, e eu só conseguia pensar em levá-la dali.

-Bella! Olha pra mim! – ela me olhou – Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu vou te levar para o hospital.

Olhei para Emmet. Ele segurava Sulpicia. Eu queria dar um soco naquela mulher, quebrá-la inteira. Mas Bella em meu colo impedia que eu fizesse qualquer coisa que não fosse levá-la já para o hospital.

-Vai Edward! Dessa aqui eu cuido. – assenti para Emmet e sai pela cozinha mesmo, chegando o mais rápido que podia no carro.

A coloquei no banco de trás e sai cantando pneus. Bella não falava nada, apenas respirava fundo e passava a mão esquerda em sua barriga. Talvez querendo se acalmar e acalmar Anthony.

-Edward...

-Vai ficar tudo bem queria... Estamos quase lá.

-Estou perdendo sangue...

-Não vai acontecer nada a vocês dois. Eu prometo. – a ouvi começar a chorar.

-Não é pelo tiro que estou perdendo sangue! – seu choro se tornou desesperado me apertando o coração. Olhei pelo retrovisor, vendo a parte de baixo do vestido de Bella suja de sangue.

Meu coração deu um pulo no mesmo momento que meu pé afundava ainda mais, se é que fosse possível, no acelerador. Coloquei meu celular no viva-voz e liguei para o hospital, chamando Richard Evans e avisando da situação de Bella. Eu não queria pensar no que aquilo representava.

Eu só podia pensar que tudo daria certo, e que além de uma Bella recuperada, pela manhã teria meu filho nos braços.

...

Eu sentia várias mãos em mim. Edward sempre do meu lado me acompanhando, mas naquele momento minha vista já estava bastante embaçada.

Meu ombro queimava, mas a dor que mais me assustava era a que vinha do meu ventre. As contrações fortes me avisavam que Anthony queria nascer, mas com a perda de sangue... Eu havia feito dois anos de medicina antes de me aprofundar em psicologia, sabia muito bem o que qualquer perda de sangue significava para uma mulher grávida.

Rasgaram meu vestido e em minha incoerência pensei no que Alice falaria quando soubesse. Levantei minha mão sem muita força para minha barriga, pedindo, implorando que meu filho agüentasse, que fosse tão forte quanto os pais e vivesse.

Senti empurrarem a maca, dali eu não sabia se Edward poderia ficar comigo, então segurei seu braço. Ele me olhou.

-Ele... Escolha ele. – disse rezando para que Edward entendesse.

Continuaram a arrastar a maca, até que Edward sumisse de minhas vistas e uma luz branca, a luz que sempre me apavorava, assumisse seu lugar. Doeu muito quando me colocaram na mesa de cirurgia, com mais médicos do que o normal para um parto.

Então senti tocarem em meu ombro e entendi o por que de mais pessoas. Colocaram o tubo em meu nariz e logo depois tudo ficou preto.

...

"Ele...Escolha ele"

Essas palavras martelavam em minha cabeça. Eu realmente não queria ter que escolher, essa hipótese estava fora de questão. Eu queria os dois! Os dois! Sãos e salvos! Vivos e do meu lado!

-Edward! – Alice me abraçou – Como ela está? – dei de ombros sem saber o que responder, anestesiado pelo pedido de Bella.

Ela queria que, se algo desse errado, eu escolhesse a vida de nosso filho... Mas como eu viveria sem Bella? Ao mesmo tempo só o pensamento de escolher que meu filho... Um pedaço meu e de Bella morresse, era como arrancar os olhos com as unhas.

O que eu não daria para estar no lugar deles nesse momento?

-Oh, meu filho! – minha mãe me abraçou e pareceu que tudo ao redor ficou em silencio.

Já estávamos ali a horas e nada de notícias. Só sabíamos que a bala tinha sido extraída e que não tinha pegado em nenhum órgão. Mas a situação ainda era ruim pela gravidez avançada e a perda de sangue.

Levantei quando começou uma pequena correria de enfermeiros, olhei para meu pai que também olhava confuso. Jacob veio para o meu lado tentando entender o que acontecia, até que no desespero agarrei um dos enfermeiros.

-O que está acontecendo? – ele olhou para os lados, confuso se deveria ou não falar – Fale de uma vez! – disse o sacudindo. Meu pai veio para o meu lado, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

-O coração dela parou... – o meu estava perto disso naquele momento – Estão fazendo massagem cardíaca, mas não podemos garantir nada...

Minhas mãos perderam a força, soltando o enfermeiro, que pediu desculpas e saiu. Meu pai me abraçou forte, e eu tinha certeza que se ele não tivesse feito isso, eu desmoronaria ali mesmo.

Mas duas horas de agonia e uma segunda parada cardíaca de Bella se passaram. Eu estava me sentindo um trapo, impotente e que mais uma notícia como " o coração dela parou" eu morreria ali, naquela sala de espera.

Olhei para Renesmee que dormia no sofá. Ela tinha feito tanto que Rose não teve alternativa senão trazê-la para cá. Mas graças tudo que era sagrado, ela tinha caído no sono e parado de chorar. Ver minha pequena chorando por Bella, me fazia querer chorar como criança também, mas eu não podia. Por Renesmee eu não podia.

Richard saiu da sala de cirurgia respirando fundo, visivelmente cansado. Eu me levantei junto com meu pai, minha mãe, Jacob e Bree, os outros havia ido embora para cuidar das crianças.

-Nasceu Edward... Seu filho nasceu. – eu estava feliz, mas não me atrevia a sorrir enquanto ele não falasse de Bella. Richard sorriu – Ele é saudável e perfeito como falei antes.

-E Bella, Richard?

-Ela está em observação. Perdeu muito sangue, estamos repondo com bolsas. A recuperação vai depender somente do organismo dela.

-Mas ela está bem?

-Lutando, eu diria. A colocamos em coma induzido. O parto foi difícil, muita perda de sangue... A recuperação vai ser mais rápida assim. – eu assenti agradecendo.

-E onde está meu filho? – Richard voltou a dar um pequeno sorriso.

-O novo Cullen está na maternidade. Como eu previa, é um meninão, Edward. – dei um pequeno sorriso, mas sem muita vontade.

Fomos todos para a maternidade. Entrei na sala deixando os outros quatro em frente ao grande vidro que mostrava os bebês recém-nascidos. Coloquei a roupa azul que a enfermeira me indicou e entrei, olhando diretamente para uma caminha, na qual um bebê usava a roupinha que eu lembrava de Alice ter trazido.

Parei ao lado o olhando. Ele era realmente perfeito! Os ralos cabelos já demonstravam que seriam da mesma cor que os meus, a pele branca, os lábios em coração rosados, as pequenas mãos, os pezinhos... Mas uma vez eu senti aquele sentimento de encantamento.

Ver seu pequeno peito subir e descer, mostrando a vida ali. Mostrando como ele tinha lutado para viver e estava vivendo... Aquilo me encantava. Estava mais uma vez apaixonado por uma criaturinha que tinha acabado de conhecer e que eu sabia que me faria amá-lo cada segundo mais.

Sorri o pegando no colo. Era como um novo encaixe, diferente do de Renesmee, mas incrivelmente bom. O inclinei um pouco, mostrando para meus pais, Bree e Jacob. Todos sorriram e Anthony abriu as mãozinhas que estavam juntas, como se os saudasse.


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG! Penúltimo capítulo!**

**To quase chorando já... E morrendo de vontade de falar da surpresa.. Mas, só no capítulo que vem! ;p**

**Beijoo e até o último capítulo! ^^**

* * *

Eu sentia meu corpo mole. Experimentei levantar uma das mãos, mas não consegui. Tentei algo mais fácil e minhas pálpebras tremeram, mas me obedeceram abrindo e oferecendo uma imagem totalmente distorcida. Ouvi algumas vozes, mas não reconhecia.

-Ela está acordando?

-Já foram tantos alarmes falsos. Vamos apenas esperar.

-Mamãe vai acordar, vovó? – essa voz eu reconhecia. Lutei com mais força contra a moleza, piscando os olhos, querendo ver nitidamente. Querendo ver o rostinho da minha filha.

-Vai querida, só não sabemos se é agora...

Quase chorei quando notei que não tinha força. Mas eu queria ver Renesmee! Fechei novamente os olhos e pude ouvir o som que seria da porta. Todos pareceram exclamar, mas eu só queria resguardar força para abrir os olhos e ver Renesmee.

Então ouvi um som... Baixo, pequeno e rápido. Então eu lembrei do por que estava ali. Anthony!

Meus olhos se abriram quase arregalados e reconheci o grito de Alice me olhando. Ainda não via seu rosto nitidamente, mas agora eu estava desesperada para conhecer meu filho. Saber como ele era, sentir o cheirinho e o calor de seu pequeno corpo.

-Bella!

-Mamãe! – Renesmee pulou na cama, sendo repreendida, mas eu sorri. Ou tentei, finalmente olhando para o seu rosto. O sorriso de Edward estava ali... As pequenas sardas... Os cabelos avermelhados... E os olhos iguais aos meus. Me amaldiçoei por não ter força de levantar os braços.

Senti um movimento do outro lado da cama e lutei virando o rosto. Edward. Minha respiração falhou. Ele estava ali, mais lindo do que nos sonhos loucos que estava tento antes de acordar.

Segurava um embrulhinho no colo, sorrindo. Eu tentei, novamente, sorrir.

-Bella... Você tem que descansar. – meu corpo reclamava por descanso, mas eu me recusava a fechar os olhos sem ver Anthony..

Tentei falar, mas a voz não saiu e eu olhei para Edward, que vendo o desespero em meus olhos, sorriu, inclinando seu corpo.

Ele estava dormindo. A boca em forma de coração, rosada. A pele branca. O cabelo, ralo, mas notavelmente ruivo. As mãozinhas juntas em frente ao queixo. Ele era perfeito!

Dessa vez eu tive certeza de conseguir sorrir. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela moleza, mas feliz desse pequeno rosto se juntar aos outros em meus sonhos.

...

-Ah! Ela dormiu de novo!

-O que já falei Renesmee? – minha princesinha fez bico. Ela queria que Bella acordasse não só por saudade, mas por estar também ansiosa para levar Anthony para casa.

-Mas... Beija ela papai!

Eu, Alice e minha mãe olhamos para Renesmee sem entender.

-Por que, querida? – minha mãe perguntou.

-A Bela Adormecida só acordou depois de um beijo... Se o papai beijar a mamãe ela acorda. – todos rimos.

-Gostaria que fosse tão fácil assim... Mas a mamãe precisa descansar.

Ela desceu da cama e veio para o meu lado no sofá. Afastou um pouco a manta de Anthony e sorriu o olhando.

-Ele vai com a gente pra casa né?

-Claro...

-E vai dormir no quarto do lado do meu né?

-Isso mesmo.

-E eu vou poder cuidar dele? – eu ri.

-Você quer cuidar dele?

-Quero! – Anthony se remexeu no meu colo e Renesmee tampou a boca com as duas mãozinhas. – Eu quero cuidar dele papai. – disse sussurrando.

-Então você vai cuidar. – ela sorriu e sentou ao meu lado.

-Posso segurar?

-Ele ainda é muito pequenininho, Renesmee... – ela fez bico e eu suspirei. Essa mania de bico dela ainda iria acabar comigo.

-Eu tive uma idéia. – minha mãe chegou perto da gente e pegou Anthony, totalmente contra minha vontade, e mandou que Renesmee sentasse no meu colo – Agora segurem.

E colocou Anthony nos pequenos braços de Renesmee, que estavam seguros pelos meus. Minha mãe sorria para a cena e eu descobri uma nova maneira de me sentir completo. Olhei para Bella na cama, ou quase completo.

-Tá vendo por que eu sempre carrego isto? – Alice perguntou mostrando a câmera. E tirou uma foto.

Essa mania dela era irritante, sorri, mas muitas vezes conveniente.

...

Era a primeira vez que eu acordava e me sentia bem para abrir os olhos sem grande esforço. Varri com eles pelo quarto em que estava. Pelo jeito que estava tudo escuro devia ser noite.

Parei quando vi Edward deitado, totalmente torto, num sofá encostado na parede. Se eu sorri fisicamente eu não sei, mas sorri por dentro. Saber que ele estava ali por minha causa, cuidando de mim, velando por mim...

Ele mexeu a cabeça acordando, meio assustado, até que focou os olhos em mim.

-Ei... Você acordou...

-Quan... – minha voz saiu áspera – Quanto tempo... – eu ainda não conseguia falar muito e isso estava me matando. Eu tinha tantas perguntas para fazer... Sobre ele, Renesmee, Anthony... Sulpicia.

-Quase duas semanas... – me assustei. Sei que tinha ficado dormindo, mas pra mim tudo tinha acontecido ontem – Estávamos preocupados... – ele disse me olhando, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

-Desculpe... – minha voz saiu num sussurro.

-Não precisa se desculpar Bella... – ele disse girando os olhos. Sentou-se na minha cama me olhando – Tive tanto medo de perder você. – sentir o calor de sua mão em meu rosto foi um bálsamo depois do inferno.

-Eu não sabia que era ela... Pensei que Renesmee que havia me chamado...

-Shiii... Não precisa explicar nada.

-Renesmee está bem? E Anthony? O que mais fiz foi sonhar com vocês... – ele sorriu.

-Renesmee está impaciente. – riu – De minuto em minuto pergunta se você já acordou e quando não está fazendo isso está conversando com Anthony. – sorri imaginando a cena – E Anthony... – o sorriso de Edward era bobo, apaixonado – É perfeito. Saudável e realmente grande para um recém-nascido.

-Eu quero vê-lo.

-Ele está dormindo agora, amor.

-Mas...

-Prometo que amanhã o trago aqui. – respirei fundo reprimindo a vontade de ver meu pequenininho. Tentei segurar, mas acabei bocejando. – Que tal dormir mais um pouco?

Edward sorriu e deitou do meu lado. Cheguei para o lado da maneira mais confortável que pude, sentindo a pontada no ombro. Edward se acomodou e me abraçou. Coloquei meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso que ele tinha. Como eu tinha sentido saudade disso!

...

Ouvi o miado de Anthony achando graça no som. Renesmee também dormia, mas no sofá ao lado da cama de Bella. Esperava que ela acordasse para que pudesse, não só conhecer nosso filho, mas ver Renesmee também. E sair daquele hospital o mais rápido possível.

Se remexeu na cama e eu sabia que seus olhos se abririam logo.

-Bom dia. – eu disse sem conseguir evitar sorrir – Como está hoje?

-Acho que bem... – deu um pequeno sorriso, que pra mim já era um reconforto – Mas é como se nunca dormisse o suficiente.

-Ele vão diminuir a dose de sedativos agora que está melhor... – ela assentiu de leve.

Seu sorriso aumentou a ver Renesmee deitada no sofá.

-Desde que falei que você tinha acordado ela não quis sair daqui.

-Será que ela ficaria chateada de ser acordada?

-Hoje, eu acredito que não. – Bella sorriu pra mim. E isso estava me encantando. Estive tão perto de perdê-la que agora cada pequena ação de Bella me fazia perceber como era importante pra mim. – Renesmee... Acorda, minha princesa... – ela se remexeu do mesmo modo que Bella antes de me olhar.

-O que foi papai?

-Alguém quer te ver... – Renesmee deu um pulo do sofá olhando para Bella.

-Mamãe! – se jogou na cama abraçando Bella. As duas se apertando o máximo possível.

Bella estava tão absorta em agarrar e falar com Renesmee que não percebeu quando me desloquei pelo quarto e peguei Anthony no colo. Ele mexeu as pequenas mãozinhas, sempre me dando a impressão de estar saudando quem o pegasse.

-Olha só filhão, a mulher linda que eu tenho te mostrado, acordou.

Renesmee riu do jeito que eu falava com Anthony e Bella pareceu petrificar olhando para nós dois. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de modo instantâneo, e mesmo sabendo ser de felicidade, isso mexeu com meus instintos.

Fui para o lado delas, Bella com os olhos pregados em Anthony. Me abaixei um pouco e ela se arrumou para pegá-lo no colo. Momento que eu tinha esperado ansiosamente para ver.

-Ta vendo Tony? Essa é a nossa mamãe! – Renesmee disse, deixando Anthony fechar a mãozinha em dois de seus dedos. – Ele não é fofo mamãe?

-Ele é lindo... – Bella o olhava maravilhada. – Tem o seu cabelo... – disse para Renesmee, que sorriu orgulhosa.

-Dinda Alice e dinda Rose falaram isso também. – Bella sorriu, voltando a olhar para Anthony.

-Ele já está tão grande!

-Eu ainda acho ele pequenininho! – Renesmee respondeu, nos fazendo rir – Ninguém deixa eu pegar ele. – fez seu famoso bico.

-Já disse, princesa, deixa ele só crescer mais um pouquinho e você será a carregadora oficial. – Renesmee me olhou séria.

-Promessa do dedinho? – tive vontade de gargalhar, mas sabia que para ela isso era sério.

-Promessa do dedinho. – ela sorriu.

Nossa atenção foi tirada pelo choro baixo de Anthony que abriu os olhos, juntando as sobrancelhas zangado.

-Ah! Ele tem seus olhos Edward! – ouvir meu nome dito por ela, depois de tanto tempo, foi mágico!

-Alice acaba com minhas esperanças dizendo que vão escurecer...

-Espero que não. – ela disse ainda maravilhada com os olhos de Anthony – Ele está com fome? – olhei para o relógio.

-Ainda faltam alguns minutos, mas é normalmente nesse horário que ele mama. – o rosto de Bella entristeceu e eu fui para o seu lado – O que foi?

-Como tem feito?

-O hospital tem um banco de leite... – sorri – Ele se alimentou muito bem...

-Certo... Mas daqui pra frente é comigo.

Bella colocou o seio para fora e deixou Anthony abocanhá-lo. Fez uma careta.

-Está doendo? Eu posso pedir...

-Não! – ela se apressou em dizer – Só deve ter endurecido durante essas semanas... – olhou para o pequeno rosto de Anthony, me fazendo olhá-lo também.

A sensação grandiosa de quando via Bella amamentar Renesmee me tomou três vezes maior do que me lembrava. Sorri inconsciente. Eu não podia dizer o que sentia quando via Bella amamentar Renesmee, e não sabia dizer o nome desse sentimento agora. Mas entendia que transcendia qualquer das emoções que já tinha sentido até hoje.

-Mas com ele mamando, volta ao normal. – ela terminou a frase assim que Anthony parou de usar força para mamar, agora apenas sugando.

Renesmee se debruçou sobre Bella e Anthony, rindo dos pequenos barulhos que a sucção dele fazia de vez em quando. Minha família estava outra vez bem.

Estive no inferno por três vezes, mais do que qualquer pessoa suportaria, mas para ver essa cena eu agüentaria qualquer coisa.

...

Respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro daquele lugar.

Minha casa.

O lugar que meus pais haviam morado, que por muitos anos tinha sido meu calvário e que agora era onde eu e minha família vivíamos felizes.

-Bem vinda de volta, meu amor. – Edward disse me dando um selinho quando entramos em casa.

-Que saudade desse lugar!

-Vem mamãe! Vamos mostrar o quarto para o Tony! – arregalei os olhos. O quarto de Anthony! Ouvi a risada de Edward.

-Não se preocupe... Alice e Rose cuidaram de tudo. Ela disseram que sabem o que você gosta mais do que você mesma. – eu sorri, sabendo que isso era quase verdade.

Renesmee quase quicava para mostrar o quarto de Anthony ao irmão.

Abri a porta me encantei.

-Alice disse que era para combinar com os olhos dele... – Edward disse dando os ombros, mesma sabendo que eu sabia que ele estava todo bobo e orgulhoso pelo filho ter puxado seus olhos.

O quarto era verde e branco. O chão acolchoado, prateleiras repletas de brinquedos, uma cômoda com o que Anthony precisaria para higiene e um berço...

-É o berço de Renesme? – perguntei sorrindo.

-É... – Edward também sorria – O meu berço.

Ainda lembrava de quando Esme tinha chegado com o berço de madeira escura, que parecia um balanço. Antigo, rústico e simplesmente lindo. Agora com a madeira pintada de branco, ficando ainda mais gracioso.

-Está tudo magnífico!

-Tony também gostou não é?

-Claro que sim, querida. – Renesmee estava tão animada com o irmão que me comovia.

O dia passou voando. Anthony era bem mais calmo que Renesmee nessa fase. Só chorava quando era estritamente necessário, ou para se alimentar, ou trocar a fralda ou uma eventual cólica. Não chorava por colo, como Renesmee costumava fazer.

-Hora de ir pra cama Renesmee.

-Mas já papai?

-Já? Ficou uma hora a mais acordada! – ela sorriu do mesmo jeito maroto de Edward.

-Só mais um pouquinho?

-Nada disso mocinha! Agora vai indo pra cama que a gente já vai lá te dar um beijo.

Renesmee suspirou teatralmente, me fazendo rir, mas obedeceu Edward e subiu as escadas.

-Que cansaço! – Edward disse se espreguiçando. Senti as mãos dele em minha cintura, me puxando para seu corpo no sofá.

-Está muito cansado mesmo? – perguntei. Logo sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. Era impressionante como eu não tinha problemas com vergonha até conhecer Edward.

-O que está pensando Sra. Cullen?

-Estou com saudade de você... – passei a mão por seu peito o ouvindo suspirar – De você todo.

-Bella... – ele disse meio em tom de aviso, meio rindo – Acabou de sair do hospital.

-Passei uma semana lá a toa... Já estava muito bem. – beijei seu queixo o mordendo. Só eu sabia como precisava de Edward.

-Vamos dar boa noite a Renesmee, sim? – suspirei quando ele levantou. Edward tinha um controle fora do normal!

Sorri. Eu estava realmente tarada!

Fomos ao quarto de Renesmee, mas ela não estava lá. Abrimos silenciosamente a porta do quarto de Anthony. Ela estava na ponta dos pés, olhando para dentro do berço, se apoiando no mesmo.

-... Então a gente vai jogar vídeo-game juntos... E você tem que conhecer o Jhony, o Ricky, a Julliet e o Jhon... O Ricky é meio chato comigo, mas se ele for chato com você eu bato nele... – Anthony fez um barulho como um miado em seu sono e Renesmee riu – Vou ensinar você a falar também... Mas como eu e não como um gatinho.

Eu já podia sentir meus olhos molhados. Edward me abraçou, ele também estava emocionado.

Mesmo com todas as divergências, estávamos fazendo um bom trabalho criando Renesmee... E ela nos ajudaria a fazer o mesmo por Anthony.

...

Bella deitou do meu lado depois de colocarmos Renesmee na cama.

-Isso foi a coisa mais fofa que já vi! – ela disse sorrindo – Ai, que saudade da minha cama!

Ela se aconchegou em meu peito, fazendo carinho confortável. Mas seu ataque a mim na sala não saia da minha cabeça. Queria muito estar de novo com Bella. Sentir seu corpo... Essas semanas tinham sido uma nova provação sem seu calor.

-Você está realmente bem? – ela sorriu entendendo o que eu queria dizer.

-Perfeitamente. – riu sentando no meu colo, cada uma de suas pernas de suas pernas de um lado do meu quadril. Pousei minhas mãos sobre suas coxas.

-Também senti sua falta... – escondi meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro.

Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, o puxando com meia força. Acariciei suas coxas, logo levantando a camisola que ela vestia.

Deitei em cima de seu corpo nu, sentindo o encaixe perfeito que tínhamos.

-Eu te amo... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, com a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, o beijando tanto quanto podia.

-Eu te amo – ela respondeu.

Então tudo estava em seu lugar.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**gby00:** Bella totalmente recuperada e já atacando o Edward HAHA... Mas não posso falar nada, com um marido desses, três semanas seriam uma eternidade! Bem... O próximo é o último de Eternity, espero que tenha gostado da fic até aqui e que goste do final ^^ Beijoos!

**Sophiatt:** É.. Tudo se resolveu e no próximo a fic acaba... Já estou chorando ! rs... Espero que tenha gostado, e que goste da surpresa que vai vir ;] Beijos e até o último capítulo!

**Carol Machado:** Não se preocupe, agora não tem mais sofrimento, só felicidade! O próximo cap é o último e espero não te decepcionar com o final ^^ Beijos e até o próximo!

**Ellen Siobhan:** Desculpe a demora, mas é realmente difícil encontrar tempo para escrever ou postar fazendo faculdade.. Mas não quero abandonar esse hobby, então eu vou dar um jeitinho ^^ Mas fico feliz de que sentiu falta da fic ^^ O próximo é o último e tomara que vc goste! Beijos e até o próximo!

**josi:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu fico toda boba ^^ HAHA Bem, o final é no próximo cap que espero postar o mais rápido que puder, já demorei demais com os outros cap rs... mas com certeza o final vai ser feliz! ^^ Beijos e espero te ver no próximo!

**Tas:** Eurih com seu comentário! Bem, agora não tem mais motivos para chorar no escritório neh? Está tudo correndo bem e próximo é o ultimo.. E garanto que não terá nada triste para se chorar! ^^ Beijos e até o próximo!

**Carol:** Nossa! Vc leu Destination e Eternity em um dia? O.o Que legaaaal! HAHA Me senti tão honrada lendo sua review.. é quase um oscar! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado das duas... O próximo já é o final e espero mesmo não te decepicionar! Beijoos e até o próximo!

**Evil Little Devil:** Anthony muuuito cute! Rs E nada mais vai acontecer com a Bella, não se preocupe! E nussa... O.o É a primeira pessoa que diz que gosta da Sulpicia! Mas tudo bem, gosto não se discute mesmo... u.u HAHA Bem, a fic acaba no prox cap, que espero que vc goste tb! Beijos e ate o próximo!


	20. Chapter 20

**Genteee.. É o último capítulo.. Q.Q**

**Só posso dizer que foi muito bom escrever essas histórias... Tanto Eternity quanto Destination, e com vocês me dando força e boas críticas foi ainda melhor.**

**Só tenho a agradecer ^^**

**Leiam POR FAVOR o comentário final... É a SURPRESA de vocês! ^^**

**E claro, como sempre, vou dedicar a fic aquelas leitoras que estão comigo desde o comecinho: **_Lara Cullen - sz_** e **_gby00_**. Vocês mandaram review, me ajudaram e deram força desde que postei o primeiro capítulo... Muito obrigada!**

**Beijoo**

* * *

_Sete meses depois..._

Estar naquele auditório, sentada naquele banco frio e duro, sem meus filhos, era amedrontador. Eu estaria de frente para duas das pessoas que causaram os piores momentos da minha vida.

Sam e Laurent tinha entrado num acordo, me deixando depor privadamente. Estar em um júri não seria bom pra mim em nenhuma aspecto, e eu também preferi assim. Ouvir os relatos de James e Sulpicia tinha sido difícil, aparentemente nenhum dos dois quis mentir ou poupar os fatos.

Ter a minha vida exposta por Sulpicia foi desconfortável, mas o pior era ver o sangue frio com que ela tinha feito cada atrocidade. Da morte de meus pais, pela qual ela não seria julgada já que não houve confissão e ainda menos provas, ao seqüestro de Renesmee e o tiro que havia me dado meses atrás.

Ela não sentia absolutamente nada.

Nem um pingo de remorso ou culpa. Eu diria que ela faria tudo novamente, do mesmo jeito, se pudesse voltar no tempo.

-Você está bem? – Edward me perguntou quando saímos para esperar a sentença do juiz. Leah havia entregado os altos a outro juiz que não conhecia, não querendo deixar brechas para recursos. Sam estava fazendo bem a ela.

-Sim...

-Tem certeza? Podemos...

-Não vou sair daqui agora. – respirei fundo – Não quando tudo está prestes a acabar. – ele apenas assentiu, voltando a me mandar força de toda maneira que encontrava.

Eu sabia que estava sendo difícil para ele também, mas que Edward, tanto ou mais que eu, queria ver o fim daquela história. Queria ver a justiça ser feita.

Logo nos chamaram e eu voltei a sentar naquele banco frio.

-Senhor Meritíssimo Juiz Lionel Clouser proclamará a sentença dos réus, James Samuel MacCartney e Sulpicia Alexandra Volturi, respectivamente nesse momento.

Meu coração acelerou, me deixando sem ar. Edward apertou os braços em volta de mim.

-James Samuel MacCartney, pelos crimes de: seqüestro, formação de quadrilha, homicídio de Valter Morgan e homicídio de Tanya Denalli, eu o condeno a quarenta e seis anos de reclusão.

Olhei para James. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Era como se aceitasse. Mas eu não me enganaria em acreditar que se sentia arrependido.

-Sulpicia Alexandra Volturi, pelos crimes de:seqüestro, formação de quadrilha, homicídio de Aro Volturi e tentativa de assassinato, eu a condeno a trinta e nove anos de reclusão.

E bateu novamente seu martelo.

O rosto de Sulpicia estava impassível. Eu poderia dizer que ela não sentia nada pelas palavras do juiz. Não estava plenamente satisfeita, queria que ela pagasse pela morte dos meus pais, mas de alguma forma ela pagaria por isso também. Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo que a informação chegava no meu cérebro.

Sulpicia estava presa! Passaria os próximos trinta e nove anos na cadeia!

-Acabou. – Edward disse do meu lado.

-Acabou. – eu respondi, aliviada.

...

Ouvir a gargalhada de Anthony era a coisa mais graciosa que poderia existir.

-Edward! Pare de fazê-lo rir, sabe que isso dá soluço nele. – Bella ralhou comigo. Olhei mais uma vez para Anthony, que estava maior que um bebê de sete meses normalmente seria.

Ele levantou o pezinho mais um vez, esperando que eu continuasse com a brincadeira. Logo ele fez o bico. Ele tinha aprendido rápido a façanha do famoso bico Cullen. Eu sorri e voltei a fingir que mordia seu pé. Ele gargalhou novamente e no fim da risada pude ouvir o pequeno soluço.

-Edward! Eu não falei? – Bella suspirou pegando Anthony no colo, dando a mamadeira de água, tentando fazê-lo parar de soluçar.

Era diferente agora. Com Renesmee éramos novos demais, estávamos na faculdade e todos cuidavam um pouco dela. Com Anthony éramos apenas eu e Bella, claro que meus pais e irmãos ajudavam, mas bem menos que com Renesmee. Nunca me arrependeria de Renesmee, mas era realmente uma grande diferença ter filhos na hora certa.

-O que está pensando aí? Vamos! Estamos atrasados!

-Bella, ainda falta uma hora para o casamento.

-Padrinhos chegam cedo Edward. – ela disse como se fosse óbvio – Onde está Renesmee?

-Minha mãe veio buscá-la enquanto você estava no salão, disse que ia levá-la junto com Rick e Julliet.

-Tudo bem... Agora,vamos? – eu ri, Anthony riu junto, achando que eu estava indo brincar com ele novamente. Dei um selinho demorado em Bella.

-Por que está nervosa?

-Não estou nervosa! – seu voz afinada me dizia outra coisa.

-Agora a verdade... – ela suspirou.

-É o casamento de uma das minhas melhores amigas desde o colegial... – levantei uma sobrancelha – E um dia especial para outro amigo.

-Sabia! O que tem o Black nessa história?

-Pensei que tinham virado amigos. – ela disse andando na minha frente, querendo desconversar.

-Estamos nos suportando, nada de amigos... Agora, o que há?

-Não é exatamente com ele Edward... – suspirou novamente – Quer dizer... Você logo vai saber... Só estou nervosa por que não sei guardar segredo para você e a pessoa me pediu silencio absoluto. – respirei fundo.

-Ok, não vou mais pressionar. – beijei sua testa.

-Podemos ir? – ri e assenti a vendo colocar Anthony na cadeirinha, no banco de trás.

Como suspeitei ficamos uma hora esperando a hora do casamento e mais meia hora esperando a noiva. Bella estava radiante quando Ângela chegou. Confesso que nossa amiga estava linda, mas nenhuma noiva poderia ser comparada a Bella no dia de nosso casamento.

Quando a hora das juras dos noivos chegou eu sorri e cheguei perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei junto com Ben.

-Ângela, prometo amar-te...

-Isabella, prometo amar-te... Na alegria e na tristeza... Na saúde e na doença... Na riqueza e na pobreza... Até que a morte... – dei uma pequena risada – Por toda eternidade.

-Ben, prometo amar-te...

-Edward, prometo amar-te... Na alegria e na tristeza... Na saúde e na doença... Na riqueza e na pobreza... Por toda eternidade.

-Eu vos declaro marido e mulher... Pode beijar a noiva.

Sorri com as palavras do padre e dei um selinho em Bella, para logo nos juntarmos as palmas para os recém casados.

...

-O que estamos comemorando?

-A vida, maninho! A vida! – Alice disse a Edward. Eu sabia que desde o casamento de Ângela e Ben ele estava curioso sobre o que iria acontecer com Jacob... Ou deveria estava acontecendo?

-Tem algo a ver com o Black, certo?

-É apenas um almoço de domingo em família Edward! – voltei a rir e senti suas mãos em minha cintura.

-Sabe que sou curioso... – ele começou a passar o nariz por meu pescoço, me arrepiando. Ele estava perto de arrancar toda história de mim.

-Para de agarrar a Bella e vem ajuda Ed! – ouvimos Emmet gritar e Edward praguejou.

-Vai logo! – ri – Vou ver Anthony. – ele assentiu contrariado e foi atrás de Emmet.

Meu bebê estava sendo mimado pelos avôs na sala. Carlisle adorava frisar como ele tinha puxado os olhos de Edward, que por final tinha puxado dele. Rick e Julliet tinham os olhos azuis de Rose e Jhon os olhos azuis de Jasper, Anthony era o único com os olhos verdes da família, o que dava um orgulho bobo em Edward e Carlisle.

-Já veio pegar? – Esme perguntou com pesar. Eu ri.

-Na verdade só queria saber se está tudo bem.

-Está tudo ótimo... Não é Tony? – passou a mão pela barriga dele, e ele abriu o sorriso. Sorri junto.

-Então vou ver as outras crianças...

-Eu já estou indo lá... Querem jogar bola. – Carlisle disse feliz.

Esme e Carlisle ficavam radiantes quando a casa se enchia de seus filhos e netos. Eu podia me ver assim com Edward um dia. Paparicando meus netos enquanto Renesmee e Anthony e seus respectivos companheiros arrumavam o almoço de domingo. Meu sorriso aumentou só de imaginar.

Renesmee estava correndo, para variar, atrás dela estavam Jhony e Rick. Os dois tinham uma rixa que ninguém entendia, mas para Renesmee, o que valia era a brincadeira.

Uma da tarde a mesa enorme no jardim da casa de Esme e Carlisle estava abarrotada de gente e barulhenta. Mas então Bree me olhou e nós olhamos para Alice que se juntou a nós para olhar Rosalie.

-Ta bom, estou cansado disso! – olhamos para Emmet - O que vocês estão escondendo? – nós quatro rimos com a explosão de Emmet.

-Então eu não estou sozinho? – Edward perguntou do meu lado.

-Somos três na verdade – disse Jacob.

-Quatro! - respondeu Jasper – Alice quase me fez dormir no sofá quando perguntei pela terceira vez. – a mesa explodiu em risadas.

-Tudo bem... Está mesmo na hora de acabar com isso... Logo vocês vão perceber. – eu sorri quando Bree respirou fundo – Estou grávida.

Os homens e Esme abriram a boca e a mesa ficou silenciosa, a não ser pelo barulho estridente do garfo de Jacob caindo no prato.

-Você está o que?

-Grávida. – ela respondeu naturalmente, voltando a comer. Eu, Alice e Rose não agüentamos mais segurar e gargalhamos.

-Do que estão rindo? – Emmet perguntou.

-Da cara de vocês. – Alice disse e abraçou Bree que estava do seu lado – Mas um Cullen no mundo!

-Ei! Esse é Black! – Jacob disse sorrindo, abraçando Bree logo depois. Não pude deixar de notar sua mão já na barriga ainda lisa de Bree.

-E no final ele conseguiu entrar pra família... – Edward resmungou do meu lado. Eu sorri passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

-Ele sempre foi, você que não aceitava... – dei um selinho e voltamos a comer.

Era reconfortante olhar para todos eles. Rosalie cuidava para que Rick comesse sem grandes confusões, já que de todos os netos de Esme e Carlisle, Rick era o mais agitado. Emmet babava em Julliet, que sorria para o pai babão. Alice, que ainda tirava fotos, passou por Jasper e deu um selinho nele, logo brincando com John que estava no colo do pai. Bree e Jacob riam de Jhony que conversava com a irmã ou irmão na barriga da madrasta, Bree era perfeita para aquela família. Esme e Carlisle estavam de mãos dadas em cima da mesa, alegres olhando como nossa família era abençoada. Então olhei para Edward... Ele me olhava. Sorriu pra mim e pegou a minha mão. Desviamos nosso olhar para as razões de tudo em nossa vida. Renesmee fazia caretas para Anthony que dava um sorriso gostoso sem dentes pra ela.

Mas um flash e eu sabia que teria mais uma linda foto na cabeceira da nossa cama.

* * *

**Vocês pediram, eu atendi! ^ ^**

**Escrevi um epílogo de mais ou menos três capítulos.. Jhony/Renesmee/Rick.**

**E vocês vão escolher o final... Com quem Renesmee ficará? Ou melhor**

**"_Qual deles faz seu coração disparar?"_**

**Até o epílogo!**


	21. Forever

**Epílogo de Eternity /** _"Qual deles faz seu coração disparar?"_

**Mini fic de 3 capítulos ^ ^**

**Epílogo: Parte 1**

* * *

Aos sete anos:

_-Monstro do lago Nessie... Monstro do lago Nessie..._ – _pequeno de cabelos negros cantarolava, vendo a prima ficar com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho._

_-Para com isso Rick!_

_- Monstro do lago Nessie!_

_-Ela mandou você parar! – Rick calou a boca olhando feio para o recém chegado. E tudo piorou quando Renesmee foi para o lado dele._

_-E o que você tem com isso?_

_-Nessie é minha amiga! Você não vai ficar zuando ela!_

_-Quero ver você me parar! Monstro do lago Nessie! Monstro do lago Nessie!_

_Rick só viu quando Jhony foi para cima de si. Os dois começaram a rolar pela grama, tentando dar socos e pontapés._

Aos doze anos:

_-Eu não vou entrar no mesmo time que ele! – Rick gritou a plenos pulmões._

_-Nem eu quero ficar no mesmo time dele! – Jhony devolveu._

_-Garotos, é apenas futebol... – Jasper tentava acalmá-los._

_-Ou seja, uma chance de eu meter a cara do pataxó no chão sem minha mãe me colocar de castigo._

_Rick sorriu e pode ver seu pai e seu Tio Edward segurarem uma gargalhada. Jasper girou os olhos e olhou para os amigos._

_-Assim fica difícil..._

_-Do que você me chamou loiro aguado?_

_-De pataxó! Mas tem vários outros se preferir... Cão de guarda, pulguento, azeitona, capacho..._

_Rick cambaleou com o soco de Jhony. Deu um pequeno sorriso, colocou o corpo um pouco para trás e logo Jhony também estava cambaleando com um soco._

_Os dois se olharam e antes que os três adultos piscassem estavam rolando pelo chão aos socos e pontapés._

Aos 15 anos:

_-Ela vai comigo! – Jhony berrou se colocando na frente de Renesmee._

_-Não ouvi __**ela**__ dizendo isso..._

_-Acha mesmo que Renesmee vai ao menos pensar em ir ao baile com você?_

_-Bem... Uma metade do colégio me convidou e a outra metade ainda vai me convidar... Então, sim... Acho que ela poderia não só pensar, mas aceitar._

_-Aceitar? – Jhony riu – Cara, você enche o nosso saco desde que eu possa me lembrar... Se acha e pensa que todo mundo tem que te obedecer... Renesmee te odeia tanto quanto eu._

_Rick segurou a careta ao ouvir aquilo._

_-Mais uma vez... Eu não ouvi __**Renesmee**__ dizer isso. – Jhony riu, percebendo que desestabilizara o inimigo._

_-Claro que não... É comigo que ela passa a maior parte do dia._

_Rick não se segurou mais, voou para cima de Jhony dando um soco no queixo do garoto. Jhony fechou a cara e acertou a testa de Rick. E os dois começaram mais uma de suas inúmeras brigas._

_-O que está acontecendo aqui! – pararam quando ouviram o grito de Renesmee. _

_A menina olhava os dois sem entender. Por que estavam brigando em frente a porta de sua casa?_

_-Vim te convidar por baile... – Jhony disse limpando o sangue da boca._

_-E vim te chamar pro mesmo baile... – já Rick limpava a sobrancelha._

_-E é brigando que querem fazer isso?_

_-Você devia se sentir honrada... – Rick começou rindo de lado – Estou brigando por você._

_Jhony e Renesmee olharam surpresos e confusos para Rick._

_-E então... Eu ou ele?_

_Renesmee olhou para os dois. Bufou._

_-Não vou com nenhum dos dois... John acabou de me convidar e eu aceitei._

_-Aquele pirralho? – Jhony e Rick gritaram juntos.Não acreditando que o primo mais novo tinha chegado na frente._

_-Muito mais maduro que vocês dois... – disse passando por eles e entrando em sua casa._

_Jhony e Rick se entreolharam, rosnaram um para o outro e viraram as costas._

* * *

**E aíí?**

**Quem vai ficar com a Renesmee no final?**

**Vocês decidem!**

**Até a segunda parte!**

**;****


	22. Forever  Parte 2

**Peoplee!**

**É o segundo cap de Forever, e espero que ajudem vocês a decidirem com quem Renesmee deve ficar, por que no próximo já é a decisão! ^^**

**Beijoo!**

**;****

* * *

Atualmente, aos dezessete anos:

-RICK!

O garoto sorriu abrindo os olhos azuis, podendo ver a prima a sua frente.

-Oh, deusa dos cabelos flamejantes... O que quer com este reles mortal?

-Solta o Trevor para que eu possa matar você!

-Meu irmão aprecia meu colo... Acho que ele não gostaria que eu morresse... Gostaria Trevor?

Trevor, com seus cinco anos, negou com a cabeça, balançando os cabelos loiros.

-Viiiiu?

Renesmee fechou os olhos querendo paciência.

-Como pode dizer no colégio que... Aquilo? – Rick gargalhou, fazendo Trevor rir junto com ele. – Isso não tem graça!

-Depende do ponto de vista... Assim como seu próximo apelido... – Rick fingiu pensar – Seu cabelo tem a cor estranha, então fico na dúvida se te chamo de cenourinha ou maçãnzinha... Ou será cerejinha?

Renesmee sorriu para Trevor o pegando no colo. Rick olhou confuso sem ouvir o que Renesmee dizia ao seu irmão. Trevor sorriu e tampou os ouvidos. Renesmee virou de frente para Rick, que por um momento pensou que saia realmente fogo da cabeça da prima.

-Seu idiota! – Renesmee pulou em cima dele, batendo aonde alcançava – Você é retardado por algum acaso? Se aquilo chegar no ouvido do meu pai...

Rick apenas ria sentindo os soquinhos de Renesmee, mas muito mais ciente do peso do corpo dela em cima do seu.

-Primeiro: sai de cima do Rick, Renesmee... – Renesmee ficou estática ao ouvir a voz do pai. – Eu rezei tanto para não dizer isso com você nessa idade... – Edward disse com pesar. Renesmee sentou ao lado de Rick – Segundo: o que não pode chegar aos meus ouvidos? – o mais velho perguntou ficando na frente dos dois.

-Desculpe tio... – Rick disse com pesar. Renesmee e Edward prestando atenção nele – Mas aconteceu... Você viu como ela me ataca, não tive nem tempo de pensar em camisinha... – Renesmee e Edward tinham os olhos arregalados agora. Rick sorriu inocente olhando para Edward – Você vai ser vovô, tio!

-RICK! Para de mentir! Papai ele... Papai? – Renesmee olhava para Edward, que estava pálido. – Papai? – Edward apenas girou os olhos e caiu. – Pai! – Renesmee deu um pulo parando ao lado do pai, enquanto Rick se contorcia no sofá, em gargalhadas. – Olha o que você fez seu animal!

-Bom dia cria... Edward! – Bella correu para o lado de Renesmee – O que houve? – perguntou tentando reanimar o marido.

-Rick! – a garota olhou para o primo – Eu vou te matar assim que meu pai acordar!

-O que houve aqui? – Bella voltou a perguntar.

Renesmee contou rapidamente, assim que se calou Edward começou a abrir os olhos.

-Ai, graças... Está tudo bem, querido?

-Um pouco tonto... – então ele olhou para Renesmee e arregalou os olhos.

-Era brincadeira do Rick, papai... – Renesmee disse vermelha – Nem ao menos... – mais vermelha – Estive com algum garoto...

Edward respirou aliviado. Até que seus olhos atingiram Rick, que engoliu em seco pegando Trevor no colo.

-Tio, Trevor está no meu colo... Cuidado com ele...

Edward se levantou, pegou Trevor e o entregou a Bella. No mesmo momento Rick saiu em disparada com Edward atrás dele.

-Quebra ele, papai! – Renesmee anda gritou rindo.

...

-Ele falou isso para o tio Edward? – Jhony perguntou com os olhos arregalados, suas bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

-Falou... Meu pai desmaiou! Fiquei com tanta raiva do Rick... Será que ele nunca vai me deixar em paz? – a menina perguntou se aconchegando no peito de Jhony, que sorriu e a abraçou.

-Talvez quando ele crescer... Ou arranjar uma mulher – Renesmee riu.

-Rick paga pra não se prender... Todas as minhas amigas já ficaram com ele e, apesar do que ele disse e fez pra elas, elas ainda sonham com ele vindo pedir para ficar com elas de novo... – disse um pouco ressentida.

-Elas são sados masoquistas por acaso? – Renesmee riu.

-Acho que sim...

Jhony sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

-Nessie... Vai... Bem, vai ter um baile no colégio daqui a alguns dias...

-É eu sei...

-Então... Eu... Queria saber, assim, se não quiser tudo bem... Mas... – Renesmee sorriu, levantando o rosto e olhando para o amigo.

-Está me convidando para um baile Jhony Black?

-Bem, se você disser que sim... Sim estou convidando...

-Bem... – Renesmee riu – Apesar da grande fila de garotos desolados por isso... Eu aceito ir ao baile com você.

Jhony riu e abraçou Renesmee, que retribui o abraço.

-Quer cena fofa... Podem me dar licença? Preciso de um banheiro para vomitar.

Jhony e Renesmee olharam para Rick.

-Veio terminar de tentar matar meu pai? – Renesmee perguntou com raiva.

-Até tio Edward já me perdoou, quanta mágoa, torta de maçã!

-Para com esses apelidos idotas!

-Eu sei que no fundo você gosta... Mas, voltemos ao assunto... Ao que se deve essa cena emocionante de vocês?

Jhony se levantou. Renesmee fez o mesmo, esperando ter que chamar o pai assim que eles começassem com os socos.

-Não que te diga algum respeito... Mas estávamos assim por que Nessie vai ao baile do colégio comigo.

Rick sorriu.

-Bem... Parabéns? – voltou a rir. – Acho que não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui... – a mão que estava para trás desde que tinha chegado ali se mostrou, segurando uma rosa vermelha. Renesmee ofegou surpresa quando ele a jogou pra ela– Até mais duplinha mais ou menos.

...

-Renesmee! Você conseguiu! – a garota olhou para Jhony que entrava em sua sala radiante. Estranhou, naquela hora todos deviam estar no intervalo.

-O que eu consegui, Jhony? – o garoto sorriu, a fez se levantar e a abraçou.

-Conseguiu o curso na França! – Renesmee por um momento não teve reação, mas logo depois deu um grito e pulou em Jhony de novo.

-Consegui? Eu não acredito!

-Acabei de ver seu nome na lista dos que passaram! Vim direto te contar.

-OMG! Eu ainda não acredito! Vamos, me leva pra ver! – Jhony segurou a mão que Renesmee usava para arrastá-lo. Ela o olhou ainda sorrindo.

-Estou feliz por você... – Renesmee sorriu. Jhony a puxou mais e Renesmee, mesmo ainda sorrindo, estranhou a atitude de Jhony.

-O que foi?

-A viagem é na noite do baile...

-E o que tem? Você vai conseguir...

-Não vou se não for com você.

-Vamos fazer assim... – Renesmee sorriu, passando as mãos nos ombros de Jhony – Eu falo com a direção e vou num vôo no dia seguinte... Duvido que papai vai reclamar...

-Não é isso... É que... Nessie... – ele a olhou sério – Eu pensava em fazer isso no dia do baile... Mas como nem sei mais se vai...

-Jhony, o que foi? – o garoto respirou fundo e puxou a nuca de Renesmee.

Renesmee de primeira arregalou os olhos, sentindo os lábios de Jhony. Quando sentiu o carinho que ele fazia em sua cintura, fechou os olhos e o deixou aprofundar o beijo.

Jhony não cabia em si. Parecia que seu peito iria explodir! Beijar Renesmee, sua Nessie, era muito melhor do que um dia tinha sonhado, muito melhor do que poderia imaginar. Se arrepiou quando sentiu as pequenas mãos da garota lhe acariciarem a nuca.

Renesmee abraçou Jhony mais forte ao senti-lo estremecer. Não que nunca tivesse pensado em como seria beijá-lo... Era seu melhor amigo e era simplesmente lindo... Mas... Tão de repente!

Já iam virar a cabeça pela terceira vez quando Renesmee foi arrancada dos braços de Jhony com violência. Jhony ficou confuso por alguns segundos, então olhou para Rick. Estreitou os olhos na hora.

Renesmee olhou para Rick, nunca o tinha visto com aquela cara! Ele estava fora de si.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo?

-Quer uma explicação detalhada?

Rick não precisou de mais nada, partiu para cima de Jhony o socando. Jhony normalmente teria facilidade em revidar e os dois ficarem páreo a páreo, mas naquele momento ele não conseguiu. Renesmee via assustada Rick socar Jhony, essa era uma briga que os dois nunca tinham tido!

-Alguém ajuda! Por favor! – gritou da porta, vendo alguns professores correrem em direção a sala.

Os três professores se assustaram e correram para separarem os dois.

-PAREM COM ISSO! – dois professores seguravam Rick, o outro ajudava Jhony. Renesmee foi para o lado do amigo. Sua boca, supercílio e principalmente nariz, sangravam. As lágrimas arderam nos olhos de Renesmee.

-Seu animal! – gritou olhando para Rick, que parecia só ter voltado a si naquele momento. Olhando surpreso para Renesmee – Eu te odeio Rick!

Rick pareceu murchar e foi arrastado pelos professores o levando para diretoria. Renesmee seguiu com Jhony para a enfermaria.

...

Renesmee olhava para a enfermeira da escola, que limpava o rosto de Jhony. Seu olho estava inchado e a enfermeira tinha dito que era um milagre seu nariz não ter quebrado. Ela saiu os deixando sozinhos.

-Ele é um louco...

-Nessie... Sobre o beijo... Eu só queria dizer que eu realmente gosto de você... a muito tempo, mas...

-Shhh...

-Eu só queria dizer que... – ele ficou sem graça – Perguntar na verdade... Se poderia adiar o intercambio até o final desse ano... – ela o olhou surpresa – Por que aí eu poderia ir com você...

-Jhony! – Renesmee virou para sua tia. Bree entrava na sala com Marie a seu lado. A pequena morena olhava para o irmão deitado, todo machucado, assustada – O que houve?

-Rick fez isso, tia. – Bree passou a mão pelos cabelos de Jhony.

-Estou bem, mãe... Cadê, meu pai?

-Escutando os gritos de Leah, sobre como ele te criou como um cão de briga. – Jhony riu, mas logo soltou um gemido.

-Ele deve estar furioso... Ainda mais com os gritos da mamãe.

-Espero que ele não queira matar o Rick...

-Foi o pequeno bombado que fez isso? – Jacob Black rompeu pela porta com cara de poucos amigos – E por que não revidou?

-Jacob! – Bree gritou fazendo Marie rir baixinho.

-Rick chegou do nada, Tio Jake... Eu e Jhony estávamos na sala... – Renesmee parou ficando vermelha – Er... Conversando e ele começou a socar Jhony do nada!

-Calma, Renesmee... – a garota se deixou abraçar pelo tio – Vamos, eu levo você pra casa... E você... – olhou para Jhony – Vamos começar a treinar, pra da próxima vez, você quebrar a cara dele.

-Jacob Black! – Renesmee sorriu, vendo o tio se encolher com o grito da mulher.

...

-Tem noção do que você fez?

Rick queria girar os olhos, mas sabia que se fizesse a "pequena reunião familiar" iria virar a terceira guerra mundial.

-Minhas mãos ainda doem... Então, sim... Tenho noção.

-Richary Cold Cullen! – Rick se encolheu com o grito da mãe. Agora ele tinha conseguido enfurecê-la – Essa sua briga com Jhony já passou dos limites! O que seu primo...

-Ele. Não é. Meu. Primo! Ele é apenas um garoto que entrou de gaiato nessa família... Assim como o pai!

-Rick!

-É isso mesmo... Estou cansado disso... Sempre culpa do Rick, só o Rick bate, Rick é tão violento...

-Não teste minha paciência Richary! Quer que eu te tire mais o que? Por que pelas minhas contas a única coisa que falta pra eu tirar de você é a roupa! Quer ficar sem ela também?

-Aposto que sua amiga Lilá, a vizinha, ia adorar... – Rosalie ficou vermelha, roxa, azul...

-ISSO É SUA CULPA! – ela disse apontando para Emmet, que arregalou os olhos e começou a gaguejar – Isso é por que fica incentivando as brigas, fica sempre mandando ele se mostrar para as garotas... Argh! Os dois estão de castigo por tempo indefinido!

Rosalie pegou Trevor, que a olhava assustado, pela mão e subiu as escadas.

-Ma... O que eu... – Emmet estreitou os olhos para o filho. Rick engoliu em seco – Viu o que você fez! Por que tinha que bater tanto no protótipo de índio?

-Pai...

-Não Rick... Sabe como eu sou, mas agora estou realmente me preocupando... Achei que era implicância, que com o tempo ia passar... Mas vocês são quase adultos e continuam nessa briga... Filho, as vezes um homem é mais homem por evitar uma briga do que por vencer ela.

Rick suspirou. E assentiu olhando para o pai. Emmet sorriu, vendo seu próprio rosto arrependido quando Carlisle brigada com ele.

Julliet que até então estava lendo um livro, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, girou os olhos e se levantou.

-Bem, vou indo... – Emmet ergueu os olhos.

-Indo, aonde?

-Sair com uns amigos...

-Com essa saia? – Julliet bufou. Por que seu pai tinha que ser sempre assim?

-Não, com outra...

-Julliet Cullen! Quem te autorizou?

-Mamãe... – ela mirou o pai com os olhos azuis e Emmet pensou que estava vendo Rosalie naquela idade – Ela colocou o senhor de castigo, não a mim.

Foi até o pai dando um beijo em sua bochecha, um tapa na cabeça de Rick e saiu pela porta.

...

-Estou preocupada... – Bella ouviu Bree dizer enquanto colocava o arroz na travessa – Jhony e Rick sempre brigaram... Mas dessa vez.

-Eu também não entendo... Todos se dão bem... – as duas olharam para Tony e Marie que brincavam juntos na área da piscina – Só os dois que têm esse problema.

-Não sei mais o que fazer... Jacob quer ir a casa de Rose e Emmet falar com eles, ver se eles podem fazer alguma coisa.

-Eu normalmente diria que é coisa de adolescente... Mas acho que isso já passou dos limites. – Bree concordou enquanto as duas levavam as travessas para a mesa.

Renesmee tinha ouvido a conversa da mãe e da tia sentada na escada ao lado da porta da cozinha. Ela também achava que a briga dos dois tinha que ter um fim. Se levantou decidida.

Tirando sua mãe e Tia Bree, todos estavam na área da piscina esperando o famoso almoço quinzenal em família dos Cullen. Somente Rick e Jhony tinham ficado em casa de castigo.

-Jullie, preciso da sua ajuda. – Julliet olhou para a prima. Nunca tinham sido melhores amigas, mas também não brigavam. Já era alguma coisa.

-O que quer?

-Eu vou sair, preciso que me dê cobertura – Julliet a olhou. Renesmee acha sua prima um tanto fria, mas incontestavelmente bonita.

-E onde você vai? – Renesmee bufou.

-Na sua casa... Preciso falar com Rick e saber por que bateu no Jhony daquela maneira. – foi a vez de Julliet bufar. A loira se levantou e parou em frente a prima, sendo um pouco maior que ela.

-Ou você é muito burra, ou se faz só pra ter essa cara de santinha... Ainda não me decidi. – Renesmee estreitou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Precisava da ajuda dela. – Ok... Pode ir... Eu falo que esqueci meu creme em casa e você se ofereceu para pegar.

-Obrigado Jullie!

-Me agradeça não depreciando meu nome! – Renesmee sorriu, vendo a prima girar os olhos e voltar a ler seu livro.

...

Rick se levantou reclamando quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Parou onde estava vendo Renesmee o confrontar com os olhos.

-O que veio fazer aqui?

-Por que é tão idiota? – ele riu com escárnio.

-Eu poderia me sentir ofendido... Mas vindo de você... É quase um elogio.

-Não estou brincando Rick... Você implica comigo desde que nasceu! Fez da minha vida um inferno durante seus dezesseis anos de vida! Por que?

-Você nem suspeita?

-Não! E menos ainda o por que faltou quebrar a cara do Jhony! Ele levou quatro pontos na sobrancelha sabia?

-Que pena para o querido Jhony, não?

-Por que você é assim? – perguntou frustrada – E aparentemente só com a gente! Eu e Jhony nunca fizemos nada para você! Ao contrário, Jhony é o cara mais legal que...

-É exatamente por isso! – Rick gritou com raiva – Não dá pra perceber que eu cansei de ouvir a família inteira comentando de como Jhony é estudioso, como Jhony e Renesmee são amigos...

-E por que isso incomoda você? – Ele riu debochado.

-Por que eu gosto de você sua idiota. – Renesmee deu um passo pra trás confusa – Desde que nasci. – repetiu as palavras dela com deboche – Então me aparece Jhony do nada e vocês se tornam os melhores amigos... E já que eu não podia estar entre vocês, eu implicava.

-Como você gosta de mim... Isso... Isso... – Rick se aproximou de Renesmee e ela o olhou assustada.

-Isso é o que? Impossível? Errado?

-Estranho... Isso é só mais uma das suas brincadeiras certo? – ela o olhava, esperando que ele começasse a rir de sua cara, mas Rick continuava sério.

E num rompante ele a puxou. Renesmee sentiu os lábios de Rick, mas continuou com os olhos arregalados, vendo os dele fechados sob as sobrancelhas retraídas. Ela soltou o ar depois de alguns segundos e Rick a apertou mais.

Ela estava petrificada.

-Eu vou pra Nanci... No dia que quebrei Jhony estava indo dizer que também ia fazer o intercambio na França... Mas bem, você sabe o que aconteceu.

Renesmee sentia o hálito de Rick bater em seu rosto, ainda muito próximo do dele.

-É tão difícil me beijar? – Renesmee voltou a arregalar os olhos. – Eu sei que não vou ter outra chance, mas não vou te obrigar...

Renesmee só teve alguma fração de segundos antes dele voltar a tocar seus lábios. Mas ela não sabia como agir...

-Talvez na França? – Rick perguntou, se afastando e colocando as mãos no bolso. Ele parecia sem graça.

-Eu... Eu não sei se vou... – Rick a olhou confuso – Jhony pediu que eu esperasse até o final do ano para...

-Eu sempre soube que ele seria sua escolha no final... Bem... No sábado eu estou indo, então... Até daqui a seis meses, priminha. Bate a porta quando sair ok?

Renesmee bateu a porta quando saiu.

...

-Jhony? – Renesmee perguntou sobressaltada quando o viu parado na escada de sua casa. Era semana livre para que eles pudessem organizar o baile, só ia quem era da comissão como Renesmee e ele não tinha ido para a escola.

-Nessie! – ele se levantou e lhe deu um selinho – Estava te esperando!

-Jhony... Podemos conversar? – o garoto a olhou confuso, mas assentiu. Seguiu Renesmee até o quarto da garota.

-O que houve?

-Domingo... – ela respirou fundo – Eu fui conversar com Rick... Nas verdade eu fui para brigar com ele, mas... – Jhony olhou para baixo.

-Mas ele confessou que é apaixonado por você. – Renesmee o olhou surpresa.

-Você sabia?

-Qual é Nessie! Você acha que a gente nunca se deu por que? – Renesmee se sentia burra, como Julliet havia dito – Só tínhamos maneiras diferentes de demonstrar como o que sentimos...

-É... E então os dois resolveram contar ao mesmo tempo...

-É... Mas o que você vai fazer? – ela o olhou – Eu ou ele?

-Er... Jhony... – ele sorriu. Não de escárnio, ou deboche, ou triste. Jhony apenas sorriu.

-Eu sabia que sua implicância com ele também tinha uma... Como dizem, tensão sexual. – Renesmee ficou vermelha – Está na dúvida, né?

-Não é bem na dúvida... É... Confusa... Você é meu melhor amigo e... Rick é meu primo! O garoto que implica comigo desde sempre!

-Bem... Não há lógica em ficar na dúvida... – Renesmee sentiu nessa frase a tristeza de Jhony. Ele se levantou. – Vamos fazer o seguinte... Me dá a resposta até o baile?

-Mas é amanhã!

-Então é melhor começar a pensar logo... – ele disse sorrindo de novo. Foi até ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – A gente se vê, Nessie...

...

-Renesmee, chegou bem na hora do jantar...

-Estou sem fome, mamãe... Vou para o quarto.

Bella e Edward se entreolharam. Bella tocou o ombro do marido e o deixou jantando com Tony, enquanto seguia a filha escada acima.

-Renesmee, está tudo bem?

-Sim... – olhou para a mãe – Não, mamãe!

Bella sentou na cama da filha, a deitando em seu colo. Ouviu cada palavra de Renesmee, apenas acariciando seus cabelos e enxugando algumas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

-O que eu faço mamãe?

-Bem querida, isso só você pode decidir... De quem você gosta?

-Sinceramente não sei... Eu nunca... Foi tão de repente! E se eu não gostar de nenhum dos dois?

-Querida, só você tem a resposta. Você tem que descobri-la sozinha... Me dilacera, mas isso eu não posso decidir por você, meu amor.

-E como eu descubro?

-Pensando, refletindo... O que sentiu quando cada um a beijou? O que sentiu a cada encontro com cada um... Você vai descobrir no final, eu sei que vai. – Bella se levantou, sabendo que era a hora de deixar sua filha com seus pensamentos.

-Obrigada, mamãe. – Bella sorriu – Mas por favor, não conte ao papai. – Bella riu.

-Claro que não... Se seu pai descobre que esses dois a beijaram, é capaz de matá-los. – Renesmee riu – Fique bem. E me chame se precisar de qualquer coisa.

Renesmee assentiu, levantando para tomar banho.

Ela pensaria e descobriria o que fazer na noite seguinte. Se ia para França com Rick, ou ficaria para o baile com Jhony.


	23. Forever Parte Final

Epílogo – Parte final

Renesmee continuava deitada.

-Princesa... – olhou para seu pai que entrou sorrindo em seu quarto – Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? Chegamos antes do baile... Ou da sua viagem, sua mãe disse que ainda não se decidiu.

-Tenho... Não se preocupe papai...

-Certo... – Edward foi até ela beijando sua testa – Estaremos em casa antes das seis. – Renesmee assentiu.

-Vamos pai! – Tony apareceu correndo. Edward riu e o pegou no colo, como se fosse um saco de batatas. Renesmee riu com os dois – Thau maninha!

-Thau...

Bella apareceu, mas apenas sorriu, logo seguindo o marido e o filho para fora da casa.

Renesmee pode ouvir a porta bater e o carro sair da garagem. Agora estava verdadeiramente sozinha... Se levantou e foi ao quarto dos pais, pegando uma bolsa cheia de álbuns de fotos.

Sentou encostada na cama dos pais e foi tirando alguns álbuns.

Sorriu quando abriu o primeiro. Ali se via seus pais e seus quatro tios ainda adolescentes com ela no colo, bebê ainda. Em frente a casa que ela sabia que eles tinham perto da faculdade.

Era visível a alegria deles. Todos ali sabiam o que queriam para a vida, seus pais já era casados naquela época... Ela queria ter a certeza deles.

Pegou outro álbum. Riu ao ver ela e seus primos com os avós. Tinha o que? Nove anos ali? Rick fazia chifrinho em sua cabeça e sorria, ela sorria segurando Anthony bebê no colo, o mesmo com Jhony que segurava Marie, Julliet sorria como modelo e Jhon estava sentado, com a cabeça apoiada na mão, olhando para a foto.

Tinha saudade da época em que tudo era uma grande brincadeira. Onde a decisão mais difícil era saber qual a próxima brincadeira ou o que pedir de presente no natal.

Ia vendo as fotos e percebendo que na maioria delas, Jhony ou Rick ou os dois estavam com ela. Não havia muitas fotos em que ela estivesse sem eles.

Soltou as fotos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás...

Rick...

Rick era o sonho adolescente idiota de qualquer garota. Lindo, forte, popular, capitão dos times mais importantes do colégio. Aquele que aprontava as melhores pegadinhas, o que sabia se vestir, o que tinha o sorriso sacana que derretia qualquer menina...

Mas Renesmee também conhecia o Rick chato, esquentado que batia nos outros por nada... O que chorava no colo da mãe, o que se escondia para que não soubessem que ele estava triste.

E Jhony...

Ah... Jhony era seu melhor amigo. Aquele que ela tinha tomado posse assim que o conheceu na festa da Tia Alice.

Era perfeito. Estudioso, tinha papo, bonito, atlético, inteligente, tinha muitos amigos... Sempre estava do seu lado quando precisava dele. Jhony era o tipo de garoto que não fazia tipo. Era ele e ponto.

Gentil, educado... Era um príncipe. E Renesmee amava seu abraço... Sem contar no apelido que apenas ele lhe chamava. Ela era a Renesmee de todos, mas a Nessie apenas de Jhony.

Abriu os olhos.

Era quase que injusto escolher. Como escolher? Era duas pessoas, dois garotos, que por mais que tivessem defeitos, era perfeitos para ela. Como fazer um deles sofrer?

Deitou na cama de seus pais sentindo o cheiro característico de cada um deles. Aquilo bastou para que relaxasse e se entregasse ao sono.

...

Renesmee acordou ouvindo a campainha... Olhou o relógio, eram quase cinco da tarde.

-Oi, querida!

-Oi tia... – Renesmee viu Tia Alice entrar como um furacão – Meus pais saíram com Tony.

-Eu sei... Vim falar com você.

-Por que? – Alice a olhou.

-Eu sei que algo está errado com a minha sobrinha.

-Tia...

-Eu já sabia que tinha algo errado, então fui falar com a sua mãe... Bella me contou que aqueles dois garotos estão mexendo demais com a sua cabeça. – Renesmee suspirou. – Sente-se aqui, querida.

Renesmee a obedeceu.

-Agora fale...

-Eu tenho até as sete horas de hoje para decidir...

-Certo... E você já tem alguma resposta?

-Como tia? Como eu posso simplesmente escolher entre eles? É como se estivesse escolhendo se compro uma blusa preta ou azul! Eu me sinto cruel!

-A diferença é que você poderia comprar ambas as blusas... – Alice sorriu – Querida, você não estará fazendo nada de errado ao, não decidir, mas ver de quem realmente gosta. Por que com quem você não ficar... Bem, não era você que ele queria realmente também.

-Mas como saber de quem eu gosto mais? De quem eu gosto dessa forma?

Alice sorriu.

-Qual deles faz você sorrir mais? Mesmo quando está longe. De qual perfume você lembra mais? Qual dos perfumes faz sua barriga parecer cheia de borboletas brincando? De qual você lembra do nada ao ver algo que acha que ele gostaria? – Alice sorria enquanto fazia as perguntas – Em qual pensa primeiro ao acordar? E antes de dormir?

Renesmee ia respondendo as perguntas em sua cabeça e seus olhos iam enchendo de lágrimas no decorrer que chegava cada vez mais perto da resposta.

-Agora... Pense em cada um... Qual deles faz seu coração disparar?

Renesmee abriu os olhos e sorriu para a tia, a abraçando.

-Tia! Preciso da sua ajuda!

Alice meio riu, meio soltou um gritinho.

...

Rick olhou o relógio... Faltava menos de meia hora para chamarem para o embarque. Era um idiota por somente pensar que Renesmee decidiria viajar com ele e deixar Jhony para trás...

...

Jhony estava em frente ao colégio, o baile começaria dali a meia hora. Olhava para o final da rua esperançoso. Mas também tinha consciência que Renesmee poderia estar agora no aeroporto, indo para França com Rick...

...

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e suspirou. Ela não viria. Tinha perdido.

Suspirou e se virou para ir embora, passar seis meses sem vê-la poderia ajudar a esquecê-la. Ou talvez fazer com que esperasse cada segundo para vê-la novamente, mesmo que com outro cara.

Já tinha feito o check-in, então apenas apresentou sua passagem e entrou no avião. Podia reconhecer algumas pessoas do colégio que também tinham ganhado a bolsa. Sentou no assento que lhe era destinado.

Olhou pela janela. Suspirou. Não podia dizer que não previra aquele fim. Afinal, tinha sido o vilão na vida de Renesmee, nunca o herói, era de se esperar que ela preferisse o príncipe.

Apesar de que Jhony estava mais para o cavalo que para o príncipe.

-Oi. – olhou para o lado podendo ver Caroline Stanley. Não acreditava que ainda teria que ir ao lado dela.

-Oi. – disse de má vontade.

-**Em alguns instantes iremos decolar. **

Rick pegou seu ipod na bagagem de mão e o fone caiu no chão, quando se abaixou para pegar pode ouvir:

-Licença, Stanley, acho que esse lugar é meu. – Rick levantou de uma vez, batendo a cabeça no banco da frente fazendo Renesmee rir. Caroline se levantou meio emburrada indo para o final do avião e Renesmee sentou ao lado de Rick.

Ele a olhava petrificado.

Será que estava imaginando? Levantou a mão, tocou o braço dela e a beliscou.

-Ai! Está louco? É assim que me recebe depois de tudo que me disse?

-Você está aqui! – ele a puxou para um abraço, a ouvindo rir – Não estou imaginando!

-Você deve ter a imaginação muito boa... E se queria saber se estou aqui, eu devia te beliscar, não o contra...

Renesmee não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Rick já tinha grudado em seus lábios. E dessa vez ela retribuiu, o abraçando pelos ombros. Então ela sentiu tudo que sua tia tinha dito. O frio na barriga, o calor pelo corpo, a vontade de nunca soltar de Rick, a perda de noção de onde estavam e que horas eram.

Era estranho... Talvez errado... Mas ela não tinha dúvidas... Era Rick!

-Não consigo acreditar que está aqui... – ele disse com as testas coladas. Os dois de olhos fechados ainda.

-E de agora em diante... Eu vou estar onde você estiver. – Renesmee nunca tinha visto Rick sorrir da forma que estava sorrindo naquele momento.

-Olha, torta de maçã... Quando eu escolho alguém, eu nunca deixo essa pessoa ir. Está preparada para uma vida do meu lado?

Renesmee sorriu de lado.

-Uma vida... Duas, três... – deu um selinho nele – Contanto que sempre tenha essas covinhas... – Rick riu.

-Eu sabia que você não resistia as minhas covinhas. – e voltaram a se beijar.

Apagaram as luzes do avião, já que a viagem era a noite.

Os dois usaram os cobertores que receberam para fazer um só, Renesmee deitou de lado no peito de Rick e esse sorriu a abraçando por baixo do cobertor.

-Rick...

-O que?

-Por que me chama de torta de maçã? – Rick riu, e a apertou mais em seus braços. Sentindo a mão de Renesmee acariciar seu braço, por baixo do cobertor, num vai e vem gostoso.

Chegou no ouvido dela.

-Por que torta de maçã... É minha sobremesa preferida. – Renesmee riu, sentindo o beijo de Rick em sua cabeça.

-Eu não cheguei a dizer,demorou para eu perceber, mas... Eu gosto mesmo de você Rick. – o garoto sorriu.

-E eu de você... – voltou a dar um selinho – Mas vamos dormir, que amanhã eu quero dar o beijo francês que prometi quando foi brigar comigo na minha casa. – Renesmee riu.

-Se der o francês... – ele a olhou curioso – Eu quero o inglês, o espanhol, o português, o russo... – Rick riu e os dois se aconchegaram mais um ao outro.

-É uma promessa...

Rick mal podia esperar para estar na França.

E poder provar, a cada dia do resto de sua vida, que merecia o amor daquela menina.

...

A música já estava alta e Jhony continuava naquele banco em frente ao colégio.

Renesmee tinha escolhido Rick. Suspirou. Ele seria o melhor amigo... Sempre o melhor amigo. Riu. Só torcia que tivesse a sorte de seu pai e encontrasse alguém, como ele havia encontrado sua mãe, Bree.

Se levantou para ir embora quando um carro parou bem a sua frente.

Dele desceu Julliet. Ela parecia contrariada, mas linda num vestido azul que realmente realçava seus olhos. Jhony sempre gostara de Renesmee, mas não podia negar a evidente beleza, sobre-humana até, de Julliet.

-Oi... – ela disse olhando para ele.

-Oi... O que faz aqui? Pensei que não gostasse de bailes...

-Renesmee mandou isso... – e entregou a Jhony um pequeno papel.

"_Espero que entenda, como sempre me entendeu melhor que eu mesma..._

_Te amo, mas não da forma que espera... E espero que ainda sejamos_

_os melhores amigos quando eu voltar._

_Beijos, da sua eterna Nessie."_

-É... Uns dias a gente perde, nos outros a gente ganha... Isso é a vida. – ele disse guardando o bilhete. Voltou a olhar Julliet – Quem te convidou para o baile?

-Ahn... Muitos garotos, mas eu não aceitei...

-Então?

-Tia Alice me fez vir... Depois de deixar Renesmee no aeroporto. – Jhony entendeu.

-Não precisa fazer isso por mim, eu sei que...

-Não! – Jhony, pela primeira vez via Julliet vermelha – Eu... Quero ir... Se for com você.

Jhony ficou realmente surpreso. Mas então sorriu... Renesmee estava seguindo a vida dela, e era isso que ele faria. Eles ainda seriam os melhores amigos... E isso pra ele, de repente, bastava.

Pegou a flor que estava na caixa de plástico e colocou no pulso de Julliet, que sorriu. Fazendo, dessa vez, Jhony ficar vermelho.

Ele ofereceu o braço e ela os entrelaçou.

E de braços dados seguiram.

* * *

Esse foi o final que a maioria, de quem mandou review é claro, escolheu! ^^

**Acabou oficialmente!**

**Estou quase chorando aqui!**

**Sério, é a primeira vez que escrevo algo como Destination/Eternity/Forever! E foi total com ajuda de vocês! Sem suas reviews, de criticas construtivas, de elogios, ou apenas um "olá", eu não teria terminado a primeira!**

**Então MUITO OBRIGADA mesmo!**

**É apenas um hobby, não sei mais para frente, mas por enquanto eu realmente não tenho nenhum sonho de ser escritora ou algo assim, só que é algo que eu só continuo, que eu tenho vontade de continuar por que tenho o retorno de vocês. E falo isso muito sério! ^^**

**Tanto que nem sei se vou dar descanso para vocês... Eu tenho uma nova idéia de fic... E bem, vou colocar um pouco do que pretendo colocar, me digam se gostam, ok?**

**Beijoos! E até os próximo! ^^**

**_Fruto Proibido_**

"_Não, Cullen! Minha irmã não!" Eu ri. Emmet realmente achava que uma frase ia me impedir de ter Bella na minha cama?_

_-Edward... – a percebi mole. Sabia que se a soltasse ela cairia. – Você... A gente não devia..._

_-Por que? È tão gostoso... – sussurrei passando o nariz pelo seu rosto._

_-Exatamente por isso... – dei uma pequena risada._

_-Não podia ser gostoso? – ela me olhou, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, me arrepiando._

_-Não... Tudo que é gostoso a gente quer de novo._


End file.
